R1 Lost Colors
by AileShogun
Summary: Feite Avalon has been friends with Lelouch before his exile to Area 11. After a few years, she has been reunited at Ashford, but the reasons for such a reunion is unknown. Feite will make a decision that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Stage Zero The Stolen Mask

The morning sunlight shines through the open curtains of a single dorm room at Ashford Academy. A beautiful teenage girl lies underneath a wrinkled sheet wrapped around her body. Her wavey blonde hair covers some of her face while it almost seems as if she were a sleeping beauty. The girl let out a groan while she moved her hand to her forehead brushing hair out of her eyes. "It's morning already?" Her eyes blink showing their exotic jade green color while her forearm moved to her forehead. Her eyes stare out the corner at the small digital alarm clock on the nearby desk. "I guess I should get ready…" The girl rolls out of the bed holding the white sheet to her body while creeping slowly to the closet. The sheet drops to the ground while she reaches pulling out a towel and a school uniform. The girl looks hesitantly at the clock while she walked to the door.

The teenage girl leaps out of the dormitory entrance holding her school bag over her chest while she sprints alongside the large courtyard of the campus. A few teachers look over and yell from the distance. "Don't run on campus!" The teenager let out a laugh and rushed up the steps to the main school building. Her shoes tap against the floor while she flies down the hallway.

The door slides open revealing the class just starting, and the girl was hunched over completely out of breath from the run. "You're late again Ms. Avalon." Everyone stares over while some of the class members laugh. Lelouch stares over at the girl, and lets out a smile while turning a page in his notebook. "Please take your feat." The teenage girl bowed her head, and rushes over to the desk at the back of the room. "You didn't wake me up Shirley." Shirley holds up her finger and moves it in a nagging fashion. "If I woke you up you wouldn't have learned your lesson. You need to start setting your alarm clock…" She pauses and stares at her hair. "Did you even have a chance to shower Feite?" Feite groans under her breath, and lets out a smile to her classmate. "No, I didn't have enough time since you didn't wake me up properly." The teacher clears his throat and glares over at the pair. "Shall I being class you two?" Feite salutes and laughs to herself. "Sorry sir."

During a small break, Feite looks over at the new transfer student everyone was chatting about. She packs her things into her book bag and stood out of her seat. A few of the students turn to catch a glimpse at Feite approaching his desk. "So you're its relieving to have another irregular person at this school for a change." Suzaku looks over at Feite with confusion in his eyes. "I see…" She put her hands on his desk and leaned into him stopping a few inches from his face. "I'm Feite Avalon, it's nice to meet you. Kururugi Suzaku…." Suzaku jumps from embarrassment while the class turns over with a more intense gaze. "Yes, it's a pleasure, but call me Suzaku please."

In the back of class Nina shakes in fright seeing the two talk to each other. "What's wrong Nina you look so scared." Shirley looked over while also staring over at Feite talk over to Suzaku. Nina looked at the two once more and played with her handkerchief. "He's an eleven, and she's an exile." Rivalz let out a sigh, "He's an honorary Britannian, and you should stop calling Feite that. It's the reason you two don't get along." Shirley let out a nod and crossed her arms. "You should go talk to him, he doesn't look like a terrible person Feite is doing it." She takes a step only to have Rivalz stop her. "You're too direct."

Lelouch stands up from his seat, and starts to walk off towards the doorway. Feite turns around quickly and grins. "Where are you off to?" Lelouch looks back, and holds his hand to her. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air. Do you want to follow me?" He pans across the room, to catch Suzaku's gaze at him. Lelouch adjusts his collar, while Feite grabbed her bag. "No, I have to talk to someone." She glared at Nina and walked towards her. "Very well…"

Shirley walked in front of Feite while she simply brushed past her. "Feite, please calm down." She held her hand only for it to be shaken away by Feite. Rivalz stood in front of Feite and shook his head. "Feite calm down, what is wrong with you?" Feite glared up at Rivals and spoke in a cold and antagonizing tone. "Get out of my way Rivalz." Rivalz shook his head while Feite grabbed him by the collar. "Are you defending someone that called me an Exile?" Her hand pulled back while Suzaku grabbed her by the wrist. "Please don't fight each other. We all have our opinions, and fighting won't solve anything." The entire class looked over while Feite releases Rivalz and turned around quickly. "What ever you say Kururugi…"She pulled her arm from him and walked out the doorway.

On the rooftop, Feite pushes the door open and growled loudly. "Damn that Nina, if only she wasn't always protected by those two!" Lelouch looked back at Feite, and shook his head. "That word is still taboo isn't it Feite?" Feite walked over to the railing, and leaned over with her face still full with anger. "Yes, it's annoying because like you I'm not allowed to visit my family or do anything on the mainland." Lelouch sighed, "because of that incident at the Royal Academy? You still won't tell me about it will you?" Feite crossed her arms, and turned her head away from him. "You don't need to know about it Lelouch."

Suzaku steps onto the rooftop, and looks over at the arguing pair. Lelouch let out a smile while turning to the approaching Suzaku. "It's been seven years since I used this signal." Suzaku steps in between Lelouch and Feite mimicking the gesture. "Let's talk on the roof." Lelouch turns over to Feite, and then back at Suzaku.

"Feite why were you acting so annoyed in the class room, why did she call you Exile?" Lelouch held his hand up while Feite turned her back to him. "Don't say that word Suzaku." Her hand shook while Suzaku stood in confusion. "Why do you call you that?" Feite shook her head and turned back around. "Suzaku, leave it at there, the subject is sensitive and you don't want to provoke Feite any more then you already did." Suzaku let out a sigh, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry; I won't say that word to you Feite." Feite exhaled and gripped the railing tightly. "You've grown up so much Suzaku…you still have that gallant persona." Suzaku turned towards the view of the settlement and nodded. "Yes, and you've changed a lot…" He blushed for a moment while staring at Feite's adult body. "Don't get perverted on me Suzaku, I'm not that type of person, or rather I'm too aggressive for anyone at this school. People are starting to think I'm Lelouch's mistress." Lelouch turned over with a scowl on his face. "Shut up…" The three started to laugh while the reminisced about old times.

Feite took a few steps off and stopped. "Feite what did you do after you left Japan when the war started?" She looked over her shoulder at Suzaku, and sighed. "I guess there's no keeping it away from you. I went to the Royal Military Academy…." Suzaku gasped while Lelouch nodded. "Yes, but don't ask anything else about it Suzaku." Feite reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?" She walked off across to the other side of the rooftop.

Suzaku turned back to Lelouch. "I'm glad you're safe." Lelouch looks at Feite talking across the rooftop and nodded. "It was all thanks to you for covering for me…" Suzaku leaned on the railing and shook his head. "No, I was just paying a debt from seven years ago." His eyes widen while turning back to Lelouch. "What about that girl? You know the one that was inside the capsule." Lelouch moves his hand through his hair, and shakes his head. "We got separated in the fray. Wouldn't you know more about it then me?" Suzaku once again shook his head with a saddened expression stretched across his face. "No, the only ones that knew about was the Special Forces, but they were all found dead."

"Okay, I'll be there in a while…" Feite paused for a moment and rubbed the back of her head. "Looks like I have to speak to the principal again." Lelouch shook his head while Suzaku looked over at her. "Again?" Feite closed her cell phone, and put her hands on her hips. "It seems someone told the principle about my escapade against Nina earlier today." She paced slowly over to the doorway, and sighed while placing her hand on the edge of the frame. "I'm getting sick of this place Lelouch….I feel like a bird with her wings clipped." She disappeared into the school while Suzaku looked back at Lelouch.

Several hours quickly pass by with Feite walking out of the detention room with her bag resting over her shoulder. She held a discontent glare on her face while down the hall Milly stood with Shirley and Nina. "What do you guys want?" Milly looked forward with an intense look on her face. "Nina, do you have something to say to Feite?" Nina took a step forward, and looked up at Feite with a hint of fright forming on her brow. "I'm…." Feite let out a grin and walked over with her hand moving forward. Nina's body locked up while Feite poked her in the center of the forehead. "Don't call me Exile anymore…" Milly let out a smile, while Shirley let out a sigh while holding her chest. "You almost made me have a heart attack." Nina looked up while Feite smiled back at her. "I'm sorry for what a said." Feite put her hands against her hips and laughed. "Don't worry about it…"

Feite walked off with her hands tucked into her skirt pockets. Due to having detention Feite would neglect going to the Track and Field club for the day. She casually strolled off while the others went to perform their club duties. A teacher walked by and paused to see Feite walking nonchalantly nearby. "Oh Ms. Avalon, I wanted to ask you something would you mind becoming the class representative? You have the grades, and everyone respects you." Feite shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know, but I'll think about it." The teacher held up his hand and waved. "Good, I'll wait for your answer and have a good day."

She exhaled softly, and continued down the pathway to spot a black cat walking effortlessly around the campus. "Huh?" The small cat wore a helmet on its head while it pranced around the campus with Lelouch chasing after it. "Wait a minute that mask looks so familiar." Feite stretched her arms out while she bent over several times. "I'm going to get that cute cat for myself! I'm not the lead track star for nothing!" Feite dashed off with her shoes tapping on sidewalk while she rushed after Lelouch. "Lelouch what are you chasing after?" Lelouch looked over at Feite while he hobbled around. "A cat, but you don't need to…" Feite waved her hand to him and past him quickly. "Later Lelouch!"

Feite rushed into the school building, and skidded through the hallway past a pair of girls. "That cat was just wearing a Zero mask?" The other girl shook her head while Feite overheard the two. _"Zero's mask? That's even more interesting that cat is mine!" _Feite turned around the corner and a janitor turns to her. "Hey don't run on the…." Feite's eyes widen while she slips and falls on her back. The Janitor looks over and covers his eyes. Feite rubbed her side while the cat rushed off somewhere. "Ouch my butt…." She looked down and gasped while she pushed her skirt back down.

Lelouch entered seconds behind Feite, and rushed past the corner after using his Geass on the pair of students. "Ouch that's going to bruise…" Feite got to her feet and looked around while Lelouch came into sight. "Feite, wait a minute!" Feite shook her head while Lelouch used his Geass. The janitor stood stationary while he fell under the effect. Lelouch growled while Feite bolted off after the cats presumed location. "Clean up the mess!"

Feite rushed down the hallway while she pouted from her wet uniform. _"This is president Milly Ashford of the Student Council. It's a cat!" _Feite came to a stop while her shoes squeaked on the polished floor of the hallway. "How does Milly know about?" Milly's voice continues to play over the PA system. _"Catch the cat that is running through the school right now! All club activities will be canceled temporarily. Any clubs that participate will have their funding increased. Also there's a super reward for anyone that catches it! A kiss from a student council member!" _

Moments quickly pass while Feite looks over her shoulder and caught her breath while she lost track of the cat. She looks around while a loud uproar overcame the schools. Her eyes widen while several girls bump into her pushing her to the wall. "I'm going to get a kiss from Lelouch!" The girls all shouted in unison while they frantically rushed through the hallway. Feite paused while her cheeks turned red. "Wait a minute if I had caught the cat…" She shook the idea out of her head and continued on. "I can't let those other girls beat me!"

The entire school roared loudly while the students rushed in frantic search for the cat. Feite turned the corner and ran directly into Shirley. Feite fell backward, and hit the ground hard while Shirley looked over from the opposite side. "Are you okay Shirley?" Kallen looked over while Feite sat up and stared at the two. "You couldn't be possibly searching for the cat as well." Shirley sat up with blush on her cheeks. "Feite why are you chasing after it, you can't possibly want a kiss from Lelouch!" Feite let out a devious smirk while she got to her feet. "I'll ask the same why are you two after it?" Kallen's face turned red while she shook her head. "It's to protect our own kisses!"

The cat runs up the clock tower while everyone gathers in front of the building. Feite looks over with her uniform jacket wrapped around her waist. A few scratches were on her face while Shirley and Kallen stand by her. "So it looks like you three went all out to find the cat." Milly let out a laugh while staring over at Feite. "Maybe I should make an amends to the rule, I bet a lot of students would love service from you Feite-chan!" Milly wrapped her arms around Feite's neck. "What are you doing Milly stop it!"

Suzaku rushes up ahead of Lelouch gaining more ground then before. "Suzaku wait…" Suzaku looks up ahead with dedication while he passes by each step. "But the student council said to capture it." Lelouch shook his head while he started to lose his endurance. "Don't listen to her just go back I'll catch the cat." Suzaku shook his head while he pushed on ahead. "I'm better at physical activity."

Feite looked over while she stared up at the rooftop window. She held her hand over her eyes while the cat rushed out the window and into the bell tower. "There it is!" Shirley pointed up while Feite nodded. "Look at that, it's the transfer student!" Suzaku climbed out of the window and started to climb up after the lone cat. Lelouch poked his head out and started to follow only to slip. The crowd gasped while Feite readied to put herself as a cushion if her were to fall. She took a step only to catch a view of Suzaku catching Lelouch in a heroic fashion. "Phew that was close."

Nunally turned over in response to the crowd's surprised voices and looked over in Milly's general direction. She leaned over and spoke into Nunally's ear. "The transfer student just saved Lelouch from his pinch." Nunally let out a sigh of relief while Feite crossed her arms over her chest. Suzaku walked over holding the cat in his folded arms while he looked up. The crowd was still a little hesitant with Feite looking at them with a disgusted expression on her face before Shirley ran up to him breaking the tension. "Thank you for saving Lulu!" Rivals rushes up after and gives him a thumbs up. "Way to go transfer student." Milly walked up with a smile on her face. "That cat was holding something wasn't it?" Suzaku looked up lost in thought and shrugged his shoulders. "It was wearing something, but I couldn't really see. It vanished somewhere along the way." Feite put her arms behind her head and let out a sigh. "Well those were some cool moves; you seemed like some action hero saving a damsel except Lelouch is a guy…." She let out a laugh, while Shirley leaned forward with concern in her eyes. "What about Lulu?" Suzaku looked over his shoulder at the clock tower. "He said he there is something he forgot and I should head back down here first." Milly gasped and pointed her finger. "That's it, Lelouch's secret!" Feite turned her back to the large group, and started to walk off waving her hand over her shoulder. "This is boring; I'm going back to my dorm room." Milly rushed over, and grabbed Feite by her ear. "No way, you're going to stay here…"

Lelouch walked out from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "So that is what it was all about President." Feite looked over while she smacked Milly's hand off her ear. "Ouch…Milly you…" Milly puts her hands on her hips and lets out a depressed sigh. "Ah, just when I thought I'd get a weakness from you." Feite glared over and sighed. "You won't be able to get a weakness out of him; this guy is like a fortress for secrets. Trust me I tried everything to get Lelouch to crack…" Kallen takes a step forward, "Excuse me, but do you two know each other?" Nina holds her hands over her mouth and talks in her frightened voice. "But he's an eleven…" Feite glared out of the corner of her eyes, and sighed.

"We're friends…" Lelouch broke the silence while he turned over to Milly, and then Feite. "President, will you let him into the student council." The student council members gasp while Feite pouts over at the two. "At our school, you need to join a club no matter." Milly put her finger to her lips in thought, and shrugged her shoulders. "If it's a request from the vice-President I have no choice." She also turned over to Feite and wrapped her in a head lock. "Milly what the?" Milly let out a grin, "We'll also be letting this delinquent into the council as well." Nunally let out a smile, while she moved forward in her wheel chair. "I'm glad that this is resolved, you two please lend me your ears." Lelouch and Suzaku leaned forward only to have Nunally kiss the pair of on the cheek.

Hours later, Feite walked out of the assembly hall with a tug at her collar loosening the tie on her neck. She looked at the various others; some were angered, and some of the girls were in tears. Feite was in the apathetic grouping and didn't care about Clovis at all, or ever anyone in the royal family. "That was depressing…" Lelouch walked over to her and nodded. "Feite I have to talk to you, please follow me." Feite looked over at him and sighed. "What are you thinking in that perverted mind of yours?" He shook his head and grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off down the sidewalk. "Shut up, and follow me."

Around the corner, Feite leaned against the wall while Lelouch stood across from her. "Did you see the mask?" His voice was serious while Feite exhaled and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Mask, what are you talking about Lelouch. Are you trying to say something to me?" Lelouch shook his head, and glared at her. "I said did you see the mask?" His eye widened while Feite was under his Geass. Her eyes slowly lost their luster, and became jaded with a red ring around her iris. "Yes, I saw the mask, it was exactly the one that Zero the revolutionary wears." Lelouch takes a step back while he shakes his head. _"I used my Geass at the wrong moment, and I asked the wrong question!" _He regained his composure, and growled. "Forget everything about that Zero Mask!" His body froze, but Feite still was under his control. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief, while Feite looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "Why are we alone behind the auditorium Lelouch?" Lelouch took a few steps, and started off to the main quad. "It's nothing; I'm going back to my room." Feite stood in shock while she rubbed her forehead. _"What just happened?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Stage One Attack Cornelia

The next day classes went on as they should usually, but Suzaku was nowhere to be seen in class. Feite looked at his empty seat while she jotted down notes from the teacher's lecture. She looks to her side to see a folded note on her text book. She took hold of the note, and sighed at the writing. "Today's your first day at the Student Council, so be prepared! 3 Shirley." Feite rubbed her temple and turned over to Shirley who was smiling at her. "You idiot…" She whispered under her breath while the bell rang.

Feite closed her text book, and started to pack her things while Kallen and Shirley walked over to her. "So, today's your first day at the student council, do you want to walk with us?" Kallen spoke in a weak tone, while Shirley already had her things ready to go. Feite put her last notebook away, and let out a sigh. "Sure, but what do you guys do over here? I heard it was no good…" Shirley shook her head, "No, it's only Rivalz, and Lelouch that make the trouble. You'll fit in fine at the Student Council." Kallen let out a nod while she started out the door. "Shall we go?"

Moments later, Feite carries a box into the meeting room, and glares over at Shirley and Kallen. "So why do I have to carry this…" She looks at the box, and sighs. "Cat house?" Shirley puts her arms behind her head, and lets out a warm smile. "Well you're more capable at lifting things, and Kallen has a weak stature. Don't you like cats Feite?" Feite's face turned red while she set the box on the floor only to have Arthur purr at her. He leaps into Feite's arms, and rubs his head against her cheek. Shirley let out a smile, while she started to open the box. "See, Arthur loves you." Feite growls, and holds her finger to the cat only for it to start licking her finger. "Okay, I like cats."Feite puts Arthur on the ground while she looks at the manual. "Okay, let's put this together."

Feite sits in a chair while Shirley puts the final touches on the cat house. The chair spins around while she started fiddling with her cell phone. "Hey can I ask you something Kallen?" Shirley turned away from the cat house while Kallen held Arthur in her arms. "What is it?" Shirley looked out the corner of her eye, and turned to face her. "Are you hiding something from us? Its okay you don't have to hide it." Feite looks over and shakes her head while turning her attention back to the game on her phone. "Here it goes again…" Shirley's face turns red while she points at Feite. "Shut up Feite…" Kallen looks over while Shirley stares intensely at Kallen. "You don't have to hide it from me…" Feite stood up and shut her cell phone. "I'm going out for a bit, you guys can talk all you want about love interests." Kallen looks over while Shirley gasps. "Feite you little!"

Feite steps out of the meeting room to spot Lelouch walking down the hallway holding a black duffle bag in his hand. She stares over at him with a curious expression while following him. "Lelouch, what are you doing?" Lelouch turned around and smiled. "Oh, Feite…" His voice was slightly uneasy, and Feite stared at him for a moment while he laughed. "How is our first day going with the student council? It's unfortunate that we can't have a proper party for Suzaku and you. Well I have a chess match to go to, so please excuse me." Feite paused for a moment, and nodded while Lelouch walked down the hallway. _"Something isn't right with Lelouch…usually he goes out with Rivalz. Something is aching in the back of my head when I think about that guy…"_She touched her head, and felt a pain building at the back. _"Did I black out? I can't remember anything." _Without thinking of the situation more Feite started to run down the hall.

C.C. stares out from Lelouch's room while she looks out at Feite run across the campus. "It's that irregular woman again, what is she…" She let out a smile while Feite rushed towards the front gate of the academy. "This seems to be getting interesting. Will you show Lelouch your true resolve? Now that he cannot use Geass against you." She stared at the television broadcast, and turned towards the doorway. "I'll need to make an appearance as well…if your plan fails Lelouch."

Feite stepped out of the rail station, and rushed down the stairwell. The people push her side to side while she tries to keep up with Lelouch. She reaches the ground level, and glares at the checkpoint up ahead. Several people were already stopped by the Britannian Soldiers' who had set up a blockade. Feite reached the ground level and looked around for Lelouch. She walked forward only to have a solider block her view. "Hey what are you doing here school girl? This is a sealed incident, there are rebels nearby you should go back to your residence." Feite let out a nod, while she turned around to walk down the alleyway. The soldier growls, and follows after her. "Hey, girl I told you that this area is off."

A ways down the hallway, Feite looked out the corner of her eye, and turned around with her leg stretched out. Her heel slammed into the side of the soldier's helmet knocking it off. He stumbled for a moment and looked up at Feite while he mumbled a few words before passing out. "Good night, I'm going to need to use your gear. I hope I can remember how to adjust it." She dragged the unconscious solider around the corner, and started to pull off his uniform.

Moments later, Feite rushed through the debris of the Saitama ghetto, and touched the head piece inside the helmet. It was a size too large for her head, but the message was clear. The military was going to kill all the civilians in the area by labeling them all terrorist supporters. Feite growled while a gun clicked behind her. "Turn around." Feite slowly turned around only to see a shocked Lelouch. "Feite, you're a…" Feite threw her arm forward, and grabbed Lelouch by the forearm slamming him into the wall. The handgun fell to the ground while Lelouch stared at her shocked. "Lelouch why are you here? You shouldn't get involved in the Eleven's troubles." Lelouch gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Feite I'm not leaving here, I'm going to get information from Cornelia. You should return to the academy." He pushed her back only to have Feite grab him once more. Lelouch turned around while Feite growled at him. "You're that Zero guy aren't you?" His eyes were wide while Feite continued to stare at him. "You're such an idiot this is an obvious stage set by Cornelia! You can't possibly outwit her Lelouch this inst a chess game!"

Lelouch's eyes widen while he shakes his head. "I have to try, this is for Nunally! I will do exactly as I did at the Shinjuku Ghetto, and I'll defeat her!" Feite growled, while she turned to the side. "If you're going to be a child, get me a Knightmare frame. I can't let you do this alone." Lelouch paused while Feite rushed forward while a single Sutherland came into view. Its Landspinner came to a screeching halt while the unit turned around. "You!" Lelouch took a step forward while the Sutherland's Factspheres scan Feite, and Lelouch. "What unit are you two from?" Feite saluted while Lelouch followed suit after. "I'm Lesalia Mackenzie from the Forward Reconnaissance team. We have information about the terrorist's weaponry." She turned back to Lelouch who handed her a circular data disk.

Lelouch eyed Feite while she remained calm, and the Sutherland's cockpit hatch opened up. "I'll need to see your IDs first, but hand me that…" Feite turned over to spot Lelouch's eye flare up. Her eyes widen whiled a chilling shock ran down her spine. "Give her your Sutherland..and tell me the location for the cargo train." The pilot let out a nod while he tossed his key over to Feite. She caught it nonchalantly, and turned over to Lelouch. "That power, you used it on me before didn't you." Lelouch walked past her, while he pointed to the Sutherland. "You wanted a Knightmare Frame, you have it bring me to the cargo tram, and we need another one."

By the cargo tram, Feite looks at her targeting scope while a Sniper Rifle is attached behind the shoulder of her Sutherland. Lelouch appeared on her screen while he shook his head. "You seem capable of utilizing that machine…." Feite looked up at Lelouch with a pair of cold and lifeless eyes. "I'm an Avalon; weapons are my family's lifeline." Lelouch let out a smile and nodded. "Very well, but from now on you will be R-1. I will now communicate to the terrorists." Feite let out a nod, "Very well Zero, where should I go?" She stared at the data, while a flashing red light appeared on her map. "Move there R-1, and started to pull the fire away."

Feite's Sutherland roared from the cargo tram, and down the bumpy streets of the ghetto. A Sutherland appeared in front of her only to receive a barrage from the rifle. The enemy Sutherland's body ripped apart while its escape pod flew out. "I don't think so!" Feite glared up and with a pull of the trigger the Sutherland responded shooting the escape pod of out the sky. Her Sutherland continued forward while Eleven terrorists look over in shock.

"Cornelia, we have an irregular unit firing on our own!" Cornelia looked over with a smile while her eyes widen at the exploding escape pod. "It shot down a retreating enemy?" She let out a laugh and rubbed her gloved hand on her chin. "It seems our man has arrived; send out another squad to deal with that Irregular unit. I want it disabled and its pilot captured." Cornelia stared at the movement of the Sutherland and turned to the side for a moment. _"The fluid movement only a few pilots are capable of performing a Sutherland at that level. That Zero is impressive."_

Feite's Sutherland moved erratically while rockets flew to destroy an approaching Sutherland. "R-2, N-1 fire rockets at R-1s original position." She looked at the data and glared at the battle map. _"Lelouch this strategy won't work Cornelia is a genius…" _She jerked back the controls, and fired a Slash Harken. The battlefield was starting to show a change for the better with every tactical decision made by Lelouch. Feite looked over while her Sutherland came to a stop. _"The only option for Cornelia is to pull back…this battlefield is too hard for conventional combat." _

Cornelia stared at the battlefield and smiled. "Order all forces to retreat to the outskirts of the Ghetto, it's pointless in fighting. This is their territory, and to send our forces mindlessly will only weaken our initial defenses."

Lelouch's unit moves forward mingling into with the retreating Sutherland's from Cornelia's forces. "What are you doing Lelouch?" Lelouch appears on her screen and smirks back at her. "I'm going to end this now." Feite shook her head, her sweat sparkles inside the cockpit while she pushes the throttle forward. Her Sutherland moved beside Lelouch's towards the main force. "Lelouch you must be really Naïve if you think you won. Cornelia is…" Lelouch's voice filled her cockpit. "Why are you constantly speaking of Cornelia as if you know her?"

Feite looked down while she went into formation with the others. "Lelouch, it's not the time to tell you, but you should realize that Cornelia is from the Royal Military Academy that Clovis didn't attend..." She clenched her fist while slamming it against the side monitor. "Listen to me Lelouch, knowing regular strategy; Cornelia is going to send her personal unit to wipe out the rest of your forces. The Gloucester will be able to outperform any Sutherland; they were created by The Avalon Foundation."

Lelouch looked over at Feite, with a confused look. "Feite, thank you for the information, but I'll continue playing my game against her. Cornelia is sending out her personal unit now." The Gloucester Frames move quickly past the waiting Sutherland units. Lelouch looked over at the personal unit move out towards the Ghetto. "She's acting desperate Feite; I know this for a fact." Feite stared at her data, while scanning the area at her feet. _"A sewage pipe runs directly underneath us, if something happens, we could escape using this route."_Lelouch picked up his phone and held it to his ear. "N1, change back to the original signal, and pretend to be a Britannian Soldier."

"Understood."

Lelouch lowered his phone while he turned over to spot Feite's unit standing beside him. He tapped on his console while he watched the display on his computer. "Feite you're awfully silent, what are you thinking about?"

Feite stared at the complex maps of the area underneath them; a red line was drawn from the pipes from their current position and into the Tokyo Settlement. She exhaled while her eyes were focused on the map. "An escape plan, if this fails…I'm thinking of a contingency plan." Lelouch let out a small laugh while he stared at the battle map again. "You are quite the opposite of what you act like at school. I never would have expected you to pilot a Knightmare Frame, and device strategy on the fly."

N1 stands while the three Gloucester charge at him with their lances out. "What wait a minute can't you tell I'm one of you?" N1 shakes his head and starts to fire his rifle wildly. The Gloucester led by Guildford easily make swift work of the sole unit while it is pierced by all three of their lances. The unit sparks and explodes while the three continue onto the next target.

Lelouch looks at the image with no chance in his facial expression while he analyzes the situation. "They didn't bother to check his identity?" He moves his phone to his ear, and opens communication to the other terrorist freedom fighters. "Then N2, emit your signal and retreat to the hospital. R2, and B1 groups prepare to ambush the enemy as they pursue."

Cornelia looks over with a content expression on her face. "Another signal huh?" Her eyes stare at the monitors in front of her and start to think calmly. "It means that an ambush is up ahead. Gloucester move around and encircle the target!"

Lelouch glares at the data, "They're not falling for it?" His eyes widen while he pushes a button on his console. "R2, B1 break off the ambush and retreat immediately!"

Cornelia let out a smile, while she looked at the empty map. "So they seemed to have read my hand. Maybe I really am fighting Zero."

Lelouch's expression grows more irate with every command to the terrorists under his command. "P2, N3, cut around behind the enemy." There is no response from the radio, while Lelouch's voice plays over abandoned radios inside a gutted out building. "Respond, what's wrong?" Lelouch started to lose his composure while each and every member of that terrorist organization crumbles apart.

Feite shakes her head while putting the ear bud receiver on and sighs. _"He's losing his cool, but it's going to take me a while to program this Knightmare frame to disperse its smoke screen."_ She fiddles with an open panel and looks at the data on the main monitor. _"If I manage to reconfigure this, I can get us out of here." _Her image appears inside Lelouch's cockpit and glares over at him. "Lelouch get a hold of yourself; we need to figure out a way to get out of here. I don't want to get executed for doing this okay? I'm already exiled, and I don't want to live in China, or the EU."

Lelouch turns over to Feite, and blinks several times while Cornelia makes the victory announcement to her troops. "A command to all Knightmare frame pilots, open your cockpits and prepare for an inspection." Feite and Lelouch both sit in shock while Cornelia's words echo through their cockpits. "Don't worry Lelouch, I have a plan…" Feite looks at the red flash on her cockpit with the priming of the self detonation system. "You're going to escape through the manhole several meters from our position in two minutes after I displace the smoke screen inside this Sutherland. I will attempt to escape by detonating this machine." Lelouch looked over at Feite, "I won't allow that to happen. I will figure out a way…"

The Gloucester moved over to Lelouch and turned towards the smaller Sutherland. "Open your hatch, it's your turn." Lelouch sat in shock while sweat ran down his face. "Well, my hatch was broken in the battle." The Gloucester moved forward with the pilot's voice broadcasting. "Very well, I'll open it, turn your back to me." Lelouch stared down while a pilot yelled out. "Zero, its Zero!"

On top of a destroyed building Zero stood with the wind blowing through his cape. The infantry soldiers aim their rifles up at him while Lelouch sits in shock. "Lelouch, it's time to go!" The Gloucester swings its arm forward. "Squads four and six move forward capture him!" The Sutherlands start to reactivate and dash towards Zero's position. "Firing Squad take fire" Zero's body fell backwards while Feite discharged the thick smoke screen. "Lelouch Eject now!"

The Gloucester turned over while the Slash Harken flew out and tore the head off Guilford's unit. Feite growled while she pulled her ejection lever. The Sutherland's cockpit detaches while it shoots backward out of the smoke screen. "What the…they were enemies amongst us?" Guilford opens the canopy hatch and looks over at the thick smoke screen. "Damn it, we can't…" His eyes widen while an explosion takes out the nearby two Sutherland.

Cornelia stood up, "What just happened?" She stares in shock at the damage to Guilford's unit and the loss of two of her own men. "One of our Sutherland discharged a smoke screen and shot it's Harken out at Guilford's unit. We saw two ejection modules shoot off, before there was an explosion. It seems the pilot over-charged the filler to maximize the explosion." Cornelia walks forward. "That is interesting, it seems is that Zero was a decoy for the other two…It takes quite a brilliant person to link a smoke screen, attack, ejection and explosion in such a small amount of time."

In the sewers, Feite runs behind Lelouch with a pistol held tightly in her palm. "I told you Lelouch, we need more than a ragtag group of terrorists." Lelouch looked over his shoulder. "Feite, how did you perform all those maneuvers in that little time?" Feite moved some hair out of her eyes, and looked over her shoulder. "You know how I was exiled from the mainland?" Lelouch looked over and shook his head. "No, I thought it was just a rumor that you were…" Feite growled and shook her head. "I was framed for a murder during a training exercise at the Royal Military Academy graduation exam two years ago." Lelouch stopped for a moment while Feite ran into his back. "What gives Lelouch?"

"Why did you distract them?" Feite looks over while she aims the pistol. "Who is there?" Lelouch holds his hand and Feite lowers it. C.C. walks into the dim light and pulls the mask off her head. "I told you, if you die it'll be a problem for you. But it seems that you have someone dependable to protect you." Lelouch shakes his head, "The conditions were the same, I would have lost…." Feite looked at the two, and shook her head. "A certain power is required to take full advantage of these conditions." C.C. looked over at Feite with a familiar look, and turned back to Lelouch. He was still furious over the loss to Cornelia. "Then I will make my own army, which will not lose to Britannia. A group of people…a Nation!"

Several hours later, Feite climbs out of the manhole with C.C. and Lelouch. "So, what do we do now Lelouch? How will we build this army of yours?" Lelouch looked up at Feite while she pulled him up. "I don't know, but you need to keep this a secret from everyone. Feite I need to tell you something…" Feite rubbed her head, "You did something to me in the back of the auditorium didn't you?" C.C. looked over with shock in her eyes. _"__This girl is very strange to me, her mind is extremely complex. Is she an irregularity?" _Lelouch let out a nod, and his Geass formed in his eye. "This power is called Geass; I used it on you to make you forget about the mask." C.C. crossed her arms, and nodded. "You have a strong will…it seems that we have another to trust in our secret." Feite rubbed her forehead while she started to pull off the uniform. "Feite what are you…" Lelouch looked over while Feite stood there with her top in full sight of him. "Where are your clothes?" Feite shook her head, "I lost them when I ejected from the Sutherland. They are probably burned up by now." Lelouch kneeled down unzipping his back and tossing his jacket to Feite. "Put this on, it will cover you enough until we get to the academy."

Lelouch walks with Feite beside him with his jacket covering only to her upper thigh. She wore a pair of sandals purchased off a street vendor on the way. She rubs her arms while Lelouch turned to her. "Why are you so cold? Isn't my jacket warm enough?" Feite growled over at him while her teeth chattered. "I'm wearing literally nothing underneath this Lelouch…its breeze here." Lelouch shook his head, while he waved down a taxi. "We'll take a taxi back to the academy."

It was approaching the late night hours while Feite and Lelouch entered the room. Nunally was fast asleep at the dinner table with Sayoko. She turned towards the two, and bowed her head. "Lady Nunally wanted to wait for you to come home, but she fell asleep. Shall I move her into her room?" Lelouch let out a nod while he pointed over to his room. "Yes, that would be nice. Sayoko, do you have any clothes Feite can borrow?" Sayoko lightly moves Nunally back into her wheelchair and quietly pushes her into her room down the hallway. "Let me put Nunally to sleep, and I'll find something for you to wear." Feite let out a nod while she lets out a sigh. "Thank you Sayoko-san."

"Hey Lelouch?" Feite looked over while staring at the painting on the wall. "If you have an army don't they need weapons?" Lelouch looked over at Feite with a shock in his eyes. "How can you get them? Aren't you cut off from your family?" Feite looks over her shoulder. "Have you noticed how the Elevens have been getting higher grade weaponry as of late?" Lelouch walks over and grabs Feite by the shoulder and pushes her against the wall. "Are you telling me that Avalon is dealing weapons to terrorists?" Feite's eyes were wide while the jacket's button had come undone.

Sayoko walked in with some clothes, and paused by the doorway. "Ara? Should I come back at another time Lelouch?" Lelouch took several steps back, and turned away with his face red. "It was a mistake…" Feite wrapped herself with the jacket and walked over to Sayoko. "It better have been Lelouch, trying to take advantage of our bet." Sayoko handed the folded clothes over to Feite. "Bet?" Feite held them in her hands and looked over her shoulder. "Lelouch here lost his chess match, and I had to sell my clothes to get him out of the pinch." Lelouch turned around with a look of shock on his face. "Be quiet that didn't…" Sayoko bowed her head while she turned to the door. "I see, I'll let you two be for now."

Lelouch shook his head while Feite placed the jacket on the nearby chair. She pulled the shirt over her head, while Lelouch looked over his shoulder to catch Feite staring at him with a stone cold look in her eyes. "Do you want to see more of me Lelouch?" She walked over to his backside and wrapped her arms around him. "No…you must be tired…" Lelouch's face was bright red, but he still maintained his composure. "I'll wait in the next room. I'll see you tomorrow." Feite let him go while she let out a laugh. "You're still the same person Lelouch…" He paused by the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "You've changed a lot from back then." Feite let out a nod and pulled the skirt on. "Sometimes change is good…see you tomorrow Lelouch."

Minutes later, the midnight light shines through the open blinds while Feite types several keys onto her laptop. She plugs a wire to her cell phone and dials a number. "Hello? Sister can you do a favor for me? I've decided to change my stars." The voice on the other-line responded with a playful laugh. "I see, what do you want me to do little sister?" Feite typed in several keys while her laptop while a password prompt flashed on her screen. "I need to access the database, also the weapons provided to the terrorists in Saitama failed to put them to use." The older woman let out another laugh while she sighed deeply. "I knew that they wouldn't use them properly…don't tell me you went to Saitama? I heard Zero was there, Feite are you involved with that person?" Feite stood up and walked to the window to peak out at the quad. "I couldn't say that I'm with him, just a mutual acquaintance in this battle over Sakuradite. Can you help me Azalea?" Azalea shook her head and replied. "I don't know, but I'll contact a few friends…" Feite let out a yawn while she rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to bed Azalea; I'll try to call some other time."


	3. Chapter 3

Stage Two The Order of the Black Knights

Feite rolls out of bed the next morning, and walks casually to the door with a loud banging against it. She hits the floor and mumbles loudly while pushing herself to her feet. She rubs her forehead while glaring at the door. "Who could it be this…" Feite turned to the alarm clock and her jaw dropped to discover it was late into the afternoon. She opened the door to spot Milly smiling at her. "Feite, you fell asleep all day?" Feite rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, but there was no school today right?" Milly put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Yep, also which brings me to another point, we're going to the Kawaguchiko Convention Center Hotel tomorrow, and would you like to come with us?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. "I have a few things to do; I need to get ahead on a few assignments." Milly let out a smile and waved her hand. "Okay, but if you still want to go the invitation is open." Feite let out a smile, and closed the door. She placed her back against the door and slides down to the floor. "I can't believe I fell asleep so long." Her eyes turn to the window, and watch a bird land on the outside window ceil.

Hours later, Feite walks through the central quad of the school wearing a pair of jeans and a simple coat. A scarf was wrapped over her neck while the wind blew across the grounds. She put her hands into her jacket pockets and looked up at the sky. "Oh Feite-chan." Shirley ran over and let out a smile while holding a bag of groceries. "Are you going with us to the convention center? We asked Kallen, but she is too busy." Feite let out a smile and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm pretty busy as well; I want to get ahead on the homework that we got from the professor." Shirley nodded a few times while crossing her arms over the bag. "Well, are you doing anything now?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "No, I was about to take a walk, but what did you need?" She looked over at the student council building while Shirley let out a small laugh. "Do you want to help me make some lunches for everyone for the trip?" Feite held up her hands, while her cell phone started to ring. "Wait a second Shirley let me answer this."

"How are you doing R1?" Zero's voice came out from the receiver making Feite gaze off into nowhere. "I have to take this, sorry Shirley I can't help you make any sandwiches." Shirley looked over while Feite started to run off towards the front of the school. Shirley paused for a moment while she gasped. "Wait a minute; Feite couldn't possibly be going on a date!"

Feite leaned against the wall in front of the school gates, and spoke sternly into the receiver. "What do you want?" She looked at the cars passing by while the voice was silent on the other line.

"I want you to get a vehicle from me from a certain noble; I can't pick it up, so I'll need you to drive it and meet me at Ikebukuro Park. I'll send you the address after the phone call, so please take extra care when you pick up the vehicle." Lelouch sat at a computer while C.C. eat a piece of pizza on his bed. He shut his cell phone while he looked over at C.C. "Are you sure that she is going to help us?" Lelouch looked down while he turned in his chair. "Yes, Feite is a dependable person; you saw her actions when you arrived. She is an essential resource…" C.C. rested her head against the pillow. "There is something about her…you should keep your eye on her Lelouch."

The train to the center of the city was always filled with people, but today it was almost empty. The tram pulled into the main station and its doors opened. Feite sat in the back staring at the message on her mobile's display. She stood out from her seat, and walked out onto the train platform. Despite the not so cramped nature of the tram, the station itself was filled with people. Feite started to squeeze through the people, and eventually started down the stairwell. "What's with everyone…" Her stomach let out a small growl while she held her hand over it. _"I'm so hungry…"_

Feite walked alongside the sidewalk with a hotdog in her hand and a drink in the other. She takes a bite of the last bit of her hotdog, and takes a sip from her soft drink. It took her off course for an hour to get something to eat, but if Lelouch made this meeting the vehicle he wanted Feite to pick up would be there regardless. She continued forward down the street eventually reaching her destination.

It was a simple estate, a lot of nobles had moved to Area Eleven in hopes of gaining extra prestige from the Emperor. Some of these men were corrupt and some of them were quite adept at keeping their honor from becoming publicly known. Feite had the change of accompanying Lelouch on his earlier escapades in dealing with a majority of them. The money that had been won was put to good use, but other than that it was to prove Lelouch's dominance over them.

At the front gateway, a middle aged man looked over at Feite with his hand pinching his curled mustache. His other hand held a monocle to his eye while he smiled. "Oh my, the person I spoke to was a man, but its surprising that he would send a woman of grace to my humble abode." Feite looked into the driveway of the home to spot the large bus like vehicle. It was one of the over-elaborate vehicles used by the nobility, and often sported things too lavish even to people of wealth. "Yes, my associate wanted to send me over to pick up the vehicle." The middle aged man nodded a few times before holding his hand out. "Please, follow me." Feite started off walking a little ahead of the man, while his eyes seemed to not stare at the vehicle, but where Feite's skirt met her legs. He let out a smile, while they two reached the vehicle in question.

"Do you want to examine it before you drive off?" The middle aged man opened the door with a push of a five digit code while the key spins around his finger. "Sure…" Feite hesitantly walked over, and walked into the back. It was a sight to behold; it was as she had thought. It was large, bulky, and could hold a lot of people rather comfortably. "Wow, this is amazing." She paused on the entrance stairs while the old man took the chance to look up her skirt. "I know it is…" Feite looked down and smiled. "Did, my associate fill out all the paper work?" The middle aged man shook his head, "No need, it's been already completed. Here's the keys…tell your associate that I'd love to do business with him again." Feite took the keys from the man and waved to him while he walked off. _"Did Lelouch use that weird power of his again on this guy…whatever; I need to drive this behemoth to Ikebukuro."_

The large vehicle's engines came to life while it started off down the large driveway into the road. Feite gripped the wheel with both hands while she sat back in a lax manner while she applied pressure on the accelerator. Feite looked over at the heads turn while the vehicle rolled alongside the streets. They were curious about who would be inside such a luxury vehicle. She flipped her cell phone out and plugged it to the center console. "Voice Dialing activation…" The computerized voice came out from the driver side speaker while Feite let out a slight smile. "Dial P1" The dial tone started up while Feite pulled onto the highway.

Lelouch stood up in the back car of the train holding his bag, and the bar above his head. He looks to his jacket pocket and moves his hand from the bar to grab his mobile. Feite's number displays across the front of the phone while he flips it open. "Do you have the car?"

Feite makes a turn off the freeway and lets out a groan. "Yeah, but it's a pain in the butt driving this Lelouch, I'm only used to driving compact. This is a huge bus…"

Lelouch turned to the window and let out a small laugh. "Are you almost to Ikebukuro? I'm riding the train, I will be there in a few minutes."

Feite signaled right while pulling up to the intersection. The traffic was moving by smoothly while she nods. "Yeah, I'm about ten minutes away from there…"

"Good, I'll see you there." Lelouch ended the call while placing his phone back into his jacket pocket. He let out a smile while looking out the window once more.

The large vehicle was parked in a small open area in front of the Ikebukuro Park. Despite the war, the Ikebukuro Park was restored well with it transitioning to be part of the multi leveled settlement. Feite had the news on while she stared at the various television broadcasts. "How long is it taking that idiot to get here." She flipped through the channels, and let out a sigh.

A knock could be heard at the doorway while Feite got off the couch and walked over to the door. She pushed the unlock button while the door slide open showing Lelouch. "What took you so long?" Lelouch put his hand on the side of the door and glared at her. "You parked on the wrong side. I had to run across the park to get here." Feite put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Well, that's too bad. So what are you going to do with this car?" Lelouch climbed in and smiled. "I'm going to use it as a headquarters." He walked over to stairwell and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to change."

Feite crossed over to the television again, and sat on the couch looking at the news. "Feite, are you willing to give your life for justice?" Feite turned over to spot Lelouch wearing his Zero outfit. "It depends on what you classify as justice. I'm not blind Lelouch, tell me is this for Nunally or your own stupid pride?" Lelouch let out a small laugh, and pulled off the mask. "This is for Nunally's sake, and refer to me as Zero when I wear this…" Feite rolled her eyes and shut off the television. "Then Zero-sama, what will we do?" He turned towards the doorway. "Waiting for the others to arrive..."

Within moments, the door opens with a group of other passengers boarding the vehicle. Ogi let out a loud gasp while Feite turned over with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's the matter come in?" Lelouch sat across from the doorway staring at it while the others walked in. Ogi peeked inside to spot Zero at the far end with his arm resting on the trim of the seat. "From now on this will be our base." Ogi takes a few steps inside and examines the walls while talking. "So I take it you'll be cooperating with us from now on?" A few others walk in while Zero nods slightly. "Yes, we're comrades now." Tamaki walks in and glares over at Feite. "Who are you?" Kallen takes a few steps in and her eyes widen. Feite stared at Tamaki with a fierce gaze on her face. "Feite Avalon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kallen walks in behind Tamaki and her eyes widen while Ogi steps in front of her. "Avalon?" He stares over at Feite while he pauses. "Zero, is this girl?" Zero nodded slightly and held his hand out to Feite. "Feite is instrumental in our future successes. She is one of the few people that I have faith in." Ogi let out a nod while he walked over to her with his hand held out. "I'm Ogi Kaname it's a pleasure…" Feite looked up at him and shook his hand while looking over at Tamaki and the figure behind him. "It can't be…Kallen?" Tamaki turns around while Kallen steps out from behind him. Ogi looks over while Kallen's face turns hostile. "Why are you here?"

Feite's arms moved down to her hips while she smiled over at Kallen. "My, you don't need to get so hostile Kallen. We're allies now aren't we?" Kallen looked over at Zero while the others stare at the pair. "How can you be sure that she won't rat us out to the Britannians?" Zero let out a small laugh and stood up. "To tell you the truth, I don't." Feite looked over at Zero and back at Kallen. "You're pretty fierce outside of school Kallen. If I wanted to tell Britannia I would have already done so." Kallen's clenched her fist while she lowered it to her side. "How can you be instrumental? You're just a student…" Feite held her arm out and opened her palm in a taunting gesture. "Come at me with your knife with the intent of killing me." Ogi turned over to Kallen and shook his head while she rushed past him. Her pouch held in her hand the blade flew forward. Zero looked over while Kallen lunged at Feite. _"She's not moving…"_Feite looked down at her and let out a smile while Kallen stopped with the knife inches away from Feite's chest. "Why didn't you move?" Feite patted Kallen on the shoulder and waved her hand in a relaxed manner. "I don't know…"

Ogi wiped his forehead, and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, Zero how did you get a hold of a vehicle like this?" Zero turned his attention away from Feite, and Kallen. "The corrupt aristocrats will give whatever I want upon request." Tamaki looks over with his hands in his pockets. "Is it that easy?" Zero stood up from his seat, and walked over to the wall. "Don't worry I covered my Tracks." Feite put her hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder. "It seems that he did, the aristocrat we got this from was quite willing to give it away without question." She turned around and took a seat on one of the nearby sofas. "Zero, is quite a resourceful person…" Kallen looks over at the two with apprehension still in her eyes. _"Why is Feite so laid-back around Zero?"_ Another Japanese resistance member walked up the stairs. "Hey hey there's a second story to this. Isn't this car a little too big?" Kallen leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. "On the other hand, they might not suspect a hideout this conspicuous." The glasses wearing man named Minami sat across from the television and picked up the remove. "There's even a television here."

Part of a new broadcast fills the room while the others take a look at it. _"__**Is there anything going on out there?" **_Feite's eyes widen while the convention center appears behind the reporter. The female reporter comes into sight and bows. _**"Yes, I'm reporting in front of the Kawaguchiko Convention Center Hotel. The Hotel jackers appear to be from the Japanese Liberation Front. They have taken Chairman James, the members attending to conference on the division of Sakuradite. Also several tourists, and several staff members were also taken hostage. This is a video the culprits sent to us." **_

A video flashes on the screen showing the hostages knelt down in a small room with armed soldiers wearing late Japanese Military Uniforms. _**"As you can see, several students, and Chairman James can be seen in this video."**_ Feite clenches her fist while Kallen spots Milly, Shirley, and Nina amongst the crowd. "The student council." Lelouch sits casually in the corner and looks over with an interested look. _**"The leader of this group calls himself, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe a former Japanese Military Soldier. Sakuradite, as it is essential to the manufacturing of high temperature super conductive substance directly affects the national security of the world. It's an important war resource. This place Area 11, is the world's largest supplier of Sakuradite supplying over seventy percent of the market's supply. The national Sakuradite is held her every year in order to allocate how much of this mineral each counter is allotted. The result is said to determine the power balance between Britannia and the other countries. The terrorists were probably aware of international attention being placed at this conference and have carried out this rather bold Hotel Hijacking."**_

Feite sat in the chair with several thoughts rushing through her head. She couldn't but feel hate for the Japanese Liberation Front to use such cowardly tactics to prove their point. "So it looks like they just made their move" Tamaki leans against the wall and stares at the monitor. Ogi looks at it with a hint of detest."They're the biggest anti-Britannia faction in Japan after all. Of course they don't want to play second fiddle." Feite stood up and walked over to the stairwell. Kallen looks up at her face to see the hatred brewing. Her teeth were clenched, and her hand shaking from the picture she saw on the monitor. Kallen followed Feite up the stairs. "Feite? Are you alright?"

Kallen's eyes widen while Feite slammed her hand against the wall. "Am I alright?" She turned her head to the side, and growled. "Those cowards are using civilians as a bargaining chip! They are ex-military to do something that low is an atrocious! Even if they are Japanese, they do not have a soul!" Kallen stood in shock while Feite's words seem to hit her deeper than expected. "If they hurt them, I tell you this Kallen I will make them pay." Kallen lets out a nod while Feite takes a seat nearby. She hunches over, and hunches over. "Feite…" __

For several hours Feite sat in a state of total contemplation while the Vehicle was moved into the former headquarters for Ogi's resistance group. She tapped her forehead while Tamaki walked up the stairs with a box in his hands. "Hey why aren't you helping?" Kallen tapped Tamaki on the shoulder and shook her head while he looked back. Feite glared up at Tamaki and stood up walking over to the stairwell. "What do you want me to do?" She spoke in a monotone voice while Ogi looked up at her. He pointed over to a stack of boxes. "Can you start to sort those things out for us?" Feite walked down the stairs and over to the boxes. "Very well…"

Lelouch sat over at the computer looking at an interview of a Shirley's father and the reporter. Everyone was upset over this hostage situation, and his mind was contemplating the situation. _"An organization is necessary in order to fight against Britannia. But it's too early. But I can't leave things as they are now. Given Cornelia's personality, she will definitely ignore the hostage's presence, and…" _Lelouch's eyes widen while he makes a realization of the event. _"Then why hasn't she made her move? Don't tell me…" _Kallen walks up behind Lelouch holding a small pillow in her arms. "Zero? What will happen to the hostages?" Lelouch mutes the video feed and looks at the silent broadcast in front of his eyes. "At any rate, there isn't any reason for them to release any Britannians."

Feite entered the room only to have Zero and Kallen both look at her. "So, the situation is still the same. Why hasn't Cornelia acted yet?" She walked over to the chair and leaned over to stare at the video feed. Kallen looked at Feite with some shock in her eyes. Zero looks over at her and then back at the video. "I don't understand, there has to be something or someone there that is making her not react." Feite took a few steps back and sighed. Kallen took a step forward with her eyes fixed on Feite. "How do you know about Cornelia?" Zero spoke without looking at the pair. "Feite is an ex-cadet from the Royal Military Academy, and was specially tutored by a Rounds, and Cornelia herself." Feite let out a smile, and crossed her arms telling Kallen the full story before her exile to Japan two years ago. Kallen turned over with sadness in her eyes. "That's why Britannia must be destroyed; they make their own backstab one another and sometimes drag unnecessary people into their web of deceit." Zero clenched his fist while Ogi walked into the door holding a box full of uniforms. "Do you mind if I distribute these to everyone?" Ogi looks at the uniforms, and lets out an uneasy sigh. "I think they're pretty cool, but we're a resistance…."

Zero turned around in his chair and shook his head. "No, we're not a resistance." Ogi looked over at him with a confused look stretched across his face. Zero stood up from his seat, and held out his hand clenching his gloved hand. "What we are aiming for is…To be the allies of justice. " Feite let out a small laugh, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I see, so that is what you're planning." She poked her head into the box, and looked up at Ogi. "Are there female versions of this uniform?" Kallen looked over with some hint of interest in her eyes while Zero shook his head. "I would like to speak with everyone concerning a strategy I have. I've decided to take action."

Inside the main room, a few of the members were already dressed in the black uniforms that were loaded onto the vehicle hours ago. Feite leaned against the wall, while Kallen stood beside her. Zero walks over to the Television, and lets out a small laugh. "The terrorists at the Kawaguchiko Convention Hotel are doing something that I cannot allow. One cannot fight Britannia by mindlessly killing the citizens. We need to gain the trust of the people, and that is why I wanted all of you to join. Not as a resistance, but as soldiers of Justice." He clenches his fist, and throws it to his side. "This will be our debut, of our new organization that will crush Britannia, and unite the people under us." Feite stared up, at Zero with a warm smile appearing on her face. "How did you become so good at speeches Lelouch…You almost sound like your father…" Zero looked over at the members of Ogi's resistance group. "Do you accept this? This is the chance of a lifetime, a more organized group than a resistance." The group all unanimously agree with Kallen staring over at Feite's content expression. "So shall we start off towards Kawaguichiko?"

On the road to the convention center hotel, Feite sits at a table with Ogi seated across from her. "So, how do you think we'll rescue the prisoners?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and types on a small laptop while a satellite view was displayed on the monitor. "As it seems Britannia is trying to send forces via this access route that runs at the bottom of the hotel. The JLF members have set up some sort of linear cannon at the end of that route eliminating any chance to an entrance way. Also any infiltration attempts were thwarted, they are not novices to this game." Ogi looked at the screen and pointed at it. "How are you getting such a clear image of the scene?" Feite looked over and let out a smile. "I'm borrowing one of the Avalon spy satellites. I'm using a multi-directional lock out, so it's impossible to track my control over this satellite." Ogi rubbed his head, and sighed deeply. "Wow, that's pretty useful talent."

The large vehicle parks in the city streets while Feite gets dropped off with several others. "So we'll need a vehicle to get inside. What are your ideas?" Feite shrugged her shoulders while Zero stared at her. "The news is broadcasting; we'll use one of them to get inside. All we have to worry about is the blockade." Tamaki looks over at her with a scowl on his face. "Why do I have to wear this stupid outfit?" He looks at his vest, and cargo pants while Feite wore a simple woman's suit. "We have to look legitimate Tamaki, stop complaining." The group starts to walk down the street with the convention center growing larger in the distance.

Feite walks across a parking lot where many news vans were parked. One especially was one of the most prominent new teams in Area Eleven. The area was quiet, with most of the reporters taking a break due to the stalemate between the Britannian Forces and the Terrorists inside the hotel. They had started to execute hostages by making them jump off the roof of the hotel. Feite tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check while a camera guy looks over with a confused look on his face. "Hey, which company are you guys from?" Tamaki's body stiffened while the pressure had started to affect him even before the conversation started. Feite shrugged her shoulders, and moved quickly chopping the camera man on the collarbone. He coughed and fell forward while Feite removed a small pen shaped syringe. Her hands moved fast, and before the man hit the ground he was unconscious. Tamaki stood in shock while Feite lowered his body softly to the ground. "Tamaki tell Zero, we have the truck." She tossed the keys over to him while he gave her a shocked nod. Tamaki pulled out a small mobile phone and dialed up the main headquarters.

Feite climbed into the back of the vehicle, and pulled off the black wig off her head tossing it effortlessly to the side. She removed a pin from her hair allowing the full length to fall down alongside her cheeks. She had started to change back into the black knight uniform. _"Stage One has been cleared all that is left is to get past the Britannians." _She pulled back the bolt on the rifle in her hands. It was a Britannian model that had been left over from Ogi's past rebellions against Britannia. She rested the weapon across her lap while Kallen and Ogi both enter the truck. "Huh? Where's Tamaki?" Ogi looked over at the rifle, and climbed into the passenger side seat. "He was sent back, he's not the type for these missions. Kallen's going to drive." He made a gesture over his mask for Feite to put on hers. "It's going to be nearly impossible to enter that hotel…aren't you scared Feite?" Kallen sat in the drivers seat, and turned the key making the engine purr to life. "A little, but with Zero with us, we can't fail."

Zero sat on the rooftop of the van while he started down the empty street towards the Britannian blockade. He lowers her phone while Lelouch smiles underneath the mask. _"I just sent those fools a message, soon we'll see if Cornelia has the fortitude to resist my intervention." _The military blockade came into view with the surrounding area's snipers taking aim at the approaching vehicle. The flood lights flash on the slowly moving vehicle, while Zero was now in a standing posture. The Sutherland pilots quickly align their targets at Zero, and some others at the vehicle itself.

Ogi looks at the large formation of Britannian forces and looks behind him. "What does he mean by allies of justice?" Feite stared at the magazine in her hand and loaded it back into her rifle. "I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon enough. This is a rather bold mission we're trying to pull." Kallen lowers her head with some hint of uneasiness on her voice. "I don't think we'll know, these forces are the thickest I've seen." Feite let out a small laugh, "Don't be so pessimistic Kallen, we'll do just fine."

The van pulls in front of the long stretch leading towards the hotel only to be stopped by Cornelia, and her two knights in their Gloucester. Zero stares over at Cornelia and lets out a nod. _"Cornelia, I feel like returning a big favor, but its too early to use you. If things go as planned, I won't have to use my Geass." _The cockpit opens with Cornelia standing over the back of her Knightmare Frame. "So we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japanese Liberation Front? Or did you provide assistance to them? However our business comes first. Vengeance for my half brother Clovis." Cornelia pulls out a elongated pistol and aims it over at Zero. "I will do it here."

Zero stands un-phased by the aggressive decision by Cornelia and speaks firmly to her. "Cornelia which do you choose? The dead-Clovis, or Euphemia that is still alive?" Cornelia's determined face shatters into one of complete worry. Lelouch smiles once more underneath the mask with his observation now complete. _"Good it is as I thought. The first condition has cleared. You're more clever than ever Cornelia. You always pampered Euphemia. That's why you can't move, emotions have clouded your judgment."_ He turns up to face Cornelia again and holds his hand out clasping his hand into a fist. "I will save Euphemia." His words start to confuse the soldiers around while Cornelia regains her composure. "Zero, I don't know what you are saying…"

Feite let out a smile, and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Well played Lelouch, who would have thought you'd be able to make Cornelia so flustered, its amazing how you can twist a human's mind." _Ogi looked back at Feite while the troops moved out of the way. "That was amazing, how did he analyze the situation so quickly." Kallen shrugged her shoulders while she applied pressure to the gas. The news van started to move across the bridge with the Britannian forces standing completely down. Feite twisted on a suppressor at the end of her rifle while everyone looks at her in shock. "What are you doing?" Ogi looked back with shock on his face. "We're going to liberate the facility from the JLF. Unlike use we are not wolves, wolves need to die." Kallen stared out the corner of her eye while the van came to a stop. Zero leaped off the roof, and approached the JLF members.

The back door of the van opened, and Feite stepped out holding the weapon. "What are you doing?" The JLF members aimed at Feite while she smiled at them from under her mask. "I'm Zero's assurance that you won't try anything funny. It would be a shame if you were to die here." A laser sight appears on the soldier's heads while Kallen, and the others aimed their weapons at the guards. "This is our plan, you will lead us down below, to the Yacht docked at the rear of this hotel. After that I will give you a choice….Now lead on you pathetic dogs." 

At the dock near the rear of the facility, Feite stands on the dock holding her rifle over her knee. She looked up at the moonlit sky and sighed to herself. The guards that brought them here were tied up, and knocked unconscious. The members of Ogi's group were starting to get the Yacht while Kallen walked up behind Feite. "You're very reliable in these types of situations aren't you?" Feite turned around and shook her head. "Nope, they never trained us in Counter Terrorism at the Academy. I just know how to move about and conceal my presence." Kallen nods, "When I used my knife earlier, why did you stop?" Feite took a few steps to the side, and shrugged her shoulders. "I could have disarmed you several times when you lunged at me. So I let fate decide, and she was right about you. Kallen you have a pure heart." She started off towards the bridge while Kallen shook her head.

Ogi looked over with some of his men around him. They were all looking at Kallen and Feite have their discussion. "I heard she was from the R. Academy. Must be some elite person, but why would she join a revolution group?" Ogi looked over at Minami with a concerned look in his eye. "I don't know, but apparently Kallen, and Zero both know about it and trust her completely. She seems reliable, and that's all I need to know." Inoue crosses her arms over her chest. "I guess, but we should still keep an eye out on her." Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "Well, she's got attitude, and a killer body…" Inoue let out a sigh and shook her head. "Stop it there Tamaki, don't want her to hear your perverted ideas." Ogi let out a small laugh while Feite looked over from the bridge window.

Feite stood on the bridge with her hands firmly resting on the helm. She let out a sigh, while staring off at the distance. The waters were pretty calm on this side of the waterfront. The hotel however was under a veil of spotlights from the Britannian garrison across the bridge. Feite pulled out a necklace from her pocket, and glared at the wing attached to a silver chain. "So, what is our noble leader going to do for a plan?" Kallen walked in and leaned against the console beside the door while Feite looked over her shoulder. "Well it would seem that the Britannians are deploying something. I'd imagine the strut that holds the hotel afloat will be targeted first. During the sinking of the hotel, they rescue the hostages." Kallen let out a gasp while she pushed off the console and walked towards Feite. "How are you sure of this?" Feite shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's what Zero told me, we're going to do a little public relations on our announcement." She held up her wrist, and checked the time. "It should happen soon."

Kallen looked over with a shock in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She turned to the window to spot a few members back with empty bags. Feite pointed over to them and let out a smile. "Explosive satchels have been placed throughout the building. We're going to make it seem that they miscalculated…" She let out a smile and rested her chin on her folded arms. "Its amazing how detailed Zero is, this plans are always so mysterious and well thought out." Kallen's eyes widen while refugees were loaded onto the ship. "What is going on?" Feite let out a small laugh while the hotel started to explode violently.

The hotel started to list with its strut now destroyed. The Lancelot lands on the highway while Suzaku zooms in on a single window to see the silhouette of Zero. "It can't be…" The camera shakes while secondary explosions start to blow alongside the interior of the hotel. Suzaku watches in shock while Cornelia stands in shock with fear for Euphemia's life in her eyes. Feite walks out of the bridge and throws her hand out towards the citizens. She coughed for a moment and altered her voice. "Everyone, listen to our orders, and get into the life boats. We have no intention of hurting you."

Shirley holds onto the frightened and traumatized Nina while Milly stands on her opposite side. The other members of Ogi's team starts to put the survivors into the life boats. Shirley looks over at Feite, her mask and hat making her features unidentifiable. The voice was familiar, but it was too deep to be the person she thought of. _"Feite? No, it can't be her. She's at the academy."_ Zero walked by slowly while Kallen walked up forward to hand a video camera to Feite. "Is everything prepared?" Kallen let out a nod, while Feite grabbed the camera. "Yes, the equipment from the TV truck is all hooked into the ship." She took a few steps back while the smoke cleared showing the vessel to the whole world.

Everyone stands in shock while the video is played live throughout Area Eleven. Zero holds his hand out and lets out a strong and confidence speech. "To all Britannians there is no need to panic. The hostages that were held in that hotel have all been saved. I shall return them to you."

Cornelia's brow twitches while the life boats and Zero's boat starts to move apart from each other. _"No, you're not, they'll be hostages again if we act against you." _

On the deck of the vessel, lights shine on the black knights with Zero standing in the center, and Kallen behind him. Feite aimed the camera at the large group while Zero continued his speech to the entire populous of Area Eleven. "People, Fear us or Seek us! We are the order of the black knights. We the black knights are allies to those that have no weapons. Be it elevens or Britannians. The Japanese Liberation Front used underhanded tactics, used Britannian civilian hostages even killed them in cold blood. It was a meaningless action, so we punished them. Clovis the previous governor-general was the same way. He massacred elevens that held no weapons. I can't stand to see these cruel acts, which is the reason he was punished. I don't wish to fight. However the act of the strong completely and utterly killing the weak…That is unforgivable. Only those that are prepared to be killed should be the ones to kill. When those with power decide to attack those with none we will appear. No matter how great the power of that enemy is." Zero threw his left arm out tossing his cape aside. "Those that are strong, Fear us!" He moved his right arm out stretching it out the side. "Those without power fear us! The world shall be judged by us, the order of the black knights."

The speech was passionate, while Feite lowered the camera, and looked over at the Gloucester in the distance. The figure was undecipherable, but she knew who it was. There was only a few who piloted that machine the machine created by her father's company. One of them was Cornelia, her knight Guilford, and her other Dalton. Feite knew them all too well, and was the only black knight to look off at them.

Cornelia walked over to the edge where the lake met the water. Her eyes widen while a chill ran down her spine. _"What is this feeling?" _She looked up with a glare forming in her brow. "Lady Cornelia." A young soldier yelled from the beach with the first lifeboat on shore. Cornelia turned over and threw her arm out. "Begin retrieval of the civilians let the Black Knights go."


	4. Chapter 4

Stage Three The Journey West

Several Days later

In front of the governor general's office, a luxury vehicle pulls up to the curbside with a Britannian Dignitaries logo on the front mounted flags. A soldier walks over to the door, and opens it revealing a beautiful woman with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. A pair of glasses rest over her eyes while she disembarks. "Doctor Avalon, we weren't expecting you to arrive." The woman waved her hand to the soldier and sighed deeply. "Take me to Cornelia, I'm here to ask her about something." The soldier nodded, and started off towards the doorway with Avalon walking slowly behind him. She glared at the tall building and pulled off her glasses. _"Such a beautiful country ruined by the hands of Britannia…why do we service such a cruel nation for now?" _

The lone Doctor Avalon stands in the center of the large lobby with several people staring at her. She was in her mid twenties, and was the chief of the widely acknowledged Avionics division of the Avalon Industries. Also her efforts in experimental Avionics allowed for some breakthroughs with the second Prince Schneizel's airborne fleet. The reasons for her being in Area Eleven was unknown to any of the spokespersons for the corporation, it is rumored that talks were underway to return the youngest Avalon, Feite to Britannia.

At the top of the stairwell, Cornelia descended the stairs with a smile appearing on her face. "Its odd to see you outside your laboratory Azalea." Azalea looked up at the Governor General Cornelia Li Britannia and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm saddened that you're not out pushing the Gloucester my princess." Azalea let out a bow shortly after with a smirk growing on her face. Cornelia let out a scoff while she stopped after taking the final step down the staircase. "You still have a snakes tongue Azalea, why are you in Area Eleven?" Azalea looked around at the various mixed staff at the lobby. Some were Britannian, and others Honorary Citizen workers. "This would be best discussed in closed doors, this is personal business." Cornelia looked over at Azalea's gestures. It wasn't hard to tell, but whenever a Britannian Royal member was approached by a Avalon Family Member it was either about a new weapon or something personal. She turned her back to Azalea and flipped her cape. "Very well, Let us have this discussion in my office."

A servant pours two cups of tea and places the pot to the side before bowing to the princess and the good doctor. "Will this be all milady?" Cornelia waved her hand and nodded while the Servant made her exit out of the office. After the doors closed behind her, Cornelia glared over to the seated Azalea. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" Azalea took hold of her cup, and took a sip before her menacing eyes look up at Cornelia. "It's about my youngest sister..." Cornelia gave her a disturbed look while she let out a smile. "That decision has already been decided, Feite is restricted from returning to the mainland. She will live and die out here to see the world change." Azalea let out a small laugh while lightly putting her tea down. "Have the years away fighting on the fronts in Area 18 changed your will? This is not my friend that fought so valiantly for my sister to at least escape with her life to here. Tell me Cornelia, do you really believe that Feite should rot here in Area Eleven marry some Honorary Britannian, and die a lonely death away from her family, and those that were close to her?" Cornelia rubbed her temple, and stared down at a picture sitting at the corner of her desk. "Does that picture sitting there mean anything?" Azalea glares at the picture with protest burning inside her eyes. Cornelia cleared her throat, and glanced back at Azalea with the same fierce look. "Azalea, what would you do if I allowed Feite to leave Area 11? She isn't allowed to enter Britannia." Azalea crossed her arms over her chest. "We are going on a sightseeing trip to India. My father has allowed me to visit old friends there, and Feite needs to see more of the world outside of this Area Eleven. Since the Emperor robbed her of the ability to serve as a Knight, allow her to follow me to India." Cornelia took a sip of her tea, and looked out the window. "India? So you're going into Chinese Territory? What friends could you possibly have there…" She scoffed and waved her hand. "You have permission, I'll have preparations met for you. It was nice to see you again Azalea." Azalea finished her tea, and placed the cup on the nearby cart. "Its always a pleasure, Cornelia…"

Feite smacked a paddle at a ping pong ball making it wiz past Kallen causing her to stumble in the grass. "Wah!" Suzaku caught her by the shoulders and let out a light laugh. "Are you okay?" Kallen looked up at him with blush on her cheeks and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…" Feite let out a mocking laugh and pointed her finger at the pair. "Well it seems I'm too great for you two combined! Even with my partner nose deep in a book I'm Queen." Lelouch turned the page in his book, and sighed while a paddle was tucked into his pocket. "You talk too much Feite, Suzaku will find a way to beat you." Kallen glared over at Feite while she let out a weakened sigh. "My, it must be wonderful with so much talent Feite…" Suzaku let out a nod, while he gripped the paddle. "It's amazing, but we'll manage to beat those two!"

Watching the match from the distance lawn furniture Milly laid back on a sunbathing chair fanning herself. "My my those two are quite the team, the jovial Feite, and disinterested Lulu. They look like a perfect team…" She looked over her shoulder to see Shirley sipping her milkshake at an alarming pace. "Shirley?" Shirley let out a loud yell while she touched her forehead. "Ouch, did you say anything President." Milly gave her a gloomy smile, and sat up. "Are you jealous of Feite?" Shirley waved her hands with a smile on her face. "No, as a matter of fact they are just friends!" Milly sat up and hid most of her face behind the fan. "I heard Lelouch was engaged to Feite-chan yesterday."

Suzaku's eyes widen while the paddle flies out of his hand and slams into Feite's face. While Feite falls backwards everyone stares over at Milly. Lelouch glares with a fire in his eye, while Milly rubs the back of her head. "I was only joking!" Shirley's face was completely red, the time they spent together almost made it true to her ears. Kallen looked over at Feite while she sat up rubbing her face. Suzaku rushed over and let out a smile. "Are you okay Feite?" Feite glared up at him with a bruise on her forehead. "I'm going to get you back for this!" Suzaku leaped back to his feet and started to run off while Feite started to give chase. "You can't catch me!"

Lelouch stared at the pair running after each other and started to walk away. "What a pair of idiots." He closed his book and tucked it away in his pocket. Kallen let out a smile, while Feite's energetic yells make an ambiance. "She's very interesting, I'm glad that you have a friend like her Lelouch." Lelouch looked over at Kallen and shrugged his shoulders. "Feite has always been like this, I'm immune to her ways." Kallen looked over with a confused look on her face and shrugged her shoulders. "President, why did you say such a thing?" Lelouch stopped a few feet from Milly in her swimsuit. His cheeks turn red slightly while he gulps. "Well, look at her, her breasts are nice and round. Her butt is well defined, and her body is slim. What is there not to like Lulu. Feite is a perfect woman for you…" Lelouch shakes his head, while trying to keep the image out of his head. "Stop it President!" Milly continues to fill Lelouch with vivid imagery while Shirley also jumps in. "President you're talking like a perverted old man again!"

After minutes of an argument, Feite sits in a small turtle inflation tube in the schools pool. She wore a two piece suit that made her body a little more alluring than before. Shirley wore the schools swimming suit as did Kallen. "Why are you always wearing such daring outfits Feite?" Feite looked over with a pair of sunglasses on her face. "Because I have a good body, what's wrong with advertising it?" Shirley rubbed her hair in a furious manner before sighing. "You're exactly like Milly…." Kallen let out a smile, while she splashed her feet in the water. "Feite do you have any plans for the future?" Shirley turned towards Feite while shaking her head. "No, right now I'm deciding to go to University, or a housewife would be a good job." Kallen gasped, as did Shirley while Milly let out a laugh. "There is no way I could see you wearing an apron greeting…" Milly stopped to see Lelouch glaring at her from his book. "I wont say it okay Lelouch." Suzaku looks over from a few feet away with a beach ball. "I think it suits Feite the most, all adventurous people have to settle down sometime." Feite laid her head back and sighed. "I have no time to settle down just yet. Plus there's no one that can match my sheer tenacity!"

"That is if it's not me little sister." Azalea stood at the side of the pool with the sleeves of her blouse rolled up and her back resting against the wall. Feite turned slightly while her eyes widen. "Azalea? What are you doing here?" Azalea let out a smile and pointed at her. "We're going to India." Lelouch looked over at Azalea with a pair of chaotic eyes. She could provide his group with connections, but with the Avalon-Group already supplying weapons to the rebel grounds it could already be in the works. After-all with a little research, India was a nation with a large amount of anti-Britannian sentiments. "India? What do you mean by that?" Azalea waved over to Milly and walked to the edge. "Father wants us to inspect the land and find a decent location for a manufacturing facility. I suggest you get ready, our flight leaves soon." She tapped on her watch while Milly looked over. She waved back to Azalea, but her energetic personality faded. Azalea was perhaps the polar opposite of Feite, her eyes alone could cause a normal person to freeze in place. "India, but what about school Feite?" Azalea turned over to Shirley, and scoffed. "I have all her assignments all ready for her. Now let's go Feite…" Shirley pouted while Suzaku shook his head from the distance. "I hope you have a fun time Feite." Feite uneasily turned to Suzaku, and nodded. She had no idea why Azalea would show up, and want to go to India. Perhaps it had something to do with their conversation several weeks ago.

Feite stands in the room and pulls a shirt over her head. "Why are you here Azalea?" Azalea looked around the room, and let out a groan. "Old Man Ashford is making you stay in this dorm room? It's a bit small I'll have a talk with grandpa when I see him…" Feite let out a disappointed sigh, while she pulled up her skirt. "Did you hear me?" Azalea moved her hands against her hips and grinned. "We're going to India to show you something. Lets say I managed to retrieve the data from the pair of Sutherland that was abandoned in Saitama. One of them had bad data, and one matches you perfectly. You have an interest in Knightmare Frames right? I have some that you will like to test. Now get dressed, and pack a few things. We're going to be in India for at least a week and a half."

In the locker room, Shirley stands under a shower while she looks over at the stall to the right of hers. "Milly, Feite is usually so charismatic. Why did she go ahead and leave so prematurely from our party?" Milly looked down at the sponge in her hand and started to rub it alongside her arms. "Azalea is a very demanding woman, it's rumored that she is on par in wits with Schneizel himself in terms of persistence. Also with her tongue alone, she has managed to get out of any arranged marriage her father has put her through. I guess it's because she's a graduate of the Institute of technology, and the Royal Strategist Academy." Shirley gasped while she looked over at the wall separating the pair. "Wow, I didn't know Feite's family has so many respectable people. I always thought she was like us. Speaking of which how do you know all this Milly?" Milly looked down while she let out a laugh. "Oh, you didn't know, Feite- and I are relatives." Shirley lowered her head, and let out a groan. It made so much sense now, their personalities were completely alike. Their hair color and every aspect of the two were similar. "After hearing you say that everything makes sense."

In the courtyard, Feite stands wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a buttoned white blouse. A suitcase is pulled behind her while Azalea looks over with her arms crossed. "What do you two want?" She glares over at Suzaku, and Lelouch. "We just wanted to see her off. That is if it's okay." Azalea looked over at Lelouch and smiled to herself. "I see that will be the most opportune time to do so. Make it quick, time is short Feite." Feite bowed her head while Azalea walked off towards the gateway. Suzaku and Lelouche's backs stand up straight from the cold words from the elder sister. "Is she really related to you Feite?" Feite let out an uneasy laugh, and nodded. "Yeah, she's the first borne, so she has a lot of quirks. So will you to be okay while I'm gone?" Lelouch let out a small chuckle, and turned to his side. "We would be better off without you, but it would get boring." Suzaku let out a laugh and patted Lelouch on the backside making him lose balance. "I knew you would add that! Have fun Feite, take pictures for us!" He pauses for a moment, and reaches into his pocket. "I have to take this, I'll talk to you later." Lelouch waves his hand and gives a firm glance at Feite.

"Why are you going to India?" Lelouch put his hands into his pockets. He almost regretted using his Geass earlier, but Feite was one of the only people he trusted. Feite let out a smile, and shrugged her shoulders. "What does a Knight ride upon? The beast isn't a horse, and its frame is quite armored." Lelouch looked over at her with a shocked look on his face. "A riddle?" Feite let out a smile and kissed her fingers and moved them tapping Lelouch against the cheek. "You'll find out soon enough. See you in two weeks P1." Lelouch shook his head, and scoffed at Feite. "There is no prince piece on a chess board." Feite looked down at the setting sun and smiled. "Because that "prince" piece alone was cast away."

Azalea let out a smile while Feite walked past the gateway towards the waiting limousine. "Did you say your passionate farewell to the discarded prince?" Feite glared over at Azalea with a fierce look in her eyes. "My, don't you have a frightful look. I guess you did, well shall we head towards the place where it will ironically change your Fate?" Feite looked at the vehicle, while the driver walks out of the vehicle. "I'm ready to go, I'm tired of seeing this pitiful city."

Several hours later, a shuttle bearing the logo of the Avalon family goes in for a landing at an undisclosed facility in the Chinese Federation controlled India. The facility was partially underground with a modern landing strip build in the center of a few buildings. Azalea stand in the front sipping from a glass of wine while Feite was fast asleep with her arms wrapped in a blanket. She looked over at her younger sister, and stared at the facility. "Hopefully with what I will give you will allow you to regain your freedom. Also something to support a mutual friend that you are better acquainted with."

The shuttle landed on the central strip where a barebones staff waiting from them at the far end of the tarmac. The shuttle's door opened while Azalea walked over to the fast asleep Feite. She lightly shook her shoulder and leaned into her ear. "We've arrived Feite, now its time to wake up and begin." Feite's eyes slowly open while she let out a light yawn. "We're already here…" She grumbled for a moment, and got out of the seat. Azalea started off towards the doorway. "Please follow me, we don't have much time…" Feite rubbed her eyes and walked to the exit.

At the bottom of the stairwell, an Indian scientist known worldwide as Rakshata Chawla stand beside her fellow scientists. A smile appears on her face while she removes the tobacco pipe from her mouth. "It's been quite a long time, did you bring the pilot?" Azalea let out a small laugh, and pulled off her glasses. "Yes, as a matter of fact I've brought the one you'd need to complete that machine you call the Guren." Feite stands at the top of the stairwell, and looks down at Rakshata. "So I'm to test out machines for whom Azalea." Azalea looked over her shoulder, and smiles. "For the Japanese… we've received quite a contribution from Kyoto House to develop a series of custom Knightmare Frames for them. I don't know much about Japanese ashtetics, so Rakshata is helping us out." Rakshata studied Feite while she reached the tarmac and smiled. "I wonder if she'll be able to handle our Guren." Feite shook her head, and sighed. "Okay, what is this Guren you keep talking about." Rakshata clapped her hands while her staff start to move to the nearby access panel. "We'll speak of this in a second." The runway at their feet starts to rumble with mechanical gears while it starts to move down into the earth.

Deep inside the facility, Azalea wears a lab coat of a scientist while standing in the middle of a darkened room. Feite walks in from the doorway behind only to look around for her sister. "Azalea where are you? It's so dark in here." She tugs at the collar of the pilot suit given to her. It was a little constricting, but it would allow easier movement inside a Knightmare. "I'm over here Feite, but let me introduce to you to the Guren…" She paused while a light flashed on a reddish Knightmare frame with yellow highlights. Its left arm mounted a large claw shaped arm while its right held more of a modest limb. "This is the Guren Mark II, made by Rakshata and her team. However you will be testing that, but I want you to view this." Another light flashes on a more modest looking Knightmare frame. It was kneeled over on its knees with its cockpit hatch open. It was a design that had not been seen before. Its armor was a pristine white, with black highlights. It was slightly larger than the Guren, and had no Landspinner on its feet. Feite gasps at the sight of the two new weapons, and she tugs on her gloves. "This is the Voulge, a machine that has been built from the ground up on your combat data." Feite couldn't say much after seeing the two machines. She stood in shock seeing how two machines could be built without Britannia knowing. Rakshata's laugh filled the hanger while she walked up from behind. "So what do you say? Will you help us get these two models in top shape?" Feite let out a smile, and nodded. "How could I say no?"

Moments later, Feite lets out an annoyed expression while she was seated in the cockpit of the Voulge. Several wires were connected to her suit, and face to monitor any changes in brain wave patterns and medical condition of the body. The cockpit sealed around the pilot while the fully digital system booted up. The controls were different, the layout alone was more technological than even the unit mounted in a Gloucester. This machine was truly a marvel in Knightmare Frame mechanics. The system booted up, and a laser beam shined across Feite's eye. "Pilot confirmed, Feite Alva Avalon. System Boot up confirmed." A computerized voice started up the machine while a schematic flashed on several monitors.

The cockpit sealed up while the Voulge stood to its feet. Its frame exerts a compressed amount of heat from its vents while its eyes flash. Feite grips the controls while she stares at the data on the monitors. "This system is completely digital…it uses advanced sensors, instead of a fact sphere?" Azalea touched the blue tooth communicator and nodded. "Yes, but let me warn you about it. Due to the complex design, it doesn't have a traditional ejection system. It however if you're looking at it you know this thing is about a hundred times more powerful than the latest Gloucester." Rakshata tapped her pipe against an ash tray and smirked. "It's on par with the white armor seen in Britannian hands. Azalea's unit is geared towards an all-ranged model. The Guren is a close combat model, and the size is one of the major differences."

Several tests were currently underway while the Voulge was shut down for a backup data extraction. Feite sat on a cargo container with a towel on her shoulders. The machine technologically was a masterpiece with advanced ECM, and various other gadgets that could prove an excellent use for the Black Knights. Feite however knew that Azalea wouldn't let anyone use the Voulge except for her. The system boasts biometric systems that make it nearly impossible to compromise if captured. The manual was extremely detailed, and with only a week and a half to memorize it.

"So are you ready to test out my Guren?" Rakshata looks over while Feite looks up with sweat running down her cheeks. She had not been subjected to this type of training since the academy. Feite grabs the nearby water bottle and takes a gulp. Rakshata puts her hands on her hips, and lets out a small laugh. "A little much on the first day?" Feite ran her arm over her lips wiping off the excess water and getting to her feet. "No, Bring it on…"

Feite walked over to the Guren and climbed up the arm to the cockpit mounted behind its head. The canopy opened revealing its strange motorbike styled cockpit design. She couldn't stop but let out a small laugh at the design. Being Britannian any other design was hard to get accustomed to. "Okay, this is going to be tough." She climbs in and inserts the start up key. The Knightmare Frame starts to come to life with its internal components lighting up.

"Look at this data, at least we know its active. But we'll need to get the data for combat, and mobility. We only have a small time to complete our projects Rakshata." Azalea looked at the computer and stared at the data. "So, this Radiant Surger is a directed radiation generator am I right?" Rakshata nods, while her arms were firmly crossed over her chest. "Is the shielding adequate to prevent the pilot from dying? The heat alone will cause a lot of pressure to a pilot if its not properly calculated." Rakshata waved her hand and nodded. "Check the data, you'll find out that the compensation is automatic."

Feite stared at the data, and smiled the unit mounted some unique technology. The item that intrigued her was the Radiant Surger, but the motorbike seat was too uncomfortable. The posture alone was a tad revealing with her rear constantly up. Even inside a cockpit, Feite was a little self conscious. "So, are we getting decent data?" The Guren's head turned towards the two pair of scientists. Azalea waved her hand and nodded. "Yes, but that's all we're going to do for today. We just wanted to activate the two units, now were going ot use the data we collected to fix a few bugs. How about you go to the mess hall, and get something to eat?"

The cafeteria was a long walk away in the hanger where the two Knightmare were being tested, but Feite was already starting to feel a deep hunger from just activating the two units. Both were well crafted, and the start up was very brief in each unit. However, the hunger was building up inside the stomach of this young student.

It took her several minutes, only to arrive into an well lit room with several benches. A few workers were seated with researchers eating and chatting socially to one another. Feite entered to a few stares before they turned back to what they were originally doing. The looks were completely different from the ones she had felt back in Britannia, or in Area Eleven. They were indifferent; a welcomed feeling opposed to the general malicious stares given by those that knew why Feite was in Britannia.

Without much more time wasted in this hungered stated, Feite walked over to the counter and waited for the cook to notice her. Her fingers tapped alongside the polished top cover while the cook slowly turned over and smiled. His arms moved rapidly putting a half ball of rice into a bowl, and pouring spicy smelling curry on top. Feite gulped for a moment while she started to sweat even before takng a bite. She was a little uneasy about spicy food, but it would seem the cafeteria was more or less a voluntary job that changed cooks day after day.

Taking her curry in hand Feite crossed over to the table, and gulped at the meal in front of her. She had never had true Indian curry before, and it smelled exactly like it was described. Being an amateur chef by smell alone Feite was able to pick out the fact that it was spicy. "This isn't going to be good, but I need to keep my strength up…" Gathering her courage, she swished her spoon in a glass of cold water before taking the first bite of the curry. She held a straight face for a moment before the heat ignited on her tongue. Her eyes widen while she grips the water, and gulps it down.

Hours pass on while Feite walks alongside the wall with her arms over her stomach. Her face was pale from the over spiced meal. Her feet lazily brush across the floor while Azalea came into sight. "Oh Feite, you didn't eat the curry die you?" Feite looked up with an angered face, but her body was already too weak to even move. Azalea shook her head and put her hands against her hips. "You can't stand spicy foods, why did you even eat it?" Feite's stomach gurgled while she covered her mouth with both hands. Azalea rushed over quickly and ran with Feite to the nearest restroom.

Outside the stall, Azalea leans against the door with her arms crossed. In the background Feite continues to throw up the food she eat earlier. Her stomach was always a tad weak when handling spicy foods. Azalea shook her head while looking up at the ceiling. "So, are you done yet? Or are you on a diet?" Feite walked out of the stall and stumbled slightly. "Shut up, oohh somebody shoot me…" She gripped the side of the sink; staring into the bowl while water started to automatically exit. "Every day, we have a different part of the research team cook a meal. The guy today always makes a spicy meal, but it was too late to tell you. You just rushed off." Feite washed off her face, and turned back to her elder sister. "Azalea, how will we collect data if both units are secured underground?" Azalea let out a smile, and shrugged her shoulders. "This whole area is controlled by Longinus, our mother's shadow corporation. This land is considered a no fly zone, and due to Britannia fearing the Chinese Federation their spy satellites won't reach here." Feite looked over her shoulder, while she grabbed a towel off the nearby countertop. "Mom's maiden name?" Azalea walked over to the doorway, "The holy spear, the weapon that decorates our family crest alongside a wing." She let out a small laugh, and shook her head.

The next few days went along as they were planned by both Rakshata, and Azalea. The Guren excelled perfectly on the agility courses with Feite at its helm. The Knightmare Frame itself with its odd cockpit didn't even affect Feite's skill while she effortlessly pushed the machine to its limits. The Guren itself was starting to show signs of wear from the reckless fighting style of Feite alone. Its large Radiant Surger Arm Type One was already showing signs of cracking from the overuse and pressure.

Rakshata lied on her red sofa that had been placed out by her various underlings while she smoked from her tobacco pipe. The damaged Guren stood on the surface elevator with its type one arm in shambles. To say the least this Indian researcher was surprised to see that her machine was pushed to the limit. The data was remarkable with the flaws, and various other errors in its OS to be corrected before it would be shipped to Japan for use by the Kyoto House.

"She is remarkable; it's a godsend that Britannia disposed of such an excellent pilot." Rakshata sat up from her resting position and leaned on the arm of the sofa. She let out a smile, while Feite was kneeled down catching her breath. Unlike many others, this sole pilot had caught her eye. Azalea crossed her arms while she held a data pad in her arms. "A lot of parts need to be replaced, think we should attach the type II arm? This old one can't keep up with Feite's use of your Radiant Surger. Also the Landspinner are shredded along with various parts of the armor." She paused for a moment, "Rakshata have you ever thought of what would have happened if the colonist won their revolution?" Rakshata tapped her pipe on the side of the computer empting the ashes onto the concrete. "I try not to think about it, but it would have made Britannia much different than it is today. But we cannot dwell in the past, let's get the Guren into the hanger…"

A week quickly passed by with Feite pushing both Voulge and Guren to their maximum power in a simulated environment. The data from these tests were more than enough, but combat data was necessary to create a much better design. Without that, the projects would fail and collect dust. Feite was pushed to the breaking point in this week and a half journey to India. The exhaustion was visible in her face while she sat in the passenger seat of a jeep. Azalea was driving while they passed by some wondrous sights. "Why are we sightseeing now?" Feite sipped form a water bottle while holding her long brimmed hat on her head. Azalea continued to follow the long stretch of roadway. "You are exhausted, and I can't have you return to Area Eleven in that state. Cornelia would suspect something, as would your friends."

The last day in India was a breathtaking one with various sites visited, and wondrous non-spicy local delicacies consumed. Feite was starting to recharge her batteries, but it wouldn't be long before Lelouch would plot another Black Knights appearance before Cornelia. The main reason for the acquisitioning of Knightmare fames could mean that something big was underway for the Black Knights. Feite couldn't possible figure out anything, but surely Lelouch would fill her in once she had returned.

Feite had a slightly more of a tan on her body while she disembarked the jeep back at the Longinus facility. The private jet was sitting on the tarmac, with several fuel cords refueling it for its flight back to Area Eleven. The sun was starting to set on the horizon while Rakshata walked over to the pair holding Feite's book bag. She stared at her bag with an intense look for the two weeks away from school Feite didn't do any part of her makeup work. It would take the plane several hours to get to Area Eleven, and it would mean Feite would have to try to quickly do all her work.

"Feite, you shouldn't forget this, but due to Azalea's orders I had my subordinate do all your homework. You should at least proofread most of it. Since knowing you for two weeks make me believe that you're not the type to get perfect grades." Rakshata let out a warm smile, and handed the bag forward to her. Feite grabbed it and pulled it over her shoulder. "Thank you, I was just about to sweat bullets. It was nice to meet you. It was an adventure getting into a Knightmare again; I hope the Guren is used well against Britannia." Rakshata looked over at the crate being loaded into a nearby hanger. She crossed her arms over her chest, and let out a laugh. "I hope Kyoto House doesn't ruin it on its first Sortie. That unit took me a while to make. Also, if you hadn't come to India I doubt I'd be able to have all its bugs worked out. The only thing is that Voulge Azalea made…"

Azalea stood beside a few dock crews waving her arm while dictating orders to her subordinates. The crate being loaded beside the G marked crated carried the Voulge. It was also being sent over to Kyoto House, but it would be given specifically to the Black Knights with certain Biometric data still inside the unit's computer. "Will it be enough to support the Guren MK II in battle?" Feite looked over, and let out a smile. "Don't worry it will be enough. The Biometric data is still inside the Voulge, that machine is for the Black Knights." Rakshata let out a smile, and sighed lowered her arms to her hips. "Well then I guess you'll be going through quite a lot in Area Eleven."

Within moments, the private jet was on its way back to Area Eleven with only Feite on board the jet. Azalea would be staying in India to help Rakshata on another research project. She didn't tell Feite about any of the specifics, but it was something that would be worthwhile in the future. Feite sat back in the comfortable chair, and sipped from a wine glass filled with Orange Juice. Her body ached from the tests, but the small trip taken with Azalea was slightly relaxing. "I'm finally Returning home…" She paused for a moment while she paused momentarily. "Home…why am I calling that Area a home, its more of a prison."

Hours into the flight the private jet entered the airspace of the Britannian forces. Within moments, due to the increased terrorist attacks in the area, the shuttle was escorted by Britannian Air Forces upon reaching the landmass. Feite let out a yawn while she looked out the window at the fighter flying beside it. "We're bring escorted?" A stewardess walked by and leaned forward. "Yes, there is an increased alert in this area, so it was ordered that all private jets be escorted by Britannian military. We're also going to be subject to a search once we land at the settlement." Feite let out a sigh and rubbed her temple. "What a troublesome area we are in am I right?" The stewardess let out a small laugh. "I would say its quite adventurous for us to be in this area. It's somewhat exciting, but being around Azalea hardens your nerves to this sort of action." She held out her hand motioning for the empty wine glass sitting in the cup holder. "Do you wish for me to get you another? We will be landing soon."

Feite shook her head while she started to look through the various notebooks in her bag. "No thanks, I'm fine thank you." The stewardess bowed her head, and walked off into the nearby cabin. Her hands moved through the various paperwork, and text. She eventually pulls out a folder, and looks at the thick essay that was written for her about her chemistry class. "This is going to be quite a read…" She shook her head, and started to read the first few pages.

At the airport, Cornelia waits with Euphemia the terminal had once again been reserved for the arrival of Feite. This time it was somewhat disguised as a dignitaries arrival opposed to the return of an exiled youth. Cornelia turned over to Euphemia and let out a slight smile. "What is wrong Euphemia? You seem a little uneasy." Euphemia looked up with a shocked look. "Sister, I don't know what to say, its been so long since we've seen Feite." Cornelia let out a sigh, and put her hands on her hips. "You should address me as Governor General here Euphemia. We have titles to uphold for a reason." Euphemia let out a nod, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry sister, but it has been awhile hasn't it?" Cornelia shook her head, and sighed. "Yes, it has…."

The terminal slowly attached to the private jet's hatch, and Feite rose to her feet pulling her school bag over her shoulder. She moved a few strands of her hair out of her face while walking towards the exit. An uneasy expression was spread on her face. The emotion was riled up by the contains of the essay, it was well written, but Feite wasn't much of a honor system in chemistry. She would have to rewrite most of the content before it was due. Feite reached the end of the corridor to spot a most troublesome sight. "Welcome back to Area Eleven."

Cornelia stood with Euphemia both of them staring at Feite with a mixed look. Euphemia took a few steps, and held out her hand. "Its been quite a while, I'm glad to see that you are healthy." Feite was relieved that she wasn't being arrested, and reacted accordingly. She extended her hand and gripped Euphemia's hand shaking it softly. "I'm glad that you still are prettier than I princess I'm jealous." Euphemia's cheeks redden slightly while Cornelia took a few steps toward the pair. "Where is Azalea?" Feite looked back at the terminal, and shook her head. "Azalea had a few more things to do over in India. Apparently one of her old friends had visited at the same time as us. Knowning my sister, she's always changing her mind, despite being strict enough to enforce a rigorous travel schedule." She paused and let out a smile. "Its always a pleasure to see you Princess Cornelia."

Cornelia turned her back to Feite, and looked over her shoulder. "You will have dinner with us, so please follow us. I'll have Guilford retrieve your bags. Now let's go." Euphemia let out a smile, and started to walk rather elegantly after her sister. Feite however seemed to walk differently in her more lax stature. Most of the security that was at this end of the terminal was staring at her short skirt. Feite pretty much fit into the three in terms of look alone. Being greeted personally by a member of the Royal Family was always a nice sight. "Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind." Feite put her arms behind her head and sighed. "Yes!"

Inside the back of a limousine Feite sits with her legs crossed her arms behind her head. Cornelia glared over at her and growled. "Sit formally, or has becoming a student at a commoner's school degraded your manners." Feite let out a slight pout, and lowered her hands moving them to her lap. She raised her chin and straightened her back. "Yes, my lord." Euphemia covered her mouth and let out a small laugh. "Feite your face is so funny…" Cornelia rested her chin on her balled fist, while letting out a disgusted sigh. "Do whatever you wish…." Feite rubbed her shoulder, and let out a smile. "I used to make you laugh all the time when I would visit the imperial palace with my mother." Cornelia looked over with a nod, and smiled. "You were very much the same person. I couldn't say I was Jealous."

In the separate vehicle behind the limousine a luxury sports utility vehicle rides closely behind. Dalton sat behind the wheel while Guilford sat in the seat next to him. "So what do you think about her?" Guildford looks over and straightened his back. He was daydreaming, and seemed to have been caught off guard. "Who do you mean Dalton?" He let out a small laugh, and looked up ahead. "That girl that Cornelia and Euphemia are fond about." Guilford took off his glasses and rubbed a soft cloth against the lenses. "She's capable, I've seen no one with a tongue that walked away after speaking to the princess on such casual terms. I don't see why the Empire would exile a girl with such connections." Dalton shook his head and let out a laugh. "That's not what I was thinking. She's a beautiful girl with a decent pedigree of Britannian Lineage. Since no-one has asked her hand, maybe one of my sons would take a chance at her." Guilford rubbed his temple while he pointed up head. "The princess is dining at that restaurant, please take the next turn." Dalton's laugh filled the car once more while the S.U.V. pulled down the freeway ramp.

In the streets, a young man tramples through a water filled ravine wearing a strand white medical pajamas. His medium length spiked hair is wet alongside his face while a pair of blue eyes stares out from the various strands. "Where am I?" He touches his forehead while a surge of pain flows through his body. His arms quickly move to grip his sides causing him to fall to his knees.

The water splashes around him, but quickly becomes clear showing his full reflection in the shallow waters. His hand moves to touch the side of his face, while he shakes his face in confusion. His memories were in shambles, and only moments ago he had escaped from a strange institute disguised as a hospital. The nurses there and the doctors were horrible, and by only chance he escaped without being detected. The young man groaned in a small amount of pain while he rose to his feet, and started to run alongside the ravine towards some lights in the distance.

Milly walked alongside the sidewalk holding a bag of groceries for her latest student council event while she hummed a tune to a popular song. She let out a small groan and looked up at the starlit sky. "Feite-chan still hasn't come back from India yet, she was supposed to be home already…" Milly continued forward to hear a small amount of rustling from the bushes on the side. She jumps slightly and looks over to see the white haired teenager fall onto the side walk. "A pervert?" Milly looked over with a look then shook her head. The white haired escapee looked up weakly at Milly and before he could finish his words he passed out. "Are you okay? What did you say?" She places her bag of groceries down and flips her mobile open.

Hours later, Feite sits in the back of a SUV with Guilford, and Dalton in front. She has her hands crossed over her lap while she rests back in the seat. "Ms. Avalon, may I ask you a question?" Feite looked over at the older looking man with the scar over his nose. "Yes, but it better not be something personal." Guilford shook his head and looked at the scenery. "It's nothing like that at all. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to meet one of my sons." Feite's cheeks turned red while she looked away slightly embarrassed. "Sons? But aren't you…." She closed her mouth and her fingers grip tightly at her skirt. Dalton let out a laugh, and shook his head. "My son's are adopted, but they carry my name. I would like for you to meet one of them. You are a woman of prestigue, and you should be treated as one despite your troubled history." Feite let out a small laugh, and regained her composure. "I guess everyone knows my history, but is your son man enough to keep up with me?" Guilford's eyes widen while he turns to the side. Dalton shook his head, and let out a laugh. "You really are friends of the Royal Family, your personality alone is unique."

The sports vehicle parks in front of the Ashford Academy and Feite exits the passenger seat while Guilford holds the door for her. He bows formally while she lets out a mocking laugh. "You really don't need to show me any respect. I'm just a commoner Knight Guilford, it should be me who is bowing to you." Guilford shook his head and closed the door lightly. "No, you are a friend of my princess, so I must show proper respect. Let me get your bags." Feite crossed her arms and let out a laugh while Guilford returned with the two bags of luggage. "Do you want me to carry these for you?" Feite shook her head, and pulled the extendable rods from the two bags. "I can roll them back to my dorm room, I don't want anyone thinking that I'm involved with you kind Knight." Guilford's back stiffened while Feite waved her hand with a laugh. "I'm joking, you're much to serious Lord Guilford. I guess it is goodbye, and I'm still thinking about it Lord Dalton." Dalton let out a nod, and motioned for Guilford to enter the vehicle. "We will be off then, take care of yourself Lady Avalon." Feite entered the school grounds and stopped for a moment to catch a glimpse at everything before walking to her dormitory.

Feite walked down the hallway to a bunch of fellow students who quickly offered their greetings before heading into their rooms. Most of them were already wearing pajamas while Feite was still wearing her attire from arriving from India. She felt a little lightheaded, and faked a smile all the way to her room. A few notes were already piled up. Most of which were letters from the mainland, and others were notes sent by Milly. She quickly gathered them while Milly appeared out of the bathroom down the hall. She stretches her arms out while she adjusts the towel on her head. "Ah?"

Feite opened her door slightly, and looked over to spot Shirley. "Shirley?" Shirley let out a smile, and rushed over to Feite grabbing her hand in the process. "Its glad to see that you're back here! How was India?" Feite couldn't possibly tell Shirley about the tour of the research lab or the testing out of the pair of Knightmare Frames, but luckily the last day spent sightseeing was of worthy note. "I went to see a few old archeological digs with my sister, it was very fun we spent a few days with her friend that was at the site." Shirley stared at her with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what Feite was talking about. "Um…that's great to hear! So, anything exciting happen?" Feite shook her head and looked over at Shirley's reaction. "No, there isn't anything more to add…I'm a little jet lagged." Shirley let out a small laugh and waved her hand. "Well I'm going to bed, Milly wants us to gather at the student council building tomorrow." Feite let out a small nod, and waved goodbye before entering her room.

Feite dropped her bags and her skirt quickly fell to the floor while she threw her shirt onto the floor. She quickly walked over to her bed and fell onto the sheets. They were cold and soft from the two weeks of nonuse. Her arms grip the pillows while she turns flat on her backside. _'Why did I get so embarrassed when Dalton asked me to meet his son? I have no need to meet anyone else, my allegiance is to…' _Feite's face turned red while she threw the pillow across the room. She had somewhat of an angered face while her breath started to increase. _'Lelouch…what is wrong with me?' _Her eyes started to feel heavy while she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stage Four "Lost Colors"

The next morning a few giggles fill Feite's dorm room while Milly takes a few pictures with a Polaroid camera. The bright flash fills the room while Feite was lying on the covers with her arms stretched out and in her underwear. "Feite, it's time to wake up cousin!" Feite mumbled for a moment and rolled off the bed slamming head first into the polished woodworked floor. "Ugh…" Her moved her arm to her forehead while her legs moved to the floor. Milly make a pained expression while she takes a few more pictures. "I bet a lot of the guys at the school would like these photos!" Feite's eyes opened while she looked up at the camera, and the photos in her hand. "Eh?" She widened her eyes a moment, and felt the breeze against her skin. "Milly you didn't!" Milly let out a laugh, and rushed out of the room. "You can't catch me!" Feite had half the mind to chase after, but she stopped herself at the doorway. _'I need to get those pictures!'_ She opened the closet and quickly put on her uniform blouse and skirt.

Moments pass while Feite takes several deep breaths in the middle of the school grounds. She was heavily fatigued still from the rigorous tests in India. Her vision was starting to blur slightly while she stumbled forward. She caught herself and held her forearm to her head. _'Am I going to pass out…' _Feite exhaled softly, and took a seat underneath the shade of a tree. Her vision started to blur more while she closed her eyes falling into a forced nap.

"Welcome back Feite." Suzaku looked over holding a white box in his hands. He walked off the path while stopping to look over at her. "Are you alright? Why are you sleeping here?" Feite opened her eyes, and let out a small yawn. "Suzaku is that you?" Suzaku crouched down and looked down at her wrinkled shirt, and sneakers. "Feite, you look like you haven't been getting much sleep. Was your trip to India too much for you?" Feite rubbed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, what is that for?" On the side of the white box was the name for one of the prestigious bakeries in Area Eleven. Suzaku looked at it and held it up. "Milly didn't tell you? How about I walk with you back to the dorm, and wait for you to get dressed. We'll walk together to the student council building."

It took the pair a few minutes, but Suzaku sat on the staircase holding the white box on his lap while he waited for Feite to return. The doorway opened, and Feite walked out wearing her uniform blazer over a freshly ironed shirt. Her face however still showed hints of fatigue. "I'm sorry for making you wait Suzaku." She let out a small yawn, and walked down the stairs. Suzaku shook his head and let out a smile. "No problem, so let's head to the student council building."

The two continued down the pathway while inside the banquet room, the white haired youth from earlier stands dressed in a pair of uniform slacks, and a white shirt. "Are you sure its okay for me to be here for your cousin's return party?" Milly let out a smile while she looks through the various photos of Feite in her underwear. "No, it's not a problem Rai-kun." Rai rubbed the back of his head, and let out a smile. "It's nice that you have made arrangements for me to attend school here for the time being, but it wasn't necessary." Milly waved her hand and looked at the doorway. "I said don't worry Rai, look she's here."

Rai turned over to spot Feite walking in with Suzaku, his eyes immediately fix on her and his eyes widen. "That's your cousin?" Milly moved over and whispered into his ear. "She's in the same year as myself, and currently closer to graduating then I am." Rai let out a smile, while Nina looked over with a hint of fright at the new arrival. "It's nice that everyone here is so welcoming…" Shirley waved from the upper level at the two late arrivals.

With a few pops a few streamers fall to the floor while Rivalz waves from the upper deck. "Welcome home Feite!" Kallen stands by Shirley while waving weakly. Suzaku let out a smile, and looked over at Feite. "Everyone missed you a lot for those two weeks…" He blinked for a moment and looked up at Rai. "Who is that guy?" Feite let out a nod and also looked up at Rai with a pair of interested eyes. "I think we're about to find out."

Feite walked up the stairs with Suzaku and both immediately started to walk over to Rai and Milly. Feite crossed her arms and glared up at Milly. "So, who are you exactly?" Milly let out a cough and held her hand out to Rai. "This is Rai-kun, I found him outside the academy on my way back from the store. He has amnesia, and basically will be staying at the academy until he gets his memory back." Suzaku let out a nod and held out his hand for a shake. "That's most unfortunate, I'm Kururugi Suzaku." Rai gripped Suzaku's hand and shook it. Feite walked over and smiled, "I see amnesia is a horrible thing to have, I'm this eccentric girl's cousin, you can call me Feite."

Milly clapped her hands together, and smiles at everyone. "Okay everyone now that the cake is here, let's have Feite's welcoming home party!" She tugs on Rai's hand and pulls him over to the table. "Come on Rai you can help me get the supplies together." Lelouch looks over at Feite as does Kallen. "What happened in India Feite?" Feite looked over at Kallen, and Lelouch while Suzaku stared at the trio from a distance. "I had a good time, there were two specific artifacts that were amazing. The archeologist had them sent to a collector somewhere here in Area Eleven. My sister told me that they would be put to use soon, but I wonder where." Kallen looked at Feite with a confused look. "I see, you went to an archeological dig?" Lelouch let out a smile, and walked off towards the tables. "Don't talk to Kallen too long Feite, this is your party." Feite turned over and let out a laugh. "Okay Lelouch…" She paused for a moment and whispered into Kallen's ear. "Anything happen while I was out?" Kallen shook her head, and whispered back. "Nothing, we only stopped a few things in the past few days." Feite nodded slightly and grinned. "Let's party Kallen, come on, it'll let your body get stronger."

"So you don't remember anything about your past that is strange did you check the hospitals? They should have a record about you there." Suzaku looked over the table with a concerned expression while Feite and Kallen walked by taking the other seats. Rai shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "When I called, no hospital said that they had a patient by the name of Rai. Not remembering my surname is annoying, I can't really do much as it is." Milly let out a smile, and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get them back with the Ashford families support right Feite?" Feite looked over and smiled at Rai. She had no idea who this new guy could be, but if Milly trusted him she would have to as well. "Yeah, whatever it takes. So don't stress it okay?" Milly clapped her hands together while she looked over her shoulder at Lelouch. "Lulu, is the cake prepared yet?"

Lelouch looked over while he had already cut the cake into small portions for everyone. One of them however had a small strawberry on top. "Yes, but leave the strawberry for Feite." Milly let out a smile, and patted Feite on her shoulder. "Oh how sweet, he knows your favorite fruit." Suzaku looked over with a curious look. _"Feite loves Strawberries? She hasn't changed at all…" _He let out a smile while Feite brings the cake to the table. Feite growled while she curled up her fist. "I don't like strawberries! I hate them!" She poked her fork into the side of the expertly cut berry and crewed on it. "See I'm not…." Milly stared at her while everyone laughed. Feite's grumpy face started to turn while the flavor shot through her mouth. Her face was slowly turning red while she couldn't resist. "You were saying?" Milly let out a smile while she moved a strawberry to her mouth. Feite jumped out of the seat, and fell onto the ground yanking the Strawberry from Milly's hand.

Rai got out of his seat, and held his arm out to her. "Are you alright? Even if you like them you shouldn't hurt yourself in order to get them." Feite looked up with half of a strawberry poking out from her mouth. "I guess but…" She gripped his hand and he pulled her up. Lelouch shook his head, and sat down at the table unbuttoning his collar. _"I need to find out who this guy is. He's too mysterious to randomly show up when Feite gets back from India." _

Hours later, Feite sits on the stairwell in the main hallway with her arms folded over her chest. "I can't eat one more bite." She let out a yawn, and looked over to Suzaku and Lelouch entering the room. "Oh hey you guys. I could have helped clean up you know." Suzaku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "No need, Feite it's your welcoming back party. Why would we have you clean up?" Feite looked away while she had some blush on her face. "Come on guys, I don't like to be pampered okay. I could have helped you clean up at least." Lelouch walked over to Feite and poked her in the center of the forehead. "Just say thanks, I'm going to finish some homework. I'll talk to you two later." Feite paused and looked up while she moved her hand slowly to her forehead. "Thanks for the hostility Lelouch…" She rubbed her forehead while Suzaku leaned on the staircase railing. "So do you want me to walk you back?" Feite stretched her arms out and nodded. "I guess so, Suzaku so how is it being in the Britannian Military?" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders and let out a laugh. "It's nothing I guess, but it gives me a chance to go to school with you and Lelouch. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see my old friends." Feite let out a smile, and laughed. "well that's a good thing, if I joined I probably wouldn't be in this conflict zone."

C.C. looked out from the veranda to spot Rai sitting the courtyard. She had a strange feeling forming inside her. There was something about that white haired youth, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What are you looking at C.C?" Lelouch walked to the doorway with a closed book in his hand. C.C. turned over her shoulder and let out a smile. "It's nothing, so how is your plan going?" Lelouch shook his head while he stared at a nearby computer. "I still need more calculations, I think I'll have Nina help me out with them. However this plan won't work if we don't get the item in question from Kyoto."

The next day, Feite walks around the school campus with her bag hanging behind her. She kicks a small can that was on the ground while she pauses to look at the other students. It turned into another day at the school. Most of the students were going about their peaceful lives while innocent people were being persecuted by Britannia. She clenched her fist while she glared at the students. "Why are you so angry Feite?" Rai looked over from a nearby bench, with a Popsicle in hand. Feite looked over and let out a smile rubbing the back of her head. "I got a bad grade on my research paper. It seems the teacher was irritated that I went off topic in my essay." Rai let out a smile and licked the icy treat while he shrugged his shoulders. "You can't get high marks all the time. Hey let me get you a treat." Feite looked at the popsicle, and leaned forward. "How did you get that?" Rai pointed over to the club sponsored booth at the end. Feite let out a laugh while a few of the girls were already staring jealously at her. "Oh the drama club is trying to tempt people again with ice cream again…" Rai stopped for a moment and looked over. "Do you not like ice cream?" Her eyes widen while a hint of red formed on her cheeks. "Its not that I don't like it…" Rai let out a smile, and started to run forward. "Let me grab you one." Feite let out a small laugh, and shook her head. "What a weird person…"

The two walked alongside the sidewalk in front of the academy side by side. Feite held the small cone in both hands while Rai walked beside her with his hands tucked into his pockets. "So, how do you like roaming around the campus? I'm sure Milly has already told the teachers that you're staying here." Feite looked over while Rai paused slightly and shook his head. "It's actually very fun, the campus is filled with a lot of strange and interesting people. You for one are one of the strangest girl I've ever had the chance of meeting." Feite looked over with a shocked look and glared at him. "Strangest? How so?" Rai held his hand out in defense, and laughed. "Nothing like that, it's just you have some sort of Aura that makes me feel as ease. You're a…" Feite held her hand out and laughed trying to hide her blushing face. "Stop it! Hey look its Suzaku!"

Suzaku walked down the sidewalk holding his book bag and looked up with a smile on his face. "Hey, how are you two doing?" Feite looked up at Suzaku and grinned. "You missed classes again, is your job taking too much out of you mighty Lord Kururugi?" Suzaku held out his hand and let out a weak laugh. "Don't' call me Lord, it feels unnatural to me. About that, I asked a friend of mine in the medical department to help out with you Rai." Rai looked over with his hands tucked away in his pockets. "What do you mean by that Suzaku?" Suzaku reached into his book bag and pulled out a small pamphlet. "A DNA test, it will be great for you to find your identity." Feite looked at the pamphlet and let out a smile while from a large transport in the distance Lloyd lowers a pair of binoculars.

"So that's the person known as Rai, and ooh Azalea's sister. What a rarity in this part of the world." Lloyd turns back to Cecile who entered the cabin from the back. "I made sandwiches do you want to have one?" Lloyd hesisitantly looked at them and shook his head. "I'll pass on them for now." Cecile let out a smile while she took a bite from one of her odd sandwiches. "It's nice that Suzaku has such caring friends. Do you think that he is dating her?" Lloyd shook his head and laughed. "I wonder."

Feite tossed the wrapper for her cone into a nearby waste basket while she hustled over to Suzaku and Rai down the street. "Hey I told you guys not to walk so far away!" Suzaku shook his head and laughed. "I'm not sure if you want to go Feite, we're going to the Military office." Feite shrugged her shoulders, and scoffed. "Do you think I'm so sore that I'm afraid of a few uniform clad officers? Hah, I'm more strong than you believe Suzaku-kun!" Rai let out a small laugh, and stopped for a moment. His hand moved to his forehead, and a small shock of pain surged through his head with a memory. "Rai?" Feite looked up at him with a pair of concerned eyes. He blinked and shook his head while a smile formed. "Yeah, I'm okay….lets go."

Moments later, Feite sits on a bench in front of the military hospital with Suzaku seated beside her. Rai was currently having his blood drawn, and Suzaku didn't want to have Feite wait outside by herself. "So Suzaku, do you think it will help Rai knowing his identity this way?" Suzaku shook his head and stared off at the sun setting. "I don't know, but its impossible to keep hiding your past. Eventually it would come back, and either haunt or give him release." Feite looked down and let out a small chuckle. "I guess you're right, but why look to the past when the future is so exciting. You have a nice career as a soldier, and I well have…" Suzaku put his hand on her shoulder. "You have a bunch of friends that will support you till the end. Feite you're not alone in this world." She responded with a small punch to the side of his arm. "You're such a playboy Suzaku, saying those embarrassing words around me."

The front doors opened while Rai walked out with a small wrap of bandages on his elbow. He looked left to right and waved over at Suzaku and Feite. "Hey guys, I'm finished." He took a few steps and paused while letting out a laugh. "Am I intruding on something?" Suzaku looked over and rubbed the back of his head. "No, it's nothing at all. Hey do you guys want to get something to eat?" Feite stretched her arms out and cheered. "I thought you'd never ask Suzaku!"

Before the trio reached the gateway, a solider stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's nice to see you, Murderer." Feite's eyes wide while her fist immediately clenched forward. Suzaku looked over while he took a step forward. "What are you saying?" The soldier let out a smile and pointed out at Feite. "Come on honorary, you must be the only idiot that doesn't know. That girl right there killed a noble in cold blood and due to her connections got off with just an exile. You have some nerve to show up here." Feite growled while Suzaku moved in front of her. "Who cares, she was acquitted of that charge, and is serving her sentence out. Why do people like you always have to bring hate back up?" The soldier let out a laugh, and threw his arm out. "Listen here Eleven, that bitch killed my best friend, and if you don't get out of my way I'll…" Rai glared at the solider, and quickly interrupted. "Do what? I won't let you touch her. What happened in the past is done, its people like you that make me sick." The soldier rushed forward only to hear a loud voice behind them.

"Stop it now you idiot!" The loud voice was familiar and belonged to Cornelia's right hand man, Andres Dalton. Feite looked over with shock in her eyes while the solider paused mid punch. "Lord Dalton…I." Dalton walked over and punched the solider knocking him clean off his feet. "How dare you threaten a friend of the royal family?" He turned over to Suzaku and nodded. "I'm glad at least one of our soldiers is capable of protecting a maiden. Private Kururugi you have my gratitude." The soldier growls while he held the side of his face. "Damn you, I won't forget this you bitch. I don't care if she's a friend of the princess, you deserved to be hanged for killing Luca!" A group of security personnel rush forward whiel Dalton points to the soldier. "Shut up, and arrest him now!"

Inside a small room, Feite sits holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Dalton sat at a desk with a odd look on his face. "Why did you come here Avalon? Did you want to tell me your answer personally?" Feite shook her head while staring at the reflection in the cup of coffee. "I came here with Suzaku, our friend Rai lost his memory and Suzaku said it would be better for him to have a DNA test done. I didn't know that that guy would be here in Area Eleven." Dalton folded his hands over one another and smiled. "Its best not to think of the past." Feite looked up with a mixture of anger and tears in her eyes. "I didn't kill him, I swear…" Dalton's smiled faded while he rushed to her side. "Come now…." He pulled out a handkerchief from his uniform, and wiped tears from under her eye. "It must be hard keeping bad memories suppressed…"

Feite stepped out of the room holding her bag in her hands. Suzaku sat up from the chair, as did Rai. "Are you alright Feite?" Suzaku looked over with a vague smile on his face. "Do you want me to bring you back to the Academy? I'm sorry I didn't know that…" Feite shook her head, and let out a smile. "Don't worry Suzaku, it was my own fault for coming here…" Rai walked over and nodded. "I'll walk her home Suzaku, they still want your report of the matter. So since I'm not a soldier, I'll take her home." Suzaku let out a nod, and waved. "Protect her okay?" Rai shook his head, and winked at Feite. "I don't think she needs protecting Suzaku."

A tram pulls into the station while Feite and Rai walk out on the platform. A few people turn to them while they continue down the staircase down to the floor level. "Anything you want to talk about?" Feite looked over at Rai and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing, people need someone to blame. I swear to you that I didn't kill anyone. How else would I still be living with people in such a carefree manner?" Rai shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I know, that's why I trust you Feite. You and everyone are my first friends, or at least the only ones that I can remember for the time being." Feite let out a smile and stretched out her arms. "Well it's okay Rai…let's just head back to the academy."

At the academy Feite and Rai enter the gates to see Lelouch leaning against the wall wearing his casual attire. Lelouch looks up staring at her for a moment before motion for her to come over. Rai looked over at Feite and let out a small laugh. "I'll let you two talk, it seems he's had something to say to you all day. I'll see you tomorrow Feite." He waved and started to jog off into the Academy. Lelouch waves nonchalantly to him while Rai disappears off into the school grounds. Feite walks over with her arms behind her back. She takes large steps while Lelouch shakes his head in embarrassment. "If you act like that, people will start thinking that we're more than friends." Feite rolled her eyes pushing her hand forward into Lelouch's chest pinning him to the wall. His face starts to let out a light blush while Feite moved slowly into his face. "Feite….you.." Feite stopped a few inches from his lips and stuck out her tongue. "You're such a loser Lulu…" She removed her hand and turned around letting Lelouch get resettled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Feite stared off into the distance staring at the few cars that happened to pass by. Lelouch adjusted his collar, and looked away from her backside. "It's about the shipment, and the plans I have for Narita." Feite put her hands into her skirt pockets, and let out a sigh. "I'm a bit exhausted to talk about revolutions, but indulge me." Lelouch shook his head and started to walk back into the academy. "We'll be talking about this in a more secure area. Follow me R1." Feite shrugged her shoulders and looked over her shoulder with an annoyed look on her face. "R1? I'm not a chess piece you idiot…" She let out a small pout and followed Lelouch.

The pair entered the gymnasium's pool to spot C.C. wearing a school swimsuit. She looked over at the pair and looked especially at Lelouch. "So, you decided to bring her here as well." Feite turned over to C.C. and let out a small nod. "So we meet again, it's been quite a while since I last saw you." Feite put her hands on her hips and grinned at the witch. C.C. let out a nod, and walked off towards the diving board. Lelouch sat on a nearby foldout chair, and pulled out a laptop. He flipped open the top and opened an application. A list starts to flash down the screen showing various names of members that were applying for the Black Knights.

"So, what exactly are we going to talk about?" Feite sat behind Lelouch and stared at the monitor at the applicants. Lelouch flips through a few of them and spots a most peculiar one. Diethard Ried, Feite had seen this man a few times. He was a popular man in the news, but due to recent event hasn't been seen around for a while. "Hrm…a Brittanian isn't that a bit too daring for a spy? Is he an idealist?" Feite shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "But it could be an advantage no-one would suspect one of their own being in our Black Knights." C.C. backstroked through the water and floated by the two looking over at the two. "Isn't it great, that the number of applicants have increased." Lelouch moved a stand of hair from his eyes. "Although I hate Britannia, I don't support activities like terrorism. That's how a majority of Eleven's Feel." C.C. turned to the sky and looked up at the moon. "In other words, a large population of Elevens support the order of the black knights." Lelouch stood up and stared over the edge of the pool. "That makes it easier for the Order to move." Feite crossed her arms and nodded. "Lately, there has been no news about the Order. It seems that you're right. During my stay in India, I had no idea what was going on over here in Area 11." Lelouch looked over his shoulder and nodded. "The group in Kyoto is going to supply us the Knightmare Frames, I'm grateful for your help in that matter Feite." Feite let out a loud yawn and waved her hand. "I'm going to bed…"


	6. Chapter 6

Stage Five The Guren Dances

The next morning the day progressed much like it normally did, Feite had her energy back, and Rai had started to attend classes due to the constant pestering from Milly to her grandfather. Suzaku was nowhere to be seen the whole day, but it was unexplained. Feite had been watching the news during the breaks in between classes. The Britannians were deploying to quell the rumors that the Japanese Liberation Front's main base of operation was located there. Something inside her body was telling her that something big was about to happen, and she would be able to be part of it. The Order was going to take this opportunity to ally itself with the Japanese Liberation Front, or deal a decisive blow to Cornelia.

Feite had to cancel most her afternoon appointments, and traveled downtown. It in the past few days, Feite had started to have a few suited men following her movements from the academy. However they underestimated the vixen of Ashford, and ultimately always lost track of her. Feite ended up at the docks where a shipment was being unloaded. She stared at the lights while they flashed on illuminating the nighttime sky. "They should be here soon."

Inside the warehouse, a group of Knightmare frames were standing against the wall. Their frames were Glasgow, but the heads were completely altered. Feite walked forward to spot Zero standing in the middle of the dark warehouse. "I'm glad you're here Feite, I was beginning to question you coming. How do you like them?" Feite walked up ahead and crossed her arms with an unimpressed look on her face. "Converted Glasgow is quite a start for Kyoto, but was this all the sent?" Zero let out a small laugh, and moved his hand over to the right. "No, they sent two others."

Feite walked to the right to spot the two Knightmare's that were in India two weeks ago, the Guren MK II, and the Voulge. Due to its larger size, it was knelt down on both knees with both arms held out. Its armor was no longer an ivory white, but a thick sheen of black with gold highlights on its body. It was completely different from its form two weeks ago. Several pieces of rugged armor were attached to its forearms and skirt armor. "It's impressive, I wasn't expecting this model. Is this the piece that was added into at the end?" Zero looked over while Feite ran her hand alongside the head. "Yes, it's a unit that I believe to be on par with that white armor of Britannia." Zero looked over with a shocked expression. "You know about that unit?" She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, or else why do you think this is here and not another of those Swap-head Burai?" Zero crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "There is no pleasing you, but having a group of Knightmares will help us turn the tide."

At the doorway to the warehouse, the first batch of Black Knight members walks through the doorway. Most of them were from Ogi's group, with Kallen walking behind them. "Welcome, everyone I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Kallen looks up and spots Feite standing beside Zero. "Feite?" Zero pushes a button in his hand while several lights flash revealing the Knightmare frames to the members. "Those are Knightmare Frames!"

Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "They are Glasgow converted by Kyoto and re-designated Burai for Japanese use." She stepped forward, and only to look back at Zero for a moment before handing out various manuals. "Take a few moments to familiarize yourselves with this data. Zero will decide who pilots a Knightmare, but so everyone is on the same page please read this outline." Tamaki looks over at Feite, and sighs. "What is she some sort of expert? Come on Zero." Zero let out a small laugh and pointed at Tamaki. "You should listen, the only reason why these machines got here undetected is work on her end, in conjunction with Kyoto house. You really should hold your tongue." Kallen looks over while she grabs a manual from Feite as she passes by. "Just shut up Tamaki…"

After a small lecture about the Burai, and the Guren the crowd pauses in front of the Voulge. "Hey that unit, it looks Britannian! How did you get a machine like that? It looks too different for it to be made at Kyoto." Feite looked over from her clipboard and let out a nod. "It doesn't matter if it was made for Britannian use, the Burai are remodeled Glasgow, this unit makes no difference. We have Knightmare frames that will help us in our duty as allies of justice. Now, Zero will allow you to get more acquainted with the units."

The crowd starts to disperse while Feite lets out a loud sigh. She moves the clipboard behind her back and looks up to see Kallen's gaze. "Don't stare at me like that, it's icy enough already." Feite rotated her arm while letting out a half hearted smile at her classmate. Kallen looked up at the Voulge, then at the Red Guren before shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Feite walked over and handed a manual over from the bag at her side. "Zero would like to speak to you. Something he thinks that fits you perfectly." She let out a smile at Kallen while a newcomer waves in the distance. "Um…Sempai! Can you help me with this equipment?" Kallen looked over at the girl and back over at Feite. "Looks like being the Equipment manager is a pain…go see Zero okay."

Feite runs over and looks at the open crate of wireless radio equipment. "What did you need?" The young girl looks over at the manual, and rubs the back of her head. "We need to get this loaded, but I don't know the proper procedure." She lets out an uneasy laugh while Feite exhales softly. "Don't stress over it, we don't need the gear now, but just read over the manual and you'll get it in time. If you have any other questions ask for Tamaki." The teenager let out a smile and bowed in typical Japanese fashion. "Thank you Sempai!" Feite waved her hand and walked off while staring over at Kallen and Zero talking between each other. A smirk formed on her face while Zero tossed the key to the Guren over to Kallen. _"Will you be able to handle the machine Kallen?"_

Over the course of several hours, Feite with the help of Tamaki start to move some of the hardware out of the warehouse. "Make sure we get everything cleared out, we can't leave any trail that we were here." Tamaki looked over while a few cargo trucks were moving forward. "Hey, Feite why are we moving out now?" Feite crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh. "Didn't you read the report? We're going hiking up Narita starting tomorrow for a three day event. We need all of this in order to do what Zero wants." Tamaki shakes his head and lets out a despressed sigh. "Come on why does he always leave us in the dark?" Feite let out a small chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "It's part of his charisma, that's why we follow him." Tamaki puts his arms behind his head and sighs. "Whatever, hey don't move that crate yet!"

After loading up the equipment the Black Knights started moving out of the Tokyo settlement. Feite sat inside the cockpit of the Voulge while the monitor flashes several times in the cockpit. She let out a sigh while flipping through the updated manual. There were several additions to the unit, the slash harkens were removed and replaced with a magnetic grappler wire. She looks at the data while the truck transporting the Voulge hits a bump. Feite lets out a growl while she climbs up out of the cockpit. "Who the hell is driving this?" Ogi looked over with a smile, and sighed. "You should get some sleep Feite, we should be in Narita by morning." Feite calmed down and shrugged her shoulders. "Why aren't you asleep then Ogi?" He looked around the truck and smiled. "I guess I'm excited, and apprehensive at the same time. I don't know how to say it. I just can't sleep when I have something on my mind." Feite climbed out of the Voulge and her shoes tapped against the floor. "I'm the same way, but you can at least try." She moved her hand behind her hair and undid the tie. Feite's pony-tail came undone while she took a seat at the end of the truck. "I guess so; how are you handling that machine? From what I saw, it's a little more difficult to use than the Guren." Feite let out a yawn and pointed to herself. "That is why I'm the one using it. I'm more familiar with its system than anyone else. It would take a week to teach Kallen how to use it properly. Its not like a usual Knightmare frame." Ogi stood up and looked down at Feite while she lay back on the bench. "That's why we appreciate all the support you've given to us."

Several hours quickly pass by while the Voulge and Zero's command Burai are let out at the base of the mountain range. Feite grips the controls while she stares at the data. She touches her headset while Lelouch's voice plays through. "Feite, we'll need the stealth capability to mask our presence to the JLF's look point. So stay as close as possible to my Burai." Several panels on the Voulge's armor opens up revealing several lens emitters.

On a side mounted display Feite stares at the data from the sensors. "Jamming looks to be working, but it won't leave us masked so too long. So we'll have to do this quickly Zero." Zero's Burai starts to move while its landspinners deploy. The smaller machine starts to move while the Voulge walks behind it keeping pace despite its lack of the wheel support system. "We have to take out the station under ten minutes before the ECS Jammer starts to eat away at the main filler's energy supply."

The pair start to disappear in the light mist that had started to form around the mountainous area of the region. At the base, the black knights had already started to unload most of the equipment. The Burai and other members sit in the thick brush nearby hiding themselves while the two grew distant on their sensors. "We just lost contact with them, that unit is doing some powerful Jamming to my sensors." Ogi touched his headset and nodded. "It's a powerful unit, but we should keep going according to plan. Its invisible to sensors, and radar but not vision."

A small look out hut sits on a high portion of the mountain range, but due to the light mist and the jamming the Burai and Voulge make it past the sensors. Feite touches her headset while staring at the battery for the ECS Jammer. It was about to run out and start eating at the main filler. "Zero, we need to act now, we're on critical power." Feite shut off the jammer while Zero disembarked his Burai. He walked over to the back door of the hut.

"Region five, no abnormalities sighted. Okay, the next scheduled communication will take place in two hours." A young JLF soldier puts down the phone while walking over to a table with a shogi game on top. Another soldier looks over from his seated postion at the table. "Like anything abnormal happens out here. We, the Japanese Liberation Front, have influence over this area. It won't be easy to..." The door knob turns while both soldiers reach for their firearms. "Relax, I just came here to talk?" Zero grips his helmet and pulls it off his head. Lelouch's geass flares up while he puts them under his power. "It's okay for you to ignore them…all the abnormalities."

In an instant the two soldiers start to ignore Zero's presence and continue to play their game of Shoji. Feite looked down and let out a sigh while lying back in the seat. "I guess your power is really useful…I guess it's alright to transmit the signal to the others?" The Voulge gets to its feet and walks to the peek while its main camera starts to flash several times to the Black Knights at the base of the mountain.

"Receiving signal from Zero's unit, we'll move along to point two."

The Black Knights start moving up the mountain range with two Knightmare frames pulling a large excavator unit up. Some of the others sit on the back of the Burai while the Guren rides behind them. Tamaki's voice plays through the headsets. "So why didn't Zero or Feite use their wireless communicators?" Inoue lets out a disappointed sigh while looking up at the mountain. "More importantly what did he mean by hiking?" Yoshida shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's some military training." Tamaki let out a small scoff. "Even though Zero and the blonde are somewhere else?" Minami let out a sigh, and stared down at the excavator units. "Don't tell me we're going to dig up a hot spring." Tamaki looks back at the Guren and speaks into his headset. "Kallen, did you hear anything about those two?" Kallen shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "Beats me…" Ogi looks up ahead with a serious look in his eyes. He started to get a feel of Zero's strategy in the back of his head. _"Zero and Feite are avoiding having their transmission traced. Looks like Zero is being serious." _

On the mountain top, the Voulge was kneeled down with its cockpit open. Feite leans on the edge of the cockpit and looks over at C.C. standing at the edge of the cliff top. "Huh?" She leaps into the snow and walks over slowly towards her. "You are one skilled person to climb all the way up here without any of us noticing. You're here to support Lelouch as well." Feite walked up behind while C.C. looked over her shoulder. "You were sneaking around as well. You're will power is strange. How are you so passionate?" C.C. turned around and looked Feite top to bottom while she looked off the edge. "Because I have nothing else to lose. You could say that I don't have a future." C.C. shook her head and looked at the hut. "I see…"

Lelouch walkes out of the hut, and yells loudly. "C.C. what are you doing here?" Feite looked over at the pair and let out an uneasy laugh. "I'm going back to my Knightmare, I'll let you two argue." Lelouch gave her a detested look while turning his attention back to C.C. "Didn't I tell you that'd I would protect you?" She eyes over at the Voulge returning to an upright position. Its eyes let out a flash while C.C. continued to stare at it. "That girl cannot protect you as well as I." Lelouch shook his head, and looked over the edge at the earth below. "Nonsense, stop acting like a guardian." C.C. stared up at the clouds, and sighed. "Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?" He turns around and starts to walk back up to the hut. "I have no time to play philosophy with you." She turns over her shoulder looking over at Lelouch while he continued to walk away. "You changed your family name to Lamperouge, but you kept your first name. How Naïve unable to give up the past." Lelouch turned and let out a smart grin across his face. "So is C.C. that is a strange name, its not even human." The wind blew moving some of the snow that had collected at the mountain top past the pair. C.C. shot Lelouch an angered gaze while the pair stared at one another.

At the base of the mountain, Cornelia was already inside her Gloucester waiting to deploy. "As planned, Euphemia will stay at G1 and support us from the rear. Give command of the medical troops for her."

"Yes, your highness."

"Princess Cornelia…"

Cornelia stared ahead on her monitors while she quickly recognized Guilford's voice over her intercom. "Guilford? Is it about Euphie?"

"Yes, shouldn't we have made her stay at the government office?"

Corneila closed her eyes and shook her head remembering a conversation between the two prior to this engagement. "She was unexpectedly stubborn. She said she wanted to witness a real battle with her own eyes."

Inside the G1 Command Transport, Euphemia look at the unit layout of Cornelia's forces. Her eyes move to a unit behind the main forces. She points her finger out at the lone unit, and turns to her advisor. "What unit is in the back?"

The advisor quickly replied back to the princess explaining that Kururugi Suzaku the known pilot of the research divisions Lancelot was in the "Back-up" unit. They also start to question the subject of allowing numbers to pilot Knightmare frames. However, the order was given by the second prince Schneizel making the subject extremely complicated.

On the mountain top several of the excavators where already pumping out some mud from the ends. Several of the black knights had taken up positions while the Guren and Voulge were next to each other with the cockpits open.

Several feet away from the two machines, Zero stood by Ogi and they seemed deep in conversation with one another. "Hey are we really going to do this?" Zero turned towards the excavator labeled by the number two, and nodded. "Our enemy is Cornelia. It's an army that has considerable strength within Britannia." Ogi looks over his shoulder with some uneasiness in his face. "That's why we should cooperate with the Japanese Liberation Front." Zero looks out the corner of his eye at him with somewhat of annoyed feeling about him. "Ogi, you don't believe in me?" Ogi quickly straightened up and turned over to Zero with a confident expression. "What are you saying? I was the one who wanted and asked you to be our leader." Zero turned back out to the field of pumping excavators, and put his hands against his hips. "Then there is only one answer."

"Open the capsule marked two Rookie." Feite pointed over to the capsule still on board the transport truck. A rookie member turned over to it and his eyes widen at the size. "It's huge…" She let out a small laugh and pointed her finger at a few other members. "I didn't say move it, open it up." The few of the veteran members let out a few laughs while the capsule opens revealing a large sized shotgun pained black with a few letters written on its barrel. "An Anti-Knightmare Shotgun, you don't see many of those here." Feite turned over to the Voulge then back at the weapon. "Well Britannia wasn't fighting on equal terms, you only see this variant used on the western front of Britannia's failing conquest over the Europeans." A few members let out a nod while Feite started off towards to Voulge. "Loading the weapons already? Zero hasn't given the order to deploy." Kallen takes a sip from a bottle of water, and turns towards the "Black Armor." Feite looked over her shoulder while continuing to the cockpit. "Unlike the Guren, the Voulge needs its weapons resupplied; I don't have a Radiant Surger."

Below down the mountain the battle starts to be underway. The large three front assaut provided by Cornelia and her subordinates begins. The Black knights all look in shock at the massive troop deployment. Tamaki is the first to relay his feelings on the matter by turning around and yelling over at Zero. "Stop Joking…Zero stop joking around! We'll be completely surrounded by them. There won't be an escape route."

Feite looked over from her Knightmare and leaped off running over to see the massive troop deployment. She couldn't believe her eyes while the Sutherland units were dropped by transport units several miles away. They were heavily bombarding the supposed JLF mountain base nearby. She also turned over to hear the last part of Tamaki's words. Zero stood still while he looked out at Feite from the corner of his eye. "We're already sealed in. If you want to live, we have no choice but to fight here."

Tamaki growls once more while anxiety starts to overtake the entire bulk of the Black Knights. Feite however let out a smile while staring down at the Britannia forces. "Are we going to go head-on with them? We're already surrounded." Sugiyama turns over and expresses his words against this operation. His words were quickly straight forward. The enemy was indeed Cornelia's unit, the same one that wiped out a large group of resistance weeks ago.

Zero let out a nod, and let out a small laugh. "Yes, it would be a miracle if we emerge victorious. A messiah will not be recognized until he makes a miracle. If that is so, we need a miracle." Tamaki growls up at Zero, and shakes his head. "Miracles don't happen so easily. You're damn useless as a leader. I should have been…" Tamaki pulls his rifle off his shoulder only to have Zero respond with his pistol. The weapon clicks while Zero takes his arm. Ogi leaps out of the way with a shocked look on his face.

To everyone's surprise Zero removes his finger from the trigger and spins the gun around holding it to Tamaki and Sugiyama. "All paths of retreat have been cut. If any of you think that you can win without me, feel free to shoot me." Feite looked over, she was the only member that wasn't a bit shocked by Zero's unique performance. She after-all would join this battle reguardless of Lelouch being alive or not. She was itching to jump out into the fray, but Lelouch…Zero needed her. "You've had only two choices ever since you joined the Order of the Black Knights. Either live with me, or die with me."

"We're completely surrounded, all our supporters on the outside have been captured." Inside the battle room inside the mountain complex the commanding officers of the JLF watch the radar on the monitor. "General Katase, there's a transmission from Cornelia's army asking for us to surrender." Katase growls, and shakes his head. "Idiot, if we give up now, the Japanese liberation movement will cease!" An officer takes his eyes off the topographical map, and up at his general. "Then General, are we taking an aggressive approach, or a defensive one?" Katase hesitated for a moment before turning to one of his subordinates. "Todou? What about Todou?" The communication officer looked over his shoulder. "He went to Kyoto to pick up the Burai Kai. The four swords are traveling with him. According to schedule they should be back soon, but…" Katase shook his head, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Todou won't arrive on time, Burai prepare for sortie. Break through the corners of the enclosure, and escape! The pride and honor of Japan is at stake here. It's time to make our comeback."

Inside the G1 the officer in charge of maintaining the bridge shows the map to Euphemia. He points out the movement with a positioning rod. "The enemy's main base should be inside the mountain, but we are unable to pinpoint its exact location. However, in order to obtain the list of the supporters, we cannot perform an aerial assault on their main base." He circles around a specific mountain top where the base is suspected to be. "The enemy would aim for one of the corners of our enclosure and try to break out from there. Once we do that, we will be able to identify the location of their main base. Three of our units will be going head-on with them. They are units lead by Generals Dalton, Alex, and Governor General Cornelia." The map starts to flash and scramble about as it is hit by jamming equipment. Euphemia looks over in confusion while the officer folds up the rod. "It's the enemies ECM. Its affecting our equipment."

A small forward group of Sutherland scales the side of the mountain while engaging their countermeasures for the JLF's jamming frequency. "Switch the communication channel over to Alpha-4." Dalton looks ahead with a content and overconfident expression on his face. "The enemy's…what is it called again?"

"You mean the Burai right?"

Dalton lets out a laugh, and nods. "Right. Just be careful of the thing that looks like a Glasgow."

From a surface elevator, a three man team of Burai rise up to meet Cornelia's front line force. "Oh so this place became a fortress in a matter of minutes." She let out a small laugh while Guilford's Gloucester pulled in front. "My lady please let me handle these." Cornelia scoffed and turned over to his unit. "Guilford, don't treat me like those other women." In a matter of seconds, her single unit takes out all three Burai decimating the defenses in that specific area. Cornelia pauses while her support unit stands behind her. "I, Cornelia am here now ! Isn't there anyone who wants to kill me?"

Zero stares down at the trembling Tamaki, with his typical confident tone. "Why don't you try and challenge me?" Tamaki scoffs and spits to the side of him. "Do what you want." Sugiyama lets out a nod, and re-affirms Tamaki's response in a more respectable one. Inside the helmet Lelouch lets out a smile while he continues to speak. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Everyone board your units." Feite tugged at her collar, and let out a grin. "Very well, let's go." She threw her arm out towards the others that would accompany her unit.

Feite rushes over to her waiting Knightmare and climbs inside the cockpit. The hatch closes behind her while the machine starts up. Its eyes let out a flash, as it starts to rise to its feet. Around the Voulge the Guren and the various other Burai come to life. The Voulge expels heat from its vents while it grips the shotgun at its skirt armor. The sensors flash the data on the console while Feite looks over at Zero's command Burai.

Below, it would seem that the JLF was losing their fortress, and many of their own Burai reserve. Cornelia's forces start to restructure behind Dalton's unit. This couldn't be any more of a sign for Zero to strike. The flare was the last straw in Zero's plan to set the rest into motion. Zero removes his helmet and puts it to the side while flipping through his journal. "As expected from the genius Cornelia, a well thought out tactic. However the more elaborate your tactics are, the easier it takes to see past it. This includes your location as well."

All across the fronts the JLF are losing the battle against the battle hardened Cornelia and her army. The command center for the fortress was in utter chaos with various of their units going dark on their monitors. "Communication with Nakamura squadron, terminated!"

"No Reaction from Region Three."

"Major Tabata was killed in action with Kuroda and Kumada!"

Katase looks in shock while his face shows an intense hatred for the sheer uselessness of his forces compared to Britannia. He looks down with the realization of the losing battle weighing heavily on his shoulders. With a saddened expression, he slowly whispers the name of the JLF's Miracle maker. "Tohdoh…If Tohdoh were here, the divine wind would blow again. Show me the miracle of Itsukushima once again…"

At a road block the large transport trucks driven by the four swords members, and various other from the JLF break past a Britannian road block on the freeway. Asahina leans over the chair behind Tohdoh and stares at his commander. "Aren't we being a little overbearing, Tohdoh-san?" Tohdoh looks out the windshield with a determined look on his face. Without turning to stare at his subordinate he speaks in a commanding and powerful voice. "Asahina, Chiba, prepare the Burai Kai. Tell that to Urabe and Senba in the car behind us too. All the roads leading into Narita are being restricted. The battle has started, we need to hurry."

Lelouch closes his book, and stares out with a look of determination on his face. "Our preparations are complete! All members of the Order of the Black Knights, prepare to sortie."

Feite lets out a grin, while the Voulge's foot digs into the ground while the other Knightmare start up behind it. The ground teams pick up their rocket propelled grenades, and various other Anti-Knightmare missiles. With steadfast determination the others start to rally at Zero's command. The large hand of the black armor pulls the bolt back loading the first of many rounds. "It's about time..Zero." She looked up at his Burai, and let out a large yet devious smile.

"From this point on, we, the Order of the Black Knights, shall head down the mountain, and ambush the Britannian army! Once I give my orders, dash straight to point three with all your might. The aim of this operation is to capture the second princess of Britannia, Cornelia, alive! The one who will clear the path for us is the Guren Mk. II."

Kallen sits inside the motor bike seat of the Guren, as it moves towards one of the excavators. Zero's voice fills her cockpit while she exhales softly. "Kallen, make use of piercing electrode number three. Do it with one decisive blow." The large silvery right hand of the Guren positions itself over the top of electrode three, and locks onto the end. "Checking power output, radiation wave activated. Atmosphere under control." Kallen leans back in the seat taking a deep breath before leaning forward to grip the trigger. "External Discharge!" The Radiant Surger fires off a charge into the electrode sending the super heated energy into the water trapped underneath the mountain top. The ground starts to steam and the earth starts to shake.

The water bursts through the earth causing a tremendous landslide to cascade downward at the Britannian and JLF forces fighting below. The Sutherland and Burai Kai are quickly buried while the landslide continues down the mountain overtaking the Britannian main attack force. "Impossible! Such a huge landslide…If this goes on we'll lost Alex and Dalton's units!" Across the tactical map, every unit in the path of the landslide flash lost while the casualties start to rise exponentially.

Dalton's forces use their harkens to anchor themselves and slowly pull them out of the raging path of the landslide. Their Gloucester buckle as the wave of earth, and mud starts to pelt the thick armor. "Climb up head towards higher ground. What the hell caused this landslide?" Dalton growls while his unit starts to move out of the path with a few of his surviving subordinates.

Beside the landslide Cornelia's unit stands watching the wave continue down washing away two of her armies in a single motion. "What's going on?" The command station replies with little answer it would seem that they were still evaluating the cause of the landslide. "Your excelency you should stand back, its dangerous." Cornelia looks at the Gloucester at her right and scoffs. "I don't care, where is Alex? Hurry up and find out Dalton's postion as well."

Despite the effects against the military target, the landslide continues into the dense city built around Narita burying the larger buildings and ripping the smaller ones in half. The streets are quickly buried under several feet of mud and Zero can only smile in the cockpit of his Burai thinking of the success of the weapon. _"It appears more destructive than I thought. Even though we managed to divide up Cornelia's personnel unit we need to divide it more. Maybe next time I should consult a physics teacher instead of Nina." _

At Cornelia's position, a radio message comes in from headquarters relaying the most recent bit of tactical data straight to her headset. "We've confirmed another unit on top of the mountain, we've sent Kalius's unit to intercept them." Cornelia shakes her head and lets out an overconfident scoff at the JLF. "They intend to make use of the confusion?"

At the top of the mountain Zero's unit turns over to the Voulge. "Feite, you're up dispose of the unit coming to intercept us now!" The Voulge's heel armor opens as it crouches down and lets out a loud winding noise. Feite grips the controls and presses down on the pedals. "You don't have to say it anymore Lelouch!" The Voulge's legs push off the earth while a small shockwave spreads out from its position.

"Damn that is something else…" Tamaki looks as the Voulge glides from the air and disappears from his sight. "Keep all unnecessary communication to a minimum; we will start our attack after Feite engages the enemy." Zero looks at the blip corresponding to Feite's unit on his radar before it disappears.

A Sutherland unit flies up the mountain town and zooms in at the main group of Black Knights. "Commander Kalius, that's not the Japanese Liberation Front up there! It's the…" The Command type Sutherland turns over to hear a loud boom followed by the Sutherland in front exploding into shrapnel. "What the hell was that?" Kalius's Sutherland screeches to a stop, and its factsphere opens. He looks at the data and growls while nothing appears on the system.

In the thick black cloud, the Voulge stands nearby several broken trees with smoke exiting the barrel of its shotgun. The Right eye let out a bright flash while the arm cocks back the shotgun expelling the spent round and loading another. "We are the Order of the Black Knights…." The Voulge leaps forward through the smoldering cloud, and into plain sight of the Kalius unit. "I'll be your greeter…" Feite licked her lips while she let out an almost sadistic laugh.

The Voulge lands in front of a Sutherland and slams its shoulder into the cockpit denting it inward. The mechanism sparks while the pilot tries to eject. The mangled Sutherland fall while Kalius and the other members of his squad start to back away. "Damn it, we're under attack! It's a new unit we haven't seen before! When did the Black Knights get such an advanced frames!" The Sutherland and Voulge quickly enter a firefight while Feite single handedly dodges most of the fire. "This is our power; Britannia you're time is over!" She pulls the trigger, and takes out another frame before turning her eyes to the lead unit.

"Everyone attack! Cornelia's reinforcements have been strained! Feite is distracting them enough, Finish them off in one blow!" Zero's unit with the various other Burai starts their attack on the charging Sutherland.

A series of panicked yells and escape pods fly out from Feite's position. The Kalius unit had been entirely wiped out while the Voulge stood in the flames. "This is Feite enemy unit has been dealt with continuing to split the forces in half." Feite turned the Knightmare around and started to rush off towards another area. The black knights surprise attack was going well. Zero was closing in on Cornelia, and Feite was going to counter the approaching units.

At the command station the officers stand in shock while the Voulge flashes on the monitor with a static filled picture. "This is impossible one machine annihilated Kalius's unit? Where is it headed next?" Euphemia stares at the Voulge, and looks down at the map. "Can we track it? Is this a new model?" The officer looks over his shoulder, and nods. "Yes, that machine type unknown, its movement is hard to track. It's approaching…." He paused for a moment while General Alex's unit appears on the monitor. "General Alex's position."

Alex looks at his console while his Gloucester pulls out from the thick landslide. His eyes widen and shudder at the current state of his forces. They were utterly decimated with most of his men trapped underneath the thick muddy earth. "General Alex…unknown Knightmare is heading your way! Intercept it now!" He grips his lance while his unit gets back on solid ground. Its factsphere opens up, while a large blip appears on his sensors. "I see it…" He let out a smile, and licked his lips. "I guess I'll have to entertain this fool."

Feite looked forward with the euphoria of battle still coursing through her veins. She couldn't stop the adrenaline rush was too much for her to control. It was the same feeling from Saitama the power of using a Knightmare to show her existence to Britannia. The shotgun is quickly replaced to the skirt armor while the hand grips the handle of an elongated blade. The mono-molecular cutter at the end starts to spiral giving the weapon a reddish hue to the blade. "So, you must be a commander…."

Alex charged forward with no words to speak to the incoming Knightmare. His unit brimmed with life moving along the battle scarred landscape around them. The Voulge, and Gloucester make an initial strike against one another with a large array of sparks from the pass by. Several scratches appear on the shoulder, and arm plating on the Voulge showing its gray undercoat while the entire left arm of the Gloucester crushes a nearby tree formation. A red glow appears around the fractured metal. "Who would have thought an Eleven would be this good…." Alex coughs out blood in the cockpit while a large gaping hole was cut in the side of the center console. His arm held a bloody mess of a right side, while he leans forward.

Zero and his unit continue forward to Cornelia's position while Lelouch with his mask removed stares at the outcome of his careful planning. _"Fighting with one's back against a river, who would have thought the strategy used in the classic Chu-Han war novel is working so well." _He lets out a small laugh while a series of gunfire strike the two Burai at Zero's left and right sides forcing them to eject. The yells of the ejecting pilots fill the radio while a Sutherland screeches to a stop in front of Zero with two others behind it. The pilot speaks in a familiar tone to the Black Knights in the area. "Is Zero here? If you're around fight with me…fight with me Jeremiah Gottwald!" Zero lets out a mocking sigh, and stares up at the Purist Faction painted Sutherland. "Oh, its you again…I never thought you'd still be in the army. But I don't have time to deal with you Orange-kun."

Jeremiah's eyes widen while he leans back in his chair with an appauled expression stretched across his face. "O-o-orange?" He clenches his teeth in anger and rushes forward only for the Guren to leap in his path and smack the rifle into the air. Jeremiah extends his tonfa while Villetta Nu looks forward with a shocked at the unknown red armored Knightmare standing in front of Zero's Burai. "Lord Jeremiah!" Jeremiah shook his head and glared up at the Guren with nothing but hate clouding his mind. "Don't interfere, this is my duel." Villetta looks forward while her computer shows no data for the Guren, and shakes her head. "But.. this is the first time we've seen a Knightmare like this. Don't tell me the elevens have…" Jeremiah shakes his head and scoffs at his subordinate. "How could those putrid Elevens have that king of technology?" He lunges forward slamming down at the Guren for it only to block it rapidly and spin around Jeremiah's secondary attacks.

A look of shock is spread over Jeremiah's face while the Guren's ability outperforms his Sutherland. "It's fast!" The Guren lands on the ground and pushes Jeremiah back with its left arm gripping at the unit's throat. "This guy... eliminated Kalius's unit?" Kallen yells at the shocked voice of Jeremiah, and beams a determined glare at the Sutherland in front of her machine. "Can you see it, Britannia? Finally…Finally we can fight at the same level as you! This Guren Mark II, signifies the start of our counterattack!" The right arm of the Guren flies forward only for Jeremiah to leap out of its initial range. "There's something about that arm, so if I get away I can…" Jeremiah's eyes widen while the arm extends to cover the amount he moved back. "Sorry…" Kallen pushes the trigger activating the Radiant Surger on Jeremiah.

The extreme heat and pressure starts to build up bubbling and crushing all the Sutherland's components. Jeremiah looks around him while the red energy from the Radiant Surger fills the cockpit. A scrambled picture of Villetta flashes on the screen prompting him to eject. Jeremiah shakes his head while trying to overcome the pressure and heat forced on his body. "I can't…I can't when Zero is right in front of me!" Jeremiah's head falls forward as he loses consciousness. The auto-eject activates sending the cockpit flying out of the battle. The Guren retracts its arm while the Sutherland explodes with the fire glowing on against the red armor of the Knightmare. Kallen stares at the other two that had been with Jeremiah, and grins. "With this Guren, I can't lose." Zero looks forward, and laughs to himself. "With that all conditions have been cleared."

Feite stared at the immobile Gloucester while it fell forward into the ground nearby. "Feite? We need you at my position, we're under heavy fire!" Zero's voice fills the cockpit while she lets out a small laugh. "I'll be right there, hold out until I get there." Feite stared at her energy filler and scoffed at the remaining energy. _"It uses too much damned energy…"_ She pushed a button, and spoke into her headset. "Inoue, can you support Zero? Coordinates are…."

The Voulge started to rush off towards the battle raging in the distance. The three pronged battle between the conflicting parties were taking a turn. The Black Knights being in their first deployment were quite green at handling the battle. Feite keeps an eye on her monitors while replacing the cutter back into its sheave. "This is Inoue, roger that where are you going Feite?" The Voulge rushed past Inoue's position towards the cargo truck hidden in the tree _formation_. "I'm replacing the filler this thing eats up too much power." Feite kneeled down while the energy filler module opens up, and the Knightmare goes dark. "Hurry it up, we need this black armor back in action!" A Burai pulls out the old filler, and tosses it to the side. Feite stared at the blank screens and sighed. _"You better be faring better than me Kallen. We can't lose this battle…" _


	7. Chapter 7

Stage Six Battle At Narita

Dalton and his squad of two continue up the mountain, and quickly they come across the remains of a Gloucester. The area was scorched by the flames while parts littered the area. Dalton glared down with a shocked look in his eyes. "Alex was defeated?" He looked over at his side monitor while gripping the controls tightly. "What about our forces?"

The female pilot defending his back scans the nearby area with her factsphere. The data flashes on her computer while the results were less than astounding. "Sir, we're only at twenty percent of our full force." Dalton shook his head, and rubbed his temple while the stress started to build up. "We can't employ our order of battle with only twenty percent." He turned over to the wreckage once more, and sighed. "Does headquarters know about the Knightmare that defeated Alex and Kalius's unit?" The female pilot shook her head while she lightly tapped her headset. "This is Dalton's unit to headquarters, do we have any information about what defeated General Alex's Gloucester?"

Suzaku sits inside the cockpit of the Lancelot listening to the many radio calls from the units in the field. His brow twitches with the temptation to deploy growing larger in the back of his mind. He turned around to stare down Lloyd while he monitored the battle from his computer console. "Lloyd, there are rumors that there are two Knightmare that are unidentified lurking the battlefield." Lloyd waved his hand dismissively while the subject to him seemed disinteresting. "Oh, rumor has it that those two frames are from the Order of the Black Knights, but that information is completely unreliable in this situation." Suzaku looks over with determination burning in his eyes. "That would mean Zero is there." Lloyd touches his headset, and lets out a large smile. "Congratulations! You might get to go out!" Cecile turns over and shoots him a disgusted glare. "Lloyd, you lack discretion in a time like this." Lloyd turns over to her and shrugs his shoulders. "How so?" Cecile lets out a smile, and laughs. "Shall I teach you?" He turns away from his assistant with an uneasy expression forming on his face. "No thanks, anyway before we can deploy the Lancelot, the command office needs to finish their intelligence gathering, until that is completed we are to remain on standby."

Inside the Command G1 vehicle, the officers still go over the immense data collected from the various field units. The commander rests his hands on the display table, and shakes his head. "This is impossible, we lost not only Kalius, but Alex to the attack of that Black Armor." The younger officer shook his head, and stared at the data coming in from his console. "We just got word that the idiot Gottwald just got killed by a Red Armored Knightmare." Euphemia and the commander turn over with shock in their eyes. "That fool deployed? Do we have an image of that machine?" Euphemia looks up at the battlefield again, and holds her hand to her chest. "Commander Creswell is my sis…the Governor-General safe?" Creswell looked down at the data, and let out a nod. "Lady Cornelia wasn't caught in the path of the landslide, but after the rear support units moved recklessly she's in a compromising position." The young officer shakes his head while a look of resentment fills his face. "What was the purist faction thinking?"

The new filler is loaded into the Voulge while its eyes flash back to life. Its limbs start to move as it rises back to its feet. The cockpit flashes around the pilot while the Burai take a defensive position. "Resupply complete good luck out there Voulge." She turns around over at Inoue in the foliage holding the rocket propelled grenades with a few others. "Don't worry, I'm going to give support to Zero now." Her hand slides on the throttle, and the Voulge rushes off towards the firefight in the distance.

The members of the Purist faction quickly battle in close formation while the Guren and the entrenched Burai fire back from their concealed formation. Kallen spins around the foliage, and dashes forward at Kewell's unit. "You're not getting away from me this time!" Kewell's eyes widen while he quickly docks evading the radiant Surger and aiming his rifle at the center body of the Guren. "You're just an…." The Guren's leg flew forward knocking the Sutherland on its back. "This is why I hate Brittannians, you have too much pride!" Kallen pulls back the right arm and slams in onto the Sutherland's chest. The Radiant Surger flares up while Kewell's unit is boiled by the intense heat. Kewell jerks on the controls, while the ejection system and the electrical systems all fail in once instant. "Damn it work, how is this possible! I lost to an eleven?" His Sutherland changes to a bright red before it explodes from the intense radiation.

Villetta pulls back with shock and fear growing in her eyes while the ominous Guren turned to her. "Lord Kewell…everyone pull back don't engage that unit in melee!" She raised her rifle and the two remaining members of the Purist faction start to concentrate their fire at the Guren and the Burai behind Kallen. Kallen easily evades the fire, and hides behind a hill top. The bullets pelt into the side while a Burai falls and ejects. "All Right, Guren move to the designated spot!" Zero's Burai glides across the devastated landscape towards Cornelia. "The remaining forces will break through here. Aim for Cornelia…" Lelouch looks over at the unit running beside his Burai.

"What the hell is that?" The Voulge leaps down from the sky slamming onto a Sutherland breaking both its legs from the intense weight of the machine. "Shoot at it!" Feite throttled backwards while the Knightmare boosts backward in a feat of agility. The Voulge skids to a stop while pulling out its Cutter. The blade glows a bright red while Feite let out a small laugh. "You guys are no match for me…" She dashes forward in a zigzagging movement towards the first Sutherland. The Cutter flies forward through the torso shredding through the metal, and cutting the machine in half. The pilot ejects while what is left of his machine explodes behind Feite. Her eyes turn to the supporting unit while the Voulge hurls the cutter at it. The Sutherland pauses while the blade flies straight through the abdomen causing sparks to cover the Knightmare frame. The pilot quickly ejects, while the Voulge throws its arm out and fires a strange harken at the hilt of the cutter. "It's re-arming itself?" The harken retracts backward pulling the cutter back into the Knightmare's palm.

Lelouch stares at the results of his plan and strategizing both Kallen and Feite were rallying the Black Knights behind their talented piloting. They were a perfect one two punch, Lelouch tapped his gloved hand on the console and smiled to himself. _"Yes, move. You'll become a warrior if you manage to survive this battle. Only in a time of crisis…" _

"The purist faction is engaging them?" Creswell turns over and nods slightly while he hunches over the tactical table. A scrambled message from a nearby squad relays the information, while a few units in that flash lost on the center console. "Yes, they are being led by Villetta! Damn it, hold that Black armor back! We can't let it get any further in!" The message cuts out while Creswell lowers his head. "We should use this to have the Governor-General Escape…the air force will.." Euphemia shakes her head, and looks down at the map. "Wait…something is approaching from behind the Governor-General!"

The pair of transport trucks belonging to Tohdoh and the holy swords moves effortlessly across the remains of the roadway. "To all machine's are you preparations complete?" A unanimous yes follows through the radio while Tohdoh continues his orders. "Good, Burai Kai, prepare to launch." The top hatch over the cargo containers open while a lift rises the Burai Kai to the sun's light. "Listen up. If this landslide is manmade, we should be able to launch an ambush on Cornelia's back. Capture Cornelia, its time to take revenge for what happened seven years ago. For our pride as the Shisekien!"

"What the hell is this?" A pilot turns around while a Burai Kai leaps out from the tree formation. The Katen Yaibatou slashes through a Sutherland's arm joint while the chainsaw on the blade's edge hacks the metal apart. Tohdoh's machine hack the Sutherland apart and continues forward with the five others rallying behind him. "Surround her." Tohdoh easily makes work of the other Sutherland at Cornelia's rear hacking them into pieces.

Cornelia looks over with shock growing on her face. "The Japanese Liberation Front?" The Sutherland turn and fire their machine guns with little regard about the technical capabilities of the enemy machines. The Burai Kai easily evade the incoming fire, and are swiftly overtaken while Tohdoh stares down his target. "This isn't a normal Burai, don't get it confused with the lower grade model!" Guilford growls while he dashes to block Tohdoh's attack. "Your Highness, leave this place to us. Please take this chance and retreat!" Cornelia stands stationary while staring over at her knight and her soldiers. "Since we are retreating, Guilford. Move towards point nine while engaging them."

Meanwhile, Villetta and the purist faction manage to hold back Kallen and Feite's advance on the battlefield. The bullets pelt along the rock formation keeping Zero and the others from pushing forward. Tamaki looks up at the data on his side monitor. Kallen and Feite were making no progress on the battlefield. The Guren and Voulge were being overwhelmed and taken out of their Knightmare's weapon range. "Hey, I think it'd be best if we pulled Kallen and Feite…" Zero quickly shakes his head at the suggestion of pulling them back. They were dealing with the advance forces and if they were to pull back it would risk not only their lives, but the only two machines that made a difference on the battlefield. "No, the operation would fail if we change their positions now." Lelouch shakes his head and contemplates the situation inside his head. _"Taking what I said..our situation looks pretty grim. If this continues, we'll be forced to engage their reinforcements." _

Feite hacks a Sutherland's arm off and uses it as a shield while pushing forward with a pair of Burai behind her. Her eyes widen while she looks down at Cornelia's unit and unknown machines attacking below. "Are those Burai? Those swords are exactly like the monomolecular cutter." She growls while shooting the magnetic harken at an enemy Sutherland and rippling the rifle out of its hands. The Voulge creeks while its armor was littered with scratched paint, and machine oil from fallen Knightmare Frames. "Zero, Cornelia's unit is being ambushed below!"

Lelouch looks over with shock in his eyes. "Feite, which unit is moving? I didn't order anyone to advance just yet!"

The Voulge pulls back behind a hilltop and sheaves its cutter while pausing beside her two subordinates. Feite wipes her forehead with her sleeve while she grips a spare Burai rifle. "It's not us, Kallen and I are in no position to get to her, and we're the only ones out this far. Those designs, its most likely the Liberation Front!"

Lelouch squints while he looks up at the visual data being transmitted from the Voulge. _"There's someone else who understands my intent? How excellent. They should be able to hinder the actions of their reinforcements." _

Tohdoh's image flashes in the main command center of the JLF's headquarters. "General, sir, sorry for arriving late." Katase looks up with an uncontrollable happiness glowing on his smiling face. "Tohdoh, I've been waiting."

Tohdoh relays his position and targeting data for the remaining tanks and turrets in the JLFs control. "Sir, please concentrate all fire here. If we can hold back the Brittanian main force from advancing. Right now is the time for us to turn the situation around."

In an instant the dying attack from the JLF begins anew. The remaining squads are also hit heavily by this renewed fighting spirit and are forced into a retreat. Feite's unit stands up while the Sutherland in front are quickly backing away. "Attack them now, don't let them be able to support Cornelia!" The pair of Burai leap up at the same moment and the three Knightmare Frames unleash concentrated fire at the fleeing Knightmare.

Creswell rubs his temple while many more units are lost to the combined forces of the Black Knights, and JLF. "Princess Euphemia, please allow us to deploy this G1. We can assist Cornelia, and turn this battle around." Euphemia shook her head and slammed her fist onto the table. "No." Creswell looks down at the data. "The Red and Black Armors of the Black Knights are going to converge on…" Euphemia shakes her head while forcing back her feelings. "We can't, at our position we have the field hospital, and residents that are seeking refuge. Not only that, this G1 base is the symbol of the main headquarters." Euphemia holds back her tears while her arms started to lose their strength. "We were given strict orders by the Governor-General not to move no matter what happens."

A image flashes up from the special envoy with Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile looking in at the camera mounted inside the cockpit of the Lancelot. "Hello, Hello! This is the special envoy deployment, the tech department!" Creswell shook his head and growled. "Insolence, you are just irregulars with special permission to even be listed as part of this campaign." Lloyd let out a mocking laugh, "We're waiting at our leisure because of those orders." Suzaku looks up at Euphemia with an intense and fiery glare in his eyes. "Vice-Governor Euphemia, I beg of you. Please issue an order to the special envoy." Creswell scoffs and puts his arms behind his back. "Don't think we don't know about it. You just want the credit for saving the Governor-General." A subordinate officer nods, and growls at the special envoy's message. "If the situation could change because of one machine, we wouldn't have anyone suffering! Not only that, you are just a number." Lloyd shugs his shoulders, and laughs again. "If that is the case, it doesn't matter if we try, right? It isn't a loss if we were to fail right?" Euphemia gasps for a moment, and nods over at Lloyd. "I understand. I'll leave it to you."

Feite runs through the forest while the other two Burai hover behind her. "What is going on Zero? The Britannian forces are all being distracted by the JLF's miraculous appearance. So what do you want me to do?" She taps her finger against the control, and lets out a sigh.

Zero travels forward along a canal with Kallen and Tamaki behind him. "That's good to hear Feite, can you rendezvous with us? We're going to checkmate Cornelia. The JLF have forced her to move into our trap."

Feite rubbed her neck, and let out a small laugh. "I can't say no to that Zero...I'll be there in a few seconds." She turned over her shoulder at the units behind. "Ogi, you and Hayashi, rally up with Inoue and the others. I'm going ahead to join up with Zero." Ogi appears on her console, and nods. "Good luck." Ogi and Hayashi's unit break off towards the other group of Black Knight units in the distance. Feite glances up ahead while her hand moved to play with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. _"I'm starting to feel somewhat anxious about this. Cornelia I've never seen her fight...her skill alone can probably best me in this Voulge. I'm going to need Kallen's help in the Guren." _

The Guren and Zero's units quickly roll through the dusty trench downward towards a single fleeing Knightmare. Kallen looks at the radar, and lets out a soft smile while the Voulge quickly converged on the position. "We're going to have to make a decision; Feite is going to take at least ten minutes to get here…" Lelouch rubbed his temple and turned his gaze over to the Guren. Kallen turned back over at Zero's unit and sighed. "We don't need the Voulge, we have the Guren, and we can't take our Cornelia easily." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. "Very well, she'll join mid battle hurry up, we can't lose momentum!" Tamaki and Kallen's units pick up speed and continue forward with Zero's unit lagging behind. Lelouch looks at his rear monitor, and shakes his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Tohdoh is still in a stalemate against Guilford and the last of Cornelia's personnel guard. Tohdoh growls inside while his eyes were fixed on the purple cloak clad Gloucester. "This guy is something else; he must be an ace…" With no more time to rest from the fierce melee between the Holy Swords and Guilford's unit a Chaos Grenade is thrown towards Tohdoh and his subordinates. The Grenade opens up while the Burai Kai quickly disperses. The grenade whirls loudly while a barrage of flechette is thrown at the ground where Tohdoh previously stood. "Colonel what should we do about Cornelia?" Tohdoh leans to the right while his Burai comes to a spinning stop. His machine holds the Yaibatou in defense while he stares up at Guilford yet again. "If Zero is the kind of man I think he is, he has something planned. We have no choice, but to believe in him!"

On a steep hill, the remains of the Purist faction traverses the rough terrain with Viletta leading the remaining members. "What? Zero has changed course, are you sure of this Marcus?" Marcus stared at the data on his monitor and let out an irritated sigh. "Not only Zero, but the Red machine, and that Black one are regrouping." Viletta turned her sights towards the Burai Kai attacking Guilford, and prepared to fire from down range. "We will assist you, Lord Guilford."

Guilford blocked another attack from Tohdoh while his Gloucester's arm had started to show signs of its fluid burning from over exposure. "I don't need any support, I need to know the location of his movement!" On a small top mounted monitor a small window with Villetta on it opens showing a projected course from the three machines. "This is their course of movement; However a fourth machine is ten minutes behind the others." Guilford's eyes start to tremble while Zero's movement was toward point nine. "Damn it, they are approaching where we were supposed to lure Tohdoh's forces to. Your Highness Cornelia!"

In the ravine towards point nine the Guren at the forefront of Tamaki and Zero's Burai stare down Cornelia's Gloucester. Cornelia stares at the two and lets out a mocking laugh. "I know Guilford…" Kallen pushes the throttle forward and dashes at Cornelia. The Guren's right fingers twitch while Cornelia lunges with her lance. Kallen swings the arm forward only for Cornelia to evade it quickly by shooting her harken into the nearby rock face. She stares down at the Guren with an amazed look. "It seems that unit isn't your average custom machine." Cornelia turns over acting purely on instinct to dodge fire coming from Zero and Tamaki's Burai. Lelouch pushes the loudspeaker with victorious smile forming on his face. "Can you hear me Cornelia? It's a checkmate for you. Shall we celebrate our reunion? I do hope that you surrender to us before that. There's something I want to ask you. "By the way, your reinforcements won't make it in time."

Cornelia lets out a small laugh and charges forward. "How foolish Zero…as long as I can defeat this one, my escape path will be revealed!" Taking the rifle in hand Cornelia fires a burst at the Guren only for it to quickly evade the incoming fire. The slash harkens fire only for the Guren to easily catch them with its left hand. Cornelia let out a small laugh while she jabs the lance forward. "You're Agile!" Kallen glares forward while activating the Radiant Surger. The lance starts to bubble from the intense heat while it continues up to the right shoulder in an instant. Cornelia eyes widen while she quickly jettisons the arm before the Surger could do any more damage to her unit.

In her distracted state, a hail of gunfire rains down from Zero's Burai at Cornelia's remaining arm. The hand is mangled instantly while the rifle slams into the soft earth at the machines feet. "Such cowardice to attack me from behind!" Lelouch scoffed over at Cornelia while letting out a small laugh. "Oh? Then your operation wasn't cowardly at all?"

"Damn you, we won't let you get to the Governor General!" Feite's eyes widen while the Voulge comes to an abrupt stop to spot Villetta and the remaining members of her squad. "Oh? Is that so? Do you want to lose any more of your men?" Villetta stared down the Voulge with sweat pouring down her face. She had to stop at least this unit in order for Cornelia to escape. She closed her eyes and gripped the controls tightly. "Attack it now!" Her men quickly split out while they quickly opened fire at the Voulge. Feite shook her head while she started to dodge the fire instantly. She shook her head, and let out a small laugh while a disinterested look flashes on her face. "I'm losing my high because of you…"

The Voulge threw both its arms out to shoots its magnetic harkens. The wires attached themselves to the cockpits of both nearby Sutherland. Feite looked down while her hair came undone inside the cockpit. A shadow falls over her eyes while she smiles slightly. "It's over…" She pulled both arms forward pulling both Sutherland forward off their land spinner. The pilots yell while Villetta's eyes widen at the pure strength of this single unit. In mid-flight the magnetic harkens detach and retract back into the forearms of the Knightmare before the Sutherland slam into each other. The canopies open while the pilots quickly try to escape from the remaining two units. Villetta growls while staring down at the Voulge. "That means nothing. I will take you out no matter what!" She charges forward and extends the melee tonfa. Feite backs up while Lelouch yelled into the wireless receiver at her ear. "Feite, where are you?" She scowls up at Villetta and throws a punch at her. The fist digs into the shoulder denting the joint and mangling the right arm. "I'm busy Zero. I'm got caught by some of the reinforcements!" The Voulge turns its head to Villetta and fires its head mounted CIWS. The cockpit flashes red while the automated eject activates.

Tohdoh and the Holy Swords keep Guilford on the defensive while Villetta's pod flies overhead. "That black machine over there, that's one of Zero's machines isn't it?" The Voulge was in view for only a moment before running off to re-join Zero and Kallen. Tohdoh let out a nod and glared down at Guilford's remaining forces. "With Zero's forces suppressing their reinforcements, we will change our operation objective to capturing them alive." Guilford's brow trembles while he looks at the Burai Kai quickly surrounding him. "If this goes on, Her excellency, Cornelia will be…"

"Guilford…my Knight Guilford…I hope that you and Dalton will aid Euphie. I won't surrender." Cornelia's unit stood in the middle of a large group of Black Knights with her unit completely disarmed. She stares up head with little regard for her life while staring down the Guren. "I will fight to the end as an Imperial Princess!" Lelouch frowns at Cornelia's decision and shakes his head in protest. "What a boring choice…" The ground starts to tremble while everyone looks around in shock. The trench is filled with a thick cloud of smoke while Feite reaches the outskirts. "What the hell is going on?" She looks forward whiel checking for Zero, and Kallen's units. _"__Thank god, they're alright…but what caused…."_

The Lancelot leaps out from the smoke and stands beside Cornelia's wounded Gloucester. "Governor-General, are you alright? I've come to rescue you." Cornelia looks up in total shock of the Lancelot standing in front of her. "Special Envoy, who authorized you?"

On the downside of the trench Zero kneels down with Tamaki and one other behind him. "Don't tell me it's that one machine…" Minami looks up and nods while turning over to Tamaki's unit. "Yeah, it's the unit from Saitama, and Kawaguchiko." Lelouch growls inside the cockpit at the sight of the Lancelot. He slams his hand against the side of his machine while anger burned deeply in his face.

"I'm sorry Zero that I'm late…" Feite's voice fills the nearby cockpits of the Black Knight units in the vicinity. She exhaled while turning her view to Kallen. "Shall we take out that bothersome machine?"

Lelouch clenched his teeth while staring down at the Lancelot and Cornelia's unit. "Good, Guren, Voulge take out that machine! His ability to break through is a hindrance."

Kallen charges forward while Feite leaps down from the other side. "Right!" The Guren rushes forward evading several shots while the Lancelot. Suzaku quickly rolls backward and throws the left foot forward in a desperate kick. The Guren's right arm catches the bulky attachment on the Lancelot's foot and quickly burns it away with the Radiant Surger. Suzaku detaches the attachment and leaps back only to jump back from the Voulge's downward strike. "Another one?" The Voulge turns around and flashes its eyes at the Lancelot. "That thing…it's not like that Red One…."

Feite kicked off the wall, and dashed forward at the Lancelot for a quick strike. Suzaku turns quickly and slams his Maser Vibration Sword into the Monomolecular Cutter. "This unit, it's able to parry against my MVS?" A large array of sparks fill the area between the Voulge and Lancelot while their blades are interlocked. "This machine is as impressive as I initially thought at Kawaguchiko! Kallen, I have him!" Suzaku shakes his head and leaps backward letting the Voulge's blade cut into the ground. He raises his Varis rifle and fires a round at the Voulge. "Watch out!" Kallen leaps in front of the Voulge and activates the Radiant Surger at the incoming round. "It blocked it?" Suzaku looks in shock while from the explosion, the Voulge lunges forward.

"Round two begins….now that I can get a glimpse of your fighting style, I guess I'll have to stop fooling around." Feite moved some of the loose hair behind her ear, and gripped the cutter tightly. Suzaku leaps backward and shoots its harken at the incoming Voulge only for it to flip over and evade. "It's faster?" The Lancelot is forced into a defensive position while the two machines viciously fight one another. The MVS starts to fracture against the M-Cutter while in the background the Guren's right arm sparks wildly.

Ogi, and Sugiyama both roll up behind the damaged Guren, and secure it while Feite keeps distracting the Lancelot. "Kallen are you alright?" Kallen looks at the flashing red display of the Guren's schematic on her computer. "Yeah, but the Radiant Surger is out of commission. The entire arm needs to be repaired." Ogi zooms in on the right arm and notices the torn metal in the palm. "I see…"

The Lancelot and Voulge leap away from each other and skid backwards while holding their weapons steady. Suzaku starts to sweat inside the cockpit while Feite wipes some with the sleeve of her uniform. "Do you think that your sword is able to block another attack?" Suzaku looks down at the MVS; the entire blade was fractured and dented beyond any further use. "Damn I didn't know that this machine was stronger than the Red one….this pilot…" Feite took a few deep breaths while staring out the corner of her eye at the others.

Zero growls at the Guren and looks up at the stalemate of the Lancelot and Voulge. _"Damn it with the Guren damaged, and the Voulge engaging the Lancelot we have no-one to chase after Cornelia…Feite can't keep this up, her unit should be reaching its operational limit….Damn that white armor!" _He leaned forward and gripped the controls tightly. "Everyone retreat!"

Feite looked over and growled at Zero's orders. "I can take him out Zero, give me more time!" Zero's voice filled her cockpit while Lelouch's face appeared on a mini-monitor. "Feite you're filler is already reaching its operational limit. Follow my orders and withdraw!" Zero's unit starts off with the others behind it. "I won't let you get away Zero!" The Lancelot shot its Harken forward only for it to be hacked away by the Voulge. Feite looked out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "I guess I should listen to our glorious leader for now." The Lancelot turned to the Voulge only for a thick cloud of black smoke to start venting from the Black Machine. "Sayonara Britannian-ace-kun…"

Suzaku looked over at the retreating forces, but instead of chasing after them rushes over to Cornelia's side. "Governor-General?" Cornelia's brow trembled in anger her machine had gone dark while the last bit of its energy was expended. "You chase after Zero, my filler has run low and I can't pursue them!" Suzaku holds his arm over his chest and nods. "Yes my lord." The Lancelot dashes off after Zero, and the Voulge.

Along the retreat bath, Tamaki and Ogi escort the Guren out of the battlefield. "Are you sure it was right to leave?" Ogi shook his head and sighed. "Victory was already certain, Feite's unit was keeping that machine at bay, we could have taken Cornelia during their battle. If this goes on…." Tamaki sighs, and looks backward with a smirk on his face. "We left the Japanese Liberation Front behind as bait and escaped?" Kallen looked behind her and shook her head. "As much as I would like to deny that, yeah…" Ogi looked up ahead and nodded. "People aren't pieces in a chess game, Zero wouldn't think that way. Otherwise he would have manipulated us like chess pieces. His hatred for Britannia is real. People who understand hared should also understand sorrow…"

Zero rolls backward only for the Lancelot to chase after him. He fires a small burst, but the bullets are easily deflected by the Lancelot. Lelouch growls while the Lancelot quickly shoots its Harken at the remaining arm tearing it off. "Damn it, I can't get away from this! Feite, where are you?" Lelouch looks at his radar but his Knightmare shakes abruptly. The Lancelot presses harder on the fleeing Zero and fires a round tearing off one of the legs toppling Zero's unit to the ground. The escape pod shoots off, but the frame grinds against the ground and topples across the ground.

The Lancelot walks up slowly while Zero steps out of the cockpit with his mask on. Suzaku glares down while taking aim with the Varis at the figure below. He lightly touches a button at the base of his headset receiver and lightly speaks into it. "This is Special Envoy to control truck, I'm proceeding to capture Zero…"

Feite looked backward, and her machine quickly came to a stop. The feet slammed down into the soft soil unearthing several trees while it came to a stop. "This machine is bothersome, I lose whatever momentum I gain when I stop." She turns around and scans the nearby area. "Zero's unit isn't here? Where the hell are you?" Her eyes rapidly scan the nearby area while her stomach started to turn. Feite started to feel sick to her stomach in anticipation of some strange emotion. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I getting an unsettled feeling?" _C.C. walked past the Voulge, and came into sight of Feite's camera. "You, why are you…" C.C. stared up at the head of the machine and shook her head. "I will protect him, you have done your job for now. This is something that I have to do myself…I apologize.." She touches the side of the Voulge while Feite's eyes widen. _"Return to the others, I will keep him safe…do not interfere." _Feite's hand shook while she nodded at C.C. "Bring Lelouch back…or I'll be forced to come back." C.C. removed her hand and walked off without responding to Feite's last words.

At the rendezvous point several of the Black Knights members cheer for their so-called victory against Cornelia. Out of the handful of Burai that were given to the Order, only a few and the Guren remained. Tamaki looked down at the others while leaning down on the edge of the cockpit of his Burai. "So, where the hell are Zero and Feite? Do you think they ran off together?" Ogi turned over shooting Tamaki a disgusted look. "Why would they abandon us? They either are still pulling back here, or dealing with that white armor." Kallen looked over and pointed her finger at the machine approaching the group. "Its Feite…" A smile forms on her face while the Voulge kneeled down to open its cockpit. Feite climbed out of the cockpit, and leaped down to the ground below.

"You were awesome Senpai." A female member rushed over to Feite with a smile on her face. Feite looked down at her and nodded while unbuttoning her jacket. "Good, it's nice to see that we made it out safely." The member let out a nod, and held out a water bottle to her. Feite quickly grabbed the water, and took a sip while Kallen walked towards the two. "Feite, where is Zero? You left with him right?" Feite lowered the bottle and looked over her shoulder. She remembered C.C.'s words, and shrugged her shoulders. "We got separated, but don't worry about it. I don't think he will get captured." Kallen put her hands on her hips, and let out a sigh. "There's still a chance that he'll be captured right?" Feite shook her head while taking a seat on a nearby rock. "I doubt it, Kallen don't worry about it Zero is the type of guy that always likes to make a dramatic exit. He'll contact us when he's ready to be picked up." Kallen stared down at Feite, she was putting on a strong face, but there was an unusual uncertainty in her usual energetic eyes. "You're really something in that machine. If I hadn't gotten the Guren damaged we could have…" Feite shook her head and looked up at Kallen. "If you hadn't blocked that hit, I would be dead right now. I'm grateful for that Kallen, that's why I managed to hold off that machine for so long. I wanted for you to pull back…"

Moments later, a few of the transports had loaded up the remaining Burai and the Voulge. The Guren however was resting beside the edge of the lead transport. Feite laid on the rooftop of the transport while staring up at the sky. She pulled her pendant out from underneath her shirt, and stared at the clock. "You're taking too long…Lelouch…" Kallen let out a small gasp while climbing up the ladder on the side. "Feite, we still haven't gotten a contact from Zero yet. Do we want to pull back or wait for him? The battle seems to have died down; the JLF and Britannian forces have stopped almost entirely." Feite sat up into an Indian style position while Kallen's phone started to ring. She gasped while Kallen pulled the phone out form her pocket. "Zero!? Where are you at?" Feite looked up at Kallen while she talked with him over the phone. She nodded a few times while confirming directions before hanging up. "So, I guess you should hurry up and retrieve our wayward commander?" Kallen let out a grin, and climbed down the side of the transport. "Good luck Kallen, We'll wait here until you get back."


	8. Chapter 8

Stage 12 "Absent from Kyoto…"

The morning light shined through the blinds while an alarm clock goes off across the room. A small grumble comes from a large human shaped bulge in the comforter while Feite's hand reaches onto the nearby nightstand. Her hand taps around to grab the edge of a magazine. She mumbled a undecipherable jumble of words while sitting up in the bed. Her hand moved up to her eyes and rubbed them softly. "It's time to go to class already?" Feite let out a small pout while turning to the empty bed at the far side of the room. It was strange being cramped in that transport she would be relieved to be alone for a change. She let out a small growl, and rubbed the back of her head.

Minutes later Feite took a few steps out of the dormitory to spot Shirley waiting beside the light post. Her eyes quickly turn towards Feite and gently waves over. "Feite, I'm glad your back; are you feeling better?" Feite waved over with a grin forming on her face. Her excuse was rather simple and straightforward, but it was somewhat embarrassing to tell her grandfather the superintendant about her need for "days" off from school. "Yes, I'm sorry I missed class, but I was really feeling bad…" Shirley waved her hands and laughed. "No problem, but you really shouldn't skip two days over your…" Feite grabbed Shirley by the shoulder and covered her mouth. "Please don't talk about it its embarrassing…" Shirley looked up at Feite and let out a small laugh. "Okay, but it's perfectly natural right?" Feite rolled her eyes back while she held her free arm to the sidewalk. "Do you want to go to class or not?"

On the way to the central quad a familiar face leans against the wall with his whitish hair falling over his right eye. "My my its been a few days hasn't it Feite?" Rai waved his hand slightly while a book bag was tucked under her armpit. Shirley looked over at Feite while she paused at the casual wave from Rai. Her cheeks turned red slightly while Shirley looked over with a catlike gaze. "I'll leave you two alone! I'll see you in class Feite!" Feite turned over slightly and held her hand out. "Shirley you!" She clenched her fist while Rai walked up. "So, I heard you were sick. I'm glad to see you're doing well. Do you want me to walk with you to class?" Feite put her hands on her hips, and sighed while starting off towards the front door of the school. Rai looked at her for a moment, and jogged to catch up with Feite. "Hey…wait up."

"So what did you have exactly? Milly didn't give an answer, and I…" Rai paused only for Feite to stare at him. She bit her lip and pushed him to the wall. Rai looks up at Feite while a few of the students look up at the two. She whispers into Rai's ear causing his cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "Please not anymore! I'll see you later class…" He paused and rushed up the stairs and towards his classroom. Feite paused and let out a small laugh while the students continue to move around her.

"Its nice to see you in good spirits, Feite Senpai!"

A few of the students from the lower grades greet Feite while she walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Hey, Feite, how's it going it's nice to see you back!" Rivalz ran up beside her and slowed down to match her pace. "Yeah, good morning…." Feite let out an uneasy wave while she opened the door to the classroom. Lelouch and Kallen's seats were empty, but there was plenty of time before homeroom started. "So, do you know what's keeping Lelouch? He's been away for a long time, and I think he's into some trouble." Shirley turned over while Feite shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care what Lelouch does. I'm just his friend like you or Shirley for example. I'm not his private secretary." Shirley's cheeks reddened while she let out an annoyed pout. Rival rubbed the back of his head, and laughed while walking slowly away from her. "I guess that's true, hey are you coming to the Council building after class?" Feite pulled off her backpack, and placed it on the side of her desk. "I don't know, I have to make up a 100m dash for track and field, but I'm still a little sore so I may skip to help out." Rivalz turns up at Feite while unpacking his notebooks. "Don't overdo it; Milly was pretty upset that you missed a few days. So you should get some rest." Feite cast her gaze downward at her notebook. Her vision blurred for a moment while she rubbed her eyes. _"I'm still exhausted from Narita?" _

Minutes after the first bell rings, the teacher enters the classroom and taps his folder onto the podium. "Ah, I see that Ms. Avalon is back, but no Lamperouge, and Stadtfeld again…oh well let's begin shall we?"

Well into the history lecture, Feite scribbles down notes to the best of her ability while she spots Shirley hiding behind her textbook. Her hands play around with a letter opening it slowly. Feite leans over to Shirley and holds her hand to her ear. _"A love letter?" _Shirley's knocked her book down and turned to Feite with a shocked look. "No it's a letter from my dad." The entire class and teacher turned back to Shirley while she picked up her book. "Ms. Fenette, please refrain from shouting out loud during my lecture? Shall we continue from where we left off? Due to the loss at the Battle of Trafalagar, Elizabeth the third was trapped in Edinburg by the revolutionists…" Feite let out a small scoff, and continued to log the rest of the lecture into her notebooks.

The classes went by quickly while Feite sat on the rooftop during the lunch break. A small sandwich from the cafeteria sat beside her with one half already with a bite in the side. She takes a sip from a strawberry soft drink while Rai walked up onto the roof holding a similar lunch item. "So it's true…you really like strawberry even if it's just flavored that way." Feite looked over and stared at the drink and let out a small laugh. "So I have a preference…so what brings you up here Rai-kun?" Rai walked up and took a seat a few feet away from her. He placed his lunch to the side and undid the plastic wrapping on his sandwich. "Eating lunch, usually I eat it by myself, but the girls from the class under me keep trying to feed me their home cooked meals. Some of them can't cook too well, and I have to lie…" Feite let out a small laugh and took a small bite. "So how is your memory coming along? Did you remember anything when I was out?" Rai looked up at the sky and shook his head. "Nothing came to me, but the doctors said it would come back in time. Oh yeah, you know that DNA test I took about a week or so ago? The results came in…my DNA matched but it wasn't anything to go on. My last name however is Creswell."

"Creswell, that's a strange surname. Rai Creswell, at least it sounds okay…are you sure you want to go as that? Maybe you'll remember your last name and what if Creswell isn't it?" Feite put the rest of the sandwich into her mouth and licked her fingers. Rai let out a sigh, and took a forceful bite from his meal. "To be honest, I have no idea, but Suzaku has been helping me for a while. It's just that he's always so busy with his duties in the Military." Feite swallowed the sandwich quickly and patted her chest with her balled fist. "Yeah, I heard that there was some huge battle somewhere." Rai looked down at the ground and nodded. "A battle, where there was a huge landslide…the military and civilians were caught in the overflow of that. Some of the bodies are still being dug out over at Narita." Feite turned away while her heart felt as it was going to break. She had assumed that the city was evacuated before the operation, but it would seem it was neglected due to Cornelia's over-confidence. "I see, that Is unfortunate…I'm going to use the restroom, I'll see you later okay?" Feite wrapped her lunch up, and quickly walked over to the exit. Rai stared up at her and his eyes widen while he forgot to show her a new letter that had recently been delivered. "Damn, I didn't get a chance to show Feite this letter."

Classes went by smoothly for the rest of the day, and while students Feite included went to their after-school clubs. The track and field team ran sprints back and forth across the field at the back of the academy while Feite stood at the side holding a clipboard and a stopwatch. "It's unfortunate that you're still having cramps? Does your back hurt?" The female couch turns over to Feite while holding her own clipboard. "I feel a small amount of pain, but it's not that severe." She let out a sigh while blowing on her whistle. "Come on girls, we have an event coming up!" Feite let out a sigh while looking up at the sky as if some divine punishment was being thrown at her for using such a bad excuse to get out of school. _"Why did I have to use that excuse…" _

Feite grumbled to herself while walking into the student council meeting room. She looked over at Nina, then towards Milly and Shirley. "Oh, how are you feeling Feite, are you cramps still keeping you out of school?" Milly let out a small laugh and hid her smile with her open palm. "I guess it's something to do with Avalon women I bet?" Feite growled while Shirley rushed over to hold her back. "Milly you're stepping over the line!" Shirley sighed to herself, and shook her head. "Come on you two; stop picking fun at this Milly." Milly waved her hand and quickly changed the subject. "Well anyway, we have a lot of budget reports to do, Feite can you do them?" Feite scowled over at her cousin before taking the seat at the far end of the table. "I guess I could…" Arthur leaped up onto the table and purred while rubbing his head against Feite's hand. She caressed the side of his face, and gave the small black cat a smile.

Hours later, Feite closed the lid of the laptop and rested her head against the side. A lighthearted sigh exits her mouth while Milly looked at the documents that Feite had printed out. "These are all great, even the alignment has been fixed." Shirley looked uneasy at the side seat of the meeting table. She twiddled her fingers while Milly caught her strange behavior. "Do you have constipation?" Shirley gasped in embarrassment and stood up from the chair. "No, I don't! It's just….these tickets." Feite grumbled in her semi-conscious state and let out a small laugh. "Why don't you just ask him, and get it over with?" Shirley's face turns red while she placed the ticket envelope on a stack of papers. "Feite, I can't be that direct…" She covers her mouth while Milly and Feite laugh at the same time. Nina looks over at Feite with a detested look in her eyes. _"Why does everyone put up with her? She's a low life, and needs to know her place!" _

Lelouch steps into the room dressed in a casual red jacket and black slacks. "What's going on?" Milly and Shirley both gasp at his mysterious entrance while Feite had drifted off into a later afternoon nap. "Lelouch, aren't you absent today?" Lelouch looked over and smiled. "Nunally has a slight fever, and I have to run errands for Sayoko. Do you have anything you want me to do now that I'm free?" Milly looked over at Shirley and let out a smile. "I want you to hand out all these forms to the other classes, and have them fill it out." She picked up the stack of papers that Feite had typed, and the stack that Shirley was sorting. Lelouch looked at the papers, and nodded while walking out of the room. He stops for a moment and pauses at the door. "What's with Feite? She should sleep in her room if she's tired." He shook his head and walked out of the meeting room. Shirley and Milly turn over to Feite and let out a simultaneous sigh. "Ara?" Shirley looked down at the table and looked at the floor. "My tickets?" She covered her mouth while running towards the door. "I think Lelouch has them." Milly crossed her arms and smiled. "Go for it, this is your big chance."

Rai walked casually through down the hallway in the student council building towards the meeting room. He whistles a familiar tune while Shirley runs out of the Meeting hall in a hurry. Shirley smiles at him but quickly moves out of the way in order to catch up with Lelouch who had passed by a few minutes ago. "What's her hurry…." He shook his head and smiled before walking into the open doorway. "Hey, I put those posters up around the school as you wanted."

Milly looked over from the table and let out a smile. "That's great, oh by the way someone called for you." Rai walked over to the table giving Nina a small nod while making a weird face at Feite while she slept on the tabletop. "Who called for me? Was it important?" He pulled out a chair and sat down while Milly stood trying to recall the phone call. "Oh, it was someone called Cecile Croomy from the Britannian Military, she wanted you to call her. Are you seeing her? She sounded a little mature is that your type Rai?" Rai lightly put his hands on the table and taps his fingers randomly. "No, it's not like that, Cecile is basically my boss. I joined the Research and Development Division of the Britannian Military. Suzaku was pretty adamant about his job, and sounded interesting." Milly put her finger against her lips, and sighed. "Just when I thought I had something about you. Rai, when you leave can you bring Feite to the dormitories?" Rai let out a small laugh, and nodded. "Very well, since you asked so nicely."

Moments later, Rai stacks a few folders into a neat pile while Nina shut down the various computers in the background. "You don't need to bring her back to the dormitories. She falls asleep here all the time." Rai paused while putting reference books back onto the bookshelf. "Don't worry about Feite, I have it all covered Nina. You don't have to stay here and help me out." Nina looked down nervously while she let out a slight nod. "Okay, I'll leave you to clean up." She bowed and walked out of the council meeting room. Feite mumbled while her eyes open showing a familiar malevolent gaze. "She doesn't like me you know." Rai let out a smile, and glanced at Feite while she stretched. "That's what I assumed, you guys have a history or so I heard." Feite let out yawn, and stood up from the comfortable chair. "I guess word does get around at this school. Well I'm going to head to my room. I'll see you later Rai…" Feite started off towards the doorway while Rai waved while she exited.

Feite walked down the stairwell while her phone rang in her skirt pocket. She reached in and stared at the caller. It was Zero, there must have been a meeting going on somewhere in the settlement. "Hello? What do you want?"

Lelouch sat in the ready room onboard the mobile headquarters holding his mask in one hand and looking into the reflective visor. "There's a meeting, I can you make it? Kyoto was pleased that the Voulge and Guren outperformed the expectations. They have sent us an invitation, and I want you to come with me to accept it."

Feite stopped in the middle of the quad and looked up at the fountain. A few people were passing by while she shook her head. "I can't make it, as much as I want to meet them. I'm a little too exhausted…I can barely keep away right now…" She let out a yawn while holding the phone closer to her ear.

Lelouch put the mask on the side of the desk, and rubbed his temple. "I see, very-well I understand. Keep an eye out for Nunally. I won't be there, and would like for you to at least eat dinner with her. Can you manage that Feite?"

Feite growled while taking a seat by the fountain. "I guess, I could make something for her. Maybe someone elaborate that is fit for a princess." She let out a mocking laugh while waiting for Lelouch's reply.

He let out a small smile and turned to the knocking at the door. "The others are here; just don't over do the meal. I know that you tend to over-cook and make too much. So please for me don't use up all the groceries I bought."

Feite closed her phone and stowed it back into the depths of her pocket. She let out a sigh while clapping her hands against one another. "I guess I have a full day ahead of me…that stupid Lelouch…" She shook her head and walked off towards the girl's dormitory.

It took her several minutes to return to the upper floor where her room was. A few girls looked over at Feite, there were rumors going around like usual. This week with Feite being absent for two days, some had started to believe that she was a hostess at some scandalous bar in the red light district of the settlement. She could do nothing but smile at it. Being a hostess in the red light district would be easier than piloting that machine for Zero and the Order.

Feite walked into her room and rested her back against the door. She gripped her chest while she started to breathe irregularly. Several beads of sweat started to roll down her forehead while takes a few steps towards the desk. Her eyes turn to a single capsule of medication sitting on the edge of the tabletop. The label was a medication for a severe heart disease the same one that had plagued her since childhood. "How long will I be able to keep up, with this weak thing…?" Feite swallowed the pair of pills and washed it down with the nearby water bottle. Her eyes slowly close while her head lightly touches the edge of the desk.

Meanwhile, Lelouch sat on the couch discussing several matters with the rest of the black knights. Ogi looks around the room while he turned over to Zero. "Where is Feite? She should be here as part of the executive committee." Zero turned over to Ogi and shook his head. "She told me that she wouldn't be coming." Tamaki let out light hearted sigh while he let out a forced grin. "I hope she gets some rest, she's been putting a lot of effort in." Ogi let out a nod while Kallen looked at the others. They were in total agreement. Feite had put a lot of effort and gave a whole lot to the Order's foundation. It was somewhat wrong to have a meeting with her not present. "I noticed one thing about her…when she exited the Voulge, she looked pale, and exhausted…." Kallen crossed her arms and nodded slightly. "I've seen her that way a few times…even at school sometimes she'll be exactly like that." Zero shook his head and opened the book sitting in his lap. "Enough, we have business to discuss…"

Ogi let out a nod while he reached into his pocket to pull out a folded Japanese styled letter. He handed it over to Zero who quickly grabbed hold of it. "Hmm? What is it?" Ogi let out a small smile, and rubbed the back of his head. "A love letter." Tamaki let out an obnoxious laugh from his side of the room while Kallen tried to read the Guren's manual. "This guy is too dense to respond to a joke." Kallen turns to her side with a dull gaze. "Tamaki you're laughing to hard."

Ogi's looked away from Tamaki and made a serious expression. "It's a letter from Kyoto, they want to meet us directly." Zero looked at the letter, and shook his head. "Is that all the fuss was about?" Kallen looked over with shock on her face. "Calling it a fuss… We're talking about Kyoto!" Ogi let out a smile, and nodded. "They'll provide us with funds if we're accepted by them. Our pathetic financial affairs can finally…" Zero quickly interrupted and pointed his finger at Ogi. "Financial affairs? There should be any if you followed the plan that I had devised." Ogi looked down while Tamaki yelled from across the room. "Its not my fault…We've become a big group. The increase in numbers was above expectations. Kallen scoffs and lets out a smile. "Is pretending to be a big shot in front of the newcomers and bringing them to fool around within expectations?" The pair continues to argue while Zero continues to stare down at the letter. "For now, I'll leave the meeting preparations to Ogi."

The sound of sizzling seafood filled the kitchen inside the student council room while Feite stood behind the stove cooking some Pasta. The delicious aroma filled the room while singlehandedly Feite managed two pans and quickly set the scallops, and shrimp to simmer on a nearby burner. She took the pasta, and added the olive oil, and various other spices before continuing to cook. "Okay, this should be about done…" She stirred the pasta around only to turn around and place it on a large plate. Feite turned off the heat, and put the shrimp around the noodles in a garnishing manner.

"Are you finished yet Feite? I was getting a little lonely sitting the dining room…" Nunally let out a smile while she smelled the food's aroma upon entering. Feite turned around and let out a small laugh. "Its okay Nunally, I just finished…do you want to eat?" Nunally let out a nod while Feite started to place the pans into the nearby sink. "Do you want to help me bring the food into the other room?" She looked over from the running water of the sink to see Nunally wheel over to the edge. "Yes, please…"

"Why is big brother always so busy and going out late? Did he find a really difficult opponent in chess?" Nunally stared over in the general direction Feite stood while putting the food onto Nunally's plate. "Um, I'm not really sure, but I think it's something like that." Nunally picked up her fork, and turned to Feite while she made some noise sitting down. "I wouldn't be surprised if brother asked you out. I wouldn't mind it…" Feite let out a small laugh while covering her mouth. "You're embarrassing me Nunally…" Nunally let out a small laugh while Feite quickly turned back to the food. "Shall we eat?"

Hours later, Feite gathered up the plates while stacking them onto one another. Sayoko wiped the table down while smiling up at Feite. "Please Ms. Avalon you don't need to help me. I'll clean up you should go get some sleep. You have classes tomorrow if I'm not mistaken." Feite paused for a moment, and let out a small laugh. "I should wait at least for Lelouch to come home. It's the best I can do for him, and Nunally." Sayoko bowed her head and walked over holding her hands out for the plates. "Then perhaps you should sit, it would be rude for me to have help out any more." Feite handed the plates over, and took a seat at an empty table. Her eyes pass over to the origami crane that Nunally had made for her. She tapped it with the edge of her finger while letting out a sigh.

It was quickly approaching the midnight hour while the lights had been turned off. Feite sat in the same chair while staring up at the ceiling. She tapped on the arm rest with the sound of her tapping filled the small dining room. Her eyes turn towards the sliding door and in comes Lelouch stepping halfway into the room and pausing. "Feite?" She let out a faint smile and got up from her seated position. "I was starting to get bored waiting for you…business took longer than expected?" Lelouch looked at the closed doorways, and unbuttoned his jacket. "It would have gone faster with you present. Feite you're looking less energetic than usual is something the matter?"

Feite shook her head while letting out a bright smile. "I'm fine Lelouch; you don't need to care about me. I'm not that sickly little girl that you played with all those years ago." Lelouch turned his head quickly away and placed his hand on the nearby mantle. "Good, also tomorrow we're going to go ahead with the meeting with Kyoto. I want you there…" Feite's cheeks turned red while an uneasy look appeared on her face. "You want me there? A little direct aren't you my lord…" She let out a small laugh while Lelouch turned back at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't mock me, but meet me in front of the school around noon tomorrow." Feite tugged on her sleeve, and checked her watch. She let out a small yawn, and nodded slightly. "I guess I'll see you later than…"

Minutes later, Feite stood in her room with a towel wrapped around her midsection. She leaned into a desk mounted mirror, and rubbed some facial cream onto her cheeks. "So they've started again?" The voice of Azalea exited from the open mobile phone on the desktop. Feite turned over to the phone, and held it up to her ear. "Yes, it would seem that piloting has provoked my condition more."

Azalea sits in an office building while staring over various papers. She pulled off her glasses and turned to the large window at her backside. The oceanfront view of Sacramento was visible in the background while she rubbed her temple softly. "The medication is losing its strength again. How many times are you taking it now? I think that we should consider a transplant."

Feite pulled an oversize shirt over her undergarment covered body while sitting on the bedside. "I've started to take it at least three times a day since I got back from Narita. Slowly I can feel myself returning to normal, but…a transplant would put me in the hospital for too long…"

Azalea walked over to the bottle of scotch on the nearby mini-bar, and filled a small shot-glass halfway. She grabbed the small glass and gulped down the alcohol in one go. "There we go with your stubborn attitude. Feite, we all want you to live, I didn't build the Voulge to be your coffin. So promise me that you won't lose control when you sortie."

A small period of silence filled both phones with some static coming through both ends. Feite looked down at the floor while a smile flashed on her face. "Yes, I promise…I'll try to keep myself in check. Sis, I'm a bit tired it's pretty late here…I'll talk to you later…"

Azalea turned over to the glass, and stared down at the morning that had come by so quickly. She hung up the phone and shut off her headset while making an uneasy expression. She leaned forward and rested her palm on the edge of the table. "She never was one to tell the truth…" Azalea walked to the window and placed her hand against the glass. "You always picked the path that was the most difficult. Despite being born with such a fragile heart you still push on…but how long will you last…"


	9. Chapter 9

Stage 12.5 "Setting Sun"

It was another early morning at Ashford Academy, but due to it being the start of a weekend the campus was almost empty. Feite walked out of the dormitory wearing a heavy coat while she could see her breath in the cold Tokyo air. Her hair was slightly a mess, while she held a folded envelope in her hands. The words "resignation" was written on the side of the envelope, while she tucked it back into the jacket pocket. _"I have to make my life easier…I can't handle track, the student council, managing my grades, and the Order at the same time. Its best to quit one…" _Feite jogged forward a bit in the cold morning air towards the admissions building.

Feite walked into the main lobby of the admission buildings to be spotted by the curious administration assistant sitting at the information desk. "Oh, Ms. Avalon what brings you to the admissions office? Did you come to pick up Ms. Glass's schedule for the track team over the weekend?" The assistant turned towards the nearby basket, and pulled out a purple colored paper with the recommended training schedule for the upcoming events. Feite stared at it and firmly shook her head while removing the letter from her pocket. "I'm actually quitting Track and Field. I'm having a hard time balancing student council and school work. If I don't keep it up, I won't be able to graduate early like I wanted to." The assistant turned to the letter and shook her head slightly. "Oh that is going to be bad news to Ms. Glass you're the top runner for Ashford. I guess school is more important, I'll put it in her mailbox for you." Feite nodded her head, and waved her hand. "Thank you; please give her my condolences…"

In the back of a taxi cab, Rai sits in the back wearing an Orange Uniform of a Britannian Private. He tugs at his collar, and adjust it while fixing his tie in the process. It was obvious he wasn't quite used to wearing the formal uniform, but it was strange to immediately be called to Narita after only joining weeks ago. _"Rai, I know this is sudden, but Lloyd wants you to help us out over here in Narita. You have been transferred into the Special Envoy group, and are under Lloyd's command. Your pass codes, and everything will be given to you when you arrive…" _

That was the gist of the message from Cecile the woman Rai had only recently started having conversations with as requested by Suzaku. Rai looked out the window while the cold air seemed to seep through his uniform. "Is it always cold in the mornings?" The driver looked into his rear mirror and shrugged his shoulders. "It depends; right now we're in sort of a cold front. So it'll be a few degrees lower in the mornings. So I heard something major happened in Narita. Is that why a soldier like you is being transferred out there?" Rai rested his cheek on the side of his open palm and sighed. "I have no idea, this is my first mission."

An hour down the road, the taxicab comes to a stop at a secured roadblock where a pair of Sutherland was guarding alongside military vehicles. A soldier walked over to the taxi while Rai exited the vehicle and looked forward throwing a salute. "Private Rai Creswell reporting as requested by Lloyd Asplund of the Special Envoy." The soldier looked up at Rai, and let out a small grin. "Man, they are recruiting younger these days." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small photo. Rai lowered his salute while the soldier compared the image to him. "Welcome to Narita, you should find Asplund and the others at the recovery sight. Hey Cabby, you should turn around!" The solider turned his attention away from Rai while waving the taxi to move on.

"Recovery sight, I'm completely at a loss here." Rai looked over at the other soldier in the distance while a small jeep pulled up from the closed off-ramp. "I'm glad you got here at such short notice." Cecile let out a lighthearted smile while sitting behind the wheel. She motioned over for Rai to take the passenger seat next to her. "Croomy, why was I called out here?" Rai walked over and climbed up into the seat and turned over to see a pout forming on her face. "How many times did I say it Rai? Call me Cecile please." The jeep pulled off at a fast speed causing Rai to nearly fall off. "Okay, but please don't drive so erratically!"

It was quickly approaching the time Lelouch wanted to meet Feite in the middle of the school grounds. Finally it was time to make the journey to Japan's old capital city in order to meet the Kyoto based group. The afternoon sunlight shined through a veil of leaves while Feite sat nearby the central fountain wearing a simple pair of shorts, and a track jacket. She looks at her shoes for a second while letting out an annoyed sigh. "What is taking him so long?"

"Feite? I'm sorry that I'm late. I had to discuss a few things with C.C. about the operation. There's going to be a change of plan." Lelouch points to the bag at his side and holds it out to her. "I'm going to play a counter to Kyoto's blind invitation to us. I want you to play a role."

At Narita recovery operations were already underway with civilians identifying the bodies of their deceased loved ones and soldiers bringing in more from the landslide. There was hardly any chance for a survivor to be found at this hour. Rai sat behind the cockpit of a Sutherland while digging through the tough dirt and rock. His sleeves were rolled up with his jacket resting on the back support. "This is atrocious…this place is like a graveyard." His hand rubs his forehead while giving a signal to the nearby group of infantry.

An image flashes on the central console showing a smiling Cecile. "How are you handling the Sutherland?" Rai let out a depressed sigh and shook his head. "The machine is handling well, but the excavating is disheartening. The Order of the Black Knights caused this whole thing right?" Cecile let out a nod while typing on the center console. "Yes, but we're still figuring out what was used. We found a few excavators, but it would require a little more than that to cause a landslide."

Rai looked down while some ground crews pull out a few bodies from a collapsed building. His eyes widen while a small girl is pulled out of the debris. Her arms were lifeless causing a painful memory to surface in the back of his mind. The image that had flashed before his eyes was a young girl with obscured features smiling from an upper balcony of a rustic building. "Rai?" Cecile looked closely into the monitor while he quickly shook his head of the strange image. "I'm sorry Cecile…" She shook her head while letting out a smile. "Rai, you can come back now. I'll inform Lloyd that you'll be returning. You need a break from recovery…"

The Envoy tagged Sutherland walked up towards the Lancelot and the waiting Cecile and Lloyd. The machine winded down while the cockpit hatch opened and the pilot seat retracted. Rai leaned forward while the cool breeze brushed against his sweating face. His hands move to his head while Suzaku walked up from the series of tents a short distance away. "Rai?" His eyes turn serious while running over to the Sutherland. "Hey Rai, are you alright…" Rai looked up and shook his head in disgust while he climbed down from the cockpit. "It's not right Suzaku…getting civilians involved." Suzaku let out a nod while turning towards his Lancelot. "I know, that's why we need to protect them. This is the reality that that coward Zero won't realize. His actions are getting Eleven and Britannian people caught into his little war." Rai stared up at the machine and took in a deep breath. "I'm going for a small walk…I'll talk to you in a bit Suzaku…"

Cecile stood at the foot of the Lancelot typing on the computer. The combat recordings of the Lancelot flash on the screen showing the high mobility movement of the Guren and Voulge fighting against it in a tandem effort. "I've managed to finish the investigation on the various units that saw the black armor, and I have scanned the remains of the Purist Factions machines." Lloyd walked up to the computer and let out a smile. "So the weapon used against them was that?" Cecile let out a nod, and looked up at the Lancelot. "Yes, the Radiant Surger…I didn't expect her to help out the enemy."

Lloyd looked up at the warped MVS blade that was recovered from the battle against the Voulge. "Did you find out anything concerning that Black Knightmare?" Cecile pressed a few buttons and displayed the battle footage of the Voulge. "Its equipment seems to be standardized much like the Lancelot or a Sutherland. It has been seen with a unique type of automatic anti-Knightmare shotgun, and something that seemed to be a mono-molecular blade." Lloyd let out a loud and interested shout while staring down at the video. "Impressive, but something seems odd about this unit. It doesn't seem to match with that red machine." Cecile let out a nod and looked up at the Lancelot. "The design seems to be based off our own Britannian Engineering. Do you think that we could possibly have a traitor?" Lloyd moved his hand to his chin staring at the image of the Voulge lost in thought. "Possibly, but we can't rule out the EU."

It was time for the meeting with the escort vehicle sent from Kyoto. Zero stood in the middle of the dimly lit parking garage while Kallen and the others look around for potential dangers. The vehicle would soon arrive while Feite leans against a stone pillar. "So, Tamaki has been blowing all the money on fancy dinners and whatnot?" She let out a small laugh while Ogi looked down with an uneasy look stretched over his face. "Yeah, Zero wasn't happy when he heard about our financial problems. That's why we're meeting with Kyoto today." Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and exhaled deeply. "Turning down easy to acquire weapons and free funding is hard to turn down. I just hope that we don't get shafted when we get there."

A black luxury vehicle rolled up the parking garage and stopped in the middle of the second floor. Everyone turned over to the vehicle while Zero stood stationary beside the vehicle. The driver's side window rolled down while the engine turned off. "Zero I presume? I will be your driver on behalf of the Kyoto group. I would guess that those are your subordinates?" Zero turned over taking a second to look at the group of four. "Everyone into the vehicle, we're moving out."

The limousine rolled through the parking garage and through the streets of the settlement. The traffic was light despite it being a weekend where the highways normally were filled with commuters. The driver was an exceptionally good one keeping the ride smooth and free of any suspicious movements. Moments after getting on the highway, the limousine entered a lengthy tunnel that seemed to go on for miles.

Feite let out yawn while she crossed her legs over one another. Her hands rested firmly in her lap while a bored glint was visible in her eyes. "So, it's either we're driving insanely slow, or we're driving to Hokkaido." Tamaki let out a small laugh while letting out a firm nod. "It has been taking a while…" Kallen held a similar look of unrest on her face while sighing deeply. "Calm down, you guys are acting really disgraceful." Feite let out a smile while the car came to an abrupt stop sparking a hint of suspicion throughout the other riders. "What's going on?" She looked around while the sound of an elevator fills the interior of the vehicle. Kallen shrugged her shoulders, and nodded. "It seems we're moving up." The elevator moved the car several levels up while a large mechanical door opens.

The driver walks over, and opens the back doors before bowing cordially to both zero and the other members inside. "I'm sorry for the lengthy drive. My master is waiting for you all."

Everyone quickly disembarks the vehicle to see a large glass window overlooking a familiar landmark. Feite's eyes light up while Tamaki and Ogi both run over to it. "No way…its Fuji mine…" Tamaki's hands were pressed against the glass much like an exited child. "There's no way we could be here. How could we have come to a place like this?" Kallen looked forward with awe in her eyes. She too much like Ogi was caught in the majesty of Mount Fuji lurking in the distance. Feite however looked around the large room, and stared specifically at the bamboo veil hanging in front of a seated Japanese man. _"So that old guy is the leader of Kyoto?" _She stared out the corner of her eye at Zero, and let out a smile.

"Isn't it repulsive?" The booming voice of the Japanese man fills the room while a red shutter quickly covered the window darkening the entire room. "Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain renown in the past for her scenic beauty, and clear water…Right now seems to be reflecting the pain our Japan is having after being conquered and suppressed by the Empire. It pains me so…" Feite walked up beside Zero and the others while crossing her arms over her chest. _"That voice sound so familiar…" _

"I apologize for not being able to show my face. But Zero that goes the same for you. I must see and know who you are." The man behind the shroud pointed his cane forward while a group of four Burai rolls out of the darkness. Feite's eyes widen while she reached into the pouch at the back of her belt. "I wouldn't draw that if I were you. Last I checked a handgun couldn't beat a Knightmare frame." A scowl flashes on Feite's face while she removes her hand from the pouch at her backside. "Very well, I guess I can't take down four Burai…" Kallen ran in front of Zero and threw her arms out wide. "Please wait! Zero's brought us power and victory. That's…" The man shook his head and growled. "Silence! Who is Ogi?" Ogi took a step forward with his back stiff from the Knightmare at both sides of the group. "You shall remove Zero's mask."

Ogi walked over to Zero's side and looked up at him with a saddened expression. "Zero, I'm sorry…but I want to believe in you too. That is why…please make us believe in you." His arms moved up grabbing the helmet on both sides and soon after pulling up. Both Ogi and Tamaki gasp while the person wearing Zero's outfit is no other than C.C. Feite's annoyed expression becomes rather content while she stared up at the Burai. Kallen however turned to C.C. with a scowl in her eyes. She threw her arm to the side while a fiery glaze covered her eyes. "This person is not Zero! I've seen her before! She was together with him." Feite let out a grin, followed by moving her hands to her hips. "When did this happen? Wait a second, is this when you retrieved him at Narita?" Kallen let out a quick not and turned over to the leader of the Kyoto group.

The Japanese man pointed his cane over to C.C. and let out a minor groan. "Girl, are you Zero?" C.C. turned her face to the side while staring over at the bamboo curtain. "Yes." The man shook his head behind the cover and rubbed his temple. "So you're not Japanese?" C.C. turned over to Feite, and let out a smile at the man. "Yes, messenger from Kyoto. Kirihara Taizou." Reacting to the direct words from C.C. the two armed guards besides Kirihara reach for their handguns. "We can't let anyone go that said our masters name?" The other guard glared down at Feite with a malevolent gaze. "Especially if two of them are not Japanese." Tamaki holds his hands up and switches into panic mode. "Wait a second I'm not part of this…" Feite turned over to him and scoffed at him. "Tamaki are you even a man?"

Before the gunmen could turn to C.C. and the group near the bottom, one of the Burai fires its slash harken across the room. The two pierce into the pair of Burai and quickly knock them off balance. The single Burai slams its arm into the other beside it and rolls forward rapidly at Kirihara. The guards aim their weapons up at the machine while the Knightmare frame's rifle aims directly at Kirihara. "How weak. Not only weak, but the way you think and act is outdated." Zero's voice echoes from the loudspeaker of the Burai while Feite let out a small laugh. The cockpit shoots open and Zero stands out resting his arm on the side of the Burai's open canopy. "That's why you can't win."

Zero leapt down with the heels of his boots making a tapping sound as they touched the floor. He held a remote trigger in his hand while walking slowly towards Kirihara. The two guards aim over at Zero, but with the remote switch in hand Zero held all the cards. "Kirihara Taizou, you became famous as the founder of Kirihara industries through the extraction of Sakuradite. You were the shadow supporter of Kururugi's political policies. However you switched you alliance after Japan's defeat in the war, and became a proactive supporter of the colonization. You are commonly known as, Kirihara the traitor, but you true identity is. The figurehead of the six major families of Kyoto that support the resistance nationwide. Pretending to be obedient is something that comes naturally to you, isn't it?" The guard steps forward only for Zero to provoke him with the switch. "How do you know so much about our master?"

Kirihara cleared his throat and glared over at his subordinate. "Be quiet…" Zero turned his attention back to Kirihara while contining to advance. "It is as you say, I'm not Japanese." Ogi, Kallen, and Tamaki let out a combined gasp from the shock of the statement. Feite stood with her arms crossed over her chest and smiled. "Feite, you're not shocked at all…" Ogi looked over at her with a suspicious look. Feite put her arms behind her head, and shook her head. "Its not that I'm not shocked, but look at me. I'm brittannian and I'm supporting you guys. So what does it mean if he's Britannian, EU, Japanese, or Chinese? I will follow that guy no matter what that's how devoted I am." Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a small laugh. "You're right about that, but it explains a lot about before you joined us…" Kallen turned over with a similar expression as Ogi. She wanted to know a lot more after finding out this bit of information from Zero. "Feite…"

Zero looked forward while Kirihara continued to mask his presence with the curtain. "Why are you fighting if you are not Japanese. What do you want?" Zero smiled inside the helmet while speaking in perfect tone. "The destruction of Brittannia." Kirihara scoffed at Zero's remark and leaned forward. "Are you saying you are capable of doing that?" He clenched his fist and nodded fiercely. "I can, why? Because I have a reson that I must do it at all costs! I'm glad that I'm dealing with you." Zero reached up to the sides of his helmet and pulled the helmet off. Kirihara's eyes tremble while Lelouch stares directly at him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Lord Kirihara." Kirihara closed his eyes while the image of eight years ago plays back in his mind. "You are the one that was left behind eight years ago as a hostage…" He paused for a moment and looked over at Feite standing in the crowd. _"That girl was also around before the war began." _Kirihara changed his attention back over to Lelouch while smiling. "If I weren't the one that you were dealing with, what would you have done? Hold me hostage?" Lelouch shook his head and kept a straight face to Kirihara. "How can that be? I'm only capable of voicing my wish." Kirihara let out a series of nods while a large grin appeared on his face. "Has the seed from eight years ago started to flower?" He started to fill the room with a large amount of laughter while Tamaki tried to move past the Knightmare frame to get a look. "I can't see him at all." He tried to move only for Kallen and Feite to hold their arms out to restrain him.

"Ogi!" Ogi nervously looked up ahead while his back stiffened once more. "Yes…" Kirihara's laughter came to a stop while he cleared his throat. "This person is defiantly an enemy of Britannia. I accept why he couldn't reveal himself. I guarantee it. Follow him, much like that girl does. We will assist by providing information and identifying military strong points." Lelouch placed the mask back over his head while walking off down the steps. "I'm grateful Kirihara…" Kirihara moves the veil out from his eyes and grinned. "Are you moving down the path to carnage?" Zero shook his head. "I will move as destiny sees fit."

At Narita, Rai stood in the main room where several civilians were to identify the various corpses that had been recovered. His uniform was a little tattered from recovery duty, but he still maintained a professional look amongst the other soldiers. "Creswell, did you bring the body up from sector five?" Rai looked over at Villetta, a woman from the purists who had also fought in the battle. She was placed in chage of data control, and consolding the family members of the deceased. Rai nervously looked up while trying to hide the small amount of blush on his face. "Yes, but that was a few hours ago. Did the family come to…" Villetta looked over at Shirley and her mother as they entered the tent. "Creswell is something the matter?" Rai shook his head while his fist clenched. _"Why is Shirley here, don't tell me one of these bodies is…" _Villetta gave him an odd stare while they both walked over to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Villetta Nu, and this is Private Creswell. May I see your identification?" Shirley let out a nod while reaching into her purse. She paused for a moment and noticed Rai come into view. "Rai?" Her mother followed suit while Rai looked over from Villetta's shoulder. "Shirley…" He spoke in a quiet tone, as the situation seemed grim. Villetta took hold of the mother ID card and examined it. "Rai put this in the PDA. F-e-n-e-t-t-e and see if it matches."

Rai held up the PDA and carefully entered the name into the search bar. The computer took seconds to process the ID, and despite Rai's constant praying that the name didn't match it did. The image of Shirley's father appeared on the screen with the ID tag of a recovered body next to it. "I'm sorry, but if you would follow me." Villetta stared at Shirley's ID and a small photo fell out from the side. She quickly caught the image and stared at the picture. Her eyes widen at the sight of "Lelouch" as if something had sparked up in the back of her head. "Villetta Nu?"

Minutes later, Rai walks over around the body-bag while Shirley and her mother stood on the opposite side. "Please if you could confirm the body…" Rai looked up at Shirley, her face was trembling with fear, and the inescapable hand of fate. _"Its cruel…the effects of a battle on the innocent…"_ He gripped the zipper and revealed the body to the Fenette family. Shirley and her mother both covered their mouths as they start to emotionally break down. Her mother waved her hand motioning for Rai to re-zip the bag. "Yes, that is my husband…" Rai quickly zips the bag while Villetta let out a nod. "I'm sorry for your loss. If you need anything please feel free to call." While walking off Lloyd came into sight at the front of the tent. He motioned over for Rai to come over while more people walk past.

"So, it seemed that you know that girl." Lloyd walked over to a table set up for the soldiers. A few of the family members were outside some of them weeping and others in absolute terror over what's to come. Rai shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, she goes to school with me at Ashford. She's in a different class, but we're in the student council together." He couldn't see Shirley, but he could sympathize with her feelings. Lloyd looked forward and let out a small smile. "I see, anyway I analyzed the data from your Sutherland, and decided something!" He clapped his hands together in excitement while Rai gave him an strange look. "Decided…" Before he could finish his sentence Lloyd interrupted him. "We've decided to place you in our division. You will be a devicer much like Suzaku! You will help us test out a lot of experimental equipment!" Rai looked down while letting out a deep sigh. "Are you not happy about it?" Lloyd stared up at him while Rai glared up. "You have really bad timing at telling people good news."

It was a few hours trip back from the Kyoto facility, the members that had been taken were dropped off beside the mobile headquarters that was parked in the vacant lot. In the makeshift locker room, Feite pulled her jacket on while Kallen pulled a shirt over her head. "Oh great, it's raining outside…" Kallen let out a small laugh while placing her uniform into a nearby backpack. "I know how you feel, but I don't need to travel far." She placed the bag over her shoulder and walked to the door. "I'll see you later…" Feite waved while unzipping a small compartment on the backpack. She reached inside and pulled out her medication. Her eyes skim the label while her hand lightly touches her chest. _"I'm lucky I didn't have an attack…it seems the medicine is repressing it for now." _She took off the top and took the dose prescribed.

"So, are you heading home?" Ogi looked over at Feite while she walked out into the main room. Feite let out a smile and waved her hand. "Yeah, I'm heading back…are you the only one here?" Ogi lowered a magazine, and nodded. "Yeah, by the way do you want me to walk you to the station? It's quite a distance from here and its night." Feite shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Thank you Ogi, but I'll walk alone on my way back. Maybe next time, have a good night." She waved casually while walking out into the wet parking lot. Ogi looked out the window while Feite ran off splashing a few times in the water. A concerned look was on his face while he looked over at the phone sitting on the nearby table.


	10. Chapter 10

Stage 13 "Illusions of the heart."

The rain was pelting heavier against the train's exterior while the waters seemed to hit the windows at a slight angle. Feite sat in a fairly packed cabin with various businessmen and women mixed around her. She stared at the open cell phone while her thumb was hovering over the call button. Feite hadn't had the chance to speak with Lelouch after visiting Kirihara, but the chance blew out the window. Lelouch had left with C.C. vanishing somewhere into the rain covered settlement. She stared at his name in bold text and shook her head nonchalantly. Feite clasped the phone shut, and let out a grin. _"What are you doing you nonchalant prince?" _Her looks down at the floor of the cabin, and let out a faint smile.

An announcement plays through the many cabins of the tram while it moves towards the second from last station before Ashford. "We're sorry, but there is an electrical error currently affecting the trams systems, and we'll be at this station for an estimated time of two hour. We apologize for the inconvenience." A few people stand up and groan while the doors open onto the platform. Some people disembark, while Feite stood up and shook her head. She couldn't wait in the station for two full hours; it would take her that long to walk back to Ashford with time to spare. _"I guess I'll walk from here…" _

Feite walked to the exit, and held her hand in front of her face while some rain managed to hit her cheek. She closed one eye while opening her umbrella. A gust of misty wind blasted against her nearly removing the umbrella from her hand. Feite exhaled softly while her lips moved whispering a quiet thank you for nature before walking down to the ground level.

A few people around her age were stretched about this specific area of the city. It would seem that there was a concert going on nearby. Feite looked up at the dome in the distance, and let out a mocking laugh. She didn't like the artist holding the concert and would cringe after being forced to hear that form of music. Her sneakers splash in the water while she started to walk at a steadier pace through the sidewalks.

Around a corner, Feite turned over to spoke a road block set up by the police force. "The concert again?" She paused while turning over to the park that was nearby. The park would drastically decrease the time needed to return to Ashford by at least ten minutes, and the trees would offer a hint of shelter from the rain. With no other option in mind, Feite started off into the park at a brisk pace.

Once again the wind roared again, Feite felt a moment of clarity while her grip loosened and the umbrella flew up into the air. Her eyes widen while the clarity disappears and the cold water pelts down on her. Her unruly hairstyle starts to flatten around her forehead, while strands stick to the sides of her cheeks. "Great, thanks a lot…." She looked up at the sky cursing nature that previously was thanked for no taking the umbrella away. She held her hand over her eyes while the Umbrella quickly blew out of sight, and into the darkness of the park.

Minutes later, Feite walks casually through the puddles with her arms handing loosely at her sides. Her hair was completely soaked, and her clothing would soon follow. She reaches the center of the park, and her eyes widen at a pair in the distance. Besides the lamp-post, Lelouch stood with Shirley held tightly in his arms. She looked up at him and their lips touched one another. Feite paused for a moment, and shook her head at the two. _"If you were going on a date you could have told me you bastard. Here I was being worried about you Lelouch." _ She let out a scowl over at them, and shrugged her shoulders before continuing onward.

"I'm sorry Shirley…" Lelouch pulled back while Shirley still was wrapped around his body. She was still trembling from the ordeal earlier. Despite Rai's best attempts, he couldn't manage to convey his feelings about the sudden death due to Military duties. "Just keep me company Lelouch…"Tears fell freely down the sides of her cheeks while Lelouch stood stationary. A look of dread was forming on his face. The events he instigated at Narita had repercussions who wouldn't have thought the chances would hit so close to home. "Shirley, let me bring you home, your clothes are soaked here…" Shirley let go of Lelouch while he pulled off his uniform jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Just let me be here with you for a while longer…." Lelouch opened his umbrella while from the corner of his eyes he spots Feite walking in the distance. _"Feite? Did she see Shirley and I?" _

It had already been several hours since Feite saw the two kissing in the park. She was now lying on her back in the middle of the bed. Her eyes look at the glowing stars on the rooftop while eyeing the cell phone in her peripheral. She closed her eyes and couldn't erase the picture of the two kissing out of her mind. "This is so damned annoying? Why do I care so much about a stupid thing like that?" Feite threw her pillow across the room, and turned around to bury her face in the sheet.

The cell phone let out a bright glow while it vibrated across the tabletop. It blinked on and off several times while Feite reached out for it. She tapped the edge of the table and grabbed hold. With a loud beep she held it to her ear and spoke. "Hello?" Milly was on the other line, but she seemed different from usual. "Feite, big trouble…its about Shirley?" Feite blinked a few times while rolling onto her back again. "Shirley? What do you mean?" She sat up and rested her back to the wall. "I'll tell you in a bit…"

It was the next morning, the rain was still falling and classes were going on as normally as possible. Everyone was back in class, except for Shirley being the only absente. Some of the others were confused over her sudden leave from school. Feite tapped her pencil on the desk while thinking over what Milly told her late last night.

"_Feite, it's about Shirley, I heard from grandfather that her father died at Narita…"_

"Narita…" Feite mumbled to herself while the teacher looked over at her. "Do you have something to add on Ms. Avalon?" She looked up at the teacher and shook her hand while laughing. "I'm sorry, I was spacing out." The teacher shook his head, and continued to his podium. "Very well, let me continue…" The teacher continues to give his lecture on the history of Britannia, and the various historical footnotes following the foundation of their nation. Feite's pencil danced across the paper while looking at the empty seat beside her. It felt different from every other day. Shirley had perfect attendance and it was under circumstances that Feite was involved with that caused her family member to die. _"What will I lose in my revenge against Britannia? Is it worth the lives of the others around me?" _Feite stared back at Lelouch only for their eyes to meet. Both of them turned awkwardly away from one another and continued back to writing down notes.

The bell rang while everyone started to gather their things. Rivalz was slow to pack up and leaned against the side of his desk. "So you guys must have heard as well. It sucks you know…" Feite put her back over her shoulder and nodded. "I don't know how she's feeling right now. But we should give her all the support she needs." Kallen walked up and weakly nodded while holding back the uneasy feeling in her mind. There could be no other person with a weight on her shoulders than the one that created the landslide. During the battle the adrenaline overtook any and all thought; Kallen didn't realize most of it until it was broadcasted on the news. "I heard from Milly that we were invited to the funeral." Feite crossed her arms and smiled. Rivalz let out a nod while rubbing the back of his head. "Having us there makes it easier to make Shirley feel that she's not alone." Feite looked over at Suzaku's empty seat and shook her head. "Man this guy misses a lot of days like someone else. What does he do exactly?" Kallen shrugged her shoulders and looked at the open doorway. Usually Rai would come into their classroom after the final bell, but today he wasn't here. "They both are technicians in the Britannian military, or so I heard." Lelouch walked over and shrugged his shoulders. "So do you guys, but I'm not exempt from ditching classes. Speaking of which, Rivalz I need to borrow your bike today." Rivalz looked over with a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, but don't scratch it up."

Minutes after the group conversation, Feite walked back to her dorm room to relax before club activities would start for the student council. She would possibly take a nap, and send emails to her family living in the mainland. However the events would be delayed when she opened the door to see the mysterious girl C.C. sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in Feite's clothing. "What are you doing in here?" Feite looked over at C.C. while she stood up and smiled. "Why are you hiding so much from Lelouch about your condition?" Feite paused momentarily while C.C. held up the capsule of pills. "How did you…" C.C. let out a playful smile and placed them back onto the nearby desk. "Can you truly protect him by risking your life? Is it your love for him that pushes you to near death?" Feite took a step back while her cheeks redden from C.C. direct words. She stuttered for a moment while gathering her composure. "You must be really stupid to believe that I have feelings for Lelouch. He's just a childhood friend, I care for him, but it's nothing more than friendship." C.C. bowed her head and walked over to open closet. "I see…" Feite paused for a moment while C.C. stepped out of the room. "Wait a minute…" Her eyes widen while she rushes into the hallway. C.C. was nowhere to be seen, her agility and speed were remarkable. Feite let out sigh while she placed her palm onto her face. "She got away with my clothes…."

C.C. looked up at the window where Feite's room was located. She looked over her shoulder as if she were speaking with someone. "She's exactly as described noble, bold, but reaching frailty. But is her willpower enough to protect him…" She turned around and walked off; disappearing in the thin mist formed by the rain.

Feite laid on her bed taking a nap before student council events would take most of her time till the evening. Her cell phone rings mercilessly on the nightstand while the blonde youth tried to ignore the song playing loudly from the speaker. "Give me a break, who could be calling me now?" She threw her arm out and dragged the phone off the night stand moving it slothfully to her ear. "Hello?"

Lelouch walks towards the school holding an umbrella over his head and a bag of groceries in his arms. His headset rested firmly on his ear while he Feite answered the phone. "Feite, I need to speak with you before the student council meeting. Can you make it?"

Feite groaned loudly while mumbling like a small child. "Lulu, I'm not in the mood right now…" She sat up and rubbed her upper shoulder with her free arm. She stared at the clock, there was about an hour left before the scheduled meeting. "What do you want?"

Lelouch walked across the central quad and up the steps into the student council room. He opens the door and spots Sayoko. "Feite, just meet me on the rooftop, I'll meet you there." Sayoko bowed her head and took the groceries from Lelouch before disappearing towards the kitchen. Lelouch took a minute to glance at Nunally's room before walking back out into the rain. "So what's your answer?" He let out a smile, while turning off his headset and placing it back onto his mobile phone.

Minutes quickly transpire; Feite stood on the rooftop wearing her track jacket over her school uniform as she held an umbrella tightly in hand. The rain still wasn't letting up and the gray storm clouds give the school a gloomy atmosphere. "What's taking him so long…calling me up so soon after my nap?" She let out a pout while turning to the sound of the rooftop door. "Sorry, I'm late…I had to do a few things." Lelouch walked up and stared up at Feite's loose and wavy hairstyle. He glanced away from her while walking up to her side. "What did you call me for? Also, since you're here tell C.C. if she needs some clothes just ask me!" Lelouch paused for a moment and took a step back in some sort of glancing blow. "So she did borrow clothes from you…I was starting to believe that she stole them from someone." Feite leaned forward and shook her hand at him. "She stole them from me you idiot!" Lelouch shook his head and grinned. "Feite, you were there weren't you." She paused for a moment, while Lelouch took a few steps closer. "When Shirley and I…" Feite turned her face away hiding the light amount of blush on her cheeks. "No, you must have mistaken me with some other girl."

The wind blew heavily ripping Feite's umbrella from her hand. She growled heavily while the rain pelted against her. "There goes another one…." Lelouch holds his above her head, and looks down at her. "Feite, I know when you're lying to me." Feite glared up at him with an apathetic look forming on her brow. "Did you call me to ask this? It's a waste of time if you already know the answer…" Lelouch grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "Be quiet, I wanted to explain myself." She gave his hand an odd stare while shrugging it off her shoulder. "What do you need to clear up with me?" Lelouch cleared his throat, and leaned on the edge of the railing. "It's about Shirley, when we returned from Kyoto, I found her in front of the concert park standing out in the rain. She needed someone to comfort her and I reacted…" Feite walked out from underneath the umbrella and started to a mocking chuckle. "So why are you acting so flustered? I may have been there, but even if Shirley was hurting there are other things to suffice. Just answer this do you like her?" Lelouch looked down while he stood in utter silence. "If you can't answer that, than its better off that you make her forget." His eyes widen while Feite waved her hand dismissively behind her back. "I'll see you in the student council room."

Feite walked down the stairwell with rain water dripping down her face. Her hair was partially soaked, but her clothes were still dry all thanks the Lelouch. She paused momentarily at the foot of the staircase and looked up for him. _"I wonder if he is contemplating using that power..."_ She shook her head and walked off down the hallway disappearing through the front doors. "What am I going to do with him?"

The student council room was dimly lit while inside the meeting room Milly goes over several graphs while Nina sits in the back of the room in her usual detached manner. Rivals and Kallen both are seated at the table while Arthur plays with a small cat toy nearby Kallen's portion of the table. "President, shouldn't we wait for Feite, and Lelouch to get here?" Milly let out a smile and covered her mouth. "What will we do with those two?" She laughed for a moment while the door opened. "You really should stop implying things Milly…" Rivalz looked over and his eyes widen at Feite's rugged water soaked hair. _"Wow, I never knew Feite looked so…." _Milly let out a small laugh and held her hand out to an empty seat. "As you can see, we finished planning all the finances for the schools clubs. Nina is working on some of the graphical things, while you get to listen to me." Feite looked over at Kallen and took a seat next to her. "Ooh great, always love a lecture…" Kallen let out a small laugh while Nina glared over from the corner. The computer lets out a beep while the program she was writing had too many zeros than needed. Her finger had accidentally held the button down while turning to evil eye Feite. _"Oh no, I messed up the variable!"_

The meeting took a lengthy period of time out of the day, and sooner than later the dinner hour approached. Most of the members had packed up and returned to their homes or their respected dorm rooms. Feite on the other hand still sat in the meeting room typing on a laptop with her fingers moving around in rapid succession. "What are you up to?" Kallen looked over while holding Arthur in her arms. She looked confused while the numerical lines ran up and down across the screen. "It looks really complicated…" Feite paused for a moment rubbing her forehead, and glancing over her shoulder. "It's the Voulge's O.S. I'm writing an update for it…" She turned back to the screen and continued to type. Kallen let out a gasp while letting Arthur down on the table. "I didn't expect you to be so good at technical things…I guess we are different in some ways." Feite shook her head and let out a small grin. "But similar in a lot of ways….so why didn't you go home yet Kallen?" Kallen turned away and let out a saddened expression. "It's strange going to my house, my step-mother always ridicules me, and my father is always off on some business trip. I feel out of place…"

Feite sighed while closing her laptop. "Do you want me to walk with you? I've never been to your house before…" Kallen took a step back and waved her hands. "No, I don't think my step-mother would like it, plus you're doing some work and…" Feite shook her head and mockingly laughed. "Is there something there you don't want me to see or look at? Preferably a diary or something that you keep unlocked somewhere? A specific boy you like…perhaps like Lelouch?" Kallen's cheeks turn a light rose in color while taking a few steps back. "It's nothing like that, it's just I don't normally invite friends over that's all." She looked down while Feite packed her things up and got out from the seat. "I'm just giving you a hard time Kallen. I'm going to dinner with Milly, so I'm going to take off. Even if you're devoting yourself to a cause, you should live a little. You don't know how much time you have until it's too late." Feite walked off towards the door waving her arm behind her back. Kallen looked over with a shocked face while Feite exited the room. She pulled out a chair and sat down tapping her fingers on the top while Arthur got into a pouncing stance. "What did she mean by that? She says a lot of weird things…"

An hour quickly passes by the roads were filled with rain, and a black luxury taxi pulled in front of a hospital several miles out from the academy. The driver opened the door while Feite walked out wearing a simple white dress and a white scarf over her neck. Her hand held up an umbrella. "Thank you for riding with us…" Feite bowed her head while the driver got back into his car, and drove off. She turned over to the hospital, and at its luminescent lights in the misty night sky. _"I need to know, how long will this heart hold out..." _A small ring tone started to play from the small handbag hanging from her elbow. Feite reached into her handbag, and removed her phone. "Hello? Oh Grandfather, I'm doing a few things, and I'll meet you two at the restaurant. I don't know how long I'll be, but I don't miss it. Cheers." She hung up the phone while walking into the ominous building.

It took several minutes to fill out the paperwork, and a lengthy period in the waiting room before Feite was brought into an examination room. The room was a bland off white with a simple tissue paper covered table beside a series of cabinets and a sink. Feite couldn't help but hold her arms, and fight off the chilling feeling of this foreboding place. _"Hospitals…I despise them even at this age…I'm so childish…" _Feite closed her eyes picturing her childhood. Every other day, she would have to visit a specialized doctor, and given strict rules to follow in order to recover. Being a disorderly child, Feite never listened to the advice, and pushed her body to the limits. "Excuse me…Ms. Feite Avalon?"

Feite was brought out of her reminiscing dream to the calm voice of the heart specialist Michelle Mackenzie. She wore a simple lab coat over a white blouse and black skirt. Her heels tap on the tile floor while taking seat at a small wheeled stool. "It's been a long time since you came here. Two years to be exact, what are your symptoms?" Feite held her hand to her chest, and let out a small sigh. "I've started to become light headed, nauseous, exhausted, while having an extreme pain in my chest. It feels like I'm dying when I get an attack now." Michelle's eyes widen while she looks at the folder, and jots down a note. "So it has become that serious. I won't lie to you Feite, but your heart by those symptoms seems to indicate failure." Feite looked away while her overall demeanor sunk into a mild depression. "Failure, but is there something we can do? I want to know my chances." Michelle put her stethoscope to her ears, and got up from the stool. "Let's hear it, and we'll do some tests."

An hour quickly passes, and Mackenzie walks back into the examination room. Feite had a blood sample drawn, and had her heart scanned by a series of machines. The results came quickly and Mackenzie would have to relay them to the anxious Feite. "Feite, the test results aren't good at all. Your heart isn't getting enough oxygen, and therefore isn't producing enough blood for your body to use. Also your heart has signs of deterioration; I can't believe how you lived this long without having a fatal incident. How many attacks have you had in the last month or so?" Feite looked up at the ceiling and counted the amount of times the attacks had come. Mackenzie's eyes widen while Feite told her the exact numbers of attacks and rubbed her temple at the shocking number.

"Ms. Avalon, I don't mean to sound cruel, but you will need to get surgery and possibly a transplant in the next month or you may die." Feite looked down while she climbed off the bed. "Please can you send a copy of your findings to my family in Britannia? If I'm to get a transplant, how long will I be in a hospital?" Mackenzie shook her head, and flipped through to the contact list of Feite's relatives. "You will most likely be hospitalized for two and a half weeks or lower due to the technology our nation possesses. I'll send a copy to your sister Callia is that fine? Her profession would make it easier for me to transmit to her." Feite let out a soft nod, and looked at the doorway. "Callia will be fine; however she is on maternity leave….if you can't contact her please send it to Azalea my eldest sister." Mackenzie let out a firm nod while smiling. "You look like you are ready to go. Please keep your body out of strenuous activity, and rest as much as possible." Feite bowed her head, and forced a smile to the new doctor. "Thank You…."She grabbed hold of the door knob and walked out of the examination room. Feite held her hand across her chest while her face started to brim with anger. _"After so much effort, I can't push this any further…. Should I tell Lelouch? No, he doesn't need to know." _She walked out of the hospitals doors to wave down a taxi in the distance. _"What should I do?" _Her hand moved to her cheek while wiping a single tear that had fallen. _"Why am I crying?"_

--Writer's Thoughts--

I thought I'd progress Feite's heart problem to the next level in this coming arc. Since everything is going on so fast, this is sort of an intermediary chapter. I hope you guys like it .

Update: Something I made in photoshop using Lighting from FF13 aka the base for Feite's looks, and tried my best vectoring the Ashford Uniform. Background is random shot from R2. h t t p/ members. cox. net/ailestriker04/Feite Vector.jpg (Just respace it like usual.


	11. Chapter 11

Stage 14 "Avalon's Shadow"

A large group of people were gathered at the funeral service for Joseph Fenette. Many surrounding the coffin were family friends, and colleagues of the departed. The preacher holds the bible close to his chest while performing a eulogy on behalf of Shirley and her mother. "To his wife he was a responsible husband. To his child, he was a wonderful father. With that may he rest eternally in peace." Shirley and her mother look in agony while the dirt is placed over the coffin and soon the plot is covered entirely.

"Please stop it…" Shirley's mother lunges forward, and falls to the ground over the covered plot. Her hands grip the dirt while tears stream down her cheeks. "Please don't bury him! Don't make him suffer any more! Darling…Darling!" She shouts out while her emotions quickly break down. Shirley walks over and tries to console her mother. "Mother…please papa is in a better place now."

Feite looks over while her hand clenches deeply over her heart. She wasn't having an attack, but the memory of Shirley and her mother opened up a memory long since sealed away in the back of her mind. Milly looks over and before she could console Feite Rai's hand touched her shoulder. "You don't have to be here Feite…" She shook her head and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief. "No, I need to stay in order to show Shirley that we are with her. Although being here brings up painful memories." Milly looks over with a pair of sorrowful eyes while nodding softly. _"Feite still hasn't recovered from her father's death…" _Rai's grip grows tight on her shoulder while he looked up at Shirley. "It must be hard to lose a loved one…if only it was easy to make someone forget their painful memories…" Lelouch looked forward although flashbacks of Narita were rapidly appearing in the recesses of his own mind. Feite looked forward, and closed her eyes while letting out a faint smile.

Flash ten years ago

"Papa, you're going to be alright okay? Mama and big sisters Azalea and Callia won't stop crying. Your heart is going to be okay right papa?" The seven year old Feite clings to the side of a bed in a hospital somewhere in mainland Britannia. Her father with features obscured smiles at her and pats the small girl on her head. "Papa is going to be fine, but be a big girl and try to comfort your mama, and sisters." It was apparent that her father was holding back the grim news. "Papa?" Her father's hand falls limb while the loud sound of a flat-line fills the small room. "Papa? Did you fall asleep? Papa wake up." Nurses and doctors quickly enter the room and Feite is pulled out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

Back

Feite opened her eyes and looked at the funeral while Shirley's mother is soothed by one of the Fenette family. Shirley looked down at her father's headstone, and turned around to face everyone. Kallen bowed forward with hands folded over her lap. "I'm sorry Shirley…" Feite bowed her head while wiping her sleeve over her eyes. "Shirley, if you need to…" Rai bowed her head, and nodded. "If you need anything please don't hesitate Shirley." Shirley looked at everyone and shook her head. "Please everyone, you don't need to be sorry…." Rivalz shook his head, and clenched his fist. "It's just when we watched the hotel jacking back then I thought the black knights were cool, I even posted something about Narita being cool on a message board. I'm sorry Shirley, I feel horrible." She walked forward and let out a faint smile. "It's not like that Rivalz you didn't do anything wrong. None of you did anything wrong…what happened at Narita was…" Shirley smiled while Milly immediately took a step forward and placed her hand on Shirley's shoulder. "Enough, most importantly of all, I'm worried for you. Have you cried it out? It'll be more painful if you bear with it and do it later." Shirley looked down with the same fearful look on her face. "I'm fine now, I've cried…" Feite shook her head, and took a step forward. "There is never enough, you can't simply lock away emotions. Shirley, if you need to cry please do so. You don't want to hold back your tears and regret them later."

"Despicable!" Everyone turns over to Suzaku while he stood clenching his fist, and growling lightly. The Order of Black Knights…Zero they're all despicable. They don't start anything by themselves. They only ride on the coattails of everyone, and act when they want to. They think of themselves as judges, and indulge in their victory. Nothing changes by doing that. It's worthless by achieving results using those methods."

After hearing that Feite and Kallen's hearts sunk deeper into their chests. They felt the pain due to them being there in the fray of battle. Lelouch's heart weighted heavier than the two, he had given the order, calculated precisely how to use the excavators. A small miscalculation had lead to this disaster, and now he couldn't say a word. He had instigated something that had caused Shirley, and her mother such grief. Milly exhaled while closed her eyes after Suzaku's speech. "Well, isn't it time for us to leave?" She opened her eyes and stared at Shirley. "If you're in need Shirley, I'll always be there in the student council room. That's why." Milly turned around and clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone, let's go." Rivals walks in front of Lelouch while the group started to go towards the exit. "Hey, Lelouch we're…" Milly quickly pushed at Rivalz back and forced him to walk forward while she looked out the corner of her eyes.

"We should get going; it might start raining again…" Rai looked over at Shirley and bowed his head. "We'll wait up for you guys at the entrance. Are you coming Feite?" Feite shook her head, and nodded while jogging over to him. "Yes…" Rai looked down at her while she walked casually at his side. "Feite, I'm not sure if this is the right time, but would you like to get a coffee with me? I don't think I can go to work again after seeing your tear stained face in my head." Rai paused for a moment while he threw his hand onto his face, and shook it. "I mean, I just…" Feite let out a small sigh and shook her head. "You must be a weirdo Rai, asking me out at a time like this…" She closed her eyes and nodded softly while they continued off down the path.

Milly looked over at Feite while she walked casually beside Rai. She let out a smile while everyone boarded up in the back of a limousine. _"I'm glad to see her acting like normal again, but why was she so late to the dinner last night? Could it be that Rai and Feite are having a secret relationship together?" _Nina looked over from the limousine. "President, are you okay?" Milly put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Nothing…" She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled at Feite, and Rai. "Are you guys coming? Or are we leaving you two behind?"

"I guess we can't have that coffee if we're stuck in a graveyard right Rai?" Feite looked over her shoulder while she jogged forward. Rai looked up at her while his cheeks turned a slight hue of red while staring at the cleavage made by her skirt bouncing. "Yeah…" He shook his head, and picked up his pace while the two reached the limousine. "Ladies first…" Rai held the door open and motioned with his hands while Feite climbed into the back. Rivals scooted over in his seat, and frowned at Rai. _"Why can't I be cool like that guy? Why did he have to be so cool and wear his military uniform?"_ Milly let out a sigh, "Did you guys see Lelouch when you were leaving?" Feite shrugged her shoulders while Rai let out a nod. "He'll be a few minutes; it seemed Shirley had a few words to say to him while we left."

Moments later, a private jet landed on the airstrip where Euphemia and Dalton waited for the passenger to disembark the craft. Euphemia let out a smile while turning to Dalton. "Why are you so nervous Dalton?" Dalton let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I'm not nervous Vice Governor; it's an honor that you chose me to escort you today. I had no Idea that we were meeting someone." Euphemia let out a nod, and turned to the jet. The hatch opened while the ladder was raised to the side. "Looks like she came here personally." Euphemia giggled while covering her mouth while Dalton's eyes widen at the beauty disembarking the shuttle.

The woman was appeared to be youthful in looks, but she was well into her mid forties. Her wavy blonde hair was tied back into a neat bun while her piercing deep blue eyes turn to the Euphemia and Dalton standing below. "My, you've grown up into a beautiful woman Third Princess Euphemia. I hardly recognized you…" She let out a small laugh while descending the stairwell. Euphemia bowed her head, and smiled. "It's always nice to see you Lady Elsa Avalon; it's rare for you to come to area eleven personally." Elsa walked over to Euphemia, while fanning herself with a Japanese-designed fan. "Well, Azalea told me that my daughter was so lonely over here in Area Eleven that she needed her mother's embrace, or is it the other way around." She let out a small laugh while Euphemia let out a small giggle. "You still have the same personality, now I know where Feite gets it from." Elsa turned over to Dalton and folded her fan against the side of her palm. "Oh, may I ask who this handsome knight is?" Dalton took a step forward, and bowed with his arm across his chest. "I am General Andreas Dalton; it's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa let out a smile, and covered her mouth. "My such a gentleman, it's nice to see a soldier that cares about people instead of the weapons we make for the military." Euphemia held her hand to the waiting limousine. "Shall we get caught up in the limousine Elsa?"

Elsa tapped the fan onto her gloved palm and smiles. "Yes, I would like to know what my daughter has been doing recently. I heard that she was allowed to leave and travel to India a few months ago." Euphemia paused for a moment and let out a vibrant smile. "I was told that she visited a lot of ruins, and had an adventure over there. I could say that I'm Jealous…" Elsa shook her head and placed her hand on Euphemia's shoulder. "Oh nonsense, you're the third princess, Feite is just a noblewoman who doesn't have a care in the world. You on the other hand have the potential to change the world my dear. Now shall we go visit her together? It's odd not to see Lady Cornelia here. Is she busy with work?" Dalton let out a nod, and opened the door to the limousine. "Yes, as a matter of fact I might have to leave in order to attend to Cornelia's side. Is that okay with you Lady Euphemia?" Euphemia climbed inside, and let out a soft nod. "Yes, Dalton I don't think I will be under any harm when I'm with Elsa." Elsa smiled at Dalton and paused for a moment. "I thank you for allowing me to meet you Lord Dalton, I'm enchanted." Dalton let out a firm nod, and closed the door behind her. _"So that is Avalon's matriarch, no wonder where they get their beauty from."_

Feite walked down the street back towards Ashford Academy while holding a warm cup of coffee in her hands. Rai walks slowly by her while nonchalantly sipping from his coffee one handed. "So, I heard that you quit the track team a while ago. I thought you liked the competition." Feite looked at the steam coming out from the white plastic lid, and shook her head. "I didn't like the competition, to tell you the truth; it was hard to keep up with the other girls. I had to diet so much, and it was really painful when Milly eats cakes in front of you…" Rai let out a small chuckle while the cross-walk turned green. "That sounds like her, but hey what do you think about Lelouch and Shirley. They make a great couple right?" Feite paused for a moment while she let out a faint smile.

"I guess they look good together, it's just I'm a bit jealous. I've been too busy with school with even think about dating." Rai rested his arms behind his head while walking casually beside Feite while they crossed the street. "Well you should have a lot of free time now that you're free from track." Feite looked back at Rai and let out lighthearted laugh. "Are you implying something Rai?" Rai goes to speak only for his cell phone to ring mercilessly. "Talk about bad timing." Feite pauses and stares at Rai while he answered the phone. "Private Creswell, oh Cecile what is this about? I thought I had a few hours before I had to get back to duty." His mood quickly changed to that of a somber one while slowly hanging up his phone. "Duty calls?" Feite leaned over and looked up at his disappointed face. "Yeah, but hey I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Rai walked off to the side of the street while waving behind his back. Feite bowed from the curbside and waved back. "I'll see you than Rai." She turned away while her hand gripped her chest. A small amount of pain surged through her while she quietly held in the pain.

It took her a few minutes longer than needed, but Feite walked into the central quad of the academy. Her eyes pause to catch a glimpse of a white and gold trimmed limousine. The Britannian flag at the front annoyed her while rubbing her temple. _"Who's visiting now?" _She groaned while passing the fountain and took a glance at the Administration office. "Oh my, Feite is that you?" Euphemia let out a smile while taking a look at Feite dressed in her school uniform. "Uh…Princess Euphemia what brings you to Ashford?" Feite's back tightened up while a chill ran down her spine. "I escorted someone here, although I did have ulterior motives myself." Euphemia looked up at the fountain, and sighed. "I was a bit too late to see the person I wanted to, but at least I will get to see you smile again Feite." Feite tilted her head while shooting the princess an odd stare. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Wait a minute; you didn't escort Azalea here did you?" Euphemia looked over her shoulder, and shook her head. "No, as a matter of fact…."

Elsa elegantly walked down the pathway and smiled after seeing Feite stand beside Euphemia. "Euphemia, I'm glad that you found my wayward daughter for me. I was beginning to have to resort to having those boys from the student council help find her. It's been two years since I've seen you Feite; I have many things to tell you." Euphemia shook her hands, and bowed her head. "No, problem at all…I'm going to have to attend to some business in my sister's absence, so farewell. I hope that you have a joyous reunion." Feite turned away from her mother and bowed over to Euphemia. "Thank you for visiting Princess; it's always a pleasure to talk to you." Euphemia covered her mouth while giggling. "Feite, you don't need to be so formal with me. Please call me Euphie like old times please."

"It would seem that having the Avalon name is something of merit." Milly looked out from the meeting room window to catch a glimpse of Feite and Euphemia exchanging goodbyes. Nina looked over from the window with a scowl on her face. _"What's so good that she gets to be so friendly with Princess Euphemia? She's trash, why do I always feel inferior to whatever she does?" _She clenches her fist and glares down at Feite. Nina shakes the devilish look of her face, and glances at Milly. "President isn't you related to Feite, surely since the Avalon's are popular with the royal family the Ashford's name would be held with higher regard right?" Milly stepped away from the window and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, my aunt is Feite's mother, but she gave away her Ashford name for the Avalon name. We are related, but there are some things that marriages can't fix."

After saying their goodbyes, Feite and her mother went up to her room in the dormitories. Elsa looked up at her daughter examining every step, and gesture on the way up. She glanced away with a troubled look growing larger at each passing moment. "Feite you can stop acting so strong around me." Feite was breathing deeply while beads of sweat had already started to run down her cheeks. "What do you mean mom? It's just been a really long…day." Elsa shook her head, and walked up the stairwell to get a glance at her daughter's face. "You're pushing yourself too far Feite, I received a call from Callia about your visit to the doctor. You don't have much time left do you?" Feite walked up to the doorway, and smiled briefly. "You're right mom, there's so much to do, but so little time."

Moments later, Feite lied on her back on the covers of her bed. A wet towel rested firmly against her forehead while her face had lost its healthy look. Her sunken eyes look over to Elsa while she at the bedside. "What a bad time to come visit…when I look so pathetic." Elsa let out a soft nod while holding Feite's hand. "Don't say things like that that is it I'm going to call an ambulance." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the emergency number. "I feel so tired…mom." Feite laid her head back, and closed her eyes. She drifted off into an unconscious while Elsa yelled out Feite's name over and over. The voice slowly became quieter while Feite seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

Milly walked across the quad holding a covered cake in her hands while walking over to the dormitory. She hummed a carefree tone while looking up at the window where Feite's room was located. The cake in question was Feite's favorite, which was also shared by her aunt. _"I hope you like this you two. I'll consider it a welcoming cake for the two of you." _The sound of sirens started to break the quiet ambiance of the school grounds while Milly turned over to spot the ambulance pull up. The paramedics quickly ran towards her with stretcher wheeling behind them. Milly's eyes widen while they rush past her and towards the girl's dormitory. "What is going on?" She takes a step forward; only to have a paramedic accidentally nudges her. Milly stumbles a few steps, and let go of the cake. She tries to catch it, but it hits the ground and spreads over the concrete. "What is wrong with my lucky today?" She leaned forward and pouted at her destroyed cake.

The paramedics rushed out of the elevator, and down the hallway. A few other students look over in shock while they stop at Feite's room. The lead paramedic opens the door and enters to see Elsa crying beside Feite's unconscious body. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Elsa shook her head while tears streamed down her face. "She's lost consciousness and won't respond to my voice." The paramedic quickly rushed over to the bed side while the others with him bring in the stretcher. He holds his fingers to Feite's neck feeling for her pulse. His eyes widen while he looks back. "We're going to have to take her to the hospital! Her pulse is getting weaker!" The paramedic with no time to spare picked up Feite and moved her to the stretcher. The others quickly strap Feite into the stretcher, and move out of the room. Elsa quickly followed them to the best of her ability.

Milly puts the last part of her cake into the trash, and wipes her hands with a handkerchief. She looked over at the dormitory with an uneasy look on her face. _"I wonder what is going on…" _The paramedics rushed out of the front door with Feite lying on the stretcher. A respiratory mask was over her face while Elsa ran beside the doctors. "No this can't be…" Milly's eyes widen, and her hands move to her mouth in shock. Elsa turned over to spot Milly, and stopped running. "Aunt Elsa, what is wrong with Feite? Is she sick, please what is wrong?" Elsa slowly turned away, while the paramedics entered the ambulance, and drove off. "Milly your cousin….Feite has been…" Milly shook her head while quickly embracing her aunt. "I knew it; Feite has been pushing herself too far hasn't she!" Elsa shook her head, while patting Milly on the back. "There are a few things I need to tell you. Is your grandfather still on campus?"

Inside the military laboratory, a few technicians work on a Knightmare frame while the Lancelot stood nearby. Lloyd held a clipboard while he stared up at the machine's name on the data pad. "My this is most difficult using the spare parts. Are you sure we should be doing this Cecile. My Lancelot is perfect already, why must we build another?" Cecile stood behind the main computer, and grinned over at him. "Suzaku needs support; the Lancelot doesn't have the power to fight against the black and red machine at the same time. Now that we have Rai-kun, we can at least try this." Lloyd let out a sigh, and looked down at the machine lying down on the maintenance bed. "My this Lancelot Club is going to be quite expensive if it gets damaged." Cecile smiled, while leaning over the main computer. "Lloyd, would you want to send Rai out in a weak Sutherland, or perhaps show Schneizel that we can perhaps mass produce our Lancelot into a cheaper unit." Lloyd looked over his shoulder, and gasped. "Our Lancelot?" Cecile glared over with an ominous aura moving about her. "Lloyd, do I need to remind you that I helped you out on the Lancelot?" She let out a smile while Lloyd turned back to the Club. "I don't need reminding, Cecile shall we return to work?"

Suzaku leaned against the wall dressed in his uniform while Rai entered form the hallway. "Oh Rai, it's about time you got here take a look." Suzaku pointed out into the laboratory and over to the machine lying on the ground. "Lloyd and Cecile are calling it the Lancelot Club." Rai's eyes lit up while he rushed to the window acting much like a child in a candy shop. "You mean, that machine is…" Suzaku let out a small laugh, and nodded. "Yeah, that is going to be your machine. I'm going to need help, and I don't mind if you're the one helping me out." Rai clenched his fist and couldn't hold back his smile.

Cecile turned around and waved over to Suzaku and Rai while they looked from the observatory deck. "Rai, Suzaku, you don't need to wait back there, please come in." Suzaku patted Rai on the shoulder while continuing forward into the main laboratory. "When do you think we'll be able to use the Club?" Rai took a moment to stare at the machine in construction at the far end before following Suzaku in. Cecile held her finger over her lips while shrugging her shoulders. "I think we could have it sortie right now, but it won't have access to most of the weapons we planned to make for it." Rai walked up behind the pair and rested his hands against his hips. "By the way, what's that long rifle looking thing over there?"

Against the wall, an elongated rifle rested on a pair of metallic claw mounts. By the looks it was a simple Sutherland Sniper Rifle outfitted with parts from Varis Rifle. "That's a Varis Sniper, you scored high on shooting, and I thought it would be nice to give you a weapon that will suit you better." Cecile looked over while the Club was raised to a standing position. Its dull gray frame made the Lancelot beside it shine in comparison. However, the unit with the dark colors looked rather ominous in combination with the horn mounted on the head. Rai shook his head; he couldn't believe that he would be given a custom unit. He was used to piloting the Sutherland, and just by doing a few simulations he was given a chance to prove himself. "Rai-kun!" Lloyd yelled from the floor level, and motioned for him to come down. "I need to perform an activation test. So please head over here."

In the clean office of the superintendant Elsa stood beside a depressed Milly while grandfather sat behind his desk with his hand rubbing his forehead. "Elsa, I'm disappointed that you kept this away from us for seventeen years. Why didn't you tell us? I could have done something…." Elsa turned away from Milly, and shook her head. "Father, I'm sorry…" Grandfather shook his head, and glared angrily at Elsa. "You call yourself a parent, and let your daughter get so sick? Why didn't you consider a transplant when she was younger?" Elsa took a step back, while turning her head away. "We believed that the medication would keep her healthy. The doctors said a heart transplant during her developmental stages would be too detrimental to her health. I can't say much, but please accept my apology. I've been a horrible mother to Feite." Milly wiped the tears off her face, and shook her head. "No, you haven't been. Feite loved every day here at Ashford. She smiled more than I could remember when I played with her. Grandpa, we shouldn't point fingers at anyone right now. We need to go to the hospital and support Feite with all we have."

Suzaku looks up at the Lancelot while rubbing his hand against the side of the leg. "Suzaku, Rai good news!" Lloyd walked into the hanger with a large smile stretched across his face. "We have an order from the unit directly under her highness, Princess Cornelia's Command!" Rai tugged at the collar of his blue pilot suit while letting out a loud gasp. "What? We're being deployed this early?" Lloyd let out a nod and leaned forward. Lloyd points his finger at the Lancelot and moves it over to the Club. "You two are required to participate in the upcoming operation!" Lloyd walked over to Suzaku making him take a step back while sighing. "Are you being recognized? Or are you going to be used as bait again?" Rai looked over with his eyes wide and pointed his finger at Lloyd. "What does he mean by bait?" Cecile walked in holding a tray of her odd mixture between Japanese and Britannian cuisine. "Lloyd-san, shall I teach you the proper way to communicate with others?" Lloyd shook his head while clapping his hands together. "About the operation…"

With the evening sun fading pas the horizon, the order of the black knights gather inside one of many dilapidated bays in one of the ghettos around the Tokyo settlement. "W-wait a minute Zero…" Ogi looked over from the back of the crowd with an uneasy look stretched about his face. It's true that Kyoto asked us for help…It isn't a problem for us to give it to them. As for the Japanese Liberation Front, instead of escaping overseas, they would rather choose to fight alongside us. However…" Zero turned away from Ogi completely ignoring his words while staring down at Diethard. "Informant…you are called Diethard, right?" Diethard let out a smile, and bowed his head. "Yes. Zero, it's an honor to meet you." Zero turned to the other members, and looked down at Feite before turning to Kallen standing next to her. "Cornelia has deployed the Naval Knight Order with the intention of capturing General Katase of the Liberation Front alive. Is that true?" Diethard nodded while slowly pulling out his notepad from his jacket. The armed members hold their guns closer, but pull them back after spotting the pad of paper. "Yes. They are preparing to make a special report back to the agency."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Also, it's rumored that Toudou has yet to meet up with Katase. So that must mean the Liberation Front does not have the military power to win. The only thing that they can depend on is the large quantity of liquid Sakuradite that they are using as escape funds." Ogi took a step forward with a confused face no longer. His eyes held onto a stalwart form of determination inside while glaring up at his leader. "Zero, isn't that why it's more important to let Katase escape first rather than fighting against Cornelia?" Zero shook his head and extended his hand to the roof. "Ogi, we are the Order of the Black Knights! There is only one thing that we need to do. We will rescue the surviving Japanese Liberation Front units by eliminating Cornelia's army. Forget about Narita, for tonight we take it all back!"

Kallen took a minute to look around the room only to spot the lifeless, and still battle scarred Voulge. Its frame still had cuts, and the paint had not been refinished. She tried to find Feite in the large crowd, and shook her head. "Zero wait a minute, shouldn't we wait for Feite to get here?" Zero paused for a moment and shook his head. "Kallen, we don't have time to wait for her. She isn't responding to my calls, and we will have to go without the Voulge. I have something to do, I would like for everyone to prepare…" Kallen paused momentarily, and glared up at Zero. Her hand clenched while reflecting on Shirley's funeral, and Feite's mysterious absence from this meeting. "But Zero!" He shook his head and flipped his cape. "Kallen, tell me later…"

In an assembly area in a separate dock, Rai sits inside the cockpit of the incomplete club while Cecile was bent over him checking the central OS. "Cecile, are you sure it wouldn't be easier if I were standing off to the side?" Rai tries to keep his eyes away from Cecile's rear by looking off to the side. His eye slowly turns while Cecile turns back. "No, it's easier with you here, so you can confirm the setting changes. The Club isn't fully operational yet, but you at least can utilize the speed, and the modified rifle we made for you." Rai pushed a few buttons and sighed. "I only have the land spinner, a substandard combat knife, and that rifle you cobbled together. Man this looks to be one hell of a first combat sortie…" Cecile climbed back while dusting her hands off. "Well, it shouldn't be that hard considering there might not be any resistance from the JLF. So just follow orders, and everything should be fine." Rai nodded a few times while looking over at Dalton speak with Suzaku. "It would seem Suzaku gets a special pep talk from the general?" Cecile turned over, and shook her head. "Suzaku is constantly being tested because he is a number, but unlike the others Dalton views people by their capability not race." Rai glanced at Dalton while he finished his talk with Suzaku and walked off. "I see, but man that guy looks pretty scary with that scar on his face." Cecile laughed while shaking her head. "You should keep jokes to a minimum around the seniors."

"You!" Dalton turned and pointed his finger up at Rai signaling him to come over. Rai looked over, and gulped while climbing down the platform to the floor. "Yes sir." He jogged the final distance over to Dalton who stared at him with a piercing gaze. It almost felt as if he were peering into Rai's soul trying to find something wrong. "You are the second pilot under Asplund right? The same goes for you, our target is Katase everyone else is a target. You're also unproven why does Asplund always recruit the green ones. Listen, this opportunity was given to the technical support division, and if you manage to perform over expectations you will receive a promotion is that clear?" Rai straightened his back and saluted. "Yes my lord, I will try my best." Dalton let out a nod, and started off. "You're dismissed, get your machine operating and wait for the order to deploy."

The sound of an electrocardiogram fills a small room inside one of the many hospitals in the Tokyo Settlement. It wasn't standard procedure, but Feite lied in the center of a medical capsule with the respirator on her mouth, and her clothing swapped out for a medical gown. A permanent scowl was etched onto her forehead while her gasps were echoing in the capsule. Her face was filled with so much pain while the doctors examined her from outside. "This is troublesome, the heart has deteriorated this much." The doctor shook his head while examining an MRI taken months ago to the most recent one from Mackenzie. He jotted down a few notes on the clipboard before turning to a nurse. "Make sure she's monitored every ten minutes. Have her parents arrived?" The nurse let out a small nod while turning over to the sleeping Feite. "Yes, her mother is out in the waiting room."

The doctor walks through the hallways and enters the waiting room. It was mildly populated with most wearing less somber faces than Elsa and Milly who were huddled together in the corner of the room. He looked around, and rubbed him temple. "Is a Mrs. Avalon here?" Elsa turned over and let out a nod while quickly walking over to the doctor. Milly followed over while the doctor signaled for them to move around the corner. "Doctor Wellington…" Wellington glanced at Milly and nodded at Elsa. "Feite is still unconscious, but we're monitoring her every ten minutes to find out a change in status. She however is showing a position reaction to the medicine we've given her. It'll be a temporary solution until her transplant arrives tomorrow. If you'd like to gather friends and family it would be a nice gesture for her." Elsa bowed her head and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor Wellington, my daughter's life is in your hands." Milly gave Wellington an uneasy look while turning back to her aunt. "Elsa, I'll contact everyone for you."

Lelouch sat in the back of a darkened storage hanger with his back resting against a large metal crate. A wet suit had been pulled down to his waist while the neatly folded Zero outfit sat beside him. He rubbed his face with the towel, and tossed it to the side while turning to his phone. _"Who would call me at a time like this?" _A small envelope flashed on screen while Lelouch simply shook his head. He flipped it open and set it to the side. _"If they left a message, I don't need to check it until later." _Lelouch laid his head back against the metal crate and let out a relaxed sigh. Before he closes the phone, the message was in plain sight._**"Feite's in the hospital, she needs you Lelouch... Milly."**_

The doors open causing Lelouch to jump a bit while turning over to the sound. "Who is it?" Kallen's back straightens up while she looks over at the silhouette. "Ah sorry, excuse me…" Lelouch glares out of the corner of his eyes with a resolute feeling about them. "You seem confused Kallen." She turned her head away, while her eyes started to tremble. "I do it for the sake of justice…" She pauses, and shakes her head. "Even now, I'm fighting because I believe it's the right path to take." Kallen closes her eyes, and reopens them to turn over to Lelouch's silhouette. "That's why I kill people but…" She turns and takes a step over with her heels tapping on the concrete. "Can we really change the world with our actions?" Her arm flails outward while she passionately speaks over to her leader.

"We can change it, no we will change it!" Kallen shakes her head and takes a step back. "But." Lelouch turns to his side, and grabbed the towel. He clenches it in his hand while glaring forward. "Will sacrifices be made? People will get dragged in and die, even if they're not soldiers." Lelouch lighted his grip, and hunched downward. "That is why we must do something. No matter what methods we use, even if we know how despicable they are we must win. To do that we must embrace carnage, so to not waste the blood that had already been shed. We have no choice, but to shed more blood. That is why I won't force you. Kallen if you want to turn back, do it now." Kallen gasps for a moment, and quickly collects her emotions. She shakes her head, and smiles forward. "Let's head forward together. I'll go forth with you."

Nina sits in the computer lab while holding the phone against her ear. "Oh, she's in the hospital, I'm sorry Milly, but I can't get there. I have to help out a friend with something. I'll try to get there when I'm able." Her hand moves to her ear, and disconnects the call to her headset. Nina started to chuckle, and eventually goes into full blown laughter. "I'm sorry Milly, but I will never see her in the hospital. I hope your cousin dies the most painful way possible."

Rai sits in the back of the Club while playing a small game on his mobile. He lets out a grin while biting part of his tongue. _"Come on, almost got the score…" _His game quickly pauses while a message flashes on the main screen. Rai's eyes open while he throws his head back, and groans. "Come on how unlucky can I be?" He pushes the accept button and holds the phone to his ear. "Hey Milly, it's not a good time right now. I'm really…" Milly's troubled voice exits the receiver while Rai's smile fades away. His teeth clench together while he looks down. "She's in the emergency room? No way Milly, this isn't one of your jokes is it?" Rai threw his fist forward and punched the side of the cockpit. "I'll try to get there…don't worry I'll tell Suzaku…just make sure to keep Feite company…" He turned the phone off and glared up at the ceiling. "DAMN IT!"

Lloyd looked over while pushing his glasses up. "Hrm, did he get mad again because he couldn't beat the high score?" Suzaku shook his head, and turned over to Cecile. She stood up, and turned over to catch his gaze. "Something isn't right…I'm going to go check on Rai." Lloyd waved his hand, and ran the final check-ups on the Lancelot.

"Hey Rai, what's going on why did you yell like that?" Suzaku walks up to the computer console, and stopped beside Cecile. Rai pulled his fist back from the console, and turned over to Suzaku. "Milly called…Feite….Feite is." Suzaku took a step back; his eyes widened a bit waiting for the rest of Rai's words. "She's in the hospital Suzaku…She's in critical condition…" Rai shook his head while Cecile walked up to him. "Rai, its okay…" Suzaku turned his head away, and his hand quickly balled into a fist. "Did she get into an accident? What did Milly say?" Rai shot a glare over at Suzaku and growled. "Feite has a heart condition…she's been hiding it from us all along." Suzaku turned away and grabbed the side of the railing. _"Damn it, it's so typical of her!" _

An officer ran over and waved his hand. "The operation is about to start everyone get on your Knightmare, and get into position!"

Cecile placed her hand on Rai's shoulder, and shook her head. "You don't need to deploy, I can say your machine had a malfunction." Rai shook his head, and turned to her. "No Cecile, I'm going out. If we eliminate Katase, the JLF is finished, and possible we can restore some order to Area Eleven." Cecile took a step back, and smiled. "Okay, get into position. I'll load the equipment on for you." The cockpit slides forward and the Club starts to activate. "Suzaku, you better get to the Lancelot." Suzaku stared at the Club for a second, and rushed off towards his unit. "Suzaku was it the high score?" Lloyd looks over with a clueless look while Suzaku ignores him completely and climbs up into the cockpit. The Lancelot's systems turn on one by one while Suzaku stares at the monitor. He tightens his grip on the controls while looking at the Club on a side monitor. _"First Shirley and now Feite, when will this world stop being so cruel!" _

The Lancelot and Club walks forward with weapons in hand. The Club holds its weapon over its shoulder while the long barrel could be seen a few meters in the air. Cornelia turns over to it and her eyes widen at the two units standing side by side. "So they made another one, those bastards from the Special unit." Dalton looked up at the weapon, and nodded. "Let's hope it is just as useful as the first one. It should be about time to start my lord." Cornelia threw her arm forward, and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Begin operation!"

The Portman underwater Knightmare Frames detach of their drop docks, and into the pool of water below. They speed through the waves, and continue through the harbor. "We're free to use all our weapons, so don't hesitate men." The lead machine shoots it torpedoes at the harbor lock creating a massive pillar of water to splash up into the air. The ground based Lancelot, Club, and other Sutherland quickly roll alongside the concrete towards their support position.

Ogi looks through a pair of binoculars over at the explosion, and holds the radio to his mouth. "Zero, the battle has started; you're not going out yet?" He turns to the small landing craft at the end of the pier. It was loaded with the Guren, and a few Burai. Ogi holds the radio a few inches from his mouth and whispers. "Where is Feite at? She didn't show up at all." He shook his head and pushed the transmit button. "Zero, the Japanese Liberation front is…." Zero's voice plays back from the landing craft. "It's unsuitable to act now. Cornelia is acting earlier than anticipated. If we act now we surely will be defeated."

The Club came to a screeching stop, and kneeled down. The arm flew forward, and the scope on the rifle opened like a shutter. Rai reached up in the cockpit and pulled down a shapely targeting device shaped like a laser designator used by infantry. The light flashed over his eyes while the ship came into the range of his rifle. The radio crackled for a moment while an officer appeared on screen. "Start providing covering fire. Ammunition wise, please switch to micro bullets, and fire one at a time. Take care not to ignite the liquid Sakuradite." Rai glared forward, and quickly aimed at a JLF solder on the deck of the vessel. "You're not needed…." The Club and the surrounding Knightmare started to fire a hail of bullets at the infantry guarding the deck of the tanker.

Suzaku hesitates while his eyes tremble at the massacre. "This is no longer a battle…" Cecile flashes on the screen, and smiles. "Lieutenant Kururugi, It might be painful for you, but you are a professional soldier." The Lancelot quickly joins the others and fires its micro-bullets at the outmatched infantry on the deck of the ship.

Katase slams his hand against the desk in the captain's quarters while looking around. "Damn it how did they know that we were here! Where's Toudou? Didn't he say that he would initiate communication with us when he got here?" The officer beside him shook his head. "He did say that sir, but we have no way of contacting him, or the Holy Swords." Katase growled, while looking at the monitors. "Damn it how long will I have to tell our soldiers to keep up this worthless battle?"

On the deck, several soldiers stop firing and dive off the ship. A garbled message plays over an open channel indicating the surrender of the JLF forces on the vessel. Suzaku's eyes widen while he pushes his com switch. "Major, Sir there's a surrender announcement on the open channel." The major shook his head while the ship started to pull out of the harbor. "Ignore it; it's a feint to buy more time. Keep shooting."

"What is Zero thinking? It'll be over before we react!" Ogi looked over at the stationary landing craft, and threw his arm out. Diethard looked over from his position, and shook his head. "Let's hope Zero is not purely a theorist."

The Portman in the water shoot their harken from underneath the waves arcing them downward into the ship's hull. The aquatic frames start to pull themselves from the waters, and board the ship.

"Zero, if we don't act." Zero looked forward and smiled. "I know…" He grinned underneath the helmet while looking at the detonator held tightly in his hand. _"There is only one escape route, and you're holding onto your precious liquid Sakuradite." _He shook his head and pushed the bottom. "Enough, let's go."

In the distance, a device placed underneath the tanker shoots a heated beam underneath the waves. The beam breaks through the plating and into the cargo hold where the Liquid Sakuradite was stored. The beam heats up the Sakuradite, and like a chain reaction each one starts to explode. The tanker rises up in the waves while a blinding white light engulfs it tossing water, and smoke up into the air.

A thick breeze blows against Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford while they observe in the distance. "How foolish they actually ignited the Liquid Sakuradite?"

The shockwave was still pelting the shoreline defense unit with debris, and a thick wind. Some of the Sutherland are blown backwards while the Lancelot and Club stand stationary. "Damn it they actually committed suicide?" Rai pushes the targeting sensor up and quickly grabbed the primary controls. The Club starts to buckle while apiece of debris nearly takes the machine's head off. The machine buckles again while Rai let out a sigh of relief. "Damn that was close."

Zero stared up ahead while the landing craft rushed forward through the waves. "As expected from Cornelia, they committed suicide after luring in the Britannian forces." Ogi yelled into the radio while shaking his head. "But we weren't contacted about this…" Zero shook his head, and tossed the detonator to the side of the cockpit. "We shall continue forward, and attack where Cornelia's main forces are situated!" The Landing craft breaks past a few of the waves, and turns sharply towards the dock. "Don't worry about anything else. The result comes before anything. Don't let the blood of the Japanese Liberation Front be shed in vain! Capture Cornelia and show them our resolution and power!"

"Damn it, our guys are down in the water!" The remaining Sutherland shoot their harken to recover the damaged Portman that survived the explosion. The entire army was in disarray over the explosion while the Black Knights made their move. The landing craft flew forward off a wave and slammed across the concrete. A few of the binders below the craft break away while the huge ship crushes several Knightmare that were in its way.

Suzaku turns towards the explosion with his eyes widening. "Don't tell me that ship was just a diversion!" He looked at the explosions in the distance and turned to Rai. "We need to get over there now!" The land spinner deploy behind the Lancelot while it speeds off. Rai looks at the downed machines and shakes his head. He pushes a few buttons folding the rifle into its storage format. The Club's eyes let out an ominous flash while placing the compact rifle behind it skirt armor. Rai gripped the controls and blasted off after the Lancelot. He was pushed backward against the seat while the increased speed surprised him_._ _"Suzaku, can deal with this speed? Man I guess I need to get better." _Rai leaned forward while clenching his teeth together. The Club was easily a few meters away, and was losing the Lancelot while it once again boosts off ahead.

The smoke clears around the Landing Craft while its bay doors open. The Guren takes the front while the Burai are lined up behind it. Zero looks forward while scanning the area. "Send all their Knightmare into the sea, before their pilots can activate them! Guren Mk II follow me." Zero's Burai flies forward with the Guren taking up its rear. The other Black Knights charge out with weapons blazing. Cornelia's forces were quickly caught off guard while some machines are tossed into the ocean, and others simply shot to pieces by the Burai.

Cornelia's boards her Gloucester, and quickly tries to activate it. "You Highness please leave this to us." She growled over the radio while her face contorted like a caged beast. "Shut up. How can I let them make a fool out of me a second, or even a third time?" Zero's Burai slides across the floor, and tackles Cornelia's Gloucester through the wall. Her machine flies backward while she scowls at Zero's machine. "Damn you, before I could even activate it!" She grips the control and fires a Slash Harken. The weapon arcs to the side ripping off the Burai's left arm. "Do you intend to beat me in a Knightmare Frame Battle?" She gets her unit to its feet and aims the rifle directly at Zero's unit. A red harken flies overhead and knocks the weapon from the Gloucester's hand. Cornelia turns over to spot the Guren standing behind Zero's unit. "Damn it, it's the new machine again!" Zero fires his harkens during Cornelia's confusion and turns her Gloucester around. "I'm going to tear open your hatch, and drag you out. Cornelia…" Zero's system flashes red while the heat detector picks up a small human in the distance. "What is that?" The scanner zooms in showing Shirley while it switched into Night vision. Zero's hand froze over the control while his eyes widen. "Shirley?"

The Lancelot leaps over a stack of crates and lands on top of Zero's machine. The white armor rides the Burai like a surfboard only for a moment before the Burai flipped wilding across the concrete. The Lancelot leaps off before only to land in a crouching position. Suzaku lunges forward while gripping the controls tightly. "Zero, nothing will change through your methods! Seeking only results! Do you know nothing about the pain of others?"

Kallen charges forward only to have the early warning go off. She leaps the Guren to the side and her eyes widen at the sight of the Club standing where she originally stood. "Another one?" Cornelia got her unit to its feet and let out a laugh. "Heh, took you guys a long enough to get here." Rai looked at the side of his console and pushed his transmitter. "Sorry, Your Highness." He gripped the combat knife and pulled it out. "So you're that Red Armor I heard so much about!" Cornelia let out a smile, while her unit sparked wildly behind the gray Club. _"What a voice that pilot has, it would see I underestimated both of Aslpund's pilots." _

"As if you know who I am!" The Guren leaped forward and threw its left arm forward. Rai let out a smile while the Club merely leapt to the side and skidded across the concrete. Kallen's eyes widen while the arm was still fully extended. "Farewell to your precious left arm!" Rai lunged forward while the Landspinner screech loudly on the concrete. The Club flies forward and slashes down with its knife. Kallen's eyes widen while the blade slams into the forearm causing sparks to fly. "Damn it." The knife however cracks quickly and shatters against the thick armor causing the Club to fall forward. "Who's the idiot now?" Kallen let out a smile while preparing to use the Radiant Surger on the club. Her warning lights flash while Cornelia's unit tackles the Guren backward.

"Are those all the weapons you have? Asplund really must have been desperate to field that second unit out." The Guren skidded across the concrete while Kallen jerked around in the cockpit. "If only Feite were here we could…" Kallen's eyes widen while Zero's was being utterly trashed by the Lancelot. Her machine leaps over while Rai shakes his head. "I don't think." The Club stalls for a moment while its leg sparked wildly and keel to a kneeling position. "Damn it…." Rai jerked the controls while glaring forward. "Watch up, that red machine is at your six!" Cornelia stared down at the ruined leg joint, and shook her head. "Club, is your machine still able to move?" The Club jerked while it stalled trying to stand up. The metal creeks around the leg joint while a mechanical hum comes from one of its motors. "I'm stuck here…Your Highness you should leave me. I'll be fine here." Cornelia looked off into the distance and screeched off. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. _"That pilot…" _

With the battle raging around the area, Zero was left in the wreck that was his Knightmare Frame. He was still strapped into the chair with the cockpit flipped upside down. Shirley stood a few meters away completely frightened from the battle echoing around her. She held her hands close to her chest while looking down at Zero in the wreck ahead of her. Shirley took a step back only to have her shoe tap against something metallic. A handgun possibly Zeros had been thrown out and rested nearby her foot. "Is this Zero's?" Her hand shook while taking hold of the weapon. "If so then with this…" Her words stuttered while raising the weapon over to Zero. "I will…fathers!" Zero's body moved while he let out a pained groan. The helmet fell off his head, and Shirley gasped loudly.

In the hospital it was quiet with no sign of the battlefield being detected by the news for the moment. Milly sat at the bedside while Elsa walked into the room. "Milly, do you really want to stay here? You have school tomorrow right?" Milly looked down at Feite while she slept calmly. "I want to stay here for a while longer." Elsa let out a smile while looking down at her daughter. "Do you want me to get you something from the snack bar?" She paused for a moment and smiled. "Also you should ask that boy outside that came here to give you a ride home. What was his name again?" Milly let out a sigh and waved her hand. "His name is Rivalz, and I could use a drink…" Elsa let out a smile, and paused by the doorway. "He's asleep you know…we'll I'm off." Milly shook her head, and touched the side of the capsule Feite was sleeping inside. "You're worrying us too much Feite."

Feite's eyes started to flutter while her hand started to move. She opened her mouth and let out an uneasy groan. Milly gasped while she stumbles backward knocking the stool over. "Feite?" She falls down on her butt staring up in shock. Feite's eyes open halfway, but the vibrant green color was nothing much but a dull shade. "Milly…" She weakly spoke while her voice was muffled by the respirator mask. "Is that you?" Milly got up to her feet, and looked down at Feite. "Yes, it's me I'm here for you." Feite pressed back into her pillow and moved her arm slowly in front of her face. "I can't see my hand…Milly." Milly let out a few nods and shook her head. "Don't worry about that Feite, you're awake!" She turned to the doorway, while Feite coughed a few times. "Don't leave Milly…" The Electrocardiogram starts to spike loudly while Milly paused by the doorway. "I won't leave…we're cousins right? Family always sticks together." Feite takes a few short breaths and let out a smile. "Milly…please take care of……" Milly's face turned pale while the sound of a flat-line could be heard behind her.

The world slowed down behind her while seconds later Doctors and nurses came into the room. The doctor yells at the nurses while they quickly try to resuscitate Feite. Her body jerks from the Defibrillator, but her EKG still shows a flat-line.

"Please, you don't need to be here." A nurse slowly guides Milly out of the room while the EKG let out a small spike. Milly looked behind, but the door slides shut behind them. "Milly?" Elsa walks up holding a pair of soft drinks in her hands and soon paralyzes when spotting the nurse patting Milly on the shoulders. "Aunt…"Milly ran forward with tears running down her cheeks. "Feite…she's…" Elsa dropped the drinks onto the ground and quickly embraced Milly. The pair cries together trying to drown out the pain that was surging so heavily in their hearts.

It was a full thirty minutes after Feite had flat lined after regaining consciousness. The doctors were still in her room and the door remained shut. Not a single hospital staff member entered the room after the first responding crew entered. Milly had cried herself to sleep while Elsa waited while hunched over with a handkerchief held tightly in her hand.

"Mrs. Avalon?" A Doctor walked out into view of Elsa, while she looked up from her seat. "Yes?" The doctor's voice was serious, while he seemed to be a veteran of this specific hospital. He walked over and took a seat across from her. "We stabilized her, but we still don't know how long she'll stay that way." The huge weight that had been hard pressed on Elsa was slowly removed while a glint of hope shined in her heart. "Stabilized…" The doctor let out a smile, and nodded. "Yes, but we're not out of the woods yet. She is due for surgery first thing in the morning. You can see her now, but she's asleep."

--

Writer's Alley

Thanks everyone for reading the fic so far.

This by far was probably one of the hardest things for me to write. However, I did get a chance to vaguely show off the Lancelot Club. If you're not familiar with it, its on Mahq, or simply google Lancelot Club.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this...


	12. Chapter 12

Stage 15 "Needless Memories."

The battle was still underway with explosions and fire bathing the entire docks. In every direction there was nothing but flames and Knightmare debris. Several of the embers blow about the air while Rai stood beside the Club holding a standard issue rifle. He turns over his shoulder while shaking his head at Cecile. She held a small kit while her hands tried to fix the damaged limb. "You didn't need to come here Cecile. It's too dangerous to make field repairs!" An explosion goes off nearby while Cecile buckles from the shockwave. Rai shields his eyes while turning over in the distance.

"Get down!" Rai dives over tackling Cecile to the concrete while debris bounces off the Club's armor. "Who is it?" The Lancelot and Guren were still at it with each other. Each machine wasn't letting up, while the melee between Sutherland and Burai continue to flash in the night sky. "The battle is going on, I don't need it completely repaired. So, just make it move, and I'll get you out of here." Cecile let out a small nod while shaking the slight amount of blush that had formed on her face. Rai cautiously looks around while she continues her work.

C.C. walks calmly through the warzone with little regard for her own life. She spots what was left of Lelouch's Burai, and shakes her head. "What a fool…" Her eyes focus down at Lelouch who stood beside the battered machine staring at the helmet held in his hands. His face was filled with confusion mixed in with the feeling of defeat. "C.C. is that you?" He turned over to glance over before turning back to the helmet. C.C. stepped out from the veil of a nearby crate's shadow and nods. "This is not like you to remove your mask…" Lelouch shook his head, while reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a radio and tossed it over to C.C. "Inform Ogi that we will be pulling back."

Ogi runs along the crates holding the radio while he waits for Zero's orders to come through. Diethard also was not far behind tagging Ogi like a delayed shadow. "Is this Ogi?" The interference from the battle added some static to C.C.'s voice. Ogi let out a small nod, and leaned into a nearby crate. "What about Zero?" The static grew louder, but her voice came out with a mystic clarity. "He can't move right now, but he's fine. Issue the order to retreat. We'll be completely annihilated if we drag this out any further."

C.C. turns the radio off and holds it as if it were some disgusting object. "Was that okay?" She glares over at Lelouch while still he was withdrawn from the current situation. "Yes…" He spoke with a very uneasy voice while C.C. slowly approached from behind. "This is rare, for you to be so shocked that you couldn't even…" Lelouch regained his composure and fiercly turned around. "You're mistaken. My gun is missing. Someone took it when I was unconscious." C.C.'s eyes widen while the situation comes to a certain light. "That means…someone saw your face?" Lelouch turned his gaze to the ground where blood was splattered against the concrete. "There were at least two, one who fired and one who was shot. There were two…"

Rivalz sat Indian style in one of the oversized chairs in the waiting room. His hair was disheveled and his eyes partially open from just waking up. "So they said Feite would be fine?" Milly sat across from him and let out a small yawn. "Yes, but she still had to go through surgery in the morning. It would have been nice to have everyone here, but it seems that they were busy. Even grandfather had a busy schedule, but he came to visit." Rivalz crossed his arms, and shook his head. "Even Shirley couldn't make it; this is turning out to be a very bad day…"

"It's okay you two…" Elsa walked into the waiting room and let out a smile. "Rivalz, can you be a gentleman and make sure my niece returns to Ashford safely?" Milly stands up and shakes her head. A shocked look was stretched across her face. "But Aunt…" Elsa interrupted her while shaking her finger in a nagging manner. "Feite needs rest right now, it's best for all of us to return home. In my case, I'll be here by Feite's side." Milly opened her mouth only to close it after spotting Elsa's touch looking eyes. She let out a small nod while waving goodbye. "I'll visit after school, goodnight Aunt Elsa." Elsa waved and smiled at the two. "Goodbye." Rivalz bowed and held his hand out for a shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Avalon." Elsa let out a nod, and shook his hand before the pair vanished off into the hallway. Elsa took a nearby seat, and let out a stressed sigh. _"Please, Feite you need to hold out." _

It was the early morning; Shirley had not had a chance to sleep while tears steam down her face. Her hand holds tightly to a pencil while trying to write down what looked to be a letter. Her cell phone was resting on the desk with Milly's message in bold on the screen. On the opposite side was the gun she had fled the docks with. Her hand trembles over the paper and quickly crumbles it. "Shirley?" Her room-mate Sarah looked up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes while looking over at her roommate. "What are you doing up so early?" Shirley grabs the gun and quietly tucks it underneath her uniform jacket. "Writing a letter?" Shirley tries her best to hide her emotions while faking a smile. "Yeah, sort of…" Sarah looked over with a smile brimming on her face. "Could it be a love letter? To Lelouch?" Shirley looks away and nods. "It could be…."

The battle was over but the docks in this ghetto were in utter shambles from the bout. What was salvageable was brought back, but what wasn't would be left to rot. The Club and Lancelot were both secured and the pilots transported by the headquarters. Rai closed his locker, and put on some casual clothing. He pressed his hand against the sides of the locker, and tapped his head onto the door. "Please be safe…" His thoughts were obviously on Feite who had before the battle took a turn for the worse.

Suzaku looked over from his locker with a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Rai, are you going to the hospital?" Rai shook his head, and glanced over at Suzaku. "It's probably too late to see her tonight…or should I say this morning. Visiting hours for friends is probably well over." Suzaku let out a small nod, and walked over. He placed his hand against the nearby locker, and smiled. "Judging from your reaction, Milly must have sent you an updated text." Suzaku held up his phone and nodded. "I got it too." Rai grabbed his backpack, and walked off with his arms behind his head. "But it was cryptic, she still has to have surgery done. Let's go Suzaku…"

In the dimly lit Governor General office, Cornelia sat behind a computer monitor while letting out a relieved sigh at the notice on her desktop. "It would seem that Feite Avalon is in stable condition." Cornelia held her hand to her forehead while she was lost in thought over another matter. She looks up at Guilford while he held over a elaborately decorated get well card. "What is this? What about Feite?" Guilford took a step back, and bowed his head. "Your Excellency...she was put into the emergency room before our operation started, and has been listed as critical ever since. Lady Euphemia didn't have a chance to visit, but thought this card would suffice." Cornelia held the card in her hand, and read the small note jotted inside. _"Foolish girl, you put too much weight on everyone's shoulders." _She pulled out a nearby pen, and quickly jotted her signature. "Guilford, also have fresh flowers delivered with this card…" Guilford bowed cordially before taking the card in hand and promptly exiting the room. Cornelia stared forward while she glanced at the old photo on the desktop.

It was quickly approaching midday, Lelouch sat in small office inside the mobile headquarters with his eyes wide at the message on his phone. He couldn't believe his eyes after seeing the paragraph of text from Milly. His hand trembled at the desktop while he let out a small growl. "Why….why didn't she tell me?" He quickly swipes the helmet off the desk, and grabs his forehead. C.C. looked over from the nearby couch while holding a large stuffed animal. "Maybe she had her reasons. I thought she was nothing more than a pawn for you." Lelouch turned around and shook his head while rubbed his temple. "Be quiet, you don't have any idea how much she means to…" C.C. let out a devious smile while lying down on the couch's cushions. "You are a foolish boy…" He pauses while walking over to the helmet sitting on the floor. Lelouch kneeled down and picked it up. He let out a small frown while looking at his reflection. _"Why can't I stop thinking about the day we met…"_ Lelouch touched his cheek, and turned back over to the desk.

Eleven years ago

A few footsteps tap alongside the elaborate marble floor of the imperial palace while Elsa, and her husband Aidan Avalon walk towards a waiting Marianne. "It's been a long time hasn't it Queen Marianne." Aidan bowed cordially as did his wife behind him. Marianne waved her hand while smiling at her old friend. "Please Elsa, Aidan you need not bow before me. We are friends are we not?" She turned over to the small girl hiding behind Elsa. "My is this your youngest. She's grown so much hasn't she?" Marianne held her hand out and smiled. "Come its' okay." Feite shyly looked over with an innocent look on her face. She put her finger on her lips and looked up at her mother. Elsa let out a small laugh, and motioned over. "It's okay Feite, don't be scared."

Feite walked over slowly while her parents watched in awe. Marianne couched down and took a close look at the small child. "I heard quite a lot from your mother. You are a skilled chess player are you not?" Feite let out a hesitant nod while shyly holding her left arm. "Yes, but I really don't like it much…it's too slow." Marianne let out a small laugh, and motioned over to a member of her guard. "Would you like to play with someone your age? My son Lelouch would very much like some company." Cornelia walked up and bowed folding her arm over her chest. "Marianne would you like me to lead her to Lelouch?" She turned over to her niece and nodded. "Yes, also please make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Feite looked back at her parents while they waved to her. "Be a good girl Feite, we'll be talking to Marianne in the other room."

It took Cornelia a few moments while she led the shy and partially frightened Feite through the hallways. "How is your sister, Azalea? I heard she is attending the Colchester Institute." Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. "Oh big sister, yes she went to college.." Cornelia let out a small laugh and shook her head. "The Colchester Institute is a prestigious establishment. It's a honor to go there at her age, but you're just a child so I'll forgive you…" Cornelia paused in front of the room near the end of the hallway. "We're here." She knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Lelouch, you have a guest."

Lelouch sat at a small table sipping from a cup of tea while playing a game of chess by himself. He turned over and spotted his half-sister. "Cornelia…who is that?" Cornelia turned over to Feite and let out a small smile. "This is Feite Avalon, this isn't the first time you've met each other. She'll be your play-date for today." Lelouch paused for a moment and turned his head away. "Do what you will…Hey you girl are you good at chess?" Feite looked away, while her voice was far too intimidated to let out a sound. Cornelia let out a small laugh, and walked out of the room. "I said do you know how to play chess you dumb girl!" Feite's hand shook for a moment while she looked up with an annoyed face. "I know how to pay it, you idiotic boy!" She stuck her tongue out while Lelouch stood in shock. "How dare you speak to me like that? You punishment is to play me in chess! Now come here and sit!" Feite walked over to the chair and took a seat. "I can speak to you however I want." Lelouch growled while setting up the pieces in perfect order. "If you lose you'll be my slave, and if you win I'll let you do something..."

The two went at it for hours with a flurry of yells coming out from Lelouch's mouth. Cornelia let out a loud sigh while leaning against the wall outside the room. _"They mesh well together; their egos are so childlike…" _

After several games Lelouch stared at the chessboard. His eyes trembled while he had lost the final deciding game to the girl seated across from him. "So, I can do anything right?" Feite let out a playful laugh while taking a sip from her cup of tea. Lelouch looked up at her and slammed his hands on the table. "You cheated; there is no way I could have lost." She shrugged her shoulders, and turned her head to the side. "Cheated? You're just a dumb boy. Chess is so slow and I can think of a whole lot more away to defeat you!" Lelouch got out from the chair, and put his hands against his hips. "I'll let you do anything, now what is it?" Feite let out a small giggle and walked over. She leaned forward, and Lelouch's eyes widen while her lips press against his cheek. "There…" Lelouch stumbled backward while rubbing his face. "Gross, why did you do that?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and stuck out her tongue. "Cause I wanted to you looked like you were about to cry." Lelouch threw her arms out and shook his head. "Princes don't cry, you're a weird person…." He paused for a moment while looking at a few other games. "I won't lose this time! Now let's play that one!"

Present

In front of the hospital Suzaku stands beside a taxi and looks up at the towering building. His eyes move to a random window, and he let out a smile. _"It would seem you are important not only to Lelouch and I. But it would seem that your smile has touched everyone…" _He climbs into the taxi cab, and closes the door behind him. _"I wonder why Guilford didn't want to deliver them personally. Did he have business to attend to? _ _Oh well it looked better with the bear I bought for her."_ Suzaku paused for a moment while he lets out a small laugh. He turned towards the window while a smile appeared on his face. _"I just remembered the first time, you came to visit…" _

Inside the recovery room, Feite lied in an unconscious state while a blanket covered her up to the waist line. Underneath her gown was a thick layer of bandages over where the incisions were. The new heart was reacting normally, while several of the nurses still monitor her closely for any signs of rejection. A fresh bouquet of flowers sits near the window with a small teddy bear leaning against it. A card with Feite's name written on it was held tightly in its hands.

Tokyo, Kururugi Shrine, seven years ago

Alongside the patio edge around the large shrine the two ten year old boys sat talking to one another. "So, you're friend is coming over? What do you mean by that?" Suzaku looked over while taking a small sip from a class of cold water. Lelouch sat Indian style while leaning forward in an uneasy fashion. "More like a nuisance…her family is…" Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, and let out a small laugh. "Sounds like you hate this person. So it's not a friend." Lelouch rested his arms on the edge of the patio while shaking his head. "Not really hate, but I haven't seen her for a long time." Suzaku started to choke on his beverage while turning over to Lelouch. "Her? You said her? A girl is visiting here?" Lelouch looked over and shrugged his shoulders. "What is wrong with that?" Suzaku quickly shook his head, and pointed over to the courtyard. "Who is that woman my father's talking to?"

"It's a pleasure for you to come here. I wasn't aware that you'd bring your daughter here…" Genbu Kururugi looked down at the developmental Feite while she stood silently beside her mother with a disobedient grin on her face. "Oh, I apologize for that Mr. Kururugi; my daughter simply followed because of that certain boy…" Genbu's face contorted for a moment while his large arms crossed over his chest. "I see, it is approaching turbulent times. I don't think your government would like for one of their honorable weapon manufacturers to be talking with Japan's prime minister." Elsa glared up at Genbu with a smile forming on her face. "It must be a family quirk, I don't buckle under any pressure. Please I would rather not talk business in front of my daughter, may she play with your son and Lelouch?" Genbu let out a soft nod while looking over his shoulder. "Very well, they should be…" He blinked for a moment to see Feite rush past him. Her speed was shocking to his eyes while he shook his head. "She's fast…" Elsa covered her mouth with a handkerchief and let out a small laugh. "That's Feite for you…"

"Lelouch is that really you?" Feite ran up to the pair of uneasy eyes. She took in a few deep breaths while Lelouch stood stationary. "Why did you come here?" Suzaku's eyes were wide while his face was bright red. Feite looked over for a moment and let out a smile. "You must be that old guy's son! I'm Feite Avalon, it's nice to…"Suzaku shook his head while rising up to his feet. "Its nice to meet you too…That's an odd name…." His voice shifted in a nervous manner while his palms began to sweat. "What's wrong Suzaku? It's just a girl…" Suzaku gulped while scratching the side of his face. "I um, yes…" Feite let out a small laugh, and pointed over at Suzaku. "Is it that my womanly charm has captivated that samurai there?" Suzaku's back straigtened while Lelouch leaped off the patio. "Shut up Feite, hey Suzaku lets go check on Nunally…" He walked past Feite, and waved his hand. "You might as well follow me." Feite shook her head and pouted. "Come on Lelouch, at least you could kiss me." Suzaku's body locked up once more while his back was now against the wall. "K-I-S-S?" Lelouch nearly fell forward while turning quickly around on one foot. "Listen, I'm not going to kiss you? Why would I anyway?" Feite placed her hands against her hips and glared over. "I'm your fiancé of course; we're destined to be together."

Present

Suzaku let out a small laugh while stepping out of the vehicle in front of Ashford Academy. He looked up at the falling leaves, and up at the sky. _"So much has changed since that day. You two seem too distant from each other now…Speaking of which…" _His eyes move slowly to catch a glimpse of Kallen walking out of the gateway. "Kallen?" Kallen paused while she held a small bag in her hands. From the tissue paper a pair of bunny ears was protruding out. "Suzaku…did you just get back from visiting the hospital?" She slowly moved the gift behind her back while weakly looking around. Suzaku took a few steps toward Kallen and nodded. "She made it through fine, all that she needs to do now is wake up, and rejoin all her friends. Speaking of which have you seen Lelouch? That guy hasn't been around for a few days." Kallen shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure…last time I saw him was a few days ago."

"Are you sure you don't want to visit your girlfriend? Heart Surgery is a real big deal." Cecile entered the laboratory holding a tray with two plates on it. She lowers one to Lloyd who was typing vigorously on a keyboard while Rai was checking over the Club. He pushes a few buttons while gripping the data pad tighter. "She's fine, Suzaku checked up on her for me. They still aren't letting friends visit, but her mother told him she's going to make a full recovery in some time." Cecile let out a smile while walking over to a nearby desk. "I made something Rai, I would like you to take a break and taste it." She placed the last dish down and held the try over her lap. "You must be psychic Cecile, I was about to get something to eat." Rai placed the data pad against a nearby terminal and walked over. Lloyd turned over to look at the meal and stuck his tongue out. _"Rai you are too naïve…Cecile is..." _Cecile turned over to Lloyd almost as if her eyes shot daggers into his back. He quickly stiffened up and continued to type.

An hour or so later, Lelouch stepped out of a vehicle with his jacket folded over his forearm. He looked up at the hospital, and shook his head before walking into the facility. _"I need to make this as brief as possible…"_ He walked into the lobby, and approached the nurse's desk. "Excuse me can you direct me to where Feite Avalon's room is?" The nurse looked up at Lelouch and let out a faint smile. "My she is quite popular today. Her room is up on the fourth floor in the recovery ward in room 405B. She just got out of surgery so please be careful when you go up."

A few voices come out from room four hundred and five, one of them belonging to Elsa, and the other Kallen. "Please, you need not worry about Feite. I'm glad she has so many friends here in Area Eleven. I'm appreciative of the gifts you've gotten her." Elsa bows formally to Kallen while she stood in front of her. She waved her hand to downplay the simple thank you and shook her head. "No, it wasn't any trouble. Feite is one of my trusted friends at school…and to have her come down with such a condition…" Kallen glanced over at the table filled with various flowers, and the other get well presents that had recently been delivered. "Who would have thought my daughter was so popular at the academy. When she wakes up, she'll be overjoyed." Elsa opened the window, and looked at the afternoon sun shining against the towering buildings in the distance. Kallen looked out, and turned away for a moment while her eyes meet Lelouch's at the doorway. "Oh Kallen you're here as well. I'm sorry for being late…I had to do a few things."

Kallen looked over, and shook her head while walking over. "Everyone was worried about you Lelouch. You've missed a few days, and the teachers were getting angry. Suzaku was asking about you earlier. I'm glad that you decided to show up when our friend is in a great need of support." Lelouch bowed his head, and nodded at Kallen. "Yes, I lost my mobile phone the other day and had it returned only recently. How is she?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "Feite is still under some medicated sleep aids, but her surgery was successful. She should wake up in a few hours, but that is an estimate from the doctors." Kallen bowed her head, and walked over to the exit. "I should be going. It was nice seeing you Lelouch." Lelouch waved his hand slightly while walking further into the room.

"It's a shame; you should have come a few hours ago. She was talking in her sleep." Elsa turned around with a smile on her face. "She was whispering out your name with profound feeling." She took a few steps over and leaned into his ear. "You and my daughter better not be doing anything indecent at Ashford." Lelouch's back straightened while he stumbled a few steps backward. "No…nothing has been going on…We're just friends." Elsa let out a small laugh while covering her mouth. "You are such an innocent boy; please don't mind an old lady's jokes. So you lost your phone, that's pretty dangerous here, Lelouch. You don't want to be discovered right?" Lelouch paused for a moment, and let out a soft nod. "Yes, but a lot of things have been going on recently….and…" Elsa let out a sigh while shaking her head. "She does it for you Lelouch; I'll let you be alone for a while. It would be well for you to talk for a while."

Lelouch took the seat nearby Feite's bed, and looked down at her sleeping face. He crossed his leg over the other, and shook his head. "You've really gotten yourself into quite the dilemma…" His hand moves slowly towards Feite and lightly touches her hand. _"I could have used you at the docks…then this situation wouldn't have happened. I need to find out where Shirley is…" _Feite exhaled lightly while her lips moved slowly. "Strawberry…pie…" Lelouch shook his head while a smile appeared on his face. "Talking about food in your sleep, you are a strange girl. Get well soon, we will all be waiting for you. Rook One." He slowly lets go of her palm, and walks towards the doorway. "I'll be leaving now Elsa, please contact me if Feite wakes up."

C.C. sat on a bench across from the hospital staring over at Lelouch. She eyed up at the window, and looked over at him lightly jog across the crosswalk. "I found out a few things of merit while I searched that girl's room." She pulled out a small notebook while Lelouch caught his breath. "You are pathetic, losing breath after running such a small distance." Lelouch quickly glared upward, and growled. "Shut up, what did you find out?" C.C. looked down at her notes, and sighed. "The gun couldn't be found in the room, and from others it would seem she didn't attend classes today. Also her diary was updated only on the fourteenth." Lelouch paused for a moment and looked up at the hospital. "That is when her father died…" She pulled out a closed envelope, and held it over along with a train schedule booklet. "I found these as well, what a lovely subject she is. You owe me for searching her room…" Lelouch quickly grabbed both objects, and looked through the envelope. "Shut up…" He pulled out a few pictures that were taken earlier in the year. _"Where could she possibly be?" _His eyes move towards the line schedule and opens to a red bookmark that had been placed. A pink highlight was squared around the Narita line route with a time check marked nearby. "She couldn't have gone…"

At Narita, Shirley stands in front of the newly erected memorial holding a picture of her late father in her hands. She was trembling with the conflicting emotions overcoming her. Her eyes turn down at the picture of her father while she quickly placed it into the duffle bag at her feet. _"Lulu, why did you do such a thing?" _A voice called out from behind where a tall man with thick glasses and headphones stood. "Yeah, I wonder why?" Shirley gasped for a moment while turning around to spot the man. "What a majestic memorial Shirley Fenette." She glared up at him with confusion in her eyes. _"Who are you?" _

In the mobile headquarters, the executive committee of the Black Knights was discussing recent events. "What, Feite is in the hospital? Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki yelled from the couch while he lowered the bottle of wine in his hand. Kallen sat nearby flipping through the Guren's manual. "Because it would be odd if suspicious people visited the hospital. Her mother is there, and it wouldn't be right to have you at the least visit." Tamaki growled while the others laughed in unison. "Will she be alright?" Sugiyama wiped his glasses off while sincerely looking over at Kallen. "She just had successful surgery, but it would be a while before she would be able to help us." Inoue looked down with sadness weighing heavily on her eyes. "It would have been more even if we had both the Guren and Voulge during the battle. First that white armor, and that gray one that appeared." Kallen closed the booklet while nodding slightly. "I will defeat both of them, it's our duty…" Ogi rubbed his temple while looking up at the ceiling. "I'm glad for Feite, but about the Japanese Liberation Front Ship…why did it explode?" Tamaki glared over while tapping the side of the couch. "They self destructed didn't they?" Ogi shook his head and turned to the floor. "They asked for our help didn't they?"

Moments later, inside a train bound for Narita, Lelouch sat across from C.C. while staring out the window with his fist clenched. C.C. looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Remind me Lelouch, which one do you like? Is it Shirley, or is it Feite." Lelouch replied with a disinterested tone while continually staring at the passing buildings. "Beats me…" C.C. shrugged her shoulders, and let out a disappointed sigh. "Then why are we going to Narita?" Lelouch glared back with a cold expression stretched across his face. "Obviously because she may have found out my identity." C.C. looked down at the nearby pamphlet and turned back to him. "What will you do when you find out? Eliminate her?" Lelouch jumped with his cold feelings fading into a quick shock. He was quickly caught off guard by his companion's words. C.C. continued to speak while he listened closely. "Don't put too much effort into it if it's something you don't want to really lose."

Back at the monument in Narita, the tall man still stands before the stunned Shirley. Her body shakes from the information this man knew. "That Lelouch is a cruel person, so is this Feite girl who interferes with your advances." Shirley took another step back with her eyes trembling. "Why do you know about Lelouch, or Feite for that matter?" The man let out a smile, while moving towards her. "You were tricked by him, weren't you? That guy is really Zero." Shirley dropped her back, and her expression feel into a deeper fear than before. "How do you know these things?" The man simply continued to pull Shirley's thoughts out and play upon them. "His mouth gave the word to kill your father, and stole away your kiss. You can't forgive those kinds of people, punishment is required. Both you him, and that blonde girl you keep picturing with him." Shirley held her hands over her chest, while her body was shaking from the cruel words. "I know everything about that night. You are a murderer, the same as Zero." The man keeps approaching her while Shirley shakes her head frantically. "Not only that, but you also made use of the death of your father in order to gain compensation. A manipulative woman, kind of like that Feite one you think about. You acted pitiful on purpose because you wanted him to be nice to you like he is to her. Did that sympathetic look make you feel better? How long do you intend to play the role of the tragic heroine? You, who killed someone and seduced a man, are not fit to be a heroine." Shirley's eyes widen while the man now moved his hand to brush against her cheek. He let out a smile while looking at her directly. "It's time for you to get your just deserts."

Feite's eyes slowly move while they quickly open showing their vibrant green color. Her left hand moves up to her brow and gently rubs against it. "Where am I?" She takes a moment to look around spotting the recovery room, and the large amount of presents and balloons at the far side of the room. "I remember now…" Feite looks down at her chest to see some of the bandages from the gown she was dressed in. "Where is everyone? I'm sure I heard Lelouch's voice did he actually visit me?" Elsa walks into the room, and her eyes widen while holding a small paper bag in her hands. "Oh my god, Feite you're awake!" She ran over to the side of the bed, and quickly grabbed hold of her daughter's hand. Feite's shoots her mom and odd glare while letting out a faint smile. "Mom, I'm okay…please don't shout my head is spinning enough." Elsa looked up with tears streaming down her face. Even though her daughter was safe, it was pleasant to know that she had woken up after extensive surgery. "Good….good, I'm glad that you're safe my dear." She moved her hand over her face, and reached into the small paper bag. "Look, what your sister just sent to us…" Feite looked over and let out a bright smile at the picture of her second sister Callia holding a small baby in her arms at a hospital in mainland Britannia. "Did I make you miss that mom?" She turned away slowly and looked at the open window. Elsa shook her head while placing the picture on the nightstand. "No, I had to make a choice, and Callia agreed that you needed me more than she did. Azalea was there the entire time, although I would rather she pay more interest in men than her job." Feite let out a small laugh while she paused a moment while pain had surfaced in her brow. "Are you in pain? Let me go tell the doctors that you're awake now."

C.C. stood on the top of the stairs overlooking the memorial monument where Shirley once was. She looked around while crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a smile while looking over at Lelouch catching his breath nearby. "You really should attend school more often. You are slender, but lack endurance…its pitiful." Lelouch glared upward shooting a nasty look while returning to a standing posture. "She's not here…" C.C shook her head and took a few steps forward, something was amiss and she could feel it. Someone familiar from her past was wandering around, deep inside she knew it, but Lelouch didn't need to know for the time being. "We should split up and look for her." Lelouch turned to her and sighed. "You do know what she looks like right?" C.C rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "I'm not a forgetful person you idiot." Lelouch turned his back, and much to his discomfort ran down the long stairwell.

Minutes later, Lelouch walked down a paved street in the middle of the restoration zone. Most of the debris had been cleared, and all that was left was to turn the area into a suitable space for settlement. The sound of Knightmare and technicians made a loud ambiance while Lelouch was lost in thought. _"The chances are low. She shouldn't be there. Wait there were two people, that means Shirley no…I need to think this over more…"_ Lelouch lifts up his phone and his eyes widen at the caller's name. He quickly answers and holds the phone to his ear. "It's me. Where are you now?" The man's voice came out from the other line. "Where, I wonder?" Lelouch turned around to spot the man standing in plain sight holding Shirley's phone in hand. He quickly tossed the phone over and let out a maniacal grin. Lelouch clenched his teeth with anger apparent in his brow. "Bastard! What did you do to Shirley?" The man clapped his hands together and laughed. "Ah, isn't that nice? What a scary face. A face that shows that you won't forgive me for strike your woman…or are you simply bluffing?" Lelouch threw his arm out to the side while tightening the grip on his cell phone. "Where is Shirley?" The man scoffed and turned his head to the side. "You want to know? Then let's have a duel, you're good at it."He pulled out a Knight piece from a chess board.

"Okay, so everything looks like it went well. Did the nurse offer you anything yet?" The doctor lowered her pen light, and put the stethoscope on. Feite let out a firm nod while she sat upright in the bed. Her body often felt sluggish, but for the first moment in her life that feeling was gone. There was the pain from the surgery, the soreness of the flesh, but it would soon fade away. "I had some water earlier, but that was it. I'm not hungry at all…" The doctor smiled and held the device to her chest. "That is because of the IV, we don't want you eating solid foods for a while. Your new heart needs nutrients to grow strong, and all of them are in that IV drip in your arm. Can you please take a deep breath for me."

In the waiting room, Milly sat in an empty section fiddling with the can of tea in her hands. She had mixed feelings most of which were focused on Lelouch, and Shirley. She wanted to know why neither was returning any of the calls. _"Where are those two at? Lelouch dropped by earlier, but Shirley hasn't been around at all. Is she still mourning her father?"_

"Hey Milly…" A voice called out from across the room making her turn up to spot Rai. He was dressed in his uniform still with his jacket resting over his shoulder. "Rai, you made it. Good news, She's wide awake." Rai's eyes lightened up much like a child on Christmas morning. A thick smile flashed on his face while he nodded. "Awesome, can we visit her?" Milly looked over at the hallway, and shrugged her shoulders. "Aunt Elsa, told me that she's getting checked up by the doctor. Our medical technology is amazing isn't it?" Rai let out a nod while turning towards the doorway. "Yeah, usually you would be bed ridden for days, but they're checking up on her so quickly…" he paused momentarily and looked around the room. "So where is everyone?" Milly got up from her seat and sipped the last amount of tea inside the can. "Nina had a project due, and couldn't make it. Suzaku is helping Sayoko with Nunally. Rivalz had to go to his part-time job, and Shirley is still mourning her father's death." Rai nodded a few times while letting out a sigh. "That harsh huh? What about Lelouch? "

At the base of the mountain C.C. was in deep conversation with a motorcyclist. He looked over at C.C. with a semi-interested expression. "So you want me to help find your friend? Do you have a picture?" C.C. shook her head and seriously gazed into his eyes. "I don't have any photos. As for pictures, I can draw in the Batuan style." The cyclist shook his head, and let out an annoyed groan. "You don't have a photo, but you can draw? Listen I can't wait around for you to finish, why don't you call the cops or even the military to help you." C.C. looked up at the moving tram, and glanced up at the passengers. "I can't leave my friend in a pinch, they would take far too long…" Her heart stopped while one of the passengers beside Lelouch was the one she feared was walking ahead of him. _"It can't be….Mao." _

Mao sat at one end of a chess board that was balanced in the back of the tram on one of the large group seats. He looked over at Lelouch and let out a small laugh. "This is the first time I'm playing a game like this. Allow me to make the opening move." Lelouch's eyes widen while it quickly reminded him of seven years ago. _"This movement, this guy isn't a new player. This whole chess game might be rigged so he wins. What can I do about this? He plans on taking me to a desert area, and he doesn't seem to know who I was until he called me. So I doubt he has the place trapped…"_ Mao looked up and let out a mocking laugh. "You can make use of the flaws, and break through? Shouldn't you pay more attention to our duel? Or are you to fixated on your sick friend at the hospital." Lelouch's eyes widen while Mao clapped his hands. "Yes, but you really should pay attention to the duel." He paused for a moment while glaring up at Mao. "You liar. What was that about this being the first time?"

The tram pulls up into the station up ahead while Mao quickly and utterly delivers the final blow to Lelouch. _"He beat me just like Feite did….this is impossible…" _Lelouch was shaking in the final moments while Mao moved the final piece to victory. "Is it okay to just call the game here? Because we just arrived." The tram slides into the station causing the cabin to shake throwing all the pieces onto the floor. Lelouch stared down at the board in complete shock while Mao basked in the moment of beating Lelouch at his own game. _"He defeated me completely…Who the hell is he?" _Mao looked up at him and shook his head. "You didn't hear about me from C.C.?" Lelouch's eyes widen while he quickly thinks up a series of possibilities of who Mao truly was. Mao simply clapped while his grin continued to grow larger and larger. "As expected of a genius like you, you come up with various strategies and made up fourteen of them. Also to give you some merit one of them is truth." He moved his hands to the large pair of sunglasses and pulls them down for a moment showing a pair of Geass sigils in both his eyes. "A Geass user?" Lelouch's Geass activated, but Mao quickly placed his glasses back on. "Oops…Your geass is useless unless you're in direct contact with your target's eyes…just like wow!" He tapped on the side of his headset, and started to chuckle. "What is so funny?" Lelouch grabbed the nearby bar, and clenched it with all his strength. "Just the fact that you just thought.." Mao cleared his throat and mocked Lelouch's conscious thoughts. "I wish Feite were here, she would have killed him by now." He clasped his hands and shook his head. "I can't die, I can read people's minds. I could very well kill her after I deal with you and that stupid fake heroine." Lelouch took a step forward while Mao shook his head. "No no, let's not get too hasty. Oh looks like she's here." Behind Mao and Lelouch Shirley walked down the stairwell past the window in the back. Lelouch's eyes widen while he catches a glimpse of her. "Shall we begin this punishment game?"

"I want to eat a strawberry pie…I can't take this anymore!" Feite crossed her arms over her chest and pouted over to her mother who stood elegantly at the window. "I'm sorry dear, but they won't let me bring anything in for you." Feite growled and let out a small puppy like expression. "Come on mom, please they won't know…" Elsa rubbed her temple and sighed. "You really are getting on my nerves. Usually patients are still unconscious, do you really care that much?" Feite paused for a moment while turning at her mother. "The fact I love strawberries, or how bad I want to get out of the hospital." Elsa crossed over to the empty seat, and sighed dejectedly. "Well let's make a deal, you put up with drinking water, and I'll buy you the biggest cake I can get." Feite shook her head and stared down at the blanket covering her feet. "What kind of deal is that? I can just bake one, since cooking is something I'm skilled at." Elsa grabbed her head and groaned. "There is no pleasing you is there. I really should have stopped after having two children."

"Huh? Whats going on?" Milly walked in holding a plate from the cafeteria. One her cheek was a small amount of crème while a fork rested on a small plat in her off hand. Feite glared over while her jaw dropped. "Milly you…" Milly looked down at the cake and smiled. "Ooh, I'm sorry Feite let me describe the taste to you." She proceeded to slowly eat the cake and make a lot of sounds that made Feite cringe in the medical bed. "This is absolute torture! Kill me now god."

Back at the tram station above the reconstruction ground, Shirley points Zero's handgun directly at Lelouch. "Shirley is that?" Her arms were steady while Lelouch stood between her and Mao. "Yes, it's Zero's…Lulu's gun." Mao grinned from behind. "Come on use your Geass, you used it once on Feite. What's the difference? You have yet to use it on her, right? But I can fire immediately at you after using it." Lelouch paused while Mao drew his gun from underneath his robe. _"Can he only read surface thoughts?" Are there restrictions to his Geass usage like mine? A time level, duration? Anyway what are his intentions? He knows about everything now, I just inadvertently placed Feite in danger. If he intends to kill me…_" Mao stretches his arms out and laughs. "Think it through, and use the strategies you're good at. Come on hurry, spin, spin, spin around." Lelouch turned over his face filled with annoyance and anger. "Shut up!" Mao grinned while moistening his lips by licking them.

"There's nothing more suitable than death for someone who fools with the hearts of others. Speaking of hearts you caused one to break right? She's in the hospital because of that." Shirley's voice trembled while tears were falling down her cheeks. "Lulu, please die…bear your sins. After that I can die with you." Mao nodded while pointing the gun back at Lelouch's head. "She fired at a witness in order to protect your secret." Lelouch turned back and then refocused on Shirley. "Then you…" Shirley shook her head while the depressed look overcame her usual energetic face. "Lulu, let's end it all." Mao nodded several times, and once again aimed the weapon away. "Yes, yes sins need to be paid for in blood." Lelouch shot another similar gaze over his shoulders. "Bastard you made Shirley!" He pauses and comes to a conclusion about Mao's powers. _"If he can read a person's mind, he can easily control and mislead them." _Mao clapped his hands together and nodded. "Absolutely right, now shoot him please…"

Shirley shook her head and closed her eyes while pulling the trigger. The loud bang of the gun filled the empty area while the bullet flew past Lelouch's head grazing a few hairs off. He slowly falls backward while the package of pictures falls out from his pocket. The photo's spill out onto the steps while Lelouch hits the stairs shoulder first injuring it. Shirley paused while she reopened her eyes to spot the various pictures of not only Lelouch, but everyone else in the Student Council. A photo was overturned with Feite's handwriting on the back. _"Don't lets other persuade you; always trust in your heart, Feite Avalon." _Her eyes trembled while the sadness and realization of what she had just done eats away at her soul. Mao growled over while he pointed directly at Shirley. "What are you doing? He was the one that killed your father, wasn't he?" Shirley shook her head and froze up trying to resort the memories of school and those of her father. "What is wrong with this girl? If you won't I will." Mao raised the gun over to Lelouch, but Shirley quickly fired the gun once more. The bullet richochets off the floor's plating nearly hitting Mao. He jumps to the side while holding his arms up in defense. "Okay, okay I get it, I'll let you two sort it out."

Shirley lowers her arms, and falls forward. "Shirley!" Lelouch rushed forward, and caught her in his arms. Mao however being as diabolical as possible stood inside the tram loading shells into a shotgun. "What's with those idiots, I guess I'll have to deal with both of them…" The tram started to shake while the doors shut. "Huh? What is going on?" Mao looked out the window, and growled. "I didn't sense anyone else up here!" He runs to the end of the tram, with his eyes wide. "It couldn't be…" He gasps while catching a glimpse of C.C. at the window. He grips the headset, and glasses only to throw them off his face. "It's really you C.C.! I can't believe it! I love you definitely! Forever please come to me!"

C.C. looked at the tram while it slowly moved down the mountain. She lowered the gun, and shook her head. "Mao to think you actually came out from the heart of a person…"

"Shirley, its okay now…" Lelouch holds Shirley in his arms, and tries to console her once again. Shirley sniffles while she tries to hold back her tears. "Lelouch, I shot someone…so…" Lelouch tightens his hold and pulls her to his chest. "It's my fault…Shirley you're not at fault." Shirley starts to cry again with the tears slowly running down the sides of her face. "But I shot at you…" Lelouch shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "I'm still alive…I'll forgive your sin, and bear all of it." Shirley buries her head into his shoulder, and rubs her tears onto his jacket. "I just wanted you to be kind to me…" Lelouch looked over at her and nodded. "What's wrong with being kind?" Shirley pulled herself away, and met his eyes with hers. "But my father…he." Lelouch looked at her tear stained eyes, and tightened his hold on her. "Forget it…It's okay if you want to forget all of the horrible things." Shirley shook her head while she slowly came to a pause. "I can make you forget it all." Lelouch activated his geass while Shirley shook her head. "Lelouch No!!"

Mao stood at the base of the tram, and slammed his fist against the control panel. "Damn it that bastard he locked out the controls! C.C. I want you! That dress was amazing…" He pulled his hand away, and placed his headphone and glasses back on. His fist clenched up while he started to chuckle. "I still have one more card to play you bastard Lelouch…I will go after the girl you so graciously leaked to me…Feite Avalon, prepare to die…"

--

Hey Guys sorry for the late update, the Mao Arc is pretty hard to write.

Also, to answer a few questions: How to say the heroine's name. Feite is just a cool spelling of the word Fate. "Fei-tou" or simple "Fate"

Hope you like it, it was pretty difficult to write about Feite near the end and still put the Lelouch Vs Mao parts in.


	13. Chapter 13

Stage Sixteen "Intermission"

It had been at most a week since the event had occurred between Mao, C.C. and Lelouch. Daily life had continued as normally as possible. Zero and the Black Knights had not performed any actions, nor was any of the information about Shirley was shared outside of Lelouch and C.C. Soon the information between those two would be shared…

Lelouch walked through the halls with a small package underneath his arm. He had a tough time dealing with makeup work which delayed him from telling Feite about the person called Mao that had mentioned her several times during the chess game. A worried look was stretched across his face while the sound of his shoes touching against the floor grows louder with each step. Lelouch stops for a moment and proceeds down the hallway. He looks up at Feite's room number, and looks up at the fluorescent light above.

Several hours ago Lelouch stood in his room typing heavily on his computer. He let out a small groan while C.C. casually eats pizza, and flipped through a magazine. "You still haven't told her about Mao have you?" Lelouch paused while drawing his attention away from the computer. "What do you mean by that C.C? We dealt with Mao, he's dead we don't need to worry about him." C.C. looked over and gave an almost sincere look. "You did trick him, but at least you should tell Feite about the situation. She has a right to know…" Lelouch turned back to the computer, and shook his head. "That guy was shot several times by the police force; we won't be seeing him anymore." C.C. turned over to her magazine and kicked her feet playfully. "I see…"

Back at the hospital, Lelouch walked slowly through the hallway, and took a moment to look into the room. "Feite, I thought you would be bored and…I" His eyes widen to see Feite standing by the curtains staring out at the city. "Took you long enough to come back and visit Lelouch…" She turns around and lets out a small laugh. Her hand moves to her lips while eyeing the package tucked under Lelouch's arm. "Huh? What's that?" Lelouch let out a smile and walked casually to the nearby table. "As I said I thought you might be bored so I brought chess." Feite hand slowly moved from her mouth showing a very disinterested expression. "So you brought I game I consider boring to make me not bored?" She shook her head and crossed over to the table. "I'm sorry…" Lelouch paused for a moment while turning away from the board. Feite shook her head and groaned loudly. "I didn't say I wouldn't play…"

Lelouch let out a small yawn while packing up the chess board. The two had gone on for hours with Lelouch winning the games more than ninety percent of the time. Feite was a good player, but her lack of interest gave Lelouch an edge against her. "Why are you looking so depressed?" She stared up at Lelouch with a playful cat like gaze. Lelouch turned his head away, and closed his eyes. "I remembered that you used to be a challenge, but I guess times change…" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and grinned. "Are you thinking about the past? When we used to play chess all the time?" Lelouch stood up, and let out a soft smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact I was reminded." Feite got up from the seat, and crossed over to the edge of the bed. "Reminded because of what? Did something happen Lelouch?" Lelouch's eyes widen while Feite's words hit him deeper than expected. He regains his composure and shook his head. "It's just a memory, it doesn't matter what recalls it. Just that I remembered it…" Feite forced herself to smile, and turned her head away. "I see, it's getting late, I don't want to keep you here all night." Lelouch looked over at her while shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, I'll visit you tomorrow, that's when you're being released right? School has been really hectic lately…" He gathered the chess board, and slowly walked out of the room.

Rai walked casually down the hallway tossing a small box in his hand. He caught it slowly while turning over to spot Lelouch crossing along. "Hey Lelouch, finishing up a visit?" Lelouch looked up at Rai, and let out a friendly wave. "Yes, but she seems to be tired…" Rai stopped, and let out an uneasy sigh. "Did you wear her out with chess?" He eyed the chess board package tucked under Lelouch's arm. "I guess we did play longer than expected, but she should be able to see you at the least. It's amazing that she's walking about now…" Rai crossed his arms, and grinned. "Yeah, soon she'll be back to her normal self. I just hope nothing else happens that threatens her life. Everyone will be happy when she returns tomorrow." Lelouch bowed forward, and started off towards the elevator. "I wish for the same, keep her company for me a while longer." Rai let out a sigh, and waved momentarily before turning towards Feite's room.

"What an idiot, why would he visit me, play chess, and talk about that stupid memory." Feite held a pillow across her chest while sighing to herself. _"I want to get out of this place…a one more night, and I'll be able to leave." _Her eyes start to close while the comfort of the pillow and mattress seemed to lull her into a sleeplike condition.

A light knock could be heard at the doorway while Rai walks in holding a smile on his face. "Hey there…" His face quickly turns sour while he takes a step back. _"Crap, she's sleeping…" _Feite lets out a small groan, while throwing the pillow in Rai's direction. "You're so annoying Lelouch!" Rai's eyes widen while he catches the pillow, and stands in shock for a moment. Feite crosses her arms over her chest, and growled before noticing Rai lower the pillow. "Oh, it's just you Rai…" He regained his composure and walked over to the bedside. "So, I guess you're in a bad mood now?" Rai chuckled for a second, and tossed the pillow onto her lap. Feite caught the pillow, and let out a loud sigh. "No, I'm just annoyed that guy all he does is play chess! Could he for one moment do something else?" she quickly moved her hand to her face and groaned louder. "What a lost cause that guy is….Well anyway Rai why are you here so late?"

Rai looked over at the wall, and let out a smile. "I thought I'd visit you one last time here before you're released from the hospital. Everyone is readying for your return to Ashford. Sadly by everyone I mean Nina being excluded from that group. She's become quite anti-social to me since she found out that we are..." Feite looked over with a puzzled expression and laughed. "She probably likes you, and mixed in with the dislike she has for me it's a lose-lose scenario. Also what is this we are business? I don't remember accepting an offer Mr. bossy." Rai took a step back while waving his hands in front of his face. "Well, I assumed that…well…aren't we going out?" Feite shook her head and waved her finger in a nagging matter. "One trip to a coffee shop and visiting me daily at the hospital aren't really dates Casanova. If you want to, you have to ask me clearly." She held out her hands and cleared her throat. "Feite, will you go out with me…that's what you have to say or something like that." Rai gulped while it seemed that his vocal cords were now locked up from Feite's strange personality. "I um…it's too embarrassing when you forcibly tell me what do say." She shook her head, and smiled to herself. "You really are something Rai Creswell."

In the streets outside the hospital, Mao stood across the street holding a rolled up magazine in his hand. He stared up at the upper floors and lets out a chaotic sounding laugh. _"Thank god for Britannian medical technology and that idiot for not saying kill."_ Mao moved his hand in front of his face, and grinned at the bandages wrapped thickly around it. _"But, soon I shall get my revenge not only on you Lelouch, but like I said before…" _he looked out the corner of his eyes, and laughed. _"I will kill Feite Avalon, only I have to wait for that strange boy to leave her." _Mao tapped the magazine against his palm while crossing the street. _"It'll be safe to wait till that girl is out of the hospital." _

Elsa walks down the hallway and steps into the room only to spot Rai and Feite chatting with one another. "Oh, you have company this late. I'm glad to see you here Rai." Rai paused and turned over to catch a glimpse at Elsa. He waved his hand in a friendly gesture and smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see you again Mrs. Avalon." Elsa waved her hand slightly, and shook her head. "Please call me Elsa, saying it that way makes me feel like an old maid." Feite let out a pout while crossing her arms over her chest. "Mom, why are you dressed up? Are you going somewhere?" Elsa crossed to the side of the bed, and took a seat. "Well, I have to go see my grandchild who makes me feel extremely old, and Azalea is being a little too adventurous with leading the main company for the moment. I'm flying back to the mainland tonight." Feite glanced down at her lap, and smiled. "That's Azalea for you…anyway mom it was nice to see you again." Elsa waved her hand and groaned. "Hearing you say that makes me feel like I won't see you again…you aren't deciding on eloping with Rai are you?" Feite and Rai both gasp at the words and simultaneously shake their heads and deny the assumption. "I was joking with you two, well please Rai tell everyone that I'm thankful, and keep Feite safe."

Rai exhaled, and wiped the small amount of perspiration that had formed on his brow. "Don't scare me like that…anyway; I'll try my best although I think she can take care of herself." Feite let out a smile while pushing her back into the pillows behind her. "You worry too much mom, not much happening around here…it's not like I'm a soldier or anything." Elsa let out a sigh, and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. "I guess I am being too cautious, but I know you always have a penchant for chaos Feite, so please keep it calm for the time being. I'll be going now, goodnight you two."

"What did she mean by that?" Rai looked over with a perplexed expression stretched over his face. Feite let out a devilish smile, and shrugged her shoulders while pressing harder onto the pillows with her backside. "I don't have a clue..." She paused for a second and held up her finger as an idea popped up from the back of her mind. "It's because I don't really have a penchant for following rules..." Rai shook his head, and took a step back while resting his palm over his face. "I could have figured that much out…" He took a glance at his watch, and took a minute to stare over at Feite. "It's getting late, so hey I'll see you when you get back to school tomorrow." Rai held up his hand and waved while Feite returned a smile in combination with a simple nod of her head. "Yeah, see you then."

The next morning came by faster than expected, Feite was already out of bed, and changed into a pair of casual clothes that her mother had brought over from the campus. The bathroom door opened showing Feite dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a simple Tee shirt. Her hair was tied back into a pony-tail, but her fringe was still a bit unruly and fell over her right eye. "Oh, man I'm finally getting out of here!" A thick smile was stretched over her face while her arms shot towards the ceiling in a victory pose.

"That happy to get out of the hospital?" The voice was dominating, and sent a chill down Feite's spine. A woman dressed in elaborate white clothing with a bluish black cape sat in the corner chair of the room. "I thought I would surprise you, since I heard the dire news and had to force the emperor in letting me see you. The years have been good to you." The famous Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram, stared over with a playful look on her face. Feite stood in utter shock while she promptly lowered her arms to her sides. "A Knight of the Rounds visiting me, wow you honor me so greatly Lady Enneagram." Nonette leaned forward and covered her mouth while trying to restrain herself from laughing. "My, your manners have defiantly decreased in your exile to this Area Eleven. Say, how about you spend the day with me?" Feite turned her head away slightly, and stared at the floor. "I have to check out and…" Nonette held up a folded piece of paper and grinned. "Already done, get your things, and let your "elder" take you out."

Feite walked out holding a box in her hands while Nonette held a smaller one. "My, a lot of people do admire you at Ashford. It's amazing some of these are from noble boys. These names are quite famous, are you secretly courting this many?" Feite's face turned red while she growled heavily and shot a fierce look at the Knight of Nine. "I'm not! They just respect me okay!" Nonette turned her head to the side, and let out another playful laugh. "There's that fierce, and independent look that I remember. You used to be quite the vixen at the academy am I right? Before all that political tape got thrown in by the damned Warren Family." Feite shrugged her shoulders, and sighed to herself. "I guess so, but that event threw a wrench into joining the military." Nonette let out a booming laugh, and shook her head. "Yeah, but you can live a life free of ever touching a battlefield. It's not that great of a place to be…fighting against the E.U. is disheartening." Feite looked over at her senior, and could see the saddened look on her face. "Those people may not have our ideals, but surely we can live peacefully with the other nation's right?" Nonette crossed her arms and let out a disappointed sigh. "But, as the Knight of Nine, I shouldn't talk bad about our emperor's decision making. Shall we head out?"

The luxury vehicle belonging to the Knight of Nine moves through the streets while some people assume it as belong to a standard noble. "So, Callia the second oldest just gave birth? Who was the father of the child?" Nonette pulled off her gloves and crossed her legs while looking intently at Feite. Her eyes were drifting to the window and staring off at the endless sky. "I've never met him, but his name is Lenard Holtan, some pesky nobleman that annoys me from what I heard from Azalea." Nonette reached over to the side, and picked up a glass. She proceeded to pour a small amount of liquor into the glass followed by a pair of melting ice cubes. "What a small world it is. The Holtan family wanted you disowned from the Avalon family am I right?" Feite crossed her arms and glared evilly out at the passing traffic. "Yes, the irony in marriages…but the Holtan family are nothing but a bunch of cowards that even I in my current state could defeat in an instant." Nonette let out a soft laugh while taking a sip from her glass. "I see, but let me ask you a question. If you had a sword what will you use it for? You have two options." She held up two fingers and spoke calmly over to her former pupil. "Will you use it for Vengeance or to protect those precious to you?" Feite turned over with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were deceitful, but to a trained soldier like Nonette it was very obvious. "I would use it to destroy those that wronged me." Nonette paused while her eyes were wide in shock. She couldn't believe the words of pure hatred flowing from Feite's mouth. "You have matured quite a lot in two years; the emotion you speak with is frightening. I can tell that Cornelia and my personalities have bled onto you." She looked out the corner of her eyes and smiled.

The vehicle parked in front of the Ashford Academy, and almost instantly students turn over to spot Nonette as she disembarked the vehicle. "A knight of the rounds here?" A student exclaimed while a few others rushed over to get a look. Nonette let out a small laugh, and waved her hand to the growing crowd. "Quite a nice atmosphere…your school is very interesting to me." Feite climbed out of the vehicle after, and looked over at the crowd. Many of their smiles grew brighter after spotting Feite after so long. "Feite, how are you feeling?" Feite jogged over to the group of classmates, and started off in a simple conversation while Nonette watched from the car's side. _"At least she gets along with everyone…." _

Lelouch sat in his bedroom typing on his computer while C.C. was eating pizza once again on the covers of his bed. Her legs kick around while a smile flashes on her face for a moment. _"Her presence has grown; her heart isn't weighed down by disease."_ Lelouch let out a sigh while turning over to the window. "What is all this commotion about?" He took a moment to stand up and peek through the curtains. His eyes widen to spot Feite chatting casually with a few others from homeroom. "Feite? She came back earlier than I had expected…who is she with…" C.C. turned the page of the magazine she was looking at and blankly stared over. "Maybe you should go greet her you stupid boy." Lelouch quickly turned over and growled. "Shut up…"

Feite opened the door to her room, and placed the first box onto the empty bed across from her own. Nonette followed shortly after placing the box beside the other. She looked around the room, and let out a small grin. "Quite a standardized life you live here. You don't have a roommate it seems?" Nonette sat on the edge of the bed lightly probing the sheets with her fingertips. "Yeah, I really didn't care for one, and due to grandfather running the school I have privileges." Feite started to unpack her suitcase and place the lesser garments into the dresser. "How is your fencing? Have you improved since we last sparred?" Nonette tugged on her gloves while reaching into the box to pull out the rabbit that was a gift from Kallen. "I don't fence anymore, but I assure you that my skills haven't degraded one bit." Nonette played with the ears of the stuffed animal while her elegant laughter fills the room. "Shall we put those words to the test?"

Minutes later, Rai walked down the steps of his classroom with his bag resting over his shoulder. "Man classes today were harsh." Suzaku patted him on the side and let out a comforting nod. "Yeah, well your homeroom teacher is known to being the strictest out there." Rai sighed to himself, and looked over at the large crowd forming in the center of the school. "What's going on over there?" Suzaku turned over, and his eyes widen at the white robes of a Rounds member. "It can't be…that's a member of the rounds!" His hand moved forward and pointed over. "Why would a rounds member be here unless it's…?" Rai's eyes met Feite while she elegantly held a Sabre while wearing no protective gear. "Feite…lets go Suzaku."

"Wow, so many have gathered to see you fight me. This is going to be an amazing show my former pupil." Nonette looked over at the crowd and laughed while holding her Sabre forward. "Are you sure you don't want any protective equipment?" Feite slashed her weapon forward in a professional manner and bowed forward in stylish fashion. "I should say the same to you…so please don't hold back Knight of Nine." Nonette turned her head away and without warning attacked Feite quickly with a swift swing. Her eyes widen at the quick response from her opponent. Feite was always one that had abnormally high reaction times causing her to quickly get the upper hand against Nonette. "You definitely are a Minerva…you're ruthless as well as cautious in your stance."

"Man, Feite is holding her own against a Rounds member. She's the total package…I should ask her out." A single student stared over at Feite while a light hint of blush formed on his cheeks. Rai glanced over and placed his hand on his. "Maybe you shouldn't…" The student turned over and his eyes widen. "Oh, it's you Creswell…" Rai let out a smile while turning over to the duel. "She definitely has some moves…" The large crowd of mixed students all gasp in awe while the two continued to go at one another.

However, Suzaku watched with apprehension something was out of sync in his mind. A familiar feeling overcame him while he followed Feite's movement and quick responses. _"It can't be…" _Suzaku could feel the fading memory that was Narita creeping up at him while seeing one of his friends in a rigid and deadly sword fighting stance. Suzaku quickly shook his head trying to shake the ominous feeling out of his head. _"There is no way Feite is part of the Black Knights. Why would she be fighting anyway? Her family is well connected, and she's friends with a Rounds member." _Rai looked over at the hesitant Suzaku who was lost in deep thought. "Hey man, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Suzaku jumped for a second, and let out a firm smile. "I'm fine, I just got the chills for some reason…" Rai gave him a funny stare before witnessing the last strike from Nonette.

In a single instant Feite was disarmed, and the fencing Sabre at her neck. Nonette let out a small grin while she laughed. "You definitely got better, but you have a lot more practice to go." Feite was out of breath and moved the Sabre away from her neck. "That is if I practice, I don't fence anymore Nonette." Nonette sighed while the crowd grew louder. "Well that isn't good at all…" She paused while Feite handed over the Sabre to a member of the fencing team. "You did well…Feite Sempai."

An hour later, Nonette stood in the center of the student council building with a smile on her face. "Wow this is amazing, this is the student council room? This place is amazing." Feite had her hands tucked into her pockets while shrugging her shoulders. "Not really, we don't use most of this place at all. Only that meeting room, the dining hall and kitchen." Nonette let out a playful catlike smile and pointed over at the kitchen. "Kitchen you say…" Suzaku let out a nod from behind Feite, and walked over. "Yes, we use it all the time to cook various things. Feite is pretty much the gourmet cook here along with Milly and Lelouch…" He paused for a moment while Nonette smiled. "Really, so you do cook still. You're turning into a very domesticated woman." Feite turned her head away and clenched her fist. "But that not domesticated, my talents are more akin to a chef than a common housewife." Suzaku let out a laugh while turning over to the door opening down the way. "A maid as well this is a prestigious establishment." Nonette stared over while Sayoko walked quietly along holding a tray of tea. "Yeah, that is Sayoko, a maid that serves the Ashfords. She helps us out a lot with cooking and cleaning." Nonette nodded a few times while she reached into her jacket for her mobile phone. She held it to her ear, and walked off to the side. "I have to take this…"

Feite leaned against the wall of the lobby with Suzaku leaning from the nearby pillar across from her. "So, you have a really good relationship with Lady Nonette?" A passionate look was stretched on his face while Feite let out a disgruntled sigh. "Yeah, she was basically my tutor back in the day. I was supposed to be a soldier...or even a Knight for Britannian Royalty. The training was rigorous, but Nonette has been like an older sister to me. I'm glad to see her, even if our ranks aren't equal." Suzaku let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Don't sweat it; I'm glad to see that you have a lot of friends outside of Ashford. It's nice to forge bonds with others. Even if the friend is a bit eccentric." Feite let out a small laugh while nodding a few times. "Nonette is the strangest woman I've ever met…"

Nonette closed her phone and growled slightly while sliding it into her pants. "Feite, it seems that I have a mission to undertake, and I can't stay in Area Eleven for the dinner I said I'd bring you out for." She shook her head and rubbed her temple. "Being the Knight of Nine is tedious; I never get a decent amount of time for a break." Her eyes moved over to Suzaku's and let out a nod. "Kururugi, please take care, and Feite I'll see you again." Feite bowed her head and waved goodbye while Nonette started out the doorway.

Outside the campus, Mao stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at the gates with annoyance stretched on his brow. His teeth were clenched while his long coat covered the bandages wrapped over his entire body. A new pair of sunglasses was over his face while a more inconspicuous pair of headphones was plugged inside his ears. _"Sadly, since you checked out of the hospital, I'll just make you part of the game…I'll make you kill Lelouch, or vice-versa. But that will have to be tomorrow. After-all a genius like me needs his rest. So have fun with your last day."_ Mao clapped his hands, and started off down the street to a waiting car.

Hours later, the members of the student council were gathered in the dining room where Feite sat at a table where a feast had been prepared. Feite had a shocked expression on her face while her stomach almost felt like growling. "Do you like it Feite? We weren't sure that it'll be as good as you would have made it." Kallen stood by the table wearing an apron over her uniform. She held her hands tightly over her lap while Shirley leaned forward. "Come on, we slaved over at least you could say something!" Feite pointed over to the cake, and laughed. "It looks nice, I'm glad that everything came out so well. You got all my favorite dishes, but surely you'll all eat with me?" Milly's laugh filled the room while she walked over from the nearby staircase. "Of course we'll eat with you. You are our guest after you long stay at the hospital. This is your welcoming back party." She snapped her fingers while Rai walked up wearing a waiter's uniform. "Rai, please pour our princess a drink." Rai let out an uneasy nod and walked over holding the bottle of sparkling cider. "Here you go Feite…I'm glad you're back."

Feite let out a small nod while she stared at the liquid fill the cup. She looked over in the distance, and spotted a shadow moving along the wall. _"Huh? Did I just see something?" _Lelouch leaned against a nearby pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why do I have to wear this stupid outfit as well?" He tugged at the collar, while Milly turned quickly over. "Oh, you look just fine. Doesn't he look like an enchanting gentleman Feite?" Feite turned over and her eyes widen at Lelouch wearing a similar uniform like Rai, but with his sleeves rolled up. "I um…that frown throws it completely off. At least you can smile at me Lelouch. I've been gone for so long, and being moody is going to ruin my welcoming." Shirley leaned over to Kallen and whispered into her ear. _"I think Feite and Lelouch have a light for one another."_ Kallen looked out the corner of her eye, and let out a small nod. '_I thought Shirley had feelings for Lelouch? Why is she acting so weird?' _

It was approaching Midnight at a large party on the west coast of Mainland Britannia at the Sacramento Avalon Avionics Facility. A large crowd of nobles were eyeing the next generation in Britannian vessels that would usher in a new technological revolution in avionics. This vessel was the center of the party as it floated in the harbor above the starlit sky in the distance.

The Avalon, a ship commissioned by Prince Schneizel was already completed, but would need several tweaks before it would become worthy of service to the Britannian Military. Azalea stood at the party dressed in a form fitting dress that showed off her curvaceous and siren like body. Even with her glasses on Azalea was a magnet for the many single noble men that constantly swarmed her. She let out a laugh while listening to their tedious attempts to win her over.

"Excuse me, everyone might I have a chance to borrow Azalea from you?" Prince Schneizel himself stood before the crowd, and Azalea turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact with him. "Yes, my lord…lets go over to the bar…" The crowd of men around Azalea quickly moves over to the open bar that had been put up temporally for the occasion. "So, how do you like your new ship my lord?" Azalea turned over at him with a look that he was quite familiar with. Schneizel moved forward and lightly moved his hand to her cheek. "I don't care about things like that…I only commissioned it so I could meet with you again." Azalea let out a small laugh while she lightly touched the side of his hand. "It's been nearly five years since we've been this close, and wearing suitable attire." Schneizel quickly pulled his hand back, and let out a soft laugh. "Yes, but those were beautiful times…I miss you." Azalea turned away while looking out the observation window. "I could say the same, but Schneizel we follow much different paths. We aren't foolish children anymore…" Schneizel shook his head, and leaned forward into Azalea's face. She pulled back slightly before latent feelings kicked in. "I can become a foolish child for you at any moment my muse."Azalea's lip touched against his while the both stood in full view of co-workers, and other members of Nobility.

At the bar a domineering woman sneered over at the pair. "My, Schneizel seems to always have a penchant for those Avalon women. Why does he always fall for the bespectacled ones?" Guinevere glared over while sipping from a glass of wine. "It's because they have such a strong history with one another….similar to that of the relationship of our deceased brother Lelouch, and the youngest of the Avalon…" Odysseus sat across from her also partaking in the extravagant wines that were supplied by the Avalon Family. "Oh, you mean Feite; the woman would have become another Cornelia? Rumor has it that she is still alive in Area Eleven. I also hear that she is more beautiful than Azalea is. You should pursue the youngest, my dear older brother." Odysseus nearly chokes on his wine while lightly placing the glass on the table top. He wipes his face with a nearby handkerchief, and shakes his head. "Surely you are joking. I couldn't do that…I mean…it would…" Guinevere covered her mouth while letting out a small laugh. "You are much too indecisive brother…"

Schneizel pulled his lips away from Azalea and let out a smile. "You still taste like nectar…you are an enthralling woman." Azalea leaned backward on one of the few railings in the observatory, and blushed. "You have gotten better at courting, experience I assume Schneizel?" She removed her glasses, and held them to her side. "On another note how do you like the Avalon?" Schneizel looked over his shoulder, and grinned. "It's perfect, but I would like for you to work on another project…" He leaned into her ear, and whispered. _"I want you to make a Knightmare with a Float System..."_

Back at the Ashford Academy the party was well over with Rivalz resting his head on one of the tables. Rai sat nearby him hunched over while groaning from over eating. "I shouldn't have had that contested with you…" Rivalz let out a small nod while getting up from the table. "I'm regretting it as well…" Rai unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, and sighed. "So, what do you think about Feite returning?" Rivalz looked over to the bright light coming out from the kitchen. "It's going to be louder with her back, but that's how I always liked it. She's just like the president…" Rai chuckled while getting up from the seat. "Why not confess to her?" Rivalz nearly fell out of the chair while holding his hands up. "You know? Wait a minute there's no way…"

On the Veranda, Feite stood with Lelouch standing behind her. "Under a starlit sky…" Lelouch looked over with an uneasy look on his face. He glanced away from Feite while she seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Her hair was tangled in a certain way while her lips looked irresistible. "So, are you sure you will be able to continue? Is your heart ready to follow the path of revenge?" Feite grabbed the railing, and looked over her shoulder. "I thought you would never ask me…yes, I've missed so much and I would like to get caught up….let me ask you one thing. Why is Shirley acting so weird Lelouch? She was head over heels for you, and now it seems that you are distant." Lelouch took a step back while his eyes widen. Feite caught him off guard with the question; he had no idea that she was aware of the situation. "I um…"

"He was forced to use his Geass on her…" The silent and monotone voice of C.C. could be heard from the ledge above them. She wore her usual and oddly shaped belted dress while holding her stuffed animal in her arms. Feite's eyes widen while she turned over to see Lelouch turned away with his face in a pained look. "You used your Geass on Shirley? What were you thinking Lelouch?" She rushed over and grabbed him by the collar. Her arm pulled back readying to punch, but Feite hesitated. Lelouch shook his head and looked away. "I was forced to use it on her…it happened when you were in the hospital. At the battle at the docks…." C.C. looked down while Feite lowered her arm and released Lelouch. "She saw Lelouch's face when his Burai was heavily damaged by that white armor…" Feite took a few steps back, and balled her hand into a fist again. "So, is that all? You did it because of that? Tell me everything Lelouch or I'll…" The door opened while the pair turned over to see Milly with a shocked look on her face. "Oh, this is awkward…let me…" Feite sighed, and turned over to her cousin. "Milly what's the matter?" Milly shook her head, and slowly walked backward. "No, nothing I'll let you two be alone for awhile." Lelouch looked out the corner of his eye, and walked over to Feite. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into him._ "Feite, come talk to me tomorrow…I'll tell you all about it…"_ He whispered into her ear, and pushed her away. Feite stood while she could swear that tears were swelling in his eyes. "Lelouch?"


	14. Chapter 14

Stage Seventeen "Captive Nunally"

In a dimly lit Lelouch's room Feite leaned against the doorway while Lelouch had explained the entire situation with the other Geass user Mao. At first Feite was perplexed to find out that C.C. had given the supernatural ability to him, but it was unseen that it would turn Mao into a psychopath. Her arms quickly crossed over her chest while Lelouch sat exhausted at his desk. His hand rested firmly against his forehead while tapping a pen on the desktop. "So, did that explanation suit your curiosity? Do you hate me for using Geass?" Feite shook her head and walked over to Lelouch's side. "You were forced to do it, as you have said... this guy isn't alive anymore. So we don't need to worry about it." Lelouch glanced up at her face and let out an uneasy grin. "Yes…it's getting late you should head to the girl's dorms." Feite looked back at the clock on the wall, and nodded. "It is pretty late, or early you could say…"

At the docks, the Black Knights were burning the midnight oil on the dusty Voulge that had recently been moved into the bowels of a gutted oil rig. "Move the weapon so it interlocks with the right arm. It's a delicate weapons platform!" A large shield like device with a large switch blade was being raised to the forearm of the towering Knightmare. "Damn, why is Feite getting outfitted with all these weapons when she just got out of the hospital?" Tamaki looked up at the Voulge while looking at the shocked Ogi. "I don't know, but it would seem Kyoto thought this would be necessary for future engagements."

"Hey you guys…" Kallen walked up wiping her face with a towel that had been draped over her shoulders. Both men turn over and wave casually to her while their all turn their eyes over to the machine that hadn't been utilized in weeks. "So that was the new weapon that was sent with the Guren's repair parts?" Tamaki nodded a few time while running his hand across the stubble on his chin. "Yeah, but it would seem like a waste...Isn't Feite right handed? A shield should be on the left right." Kallen took a look at the weapon system, and rotated her sore right arm. "That's an offensive shield…So I don't think regular logic applies…" Ogi let out a small laugh, and glanced over his shoulder. "It's already a few hours past midnight. Don't you have classes today?" Kallen leaned on the railing and shook her head. "I don't have to go…I'm…" His hand moved over and lightly patted her shoulder. "You should go…we're finished here, and are waiting for Zero's next order. Tamaki and everyone else can handle things for now." Kallen let out a disappointed sigh while pushing off the railing, and turning for the doorway. "I guess I could head out…don't stress yourself Ogi…"

The next morning came by swiftly, and the morning bell had already started to ring. The students were slowly walking over to their homeroom, and in that crowd Feite walked casually with her book bag resting over her shoulder. She hummed to herself while catching a glimpse at Suzaku and Lelouch. _"Seems that we're all attending class again…" _Feite walked over nonchalantly to the two and grinned. "So, we're all going to class for a change. This is remarkable…" Lelouch let out a soft laugh while Suzaku smiled. "Yeah, work has been pretty easy since the Black Knights haven't done much recently." Lelouch paused for a moment and gave Suzaku an odd look. "I thought you were in the Technological department like Rai." Suzaku held up his hands and laughed. "We're shorthanded right now, so I help out a lot with the other divisions." Lelouch paused for a second, and glanced at Feite directly. "Also Feite, do you mind cooking dinner for us tonight? Suzaku, Nunnally, and myself?" Suzaku shook his head in protest, and sighed. "Feite just got out of the hospital, we shouldn't…" Feite pulled up her sleeve, and flexed her arm. "I'm okay Suzaku, cooking is my forte. I'll be able to pay you two back for yesterday's party." Lelouch let out a smile while towards the group Rivalz's comes to a screeching stop on his motorbike.

Feite leaps to the side as the vehicle nearly side swipes her. "Whoa Rivalz watch out where your driving! I don't want to go back to the hospital!" Rivalz pulled up his goggles and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry Feite, but this is an emergency! Lelouch did you hear about the President's matchmaking session?" Lelouch looked over at Feite and nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's supposed to be today right?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "I guess…" Rivalz let out a panicked yell while gripping Lelouch by the collar. "Why didn't you two tell me!" He glanced over at Feite, than back at Lelouch. "Because you'd cry if I told you." Rivalz growled and let go of Lelouch while letting out a fake laugh. "I won't cry! Look at me I'm laughing!" Suzaku let out a friendly smile, and took a step forward. "It's all right. I didn't know about it either…" Rivalz turned over with his fist balled, and passion in his eyes. "Don't reply like an airhead at a time like this!" Feite let out a small laugh while shaking her head. "Let's head to class Suzaku, come on Lelouch…" Lelouch shook his head and started running off towards the student council building. "Lelouch? What about class?" Lelouch looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I know, I'm going to tell Nunnally about dinner."

Meanwhile at the Britannian Technical division, Rai wears the uniform of a mechanic while working on the Club in the background. "I didn't realize, but why did Lloyd bring his matchmaking session girl here?" He switches out a few circuits while at the foot of the maintenance ramp Cecile stood. "I don't know, but she's really pretty. She's the daughter of the Ashford Family." Rai turned over quickly with a shocked look stretched on his face. "Seriously? Don't tell me it's Milly Ashford?" Cecile looked over with an interested look. "Yes, how do you know her Rai-kun?" Rai rubbed the back of his head while letting out a sigh. "I go to Ashford as well Cecile…." She laughed for a moment while covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh I seem to have forgotten, if that's the case shouldn't you be at school like Suzaku?" Rai pointed over his shoulder in the direction of Lloyd's separate lab. "I took the day off to get a head start on getting the Club up and running."

Feite walked out of class with a large smile blooming on her face while she looked over at the classroom across the hallway. She looked at the various students, and quickly rushed over to speak to the teacher who walked out last. "Rai, didn't go to class today." Feite paused before even reaching the doorway. Suzaku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Really? What did he have to do? His work can't be that harsh on him right?" She let out a small pout before walking down the hall. "Well, it's complicated; Rai is a little more skilled than I am at fixing things. So he had to finish some work that Lloyd wanted him to finish." Suzaku kicked off the walk, and followed after Feite. "Aren't you going to wait for Lelouch?" He was partially hesitant while looking over his shoulder for Lelouch. Feite shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "I have to go to gym class…bye Suzaku."

Lelouch stood in the classroom his hand shaking while holding an envelope that was in Nunally's handwriting. On the front was written, "Do not open until after class." He stared at it with suspicion as it had found it during the morning on the dining room table. _'Nunally, why would she write something so suspicious…' _Lelouch opened the envelope, and pulled the single photograph contained within. His eyes widen while the photo confirms his suspicions. The picture of that of Nunally, tied with rope against her wheelchair and a gag across her mouth. An angry scowl forms on his face while he quickly stows the picture away. _'Who could have done this…" _

His anger quickly subsides while his mobile rings several times from within his pocket. Lelouch pulls it out and answers only to hear Nunally's voice on the other line. "Nunally, where are you right now?" She quickly answers with a no, while a small laugh is heard in the background. A familiar voice then grabs the phone and talks into the receiver. "Lulu, it's me…" Lelouch's eyes widen while it sent chills down his spine. "Don't tell me its…" He stood stationary locked in a state of shock in the empty classroom. "Lelouch, you were careless. You thought you killed me right?" Lelouch turned to the window and slammed his hand against the wall. "Wait a minute Mao, C.C. isn't here now."

In the dark underbelly of the school Mao sits on a chair with his legs resting on an old desk. A large smile was stretched across his face while holding the phone to his ear. "That's why I came, someone who isn't affected by Geass is quite a nuisance. I'll save that encounter for later. I really can't accept the gift that you offered me the other day."

Lelouch peeked out of the curtains with his eyes moving rapidly searching for any sign of Mao in the immediate area. "You're within five hundred meter radius from me right?"

Mao let out a comforting sigh, and nodded while looking down at Nunally. "Yeah, I am. Do you want to try to search for me? The time limit is five hours, and this is a game between you and me. It'll result in a NG, if you manipulate the police as a chess piece. I don't want to be shot at like last time. Britannian medical science is really amazing. I took so many bullets, and your friend Feite just had heart surgery didn't she? It would be bad if you dragged her in." A sinister smirk flashed across Mao's face while standing up from his chair. "Also Lulu, you shouldn't have issued the shoot order, but told them to kill instead.

In the dark underbelly of the school Mao sits on a chair with his legs resting on an old desk. A large smile was stretched across his face while holding the phone to his ear. "That's why I came, someone who isn't affected by Geass is quite a nuisance. I'll save that encounter for later. I really can't accept the gift that you offered me the other day."

Lelouch peeked out of the curtains with his eyes moving rapidly searching for any sign of Mao in the immediate area. "You're within five hundred meter radius from me right?"

Mao let out a comforting sigh, and nodded while looking down at Nunally. "Yeah, I am. Do you want to try to search for me? The time limit is five hours, and this is a game between you and me. It'll result in a NG, if you manipulate the police as a chess piece. I don't want to be shot at like last time. Britannian medical science is really amazing. I took so many bullets, and your friend Feite just had heart surgery didn't she? It would be bad if you dragged her in." A sinister smirk flashed across Mao's face while standing up from his chair. "Lulu you shouldn't have told them to kill me instead of just shooting. You were too naïve in the end, that's why your sister…is in a bind."

Feite slammed down heavily on a volley ball sending it speeding over the net and to the hands of Nina. She passes the ball to a member of her team, and the ball goes over to Feite's side of the court. A member knocks the ball into the air setting it up for a spike. Feite runs forward and her eyes turn over to Nina who had a scowl on her face. They quickly widen while Feite lets out a smirk. "Take this!" The ball speeds from Feite's power hit, and flies into Nina's face. Her glasses crack while she falls backward onto the floor.

Nina slides on the polished court while a small trickle of blood fell from her nose. Her glasses were bent in her lap while the coach blows the whistle. "Whoa…I seem to have overdone it." Feite moves underneath the net to feel the angered eyes of Nina pierce through her like spears. The game stops while the coach quickly moves to Nina. "Nina are you alright?" Nina wiped her nose with her hand and nodded. "I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention." A few girls turn over to Feite, and pat her on th shoulder. "That was one power spike Feite, you're just like normal. I wouldn't have thought you were in the hospital for a full week." Feite wipes the small amount of sweat off her forehead while a small amount of pain was in her chest. "Yeah, but I think I over did it a bit. Teacher, can I sit out?" Coach let out a sigh while Nina walked over to the bleachers. "Sure, since it'll even both teams out. Is your heart acting up? I was told by the superintendant to restrict you in physical things you know." Feite followed Nina while letting out a firm nod. "Yeah, but I'm glad that you let me play today." She jogged over and placed her hand on Nina's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I hit you…" Nina let out a fake smile, and laughed. "No problem, I wasn't paying attention." Feite smiled back and looked out the corner of her eye. _'Can you fake a better smile than that? Man you really do have it in for me.'_

At the end of gym, Feite walks out of the girl's locker room with slightly damp hair, and her jacket resting over her shoulder. Her eyes scan the hallways while the same boring daily school life surrounded her. She wanted to return to humiliating the Britannian Military, but that would have to wait for the time being. Her eyes wander to the flashing lights on her wristwatch. '_it's time for the student council meeting…'_

Minutes later at the student council building Rivals in a more content mood climbed off his motorbike, and removed two pizza boxes from the sidecar. He tries to move his goggles out of his face while Feite walks behind him with a playful grin on her face. "So, is that lunch?" Rivals let out a nod while motioning for Feite to take the boxes from him. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Can you take them off my hands? I need to get my helmet off." She quickly grabs them, and looks over at the nearby loudspeaker. Milly seemed to have returned from her "match making" session, and was broadcasting the daily afternoon agenda. Rivalz turns over to the loudspeaker while tossing his helmet into the sidecar. "Thanks, Feite…"Feite shrugged her shoulders, and walked up ahead. "So Rivalz, why don't you just confess to Milly?" Rivalz's cheeks quickly turned a different shade of red while he turned over in a joking manner. "What do you mean? It's not like that…" Feite let out a small laugh, and shook her head in disappointment. "If you don't do anything you'll regret it later…" She pauses only to spot Nina walking towards the council building with a bandage on her face. "I'll go on ahead, so bye!" Rivalz turns over and waves at Nina, and by the time he had the chance to turn back Feite had entered the building.

"Hey, everyone Rivalz got pizza for us!" Feite walked in holding the pizza up with one have before neatly placing it on the table. Suzaku and Kallen were both nearby Arthur playing with him by the oversize playhouse that was constructed for him. The cat looked up at Suzaku with his paw slowly moving swinging through the air near Suzaku's hand. "Oh, that was nice… I was getting hungry." Feite shrugged her shoulders, while placing both boxes on the table. "Yeah, he should be coming up with Nina. I'm going to grab some drinks from the kitchen as well as some plates." Kallen stood up, and crossed over to an empty eat at the table. "So Suzaku, what do you think about Shirley? She's been acting weird lately." Suzaku took a slice of pizza while nodding slightly. "Yeah, but didn't Milly ask us to keep playing with their little lovers spat? Sadly, I always thought Lelouch liked Feite more than Shirley." Kallen's eyes widen while she looked at the doorway. "Really, I never knew that…" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and briefly sighed. "Well, it's not in a way like that. It's more akin to them being childhood friends." The door opened while Nina walked in with Rivalz. Suzaku turned with his eyes wide and Kallen covering her mouth. "Nina what happened to your face."

Minutes later, Feite walked into the meeting room wheeling a tray of beverages, cups, and plates. A playful smile was stretched across her face, and soon meeting the leering gazes of the other members it faded. "What's wrong everyone? Why do you look so grim?" Rivalz shook his head and crossed his arms. "You really like to pick on Nina don't you. We all heard about the volley ball incident." Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and took a plate from the tray Feite brought in. "I don't see anything wrong with it. In sports you sometimes get hurt." Kallen smiled while taking a bite from her slice of pizza. "Yes, it really would be credited to Nina, for not paying attention. So no one really is to blame." Feite let out a groan while lightly rubbing her temple. "Let's stop talking about this and eat. I'm starved…since you all helped yourself."

The door opens while everyone slowly turns to the out of breath Lelouch. The quick eyes of Feite and Suzaku beam over noticing a panicked look on his face. "Hey Lelouch, How are things with Shirley?" Rivalz holds up his hand and waves casually. "Why don't you give her a present?" The same usual smile was stretched over his face while Lelouch just glanced at him. Suzaku shook his head, and sighed. "More importantly what about classes? If you don't attend the afternoon…" Lelouch shakes his head and walks over to the doorway. "I'm sorry. Ah, I need to talk to you about tonight later. Feite I had Sayoko collect the ingredients for the meal. So you won't have to go out…" Kallen held up Arthur and smiled at the small cat. "I wonder if he's going gambling again." Feite looked over at Suzaku while he quickly followed after. "What's going on?" Everyone's eyes were on Feite while she stayed seated. "I don't know…I'm not a psychic."

Feite's mobile phone rang while she finished off her small cup of strawberry soda. "Who could be calling me?" She pulled out her phone and held it quickly to her ear. "Hello, is this Feite Avalon?" Mao's voice exited from the other line. "Um, yes…may I ask who this is?" Feite stood up, and crossed over to the wall while the man on the other line spoke again. "You have a sweet voice, now I know why Lelouch cares about you so much." Her eyes quickly shift while she walked out of the room. "Feite is something wrong?" She lowered the phone and stared at Kallen. "No it's the doctor; I'll take this in the other room." Feite held the phone to her ear, and growled. "Who is this?"

Mao snickered over the phone line, while the suspicion grew in Feite's heart. She walked out into the hallway listening while the beats grew faster inside her chest. "Ooh, you got excited; I have a use of your expertise." Feite looked left to right and walked down the hall looking around for someone. "Who the hell are you? Where are you at?" Mao's obnoxious laugh exited the phone once more. "That's for you to find out, now follow my directions, or I may have to kill Lelouch's sister…I have a game with him, and Bingo." Feite's eyes widen while the Mao Lelouch told her about was still alive. His mind reading abilities were sickening; every surface thought that was fluttering inside Feite's head was like an open book to him. "Now, if you don't want any problems meet me in the schools underground basements. You know the code I assume."

Before Feite could counter to Mao's orders the phone shut off with a text message coming within seconds of the disconnected call. _Don't try anything, or I will kill her. _An image was displayed underneath the text with Nunally tied to the wheel chair with a blind fold over her eyes. Feite grinned at the blind fold as it was unnecessary for her to wear one, but that aside she needed to become serious. She walked quickly through the halls trying to avoid anyone that came to look for her.

Minutes later, Feite reached the data pad for the schools circulation system access elevator. She looked around quickly, and her hands moved quickly on the pad. Her fingers moved as if they were composing some grand work of art. The buttons flashed red as the monitor above showed the code bring over written quickly. The lines of data reflect in Feite's eyes while it shifts from red to green. With a loud beep the doors slide open and she walked into the elevator. _"What am I going to do? I'm not going to wire the bomb, but if he kills Nunally Lelouch wouldn't forgive me. Does he know about this? Is that why he was acting so peculiar?"_ Her fist clenched while the elevator reached the bottom floor. 

At the bottom of the elevator, Feite walked out only to be hear the click of a gun by the side of her head. Mao let out a smile and laughed while a small device was resting at the foot of the long hallway. "This is an Avalon Industries Machine Cannon, only used in defenses of small research labs. You know it well don't you?" A feeling of absolute disgust could be seen in her eyes while glaring down at the logo of her mother's company. The support that had been given to the Black Knights, and anti-Britannian forces gave the chance for this madman to secure this type of special equipment. "Yes, why do you have a machine cannon? Why do you want me to set it up?" With a quick spin of his wrist, Mao slammed the handle of the pistol behind Feite's neck; collapsing her to the ground in a large amount of pain. "The question is you're going to set it up, for my game with Lelouch. If you don't I'll kill both you and that bastard."

Moments later, at the top of a ladder in the hallway Feite stood screwing in the small sized anti personnel machine cannon. Without thinking Feite had willingly put it together with no need for durability. If the unit was hit by a solid object, it would immediately fall breaking the delicate sensor equipment in the weapon. Mao looked over at Feite while eating a small sweet bun in his off-hand while aiming the gun at her chest. "Are you done yet? I'm surprised that you didn't sabotage it." She turned her head away, and scoffed at him. "Of course…"

Mao threw the sweet bun at her, and motioned for her to move away by tapping the gun towards the nearby exit. "Now, you're going to be part of the little game." Feite's eyes widen while Mao pulled the trigger of the gun. Instead of the loud bang of a bullet being released, a tranquilizer dart flew into her chest. Her eyes trembled while they slowly rolled back into her head. Mao clapped his hands while tossing the gun to the side. "You are so easy to play with, now go to sleep, and I hope you can hold your breath."

Lelouch stood at the top of a staircase trying to desperately catch his breath while glaring down at the picture of Nunally. "Lulu, since you can't find me no matter where you search, I'm expanding the time limit by one hour. Be careful because another piece has been added to the game." Lelouch's eyes widen but before he could reply the phone call ended abruptly. _'What does he mean by another piece? Does that mean that he's killed Nunally already? Is it because he senses my anxiety? He should be somewhere five hundred meters from me in order to read my thoughts…'_

The sound of footsteps quickly catches Lelouch off guard making him drop the picture while Suzaku stood at the foot of the staircase. "Lelouch…" He runs to the top of the stairs only to catch a glimpse at the picture Lelouch had tried to recover. "That is…?" Lelouch glared out of the corner of his eyes knowing that Suzaku's involvement may ruin his chances at saving Nunally. Suzaku stood behind him with a concerned look on his face. "Something has really happened to Nunally."

In the underground location attached to a time lock device, Feite was hanging upside down with several cables tied to her legs. Her arms were bound behind her back, and a bandana gagging her. Mao dusted his hands off while whistling up at Feite. "You really are beautiful, sadly your thoughts are annoying. I hope you can hold your breath when you're sleeping. Cause if they disarm that bomb you're doing to drown." Nunally spoke from across the room. "What are you doing? What have you done to Feite? I heard her voice." He let out a small chuckle, and shrugged his shoulders. "You have no right to know my business you're just a piece to this game. I'm going to make your brother choose; You could say that fate is against him. No pun intended."

In one of the various interconnecting hallways, Suzaku walks with Lelouch. They had discussed the various causes of this abduction, and now were on their way to the center quad of the school. There were few clues for Lelouch to go on, and time was slowly ticking away. "Do you have any more clues? Except for the picture?" Lelouch's eyes widen while he realizes the sound of flowing water in the background of each call Mao had made. "I heard the sound of running water." Suzaku held his hand against his chin, and quickly thought of the location. It quickly came to him and glared down at Lelouch. "The School's waterway system?" Lelouch's eyes widen while he looks up at the student council building. "The underground facility?"

Moments later, Lelouch stands at the very pad that Feite had used in one of the back corners of the school building. He inserts a keycard into the reader, and presses a sequence of keys only for it to reject. "What's wrong?" Suzaku looked over Lelouch's shoulder while he put in another series of buttons. "The code's been changed; someone hacked into this data pad already." Suzaku's eyes narrow while Lelouch continues to fiddle. "What are you doing?" Lelouch opens a small panel underneath the pad, and presses a shredded wire against the locking mechanism. "Bypassing the lock, sometimes the key doesn't work…" Suzaku shook his head while the twin doors opened quickly.

"Lelouch, you are way too familiar with the system. You use it to get out of school all the time don't you?" Suzaku looked over at Lelouch with a suspicious gaze. Lelouch simple nodded while the elevator started to move into the bowels of the school all the way down to the Circulatory system for the water supply. Lelouch stared at the map while walking to the side of the door. "Suzaku, I think this is too easy….that guy most likely set a trap for us." Suzaku let out a small nod while pulling out a small pocket mirror form his pocket. "Why do you carry that around?" Lelouch looked at him with a strange look. "It's always useful to have a mirror with you." The doors opened, and quickly Suzaku slowly moved the mirror around the corner.

The view of the machine cannon affixed to the rooftop camera of the hallway was in full sight. "It's as you suspected, someone fitted a machine cannon to the top of the observation camera. For a system like that, it's probably going on a .005 time lag before it starts shooting." Lelouch looked over with a disheartened look. "We can't go further, we need to head back…Suzaku!"

Before Lelouch could stop Suzaku he rushed around the corner and ran full speed down the corridor. The machine cannon started to immediately fire with its sensor unit following Suzaku's rapid movements. The angle of the cannon gets stuck and barely misses Suzaku while he jumps off the nearby wall, and quickly kicks the device shorting out the sensor, and breaking the pole keeping it on the ceiling. Suzaku lands in a crouched position while Lelouch simply stares in shock at the sheer ability. "We need to hurry, Nunally is waiting."

Suzaku, and Lelouch both enter the waterway only to spot Feite hanging upside down and Nunally sitting across the room. "Feite?" Suzaku's eyes widen while he steps down on a pressure plate releasing the cable holding Feite into the air. Lelouch's eyes widen while her body falls into the water below. "Damn it, Feite!" Suzaku immediately runs over and dives out into the water. Lelouch looks up at Nunally noticing that a large box had started to move in a circle after the plate activated. His phone started to ring once more, and Mao's voice exited the receiver. "Oh, do you like this game? I bet your girlfriend has drowned already. There's no way that Kururugi can retrieve her from that current." Lelouch growled while his hand shook furiously. "Damn it, what do you want? Let Nunally go." Mao replied with a loud gasp. "My so heartless, so you really don't care about that girl. What a waste of time, I should have just killed her instead of making her put up that gun trap. Oh well at least I killed two birds with one stone."

Nunally shouted from across the room in a concerned voice while splashes rise up from the waterway. "Feite, Suzaku please be safe!" Lelouch held his hand out with a concerned look on his face. "Nunally please try not to move, there's a bomb above your head. Please stay calm, I'll find a way to remove it." His eyes turn to the large pool of water to spot Suzaku's head pop out with Feite held in his arms. "Suzaku….you're alive." He coughs several times while pulling himself and Feite out from the water. Her body was lifeless while most likely water was ingested while she fell into the water. Suzaku acting on training quickly performed CPR on Feite.

"Come on…" Suzaku looked down at Feite with tears brimming in his eyes. She had managed to survive with her weak heart for nearly eighteen years, survive an exile to area eleven, and now after finally returning from the hospital taken away by a madman. He pushed heavily onto her chest, and breathed into her mouth. He didn't wish to give up on Feite; if he did it would be the same as letting Nunally die.

Lelouch was in total paralysis, the words impacted him harder than he had assumed. His legs were immobile, and now he was regretting the words that he said. _"I do care about Feite, but why did she get involved! How did she get manipulated into doing this!" _His hand balled up into a fist while Suzaku pulled back while Feite had coughed out water into his mouth.

A large weight had been removed off Lelouch's shoulders while Suzaku hit the small wall nearby. Feite was coughing as she started to breathe on her own once again. Her eyes slowly open only to be blinded by the bright light of the ceiling. "Where…" Suzaku shook his head and gripped her hand. "You're safe….now Feite please help us."

Lelouch turned to his side trying to hide the slight amount of happiness on his face. His eyes quickly turned to the bomb analyzing the type instantly. _"It was a bad idea for Avalon to supply Area Eleven's terrorist groups with weaponry. Mao managed to get one of their notorious motion sensitive bombs. Feite should know how to disarm it, even if she was separated from the main family. She had access to its inventory." _Feite got up to her feet, and stumbled only to have Suzaku catch her. "Feite, can you talk?" She scowled over at Suzaku while still trying to clear her lungs of the water. "Yeah, but your rushing me. I almost drowned…"

At the far end of the area the three stared up at the bomb. "Do you know what type of bomb that is Feite?" Suzaku looked over at Feite with a serious look. He knew that Feite was amused by bombs and often would talk about them several years ago. It was shocking for a eleven year old girl to know the various types of explosives, but Feite was the daughter of an known Britannian arms manufacturer. Feite rubbed her eyes, as her vision was still blurry. "That's a solenoid magnetic bomb...but it's that casing is really big." Suzaku let out a small nod while Feite calculated a few options in her head. "Do you know how to disarm it?" Feite rubbed her head while shaking it slowly. "I have no idea; I'm not a bomb squad member. I just know how to identity things by looking at them." Lelouch held his hand out getting both Suzaku and her attention. "Quiet down, I have a plan."

In the miniature chapel used for religious events Mao sat on a chair tapping his foot impatiently. An uneasy look is stretched on his face while he listened to the carefree thoughts of the students. He shook his head quickly noticing Lelouch enter the field of his Geass. "Ooh, what is he doing? Did he leave his friends to die? This is most interesting! What is he going to do next?" Lelouch looked up at the tower in the distance, and stared at it with a detested look. _"Mao's location should be where the observation camera that monitored Nunally was transmitting to. Don't tell me he went back to the school, what a reckless guy. I've already told Suzaku, and Feite to not do anything. The only thing left to do is.."_

The door leading into the chapel opens shedding light into the dimly lit building. "Welcome Heart stealer-kun." Mao got out from his chair and clapped his hands in a welcoming manner. "You don't have any weapons or strategies. The bomb was just left as it is. You can't make use of the Order of Black Knights, or your two friends that have experience. Lulu what's wrong with you? I thought you'd be a challenge." Lelouch glared down at him with a strong face despite the fluttering emotion held behind it. "I don't care what you think. You have prepared the last game, haven't you?" Mao nodded and quickly sidestepped away from a cloth covered table beside a scale. "Yes, and it's your specialty." His hand removed the cloth revealing a chess board with the pieces in perfect order.

"This balance is both the detonation, and the dismantling switch for the bomb." Mao picks up a piece off the board and places it on his side of the scale. "If the needle swings toward my side completely, the bomb will be detonated. If the opposite happens you know the outcome." Lelouch stared down at the boar with a disinterested look. "This was done in rather bad taste. No wonder you got abandoned by C.C." Mao glared at him from across the table and sighed. "There is no need to provoke me, since your thoughts are all clear to me."

"Are you sure you want to do this Suzaku? You need to time your jump perfectly." Feite looked up at Suzaku while he stood above the spiraling magnetic motion bomb. She held a somewhat concerned look on her face thinking of the outcome of this bout against Mao. _"Lelouch your plan better work or this will be one short day…"_ Suzaku looked over from his spot in the rafters. A look of seriousness was mixed in with fright. "I know the consequences Feite, let me get my concentration and we'll do this. Nunally no all our lives depend on this."

Back in the chapel the game was going horribly wrong for Lelouch, as Mao used his Geass to counter all of Lelouch's strategies. "You're not the type that can blank out your mind it seems. There's a critic within yourself who is always looking down at your own actions, and you are always looking at the actions taken by that critic, who is another part of yourself. You are that kind of person. It's no use, no matter what you think you will still lose." Mao moves his piece forward overtaking another of Lelouch's pieces tossing it nonchalantly onto the scale. Lelouch's eyes narrow in annoyance while Mao picks up on the plan swirling inside Lelouch's head. "Amazing. A plan that involves thinking about seven things at the same time in an attempt to confuse me. However, as long as my Geass is concentrated solely on you, it's easy to tell what the truth is."

Mao picked up another piece making another one of Lelouch's plans to fail. "Sadly, even your last one has failed. It's because you looked down on me that the life of your sister, and your friends are…" He tosses the last piece onto the scale making it shake between the red detonation zone, and the last mark. "What should I do? I'm out of plans. I could make use of the others, but as long as Nunally is still being held hostage…" Mao flips a coin and allows it to fall to the ground purposely making Lelouch stand up straight with fear coursing through his body. "Oops, I dropped it." Mao quickly looks over with a grin and taunts Lelouch while he decided which piece to move. Lelouch's hand jumps from piece to piece with Mao quickly questioning each move playing with his emotions breaking the thick shell that was Lelouch's mind.

After a final taunt Lelouch steps away from the table completely showing defeat in his posture and face. "It's enough…" Mao holds his hand to his ear, and grins. "What did you say? I can't hear you." Lelouch snaps throwing his arms out and with a frightened expression tries to plead with Mao. "It's enough already, right? Please spare Nunally!" Mao turned his head over and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" Lelouch turned his head away, and quietly spoke. "I lost…" Mao quickly started to lose his concentration and clapped. "Sadly, I don't like listening to others. This game is over like your sisters life." Mao quickly moved his piece, and lightly grabbed Lelouch's tossing it over towards the scale. Lelouch yelled like a maniac while his eyes widen in fear. The piece landed on the scale moving it into the red causing Lelouch to fall to his knees in defeat. "Now, how does it feel to be exploded into pieces?"

Mao pulled out a small video monitor from his pocket, and saw Nunally sitting perfectly still in her chair. The bomb hadn't detonated, and the structure looked untouched. "What? How?" He zoomed into get a closer look, but nothing had happened. The stained glass of the chapel shatters apart while Suzaku flies through and quickly throws a combo of punches at the surprised Mao. The first blow knocks off his sunglasses, as well as the headphones off his head. Mao hits the ground and Suzaku glares down with fury in his brow. "I'm Kururugi Suzaku, a warrant officer from the Britannian Military. I'm arresting you for disturbing public order." Lelouch looked over with confusion in his brow while Mao's voice trembled. "This is impossible, you actually disarmed the bomb by matching your own speed with the swinging movement?"

Suzaku let out a smile, and crossed his arms. "It's because Feite and Lelouch told me what line to cut, your plan to kill her and Nunally failed." Lelouch stood in temporary shock while questioning Suzaku. He had no recollection of telling Suzaku this plan, and stood in total confusion. "What are you saying? It was your instructions that I do this right Lelouch? You told me to barge in when I heard screaming." Lelouch's eyes widen while he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the mirror that Suzaku had used earlier. He lets out a sinister glare at his reflection in the mirror, and activates his Geass for a second. "Mao this is checkmate." Mao got up to his feet almost provoking Suzaku to punch him once more. "Lelouch don't tell me you.."

Lelouch stood across the way with a grin on his face. _'Seems so. I used Geass on myself to make myself forget that I told Suzaku what to do. You, who believe that information from the thoughts from the heart is absolutely reliable, have lost. Also, in order to read my thoughts, your effective range was reduced, leaving a hole within it.' _Mao's back straigtened while Suzaku grabbed his upper arm preparing to detain him. "Impossible…what did you intend to do if he failed?" Lelouch paused for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. _'that's true. This was a plan that couldn't be carried out if I didn't have confidence in both Feite and Suzaku.' _

Suzaku held his cell phone to his ear, and spoke softly into the receiver. "Sayoko, it's okay now. Yes, I'll leave it to you now."

Mao started to tussle with Suzaku growing as if he were a caged monster. Suzaku tries to restrain him, but Mao glares at him straight in the eye. "Let go of me, you father killer." Suzaku's eyes widen while he quickly enters a state of catatonic shock. "You killed your father seven years ago. You thought that the war would end if you stopped your father, who adopted a do-or-die resistance? What a childish way of thinking. The truth is you're just a murderer just like Fei…" Lelouch's eyes widen while he throws his arm out and activates his Geass. "Mao! Shut up!" Mao's eyes widen while he tries to cover his eyes but it was much too late. His attempt at speaking further just comes out in a jumble of gags, and nonsense. Lelouch rushes over and swings at Mao only to have missed. "Mao, damn you!" Mao hobbles over to the exit and after the doors open.

C.C. stands a few feet away from the door with a welcoming smile on her face. "Mao, I once loved you…" He rushes over with a smile on his face trying to say her name, but no words come from his mouth. His vocal cords were completely useless after Lelouch's command was issued. Mao stops short of C.C. and stares into her eyes. "Mao..go there first to wait for me." His eyes widen while C.C. raises a gun to his head, and pulls the trigger. His Geass fades away, and his body falls lifeless to the ground. Lelouch only catches a glimpse of this before the doors shut.

"Did you really have to shoot him in the head? He deserved a less noble end." Feite walked over in one of Lelouch's dry uniforms, and crouched down to check his pulse. C.C. looked over with a saddened look in her eyes. "Did you have something else in mind?" Feite quickly turned over, and shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to get rid of this body before anyone finds it." C.C. let out a firm smile while walking over to the corpse. "You definitely are a strange girl, it's unfortunate that you're incompatible to forge a contract with me." Feite looked with a strange look in her eyes. "What do you mean by incompatible?" C.C. and Feite picked up the body and started moving it away. "You'll find out soon enough…the reasons why."

--Writer's Corner--

Really sorry for the lengthy delay, I really hated writing this Mao part as you can probably tell. I had some minor case of writers block, but I think I managed to push through it with this chapter. Hopefully with no more Maoish parts until the send of Season 1 I should be able to continue.

Thank you for your continued support.


	15. Chapter 15

Stage Eighteen "True Colors"

It had become quite a hectic few days for Feite finishing up several make up assignments and get well on track to graduate earlier than those in her class. Her credits were almost finished, and at the end of this semester hopefully she would be able to simply live a lax life on campus until graduation in spring of the following year.

This week had become increasingly more interesting with the art week proposed by the late deceased brother of Lelouch, Prince Clovis. Inside one of many art rooms several students were surrounding a large pedestal where Feite stood wearing an elaborate gown of Greek design. Her body fit perfectly into the costume while olive oil had been rubbed on her skin to give it the ancient shimmer of maiden's in the associated time period of that class. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun with a bandana holding her fringe out of her face.

Rai sat casually moving his pencil like an artist sketching down a masterpiece. A thick smile was spread on his face while Feite held an exotic look on her face that made most of the males in the class swoon instantly. "That expression is so tough, and refined Feite you are so beautiful in that ancient gown!" A girl let out a small cheer while she finished up the initial sketch, and started to shade the image in. Rai looked over at the girl's sketch, and his eyes widen at the detail of the drawing. _'Wow, that makes mine look so bad in comparison…Wait a minute Rai, don't think that way! Guts just like Milly always says!'_

On the inside Feite was on the verge of breaking apart, it was so annoying that she had allowed Milly to even convince her to take part as an idol for the class next door. She had to stay perfectly still, and her joints were starting to become rather sore. _'I can't wait for the bell to ring….I'm so stiff right now, and I'm getting hungry…' _Her thoughts were quite rampant with some still reflecting on the event that occurred a day or so ago. _'Suzaku, gave me mouth to mouth respiration?' _Her cheeks redden for a bit while without thinking moves her hand to her lips.

"Hey Feite, don't move! Get back into the pose you had earlier!" A few of the other classmates expressed their distaste in Feite's sudden movement, but without much more delay the idol got back into the fixed pose.

After a few moments later, the bell rang, and the students quickly packed up their items. Feite let out a loud sigh while stretching her arms out. Her arms and body alone felt really sticky due to the olive oil. It was strange, and how the women of the past dealt with this stuff was beyond this modern high school student. "About time, I thought I was going to turn into a statue!" Rai walked over with a grin on his face, "Well at least you gave some inspiration to our class. Sorry that we asked you to pose for us." Feite let out a small pout and rested her palms on the sides of the toga like gown. "Speaking of which, Rai can you show me what you sketched?" The hair on the back of Rai's neck stood up tall while he tried to pull his bag backwards. "I Um, its not finished so I can't…" Feite let out a mocking laugh, and quickly stripped the bag from him in a single fluid motion. "Ooh, let's see how well of an artist you are!" She started to run out the hallway with Rai following in close pursuit.

In the classroom next door Lelouch stretched his arms out while looking over at the doorway. "Sounds like Feite is giving the other class a hard time. What was their theme again?" Rivalz let out a perverted grin while turning in the same direction. "I heard the drama club dressed her in a sexy Greek toga, and had her rub olive oil on her skin." Lelouch's eyes widen while he pictured the scantily clad Feite posing for others to simply view her. His cheeks flush for a moment while Suzaku let out a small laugh. "Seems, Feite is pestering Rai again…" Lelouch let out a small laugh while he looks at Shirley with a sorrowful gaze.

Moments later, Rai sits on the steps in front of the main building with a pout on his face while his sketch book was resting on top of his book bag. "I told you I'm not a good artist…" Feite sat nearby wearing a pair of shorts, and a simple tee shirt. She shook her head in an annoying way while sipping causally from a can of juice. "Well at least it's not a stick figure. You exaggerated my breasts though…you are a sick man Rai Creswell, do you find my body that alluring?" Rai jumped nearby while his jaw dropped to the floor. "I um…I…." Feite leaned over pressing her shoulder against his chest while looking up at him with an interested glint in her eyes. "Perhaps you would like a private viewing?" Rai gulped while her hand moved to his face only to flick him in the forehead. "Ouch! That hurt Feite!" Rai rubbed his forehead while a playful laughter exited from Feite. He looked up at while a smile replaced the simple irritated expression that was on his face.

After a minute of silence Rai turned up to examine Feite once more. "So why aren't you wearing your uniform? Don't you have afternoon art classes?" Feite gulped down the drink and let out a pride filled laugh. "I Mr. Creswell don't have to belittle myself with drawing of others! As my talent in art is like a metaphor of how well Nina does in PE class." Rai let out a small laugh while shaking his head. "So it's that bad, where are you going?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and held a single finger over her lips. "It's a secret, and the real reason is I'm ditching class." Before letting Rai reply to her words, Feite ran off waving over her shoulder leaving him sitting alone during the small break. "Give me a break, graduating early yet you still ditch class I don't understand the school system sometimes."

Hours later, at a disclosed parking garage somewhere in one of the ghettos surrounding area eleven, Feite walked across the concrete floor. Her figure was obscured in the shadows while the familiar Ogi sat beside the large vehicle staring down at a meal in his lap. "This is the Britannian Military, I would humbly ask of you to surrender Kaname Ogi."

"We've been found out…wait a minute that voice." Ogi's eyes widen while he lets out a loud sigh of relief while Feite walked out of the shadows. His hand moved over his chest while he shot a dirty look to the recently absent member. "Feite, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Did you ditch school to come and visit? How is your heart?" Feite rubbed the back of her head with a grin on her face as she walked up to the second in command of the Black Knights. "Throwing questions at me already Ogi? You must have missed me a lot. Well I'm back to rejoin the Knights." Ogi placed the lunch to the side and got to his feet. "Are you well enough to fight with us? I don't want you to overstress your heart. You just got that transplant right?"

Before Feite could continue further, Inoue entered the room with four strangers behind her. "Oh my, you're out of the hospital already Feite?" Feite let out a smile while looking over at the motley crew of four Japanese Liberation Front members standing across the way. "Yeah, but who are those guys?" She pointed over to the portly member with a suspicious glare in her eyes. Inoue turned over her shoulder, and bowed her head. "They were guests sent here from Kyoto." Ogi stood up realizing who the four people were and quickly bowed. "Feite, show a little more respect. These are the Four Holy Swords…" Feite let out a gasp while crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, so you're the ones that showed up in the Burai Kai in Narita…"

"Yes, and to be blunt we wish to borrow the strength of the Black Knights." The portly member of the Holy Swords, Ryoga Senba gave a small nod while the others started over at Feite. Nagisa Chiba, the only female member took a step forward. Ogi looked up in shock while Feite took a step of her own with an inquisitive expression. "What do you mean by need our strength?" Ryoga folded his arms behind his back, and took in a deep breath. "Our commander, Colonel Toudou was captured. He sacrificed himself in order for us to escape." Ogi pulled a mobile from his pocket, and quickly dialed the number linked to Lelouch's alternate phone. "I'll contact him, and ask for confirmation."

Lelouch walked of out the art class with his bag tucked under his armpit. He took a moment to look around before pulling out a cell phone in his pocket. _'It's from Ogi…this must be important for him to call me during the day.'_ He starts down the hall, and climbs up the staircase to the rooftop. "What do you want Ogi?"

Ogi held the phone to his ear while Feite lead the four swords into the Mobile Headquarters. "We have been sent the Four Holy Swords, it would seem that Colonel Tohdoh was captured, and they want us to help them. Also, Feite returned today it would seem that she's completely healed."

Lelouch checked his watch and let out a small nod. "I understand, accept it. Since the order of Black Knights is the ally of justice, there's nothing strange about it right? Use B13 to gather the troops, Dismantle the Knightmare, and transport them via eighteen routes. Feite will know how to transport the Voulge herself. So don't mind that one. Inform the others as well, and have Diethard organize this." He glared down the stairs, and turned off his phone. _'So that's where she went…too bad I didn't think ahead enough to graduate early. That girl has too much free time.' _He walked down the staircase only for C.C. disguised in a school uniform crossed by him. "I'm sorry the Chinese Federation is…" Lelouch let out a sigh and turned over to the side. "Everything is resolved. Don't worry about it. It would be a hindrance to the plan if your role changed. More importantly, today is the day that two of the chess pieces I've eyed for a long time gather together. If possible another one…" C.C. crossed her arms, and smirked. "I thought Feite didn't like you calling her a chess piece?" Lelouch shook his head and walked down the stairs. "Silence…come on you lazy boy and give me an answer." C.C. followed after him with a playful smile on her face.

"So this is the Voulge…why do you paint it in an ominous way?" Nagisa looked up at it with her eyes wide. The armor shimmered in the soft light while Feite stood in front of a console supervising the dismantling of the Guren. "Huh?" She turned over her shoulder and let out a soft smile. "Originally it was white in color, but since we were the Black Knights it was painted to suit the name. I think it looks better black, as it makes it look more independent from Britannian units." Nagisa let out a small nod while her glove hand rested on her chin. "What exactly is your job here anyway? Besides being a pilot?" Feite waved her hand and yelled frantically at a new member. "Hey watch that part, it's expensive and hard to find!" She looked over her shoulder, and sighed. "I'm in charge of teaching the new people how to use the current weapons we get from our supplier. Can I ask you a question?" Nagisa crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure, go ahead." Feite shut down the console while the Guren's parts were loaded into one of many trucks. "What will you do after Tohdoh is rescued?"

Nagisa clenched her fist, and nodded as if confirming some mission inside her head. "We will probably fight to restore freedom to Japan. If I may counter why is it that you betray Britannia?" Feite stared up at her Knightmare with a smile appearing on her face. "Redemption, I wish to show Britannia the penalty for casting me away." Nagisa raised her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Casting you away?" Feite sighed, while waving her hand to a member in the background. "I guess, you wouldn't notice, but I've been exiled from Mainland Britannia for reasons that weren't my own doing." Nagisa looked over with a hint of acknowledgement in her brow. "I see, what will you do once or if Zero accomplishes his goal of liberating Japan." Feite shrugged her shoulders with an uncertain look in her eyes. "I won't stop until Britannia is crushed. Japan is one of many goals that we wish to make truth."

Rai tapped his pencil against his finished sketch of Feite sighing to himself while trying to see if the image looked better at different angles. He lightly shook his head, and took a moment to glance over at the amount of time that had passed by. A lot of the students were returning from their club activities and Rai being in the student council didn't have to bother attending. For some unknown reason the meeting was canceled, and the members allowed to go about the rest of the day as they saw fit. "Maybe if I look at it this way…."

He let go of his pencil, and grabbed the sketch pad with both his hands. A little bit of frustration was held in his eyes, while he let go of the pad. It carefully landed in Rai's lap while his hands immediately messed up his hair. He rested his back up against the tree trunk, and let his hands fall to his sides. "No good, I can't make the sketch any better."

In the distance from the central quad, Cecile walked rather cautiously looking around for someone. Her eyes scanned the campus while students gave her an odd look. "Where are those two?" She was about to give up while out of the corner spotted Rai under the shade of one of the many tress in the quad. _'Oh there he is…but where is Suzaku? I need to gather both of them." _

"Rai-kun!" Cecile ran over waving her hand while coming to a stop on the soft grass a few feet from the concrete pathway. Rai looked up at her with a uneasy look, and quickly moved his hands over the sketch pad. "Oh, Cecile what are you doing here? Is there an emergency?" Cecile looked over her shoulder at the other students who were paying attention to Rai and Cecile. Some of the girls stare jealously at Cecile while some of the guys were kind of interested in the urgent words from uniformed older woman. "I can't tell you here, but do you know where Suzaku is? I need to bring both of you." Rai looked at the student council building, and quickly packed his things. "He's over there having tea with a friend. I'll lead the way."

It seemed like hours had passed since arriving at the headquarters and quickly being caught up in an operation. Feite sat in the driver's seat of a large semi-truck while in the cabin behind her the Indian scientist Rakshata sat with two of her colleagues. "So, you're using the Voulge's ECS Jammer even when the unit is dismantled. You're just a brilliant as your sister Azalea." Feite looked over her shoulder while briefly sighing. "It took a lot of rewiring, but the Voulge is pretty simple to take apart, and put together. Also, thank you for the new parts; they were installed rather haphazardly by the others. So I'll have to fix them before the operation starts."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to offer my services to one that knows how to handle delicate things." Rakshata let out a small smile while eyeing a suitcase beside her. "Also, I received a gift from Azalea; she had pilot suits made for the Knightmare corps of Zero's militia."A faint smile appeared on the devious teenager's face while pulling off the freeway and towards the meeting area placed by Zero.

In the back of this truck was more than the dismantled Voulge, but four Knightmare shaped silhouettes covered with a tarp. These were the new models that came with Rakshata, and were exclusively for the Four Holy Swords. Feite didn't have a chance to read about the machines, only that they used knowledge from the Voulge's monomolecular cutter, and the Guren Nishiki's aesthetic design. The only thing that was flowing through the teen's head was how she will be able to get the Voulge put together within time for the operation to being.

Her watch was flashing red indicating that the time for the operation was steadily approaching and it would be biting the bullet to get the entire machine connected. The truck came to a stop while a few black knight members stop to take a look at the driver's seat. Tamaki looks over from the Guren while he lets out a bright smile. "Looks like Feite just got here in the nick of time." He turned up to the others working on the Guren and lets out an annoyed yell. "Come on guys, we need to get that fixed up."

Rakshata tapped her pipe against her wrist while looking over at the group putting together the Guren. "I see why you put your unit together by yourself. Those barbarians are going to break it, I must stop them." Feite got out from the driver's seat, and walked over to the interconnecting door leading from the cabin to the trailer. She let out a small laugh while inputting a genetic code into the security lock. "They're quite talented, but if you want to stop them go ahead. That machine is your own creation…"

Meanwhile at the prison complex holding Tohdoh captive the military deployment vehicle containing both the Lancelot and the Club rests in the back. "Why am I always left behind…I'm really unlucky today." Rai twisted a wrench on one of many exposed parts on the now fully painted Lancelot Club. It's blue and white scheme made a nice contrast with its lead unit. It's weapon systems were all completed with all credit due to Cecile Croomy.

"I doubt I'll need the rifle this time, since we're holding an execution…" Rai paused while a chill ran up and down his spine. He was worried about Suzaku, it would seem that he was chosen simply due to the fact he was a former eleven. The empire was cruel, and for some reason it felt like it was bait to lure out some action from the black knights. Rai wanted to get some revenge from his encounter with the red machine. Also he wanted to see the mythical black armor that had been at Narita, but vanished soon after. "Feite, I will make this world better for you…I swear on it."

Back at the rendezvous point, Feite let out a loud sneeze while putting the last part onto the Voulge's frame. It was a simple device that resembled a pair of modified night vision goggles in the shape of a dual set of slanted optical sensors. The mechanical arm holding the equipment paused while the teen had her head turned to the side for a moment. _'Did someone just say something about me?' _She paused for a moment looking around before returning to her duties.

"Feite…" Zero walked into the back of the trailer while running his gloved hand against the side of the trailer's inner walls. "Come to tell me the plan?" With a mechanical whirl the new headpiece connects to the Knightmare frame while Feite walks out from behind. She wipes her hands with a towel while having one of the new pilot suits pulled down to her waist. "Yes, as a matter of fact I want you to draw in the Britannian Advanced Guard dressed as me. The ECS system in its current state emits an Electro-Magnetic pulse am I correct?" Zero took a moment to glance up at the Voulge while handing over a duffle bag to Feite. "Dressed as you? I didn't think they mass produced your ominous costume…" She unzipped the bag slightly, and pulled out the Zero mask. "Does everyone know about this?" Zero patted Feite on her shoulder, and nodded. "Yes, you will be a diversion, are you okay with that?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and let out a small laugh. "I don't mind, as long as this ends in success."

Kallen sat in her cockpit while staring down at the newly released Gekka in front of her. She was amazing that the new models were very much like the Guren in all aspects. There were a few armaments that she wanted, but nothing would replace the entire right arm of her own machine. "Those are pretty amazing, I'm glad that our technology is getting better." She paused for a moment while a few of the Burai turn over to the machine walking over in the distance. A gentile smile appeared against Kallen's lips while the machine's features came into her sight.

"So are we ready to start the operation? Kallen it seems that I've been reassigned to diversion. So Zero is all yours…as usual." Feite flipped several switches while giving a confident smirk to her comrade in the red Knightmare. She looked over at the outfit that had replaced her own pilot suit. There was a great desire to wear the suit, but the survival ratio only dropped a few points without. Her hand tapped against the helmet while pulling the Zero mask over her head.

"Make sure you don't get overwhelmed..." Kallen laughed for a moment while tightening the grip on her controls. Her eyes turn over to spot the slight static overcome her console while the Voulge vanished off her radar.

"Begin the mission after the Voulge has made contact with the enemy." Zero tugged on his gloves while pulling his helmet off and setting it to the side of the Burai's cockpit. Lelouch looked over at Feite's machine while it vanished into the darkness. _'Good luck'_

Inside the warden's office, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku all were seated on a single couch while the warden stood facing the window. "I do believe that it is short notice, but Cornelia's orders were explicit to have you do it Warrant Officer Kururugi. I don't know if it should be shocking to you, but formalities need to be followed to the letter."

Suzaku's hand shook while he barely had the willpower to even sign his name. _'Why do I have to do this? Why did she give me a task like this?' _

"I see formalities had to be followed, but why didn't you let us bring our second officer here as well? Do you not trust Warrant Officer Creswell?" Lloyd leaned over with a clever glint in his eyes. The Warden shook his head while looking at Suzaku with a disgusted look. It was obvious this was a ploy to simply make the Elevens more passive to Britannia's will. Lloyd easily figured it out confirming Rai's initial assumption before they even arrived at this facility. "So…"

Before Lloyd could say another word, a loud alarm sounded through the facility while spot lights flashed on in the distance. "What is the meaning of this?" The warden quickly picked up his phone while dialing a nearby spotlight tower.

In the middle of a large array of spot lights the Voulge stood upright with Feite standing on its shoulder. A remote device was held tightly in her left hand while the cockpit was only partially open. The wind brushed through her cape while the reflection shimmered off the mask's visor. Feite threw her arm out while letting out a small laugh. A pre-recorded message plays over the Voulge's loudspeaker. "Everyone, I find this rather disturbing that you prey on the weakened Japanese people. We the Order of Black Knights will not stand for such an injustice. We have come for Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and as much as I would like to negotiate the terms. Or I will press this switch in my hand."

"What? Zero is going to detonate a bomb!" The Warden stared out in shock while his palms started to become slippery with sweat. Suzaku stood up with his eyes wide. "Zero is here? That is most likely a ploy to distract us!" The Warden shot a sickened look to Suzaku while laughing. "This is my chance to become recognized!" He held the phone to his ear, and spoke into the receiver with a sinister tone. "Capture him and that Knightmare at all costs!"

The Sutherland quickly move while Feite pressed the switch held in her hand. The Voulge's eyes flashed loudly while from its central position a close proximity electromagnetic pulse sets off. The machines around the Voulge fall to their knees one by one while the cockpits automatically eject. Feite held her hand over her helmet and jumped into the cockpit. The canopy sealed behind Feite while a small red alarm flashed inside the cockpit. "Looks like I just fried the ECS system….Azalea's going to be pissed."

Seconds later, a loud explosion rips apart the wall of the prison complex. A hail of gunfire flies forward around the Voulge while it expels an excess amount of heat from its vents. "That was impressive…let us show you the power of the Four Holy swords." The voice of Ryoga Senba filled the cockpit while the four silvery Gekka flew from the flames at the rear of the Voulge. The machines were extremely agile while they skate across the concrete.

Their break blades were a sight to see causing Feite's eyes to narrow. It was remarkably to see a full sized version of her monomolecular knife while the katana shaped weapon slashed reinforcing Britannian Knightmare in half. "Amazing, but…."

From the side, Feite's eyes widen while a loud beep fills the cockpit. "Something is approaching at high speed!" The Club flies forward from the shadow covered portion of the complex. Its arms quickly latch onto the Voulge while its legs skid across the ground. "Damn, it what the hell just hit me!" Feite jerked forward in the cockpit while the sheer force of the tackle caused her to gag. Her eyes glared up at the Lancelot Club's face.

Rai growled heavily while his unit easily pushed the Voulge to its backside. His unit peeled forward and quickly rotated. The machine skids backward while its Landspinner let out a loud screech. The Maser Vibration lances on the unit's backpack deploy while both arms pull the weapons from its sheaves. "I'm shocked to see you, mysterious black armor! I thought you were a myth!"

Feite let out a grunt while the machine got back up to its feet. "I should have worn the pilot suit…" The Voulge's right arm moved forward while it's shield weapon deploys its switchblade and lunges forward.

"Whoa, I seem to be a bit too casual with my enemy, you're not getting away." Rai charged forward meeting his weapon with Feite's. Both weapons clash against one another causing a large amount of sparks to flood the area.

"Feite is under attack?" Lelouch looked over at his control system while his unit follows behind Kallen towards the main complex. "Yeah, she's being engaged by…the copy white armor!" Kallen stared down at the static image sent by Senba near the entrance of the prison. "Where is she right now?"

Senba cuts another Sutherland down while him and the other four swords continue to decimate the reinforcements. "She's being pulled to the rear of the facility! Those two are going into a serious melee with each other."

The two machines clash against one another while both held their ground against one another. Feite started over at the Club with a small smirk growing on her face. Her eyes moved down to the throttle and flipped a switch. "Not even a challenge! My machine is …" The attachment spinner flipped downward and the wheels started to screech against the concrete.

The entire facility was being ripped apart with the newer facility at the rear being ripped apart by the fierce melee of the enhanced Club, and the Voulge. Both pilots were becoming exhausted from the nearly thirty minutes that had transpired. The Black Knights were finishing their objectives while the Gekka prove their supremacy while the Voulge held the Club back with ease.

The Club started to get pushed back while Rai switched into reverse sending the taller Voulge into a stumbling posture. Feite let out a surprised yell while he went in for another strike. The lance flew forward impacting against the shield creating a large array of sparks between the two machines.

"Feite, we'll need you to get rid of that enemy, we're about to get Tohdoh." Kallen stared down at her console while her machine glides across the concrete.

"I'm kind of busy Kallen…." Feite pushed upward with the shield sending pressure deep into the Lancelot Club's left arm. The machine let out a loud screech while its joint started to smoke from the blow. Rai pulled backwards while a hail of gunfire flies out in front of his display. "You have support this time…" He let out a playful smile while pulling the Club back into the darkness of the base.

Feite let out a small sigh while looking over at the fast approaching pair of Gekka. "Looks like you needed some help." Nagisa's unit comes to a stop nearby while Asahina slashes an incoming Sutherland in half. "Your energy filler is low, let me switch it out." Nagisa positioned her machine behind Feite's and opened the energy filler compartment. The Interlocking of the Gekka was smoother than with a Burai. The compartment opened open, and the spent filler was pulled out. The cockpit goes into a safe mode with only an emergency light and a red hue from the monitor fills the small compartment. Feite tapped on the controls while she stared at the blank red monitor. "System restart engaged." The Voulge's eyes flash briefly while the new filler is quickly loaded and the hatch sealed shut. Feite blinked while a laser panned across her eyes while the unit came to life yet again. "Thank you Chiba…." Nagisa let out a loud scoff while appearing on one of Feite's side monitors. "Call me Nagisa, now let's get the Colonel back." The Voulge got back up to its feet, and held the shield towards a nearby spotlight tower. A targeting sensor displays on Feite's eyes while she pulled the trigger.

Lloyd lets out a loud gasp while a beam of light shoots out from the Voulge's weapon and tears the tower in half. A loud explosion follows while he lowers the binoculars. "Wow, that is an accelerated beam weapon, how does a revolutionary group have access to experimental technology?" Cecile stared over at the battle in the distance while stepping away from the window. "Why are you so focused on that machine when Rai was fighting in my Club." Lloyd raised a single eye brow, and before he could say something Cecile shot him a menacing gaze. "Yes yes, your club…"

The Lancelot stands in the back of the trailer with Suzaku running towards it from the main building. His eyes narrow as if questioning how his machine was all ready to be deployed. He stops in his tracks while the Club comes rolling in and kneels down. Its knee skids on the concrete while gesturing with the its large thumb to swap out the energy filler. Suzaku shook his head while leaping on the Lancelot's leg, and jumping into the cockpit. "So you're the guy who moved my machine…good thinking Rai." His arm moved forward while inserting the key into the main computer. The Lancelot came to life while the Club ejected its spent filler. "Yeah…yeah, I could use another energy filler before you go save the world white knight." Suzaku let out a small laugh, and moved over to the rear of the Club. "You are one strange person; it'll take a few seconds so hold on."

The Voulge glides in a formation with both Nagisa and Asahina. The three machines easily cut down the reinforcements while a single flare shoots out from the Voulge. Feite rotated around while the wall behind her exploded. A transport truck flew out with a Burai following closely behind. Across the machines back was a large compartment that quickly opened up after passing by the Voulge.

"Ooh, so you managed to adopt the pack system for the Voulge. Such an odd design that Azalea has for her weapons." Rakshata started at the data on the screen while she let out a small pout at the data from the Gekka. "Only thing that is lackluster is that Gekka, don't you think Kyoto should have used better parts? It seems their being too cheap…" Her eyes stare down at the transport truck, as it contained the only Gekka that used high performance parts. The Gekka that was to be assigned to the very person the black knights arrived to save.

"Swapping out shield…It's too bulky to use." The Burai in front of her peeled off while the Voulge held a large bazooka in one hand while a small carbine rifle was held tightly in the other. Feite smiled while her machine passed in between Nagisa and Asahina. The targeting system flashes in front of her eyes while a shell flies out of the bazooka. The missile flies forward spiraling into the Sutherland hanger nearby and detonates in the center of the room. "Whoa…' Asahina came to a stop while the entire hanger implodes on itself. "That's some high quality weapons you have there…" He whistled while cutting the last Sutherland down.

Feite shrugged her shoulders while placing her foot a little below the center console. She tugged at the collar of the shirt, and let out an exhausted sigh. "I just want to end this operation, unlike you guys I'm wearing a costume opposed to a pilot suit." Zero's voice filled the com while his Burai and Kallen's Guren came flying out from the main building. "Bear with it for a short while longer. Prepare the Gekka for Tohdoh!" The cargo truck came by and came to a sudden halt while its trailer opened.

Zero's Burai rotated and backed up to the black colored and plumed Gekka sitting samurai style inside the trailer. "This unit is yours to do with as you see." The hatch opened up while Tohdoh stepped out and stood gallantly. The four members of the swords pulled up to the Burai and opened their cockpits. They quickly greet their commander while both the Voulge and Guren stand on watch. "Did you really have to use the Implosion Rocket?" Kallen stares at the devastated hanger and takes a sip from a small energy packet. Feite shrugged her shoulder, and smiled. "I think I overdid it, but the quicker we finish this I can finally take a shower." Kallen covered her mouth while laughing softly. "I see…"

Lelouch stared out his main monitor at the burning base several meters away. A thick smirk appeared on his face while looking over at the units around him. _'With this all the conditions have been cleared. I have chosen Nunally's Knight as well. All that's left is…" _A large flash of light shot down from a rooftop nearby causing Kallen to leap up and deflect the shot from the Varis Sniper. Her eyes focus up at the Club in a kneeled position while it pulled back the large bolt. "It's a sniper type? Feite take it down!" The Voulge kneeled down while firing a rocket from its launcher. The missile spiraled forward only for Rai to let out a small laugh. The reticule flashed red over his iris while he pulled the trigger. "I think I got their attention Suzaku! Burn them up!"

The particle shell slammed into the rocket creating a large shockwave followed by a swirling whirlwind of smoke and debris. Feite gripped the controls while the Voulge was nearly blown to its back. "Damn it, that guy timed my shot!" Kallen's eyes narrowed while she immediately pulled forward to the silhouette moving through the whirling. The Lancelot leaped out with its MVS sword extended and slashed down meeting the heavily armored right arm of the Guren. Suzaku twisted at the controls while the Lancelot threw a spin kick at the Guren. The Red Knightmare frame flew backwards with its small legs grinding on the concrete below.

A red light warning flashed inside the Lancelot's cockpit while he shot the left harken over. The weapon spiraled over cutting the Voulge's bazooka in half. The bazooka sparked while Feite quickly tossed the large weapon to the side and attempted to evade the explosion. "Damn it the ammo…" Kallen's eyes widen while the remaining ammunition inside the bazooka created an implosion nearby. Suzaku retracted his harken and with little to no time remaining to wait for a confirmed kill continued towards his target. "Tohdoh why are you with the Black Knights?"

The Lancelot pulled out of the smoking cloud that enveloped both the Voulge and Guren on a dead set course for Tohdoh's Gekka. The MVS sword shimmered brightly while the four holy swords were kept moving by careful shots from the Club. "Those units are faster than I had expected. This rifle is too slow…" Rai clenched his teeth while a hail of gunfire flew out from the cloud below. The ground below the Club gave way causing it to slip forward. "So, Suzaku is leaving you two to me." Rai fired a harken into the adjacent building, and leaped off the falling debris. His Knightmare fired from the hip sending a barrage of rounds into the clearing clod below.

"Agile piece of crap, Kallen you go protect Zero! I'm going to have a rematch with that machine!" Without even waiting for a reply from her comrade Feite charged forward. Her Knightmare skated over the concrete weaving between the incoming fire from the Blue Frame. Kallen looked over at Feite while biting her lip; she knew none of her words would calm Feite down. "Very well…"

Lelouch stared over at the Lancelot and laughed for a moment while looking over the recorded data from previous battles on a side monitor. He let out a small laugh while he quickly pushed the communication switch. "This is Zero, all units spread out and follow my orders I have a plan to deal with this."

"Roger!" The five Gekka twisted in a spread out formation while Suzaku fired randomly between each of the enemy Knightmare. The Burai and Guren continued along with the formation while the Voulge was in close combat with the Blue Frame. With the monomolecular cutter held tightly in the machine's off hand, Feite threw an attack at the Club only to have it blocked by the underside of the rifle. The cutter grinded against a MVS bayonet causing sparks to fly between both units. "So you figured out the vibrations…I guess your scientist is skilled!" Rai let out an uneasy laugh while his hands shook on the controls. "It actually worked…"

"Why do you always have to interfere with the world Zero?" Suzaku growls while he stared out the corner of his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths while chasing down Zero's Burai. "You're too slow, that Burai is no match for this machine!" Both Harken flew out towards the Burai only for the Guren to hack them away. "I won't let you touch Zero." Kallen glared furiously while the four holy swords moved into attack position yet again.

The Lancelot once again showed its ability to evade and parry the attacks coming at it. The machine was holding out to the attacks, but Suzaku was starting to feel the fatigue from an eight on two battle. "Rai, can you give me some support? The military is going to take awhile to deploy more forces here. So we have to hold out."

The Club backed off with its Bayonet sparking from the impact. The silvery edge was coated with thick blade wounds from the chainsaw like knife of the Voulge. Rai breathed heavily while wiping the sweat off his brow. His eyes widen while the Voulge relentlessly charged again. "I can't get a shot off Suzaku, I can barely block that knife with the bayonet!" Feite let out a mocking laugh while looking down at an angle. A shadow covered her eyes while she licked her lips. "I'm getting bored…so lets end this now!" The cutter's rotation increased while the bayonet quickly is severed in half. The super heated blade of the cutter slices through the rifle like butter causing the Club to leap backward.

Cecile nervously looked down at the battle while spotting the quick change in the color of the monomolecular cutter from red to a blazing blue. She couldn't believe her eyes while it had hit her. "Lloyd, I think I know where that unit came from!" Lloyd waved his hand in a disinterested fashion while eyeing his Lancelot dodge attacks. "Where Cecile?" She pressed her hands against the glass while glaring furiously at the Voulge. "Avalon…" Lloyd froze in place while turning over with a shocked expression. "Avalon would never do such a thing…they…" Cecile nodded firmly while turning back to the battle. "We should contact headquarters immediately."

Suzaku desperately dodges the attacks while he is slowly overwhelmed he leaps forward only to be met with Asahina's Gekka. "Damn it, they're studying my movements!?" He looks over his shoulder to spot Zero's Burai gliding beside the Guren. He clenched his teeth while leaping backwards evading a point blank shot from Asahina.

Lelouch snickered while holding his hand out. "Tohdoh it's all yours…."

Tohdoh leaps out of the shadows and slashes at the backside of the Lancelot. Suzaku dodges the first, but a second blow pierces through the back of his cockpit. The glowing blade of the katana sparks above his head while it cleaves the back of the cockpit off revealing the pilot to everyone.

The battle seems to stop for a moment while a single eye from Feite could be seen trembling at the sight on a mini monitor. "Suzaku…it' can't be…Kallen, are you seeing this as well?"

Kallen let out a soft nod before turning over to Zero's Burai. "Zero We need your orders now!" Kallen's voice fades out while Lelouch sat in total shock. His eyes trembled as if pure fear had stolen his control away. _'Everything so far was…?" _Lelouch reflects on his previous encounters and scowls heavily at the Lancelot.

"Hey….hey…wake up." Rai charged forward and slashed heavily with the combined lance. The weapon slammed into the Voulge's chest plate cutting across its armor and sending it to its backside. The armor skidded across the concrete while Feite's body felt the full pressure of piloting without the protective suit. "You bastard…" The Voulge started to disperse thick smoke from its position while firing its head mounted Close in weapon system. The small caliber bullets pelt against the Club's particle shield while Rai looks over with a smirk growing on his face. "Running away with your tail in between your legs?" He goes to push the throttle only to notice more smoke blanketing the area.

Suzaku covers his mouth while the black knights retreated. His eyes glare down at the smoke while spotting Tohdoh's unit escaping with the others. "Damn it…Damn this!" He slammed his hand against the side of the cockpit while in the sky reinforcements from the military forces had arrived. "Suzaku are you alright?" The scarred Club rolls over to the Lancelot and comes to a stop before its hatch opens up. Suzaku kept his grip on the controls while Rai poked his head out. "I'm fine…Rai what's with your eye?" Rai's right eye was a light red in color with a faint sigil forming in the center. He blinked for a moment as it quickly disappeared. "What do you mean? It's probably the smoke Suzaku…" Rai glared over at Suzaku with an almost malevolent gaze. _'I almost got revealed…' _

"They got away….but at least we damaged them a bit." Rai leaned over the top of the cockpit while eyeing the damage down to his machine. "I'm getting better at close quarters, but you're amazing man you took on seven machines at once." A smile appeared on Rai's face while Suzaku simply stared down at the smoking wall with a dull look. "Tohdoh got away, and allied himself with Zero. I'm afraid the black knights had just gotten a little stronger…"

Hours quickly pass by, while Rai sat on a bench inside the locker room with his hair still soaked from a shower. He rubs a towel through it while he stared at the ground with both eyes enveloped in the ominous sigil. An emotionless grin was on his face while what could be perceived as a laugh exited. "Are you here to kill me Rolo?" Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE He looked up slowly to spot a boy with a striking resemblance to that of Lelouch. His eyes however held a malevolent look while gripping a knife in hand.

Rolo looked over at Rai and shook his head slowly. "V.V. would be angry if I did that. You are a valuable object to the order since you regained your memories." Rai sighed deeply while tossing the towel to Rolo's position only for the boy to be standing behind him. "Your powers are still annoying..." Rolo closed his eyes while smiling. "You've changed quite a lot, so how was being a student?" Rai shrugged his shoulders while getting up to his feet. "Its fun, I'm going to have a little fun with a girl I'm chasing, and I'll probably use my power on her. I can't believe how pathetic I was in my amnesiac state." Rai licked his lips and stared at the picture of Feite inside his locker. _'watch out cause you're all mine blonde goddess.' _

Feite sat on a railing with Kallen beside her near the outskirts of the settlement. "So, what do you think about them joining us?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and stared up at the moon. "I'm not sure if six people can make a difference. The Gekka aren't that amazing…" She jumped off the railing while a taxi rolled up in the distance. Kallen looked over with a playful grin on her face. "Jealous that you're combat time is being used up?" Feite paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "I'm jealous at how badly my skills have degraded…now let's stop talking about it the cabbie is pulling up."

The cabby pulled up and lowered his window. "So you must be the two ladies that needed a ride?"


	16. Chapter 16

Stage Nineteen "Shattered Bonds"

The azure sea brushed across the hull of a uniquely designed submarine with the logo of the black knights etched onto its tower. Inoue stood at the viewport with a pair of binocleurs in hand. She stares off at the horizon while letting out a small sigh. "In the past we had trouble getting a bike, and we have a submarine now..." She leaned on the edge while taking in a deep breath.

In the bowels of the facility in a modified bay, the Voulge was kneeling down while sparks flew from its armor. It took a large blow from the Blue Lancelot which was identified in the news as the Lancelot Club. Feite stared at her machine with a hint of sadness. She had become so consumed with Suzaku being its pilot that she froze on the battlefield. "Why the long face? Are you annoyed that my technicians are repairing your machine incorrectly?" Rakshata walked up behind Feite tapping her pipe against her open palm.

Feite glanced over her shoulder, and let out a small sigh. "It's not about that, it's just I still can't believe that Suzaku Kururugi was the pilot." She stared down at her hands, and turned her head away. Rakshata looked up at her face, and let out a smile. "I see, it was shocking for everyone to see that. Its not every day do you see a man who was to be executed to become a white knight." She placed the pipe over her mouth and bit down on the edge. Her arms slide down to her hips while the Voulge had its supplementary Land Spinner removed. "In the end the Voulge doesn't need that equipment?" Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded. "The mobility ratio was offset by that bulky piece of equipment. The Voulge can run as fast as a normal Landspinner unit, so it's useless…"

"So what my subordinates tell me is true. It's been a long time, I would have never recognized you." Tohdoh walked over tugging on his collar while stopping a few feet behind Rakshata and Feite. Rakshata glanced over and gave a friendly wave before walking over to the Voulge. She shouts out a few words in Hindu causing the technicians to work harder than before. Feite bowed her head to Tohdoh while glancing down at his katana. _'What an odd thing you Japanese people are. The spirit of the Samurai I guess…' _Tohdoh took a large step forward, and folded his arms behind his back. He stood gallantly beside Feite while letting out a small cough. "You've changed so much; I would have never thought that sickly girl would turn into a capable fighter."

Feite blinked while letting out a small scoff. "I never thought the miracle worker Tohdoh the magnificent would get captured so easily by the Britannian Military." Tohdoh shot her an evil glare while her carefree attitude seemed to catch him off guard. "Very well, I will accept that shot at my honor. Zero is asking everyone to gather in the briefing room. That is why I've come to get both you and Rakshata." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "The briefing room is so small though…are we planning another major operation? Or is it something else?" Tohdoh started off towards the doorway. "We'll talk on the way." Feite let out a small pout while shooting a look over her shoulder. "Hey Rakshata, come to the meeting room. Zero's having a meeting…"

Rakshata waved her hand while one of the technicians gasped at the computer monitor in front of him. "What is it?" The technician was in total shock at the sheer lines of code flowing through the personal settings. "These settings have to be wrong; no human can operate a machine at these specs." Rakshata stared down at the data, and she let out a small smile. "I see what you mean, but that girl is more than your average run of the mill ace. Leave the settings alone, I'll ask Feite about them later. Get packed up, and well meet in the briefing room."

In the briefing room, Feite leaned against the wall while Zero stood in the front beside the tactical display monitors. A live video image of Kirihara was displayed behind, with a pleased expression spread across his face. Zero took a moment to scan the crowd, and began his briefing. "Now, we've discussed many things since Tohdoh and remnant Japanese Liberation Front Members joined our Black Knights. Now in terms with that, I've decided to reorganize the structure of our organization. "Over-all in charge of military affairs will be Tohdoh Kyoshiro. Over-all in charge of spying, publicity, and intelligence will fall to Diethard Ried."

The crowd became a little uneasy after the name came up. Nagisa took a step forward, and glared up at Zero. "I don't mean to sound racist, but why are you appointing a Britannian to such a position?"

Feite turned over with an evil glint in her eyes while Zero simply turned to Nagisa. "Then what about myself? You know that I'm not Japanese; you know that Feite is not Japanese. Those things do not matter in this organization. We are champions of Justice, and nothing more." Tamaki let out a small scoff while waving his hand. "We got it…" Zero flipped his cape and continued to discuss the organization. "The Vice-Commander will be Ogi, and the chief of technology will be Rakshata."

"Next on the agenda, I'll start with the Independent Unit, who will be commanded by Feite Avalon." Feite let out a smile while crossing her arms. "What is the Independent Unit Zero?" Zero let out a small laugh, and changed the image behind him. "The Independent Unit is a detachment of my personal unit, who will be a first and last strike on enemy forces. This position is vital for our future operations due to the stealth system of your Knightmare." She nodded several times while her large smile faded into a grin.

"In conjunction with the Independent unit, the Zero Unit will be commanded by Kallen Kozuki. These two units contrast as a sword and shield." Kallen let out a small smile while she became overjoyed by Zero's appointment. She was slightly jealous of Feite, but her own unit was the true personal unit. Even if she were a shield, she would defeat anything that would move to hurt or kill their valuable leader. "Thank you for the appointment; I'll try my best sir." Zero nodded while he continued to discuss the other units.

The organization was well thought out; it was almost suspicious that most of the Four Holy Swords were in command of the first two teams. It had been a few hours since the actual meeting and Feite sat inside her private quarters typing on a laptop computer. In a small window the ceremony for Euphemia's knight was well underway. The reflection of the broadcast was visible in her eyes while a small smile flashed on her face. "So, Lelouch what do you think about Euphemia picking Suzaku?"

Lelouch sat on her bed with his Zero helmet resting in his lap. "It's a good gesture, but I believe that we should try to convince Suzaku to join the Black Knights. He is too stubborn to realize that his world can't be built while serving Britannia." Feite laughed while turning her eyes back to the video feed. "I guess that's true, but Lelouch it will be damn near impossible. Once Suzaku sets a goal he completes it. That's why you two became such good friends." Lelouch ran his gloved hand across the helmet while letting out a faint smile. "Yes, but I need to try my best to convince him. It's hard to do so when he doesn't know my true identity, but I know his."

Feite turned around and got out of the chair. She walked over slowly to Lelouch and stared at him gently. Lelouch stared up with a light hint of red on his cheeks. "Then what should I do? It's hard to devise a strategy when your opponent is impulsive." She let out a small laugh while putting a finger over her lips. "I agree, but Suzaku isn't as impulsive as I am. You brought him down a few pegs when we rescued Tohdoh. It's that Blue Lancelot that is giving us problems." Lelouch stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were caught off guard by that machine. It was your first sortie against it, and the next time I doubt it will touch you."He tugged on his collar and placed the helmet over his face. "We'll be returning to dock soon, I have a few things I have to discuss with the others. So can you please entertain Nunally until I get back?" Feite let out a small chuckle while shaking her head. "What should I tell her this time Lelouch?" Lelouch walked over to the doorway and rested his hand on the edge. "I'm sure you'll think of something worthwhile to say. Please take good care of her." The door slides open and Lelouch disappears into the hallways as Zero. Feite shakes her head while the door seals completely. "It's so hard to lie to Nunally when she's so gifted." She stares down at her hand while turning over to the nearby computer.

In a small white room, a reception party was well underway. The nobles of the Tokyo settlement chat amongst themselves some of them negatively about the recently appointed knight. Rai sat casually on a couch with a glass of champagne in his hand while staring at the people in the distance. "Not your type of party Suzaku? You should relax once and a while." Rai took a sip while staring over at Suzaku sitting across from him. "I don't know Rai, I don't think I should be living it up when some Elevens are still hesitant about following the path I took." Rai shook his head and lowered his glass. "You still have that weird sense of honor and duty. I guess that's why Lady Euphemia picked you." Suzaku ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "Euphie or I mean the Princess placed her trust in me, and I will not fail her. This is my starting point to change Britannia."Rai extended his arm into the air for a toast. "This is to you Suzaku, the newly appointed Knight of princess Euphemia, and savior of Area Eleven. May you have a…" He quickly broke into laughter while lowering the cup. Suzaku shook his head while grabbing a glass of iced tea off a passing waiter's tray. "How about to our friendship, so we can keep things simpler."

"Congratulations Suzaku, I almost thought I'd be late to this party." Nonette walked over to the two holding a similar glass of champagne in her off hand. Her jacket was unbuttoned while she cheeks were a tad flushed from over drinking. Rai got out of the chair in the quickest fashion imaginable as did Suzaku. They both saluted cordially to the Knight of Nine, but she simply returned an odd stare. "You have no need to Salute me, we're off duty, or at least you two are." Rai pointed up at the glass, with his eyes wide. "Then why are you drinking if you are? If I may ask so Nonette.." She let out a small laugh, and took a sip from her champagne. "I can hold my liquor, so I can drink all I want and still have a level head my dear Captain Creswell." She reached into her pocket while Suzaku's eyes widen. "Captain?"

From Nonette's pocket, she pulled out a small box and held it over to Rai. "Yes, it took me a long time to convince Cornelia that making you a Knight and leaving your partner as a Junior Grade was unfair. So we decided to jump you several rank grades, due to the skill displayed at the docks, and during the incident at the maximum security prison." Rai took a step back while Nonette placed her glass on a nearby table, and started to replace the old rank bars with the new ones. "Thank you…Nonette." Her face was a few feet from Rai making him a little uneasy. "So, tell me you two, where has Feite been going recently? She was supposed to be at the ceremony, and at this party." Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and stared off into the distance. "I don't know, she's been missing classes recently, but it's due to her early graduation schedule."

Nonette sighed deeply, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I see; so she's too busy to deal with petty formalities. It would have been nice to see her in a gown for a change." Rai turned over to the Knight with a shocked look. "A gown? She looks like the type that would wear them all the time…" Suzaku shook his head and laughed. "For a person who claims to be her boyfriend, you really don't know much about her. Feite doesn't really like gala events; she'll probably pass it off as being too dull or something like that." Nonette chuckled, while covering her mouth slightly. "Hit spot on Kururugi, Feite is the type of woman who is independent. She was hard to control back then, and now I'm kind of fearful of what she's doing."Suzaku's eyes widen while his expression turned sour. "What do you mean by that?" Nonette sighed, and started walking off towards the door. "Enjoy your party; I'll give you the details later." Rai and Suzaku both turned to each other with confusion spread about their faces. "What did she mean by that?" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and gave a concerned look back at his friend. "I don't know…"

The sound of chopping could be heard from the kitchen while Nunally sat beside the table with a smile on her face. "So where did brother go this time?" Feite let out an uneasy groan while lightly seasoning the soup nearby. "You know Lelouch he's probably chasing for another person to beat in chess." Nunally let out a small laugh and covered her mouth. "I'm sure; he's not doing that all the time. Maybe he's saving up for something." Feite glared over and rested her hand against her hip. "Saving up for what?" Nunally shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. "Maybe it's a gift for you. You help me all the time; you're like a big sister to me." The stove turns off while Feite slides a small piece of steak onto a plate, and organizes it in a flavorful way. "That doesn't mean I need a gift, Nunally we're like family, and I don't need a trinket to show me that." She put the finishing touches on the meal, and carefully carried both plates over. "Here we go, dinner is finally ready."

"Feite, when did brother say he'd come home? Was it really late?" Nunally put down her fork, and looked over at Feite who sat next to her. Feite shrugged her shoulders, and let out a disappointed sigh. "He really didn't tell me anything, except he'd be late home. Maybe he's on a date or something." Nunally gasped and shook her head. "Brother would never do that, you and brother are…" She quickly quieted down only to have Feite lean over with a grin on her face. "That was in the past Nunally, but there is a possibility, but despite what happens I'll protect you and Lelouch." Nunally let out a smile, and nodded. Sayoko walked into the room and bowed her head. "Are you finished with your meal, Nunally? I've prepared a bath for you." Nunally wiped her cheeks gently with her napkin, and let out a small nod. "good night Feite, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Feite shook her head, and got out of her seat. "Probably, I'll see you then."

The next morning Feite yawned heavily while classes were going on as normally as possible. It would only be weeks or so more of this before she would simply face life in the Tokyo Settlement. There had been many offers already in the fields of experimental science, and chemistry. Sadly, Feite had no time to reply to the offers due to her unyielding support to Lelouch's Black Knights. "Hey Feite, do you know the answer to this question?" Shirley nudged Feite with her elbow drawing her attention. Feite turned over to her side and glanced down at the question. "You're hopeless Shirley, I thought you were on top of history already…" Shirley let out an uneasy laugh while Feite flipped a few pages in her text to the questions answer.

Lelouch stared over at Feite from his seat while he turned a watchful eye at Suzaku. A great deal of people changed their thoughts of him since his knighting. It disgusted how the students rejected Suzaku in the beginning and now, was acting as if he was never an Eleven. _'I know for a face that Feite won't do anything to Suzaku, but Kallen might do something.' _Lelouch turned his gaze to Kallen who was busy jotting down notes while her small knife pouch was resting beside her texts.

Suzaku flipped through his book while staring at Feite form the corner of his eyes. In the back of the text was a sealed envelope from Nonette. It was sent to him early in the morning, and inside contained the information about Feite. The letter itself scared Suzaku; he didn't even want to read as it would make him want to confront Feite about it. _'Calm down, if it were serious, I doubt Nonette would play it off so casually. It has to be something minor.'_ He quickly grabbed the letter, and started to open it.

"_Kururugi, you perhaps are the only one that I can fully trust with this information. I write this letter since the information would devastate Ashford, and Avalon. Britannia needs Avalon in their conquest of the European Union, and the Chinese Federation."_

"_Feite Avalon is classified as a S level thread of Britannia, and is suspected of conspiring with the Black Knights. Your orders are to confirm this and react accordingly. The evidence is substantial in convicting her to execution, but the Emperor has for some reason opted not to persecute her. The first count is a burned female Ashford uniform located in Saitama Ghetto a month or so ago. The DNA evidence from the article of clothing belongs to Feite. The onboard computer of the Sutherland contains data, and real time manipulation that is Feite's specialty. Data recorded from the Narita battle further stack the odds against Feite. The Black Knightmare is most likely piloted by her…Suzaku please approach her with caution, as she probably knows that you pilot the Lancelot by now." _

The bell rang while Suzaku's eyes tremble at the information he had just finished reading. He couldn't breathe while the shock ran up and down is body. _'Feite, it can't be…you can't be…' _He turned over his shoulder, and stared over at Feite while she laughed with Shirley and a few of the other female classmates. "Suzaku, why are you staring at me so intensely?" Feite stared over at him causing their eyes to meet one another. Suzaku jumped while tucking the letter into his bag. "What are you talking about? I was just spacing out." Lelouch let out a sigh while walking in-between the two. "Let it go Feite, we need to get our man of honor to the student council room." Feite let out a sigh while pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I guess so, let's go Sir Kururugi your party awaits." She chuckled in a playful manner while walking out of the classroom.

Outside of the classroom, Rai leaned against the wall his eyes turn to Feite first and gave her a casual wave before she disappeared down the hall. He shook his head in a disappointed manner while spotting Suzaku exiting the room with Lelouch. "How's your day thus far Knight Kururugi?" Suzaku paused while looking over his shoulder at Lelouch. "I need to speak to Rai privately, I'll meet you at the Student Council Building in a few minutes." Lelouch let out a fake smile while turning over to Rai. "Sure, we'll be waiting for you. Please try not to be late." He started to jog down the hall in a shallow attempt to catch up with Feite.

"Did I hear the words private? What's the deal Suzaku? Cause if you're going to confess to me you're barking up the wrong tree." Rai held up his hands while stepping a few feet away from Suzaku. "It's nothing like that, stop saying such bad jokes. This is a serious conversation, Nonette sent me this message today." Suzaku let out a small groan while handing the slightly crumbled letter to Rai. "Nonette sent a love…" Rai's eyes move left to right while he read the entire letter in a matter of seconds. His confident smile faded while his arm dropped to his side. The letter crumbled in his hand while staring down the hallway. "Do you know the reason why she's doing this?" Suzaku shook his head, while looking at the others passing by. "I don't, but it seems that Feite…." Rai's eye flared up causing Suzaku to freeze up. A small orb of reddish energy exited from Rai's position while he spoke slowly. His voice penetrated into Suzaku's head with a simple command. _"Tell me all about Feite; I want to know everything that concerns her!" _

Suzaku's eyes slowly lost their luster while the hallways seemed to be empty of everyone. His voice was monotone while he informed Rai of the entire history of Feite. Rai chuckled for a moment while his face contorted like a beast. _'This is amazing; no wonder why that girl is so over-confident. You are quite a form of information Suzaku, a great find. Who would have thought you were hiding so much from everyone about that girl.' _Rai moved his hand forward and shook Suzaku by the shoulder. "Hey Suzaku!" Suzaku blinked while he came back into reality. He looked around in a shocked manner while Rai smiled at him. "Rai? What happened?" Suzaku touched his forehead while a small amount of pain was throbbing inside. "You spaced out after you gave me this letter. Hey we're going to be late." Suzaku rubbed his neck while starting down the hallway with Rai standing behind him. "You're right, we should go." Rai followed closely behind while a sinister smile was on his face. _'An epic duel with the woman that is like a Siren to me. Who would have thought you, my love were the one I was fighting so intensely. Sadly, I'm going to have to use you and kill you.' _

Moments later, as Suzaku and Rai enter the student council ball room the entire junior class was gathered for the soiree. In the center of the crowd stood Rivalz while holding up a bottle of what looked to be orange soda. "The man of the hour arrives, and with that to commemorate our Ashford Academy's disciplinary member, Kururugi Suzaku in becoming a Knight….the start of the celebration party!" The entire class let out a loud cheer while Feite sat up on the upper deck holding a glass up. "To you Suzaku…" She took a sip of the cup and looked over at Lelouch. He seemed a bit agitated, but nothing else seemed to matter for the moment. Feite turned her gaze back at Suzaku, and grinned. _'Let's see if you can handle me Suzaku, as now I can fight knowing full on that you'll make it worthwhile." _

Meanwhile, a few footsteps fill the hall of the Governor General's office. A uniformed man with a scar across his face continues to the large door leading into Cornelia's office. This war-torn veteran was Lieutenant Colonel Kasha Faust of the Legionnaire unit. A task force dedicated to eradicating any and all anti-Britannian resistance in occupied territory. "I'm so sorry in coming in unannounced Lady Cornelia."

Cornelia's eyes widen while she drops a book from where she stood beside the shelf. The book hit the ground while Kasha let out a small laugh. "Are you shocked to see me milady?" Cornelia turned her head to the side and scoffed. "As if I would be shocked to see a dog like you in my office! Begone from here or I'll have you removed by force." Guilford looked over from his seated position while Kasha pulled out a notice from the emperor. "You know what this is Cornelia? I've been sent here to deal with the problem you have with a revolutionary Zero, and the soon to be deceased Feite Avalon." Guildford's eyes widen while he gets to his feet. "Deceased what are you talking about? Feite Avalon is a civilian! She couldn't be involved with the…" Cornelia held up her hand silencing her knight while taking a few steps towards Kasha. "Kasha, you will be wise to follow the Emperor's orders. Feite is to not be approached in any way to risk Avalon revolting against our empire. We can't lose the armory, and the next generation weapons they are creating for us."

Kasha laughed while walking over to the nearby bottle of bourbon. "That is where you are wrong Cornelia, from what I see it Feite Avalon is the murderer of a Britannian Nobleman at the age of fifteen, and has the lives of countless members of your men from Saitama, and Narita staining her hands. She is a terrorist, and I have been given orders to destroy the Black Knightmare which she has been proven to be the pilot. She is the enemy of all Britannia! Why do you and Nonette protect that outcast! She should have been executed three years ago." Cornelia threw her arm to the side and growled. "Silence, you have no right to dictate who lives or dies. It pains me to say this, but we need to keep observing her. When the Black Knights attack, it will be confirmed soon enough. Kururugi and Creswell are currently observing her, and will report soon." Kasha started to clap his hands and let out a small chuckle. "So passionate, but it seems that I'll have to follow those orders. Except, my irregulars will be able to operate outside of your jurisdiction. The next time that black Knightmare appears it will burn, and its pilot will be dead."

The party was already well underway while the large doors opened showing Nina standing beside Lloyd. It was odd to see the earl in person, causing Feite to simply walk down to greet the man who was well acquainted with her family. "I'm sorry Suzaku, it seems that there is work to be done." Feite paused at the bottom of the stairwell, while Suzaku walked forward.

Milly walked up in a shy manner while stopping a few feet in front of him. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?" Nina looked over with a shocked look on her face. "Oh, Milly you know him?" Milly nodded slightly while Lloyd turned over and spoke rather loosely. "She's my fiancé." The entire room gasped in unison while Feite simply chuckled at the combined reaction. "Is that true?" Lloyd nodded a few times more while Feite appeared from the crowd. "it's odd to see you here Lloyd, come to whisk Milly off on a white horse?" Lloyd smiled and waved to Feite while she stopped beside Milly. "Ara, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You resemble Azalea so much, even your stare is the same." Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and scoffed. "Why does everyone say that? I'm no way near as scary as my sister is." Milly let out a small laugh while Suzaku managed to make it the front. "Is it military work?" Lloyd took a few steps over to Suzaku, and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Yes, an important guest is arriving, and we need to receive him. Of course, the Lancelot, and her highness Princess Euphemia needs to be present."

Lelouch walked over to Feite and patted her on the back while he simply walked past the group of people. "I have business to attend to, so please excuse me." Feite let out a sigh while bowing to Lloyd. "Sorry for Lelouch's bad manners, he's a little antisocial." Lloyd waved his hand, and shrugged his shoulders. "No need, well shall we go? Rai you need to come along too." Rai walked over to the group and passed by Feite. He turned to her and spoke under his breath. _'See you there Black Rose…' _Feite's eyes widen while Rai and Suzaku followed Lloyd out.

Several hours come to pass, and a small group of Britannian ships gather on course to Shikinejima a small island directly south of Tokyo. Beside the main ship was a smaller aircraft like carrier where a flag belonging to the Irregulars flew on its command tower. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the Knight of Lady Euphemia. You must be Kururugi Suzaku." Kasha held his hand out to Suzaku while Lloyd and Cecile stare at the all numbers crew of the Irregular's ship. Suzaku stared at the soldiers while he quickly shakes Kasha's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you; may I ask why the irregulars were sent here with us?" Kasha shrugged his shoulders while sighing. "I have no idea, we were ordered to escort Lady Euphemia and her entourage safely to the island. _'I can't believe an honorary Britannian is affiliated with the main forces, stupid Eleven thinks he's on even level to speak to me so casually." _

Underneath the waves on a course similar to the Britannian Fleet, the stealth submarine of the Black Knights was already well ahead and anchored. "The Britannian Fleet is heading towards Shikinejima on a course to pick up a Britannian Nobleman coming from the mainland. The Princess Euphemia was asked to join this fleet, and that means that Kururugi Suzaku will be there since he is now her knight. As this place isn't of military value, the military units will be limited. This is our chance; the objective of this mission is to capture Kururugi and the Lancelot alive. We will defeat him fair and square and make him our captive."

Zero turned over to Feite and let out a small nod. "We will need a diversion, when we do this, so I'm committing you to this task. The Voulge will attack the base in the opposite direction in order to lure the Lancelot to the position I have marked here." Feite sighed, and turned over to Rakshata. "Are you sure the disturber will only affect the Sakuradite drive? I kind of don't want to be stranded when my backup battery is also jammed." Rakshata let out a small laugh, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Azalea designed your battery to work if the first power source is disabled." Feite pounded her left fist into her right palm while letting out a small laugh. "Good, then shall we get this mission on a roll?"

"Commander, the princess has disembarked, and we are currently detecting zero activity in the nearby area." The operation turned over to Kasha while he simply sat in the command chair. "This has to be it, the Black Knights will show up, and we will devastate them with our little gifts Avalon gave us."

"Lady Euphemia, we're glad you arrived safely, we were beginning to think that Kasha and his irregulars were deliberately going to make you late." The commander let out a small laugh while Euphemia simply returned with a smile. "Commander Kasha was rather persistent in making us get here on time. This is where the ship will arrive am I correct?" The commander crossed his arms, and checked with his subordinate seated in the nearby jeep. "Yes, as a matter of fact they'll be here any moment." Euphemia clapped her hands together while staring up at the sky. "Then we could quite possibly wait here until they arrive. That sounds reasonable enough right commander?" The commander let out an uneasy sigh while nodding. "We would rather you be at the base, but…"

Inside the heavily forested area on the outskirts of the Britannian base, Feite sat quietly in the cockpit of the Voulge. She flipped through the radios and listened to Tohdoh's orders. "So this is the first mission of our organized force. Is everyone in position?" Tohdoh appeared on Feite's console and gave her a small nod. "I have Units one and two ready to support you if necessary. You can begin attacking now." Feite gripped the controls while the Voulge leaped out from its concealed position a plume of dirt, and shattered trees almost mimics an explosion alerting the base to the Black Knightmare's arrival.

"What the hell was that? Alert the commander we're under…" The young lieutenant zoomed in on the Voulge while it raised its shield blade and fired a beam of bluish energy. The particle beam flew out of the small pistol shaped weapon and tore into the command tower. A second volley of blasts exit from the shield mounted weapon while the Voulge landed. Its feet cracked the tarmac while it buckled due to the extra weight on its back. "Shocked to see me?" The Voulge aimed its weapon and continued to fire at the sentry units that began to charge at her. Feite dodged attack after attack while the blade extended along the shield, and started to slice Sutherland in half.

"The headquarters are under attack." Kasha let out a loud laugh while he threw his arm out. "Send out the Opeval machine." His madman like laughter was completely ignored while the crew carried out his orders without question. The carrier let out a warning siren while its launch bay opened at the side. "I'd suggest you send out the Lancelot and Club." Kasha's voice filled the vicinity while from another compartment the slightly larger and more Voulge looking machine exited the Irregular vessel.

"What is that?" Suzaku's eyes widen while Lloyd stares in shock. "That machine is the Prototype Glaive unit….it shouldn't be field testing yet." Euphemia glared over at Suzaku and stared at him intently, "Suzaku, please deploy in the Lancelot. As much as I would love to have Kasha take the glory, I despise that man." Suzaku bowed to Euphemia and nodded. "Yes, my lord." He turned over and rushed over to the unloaded Lancelot. "Likewise, like I'd let some irregular in a new machine outclass ours right Lloyd?" Lloyd stood with his hands on his head, and growled. "Damn that Azalea, just when I thought the Lancelot would be mass produced." Cecile let out a small sigh. "The Glaive is a special operation Knightmare if I'm not mistaken. It's too expensive to fully produce." Lloyd let out a depressed sigh while more explosions fill the surrounding area. "I guess you are right."

Feite hacked her fifth Sutherland in half while continuing to raze the base. Tohdoh's team were doing well, as were Asahina, and Senba. The Black Knights were easily tearing apart the garrison while from the distance a particle beam flew forward. The blast flew by the Voulge's head while in the distance the Glaive cashed into the ground. Its slender body let out a series of mechanical whirls while its visor flashed. "So, you must be the black knight ace pilot. I'm Michelle Sturm, and I will be the one that will kill you."

Feite let out a small laugh while the Voulge charged forward. "I'm sorry, but I don't introduce myself to weaklings. Your machine is going to be ripped to pieces."

Michelle charged forward while a compartment opened on the machine's hip armor. She gripped the Monomolecular knife from the holster, and promptly attacked. The knife slammed into the bladed edge of Feite's shield-sword. The weapons sparked against each other while the Voulge moved its legs overpowering the machine in front of it. "Damn it…this machine is insane!" The second holster opened up and with its offhand the Glaive stabbed forward with a standard combat knife. "I don't think so!" Feite reacted quickly moving her own offhand to catch the opposing Knightmare by the wrist. Michelle chuckled while her bloodshot eyes widen, her teeth clench against one another while she pulled out a detonator. "You need to die, so I can become a full citizen again! It's people like you that make my life miserable! It is my duty as a Irregular to kill you." Feite growled while the right arm of the Glaive started to give away to the Voulge's superior strength. "How dare you judge me, you're just a dog that has been left off your leash!" The Right arm of the Glaive gave way and the limb was promptly hacked off. The machine leapt backwards while a particle beam fired from the distance. The Club rolled forward while Rai stared through the sniping scope. "You guys suck, even with a new machine you irregulars fail to match our potential."

Lelouch stared at the battle displayed from Feite's machine. He rubbed his chin while letting out a small grin. "Feite, can you defeat those two units? I want you to hold them off while we commence the primary mission."

Feite looked at her side monitor and grinned. "Did you even need to ask me? Both are as good as dead." Without any more time to waste the Voulge charged forward moving in a zig-zag pattern confusing Rai as every shot he fired missed the Voulge. His face contorted while the Varis overheated, and the automated safeguards engaged. "Damn it, useless piece of junk." He swapped the Varis, and pulled out his MVS Lance.

Michelle glared back at the Club, and pulled out the last remaining weapon on her machine. The monomolecular knife charged while the Glaive charged forward. "I won't lose to you, I'll show you that the irregulars are the best…." Her eyes widen while the Voulge simply runs alongside it with its right arm extended. The blade moved slowly as if it were in slow motion to the Glaive's revealed midsection. The cockpit bolts quickly detach while the cockpit nearly avoids being hacked in half. The cockpit flies backwards while the rest of the Glaive is cut asunder.

"This is the perfect moment…." Rai charged forward, and his eye flared while he let out a small laugh. The Voulge entered the proximity of his Geass, and as soon as Feite entered it her eyes went dull with a ring of red surrounding her iris. _'Kill Zero.' _Feite's eyes widen while the Voulge comes to an immediate stop and her hands shake at the controls. "I….can't kill….him….I…" Rai felt a surge enter his head while Feite resisted his Geass. _"Obey my commands! I command you, Kill Zero!'_ Feite shook her head while Rai's eyes widen while the pain grew.

"Feite why aren't you moving?" Lelouch yelled into the communicator while he stood stationary staring down at the Lancelot at the southern entrance of the base. He shook his head and growled while the Lancelot quickly spotted him. Lelouch smiled while he entered the cockpit and reactivated his Burai. "Come Suzaku, follow me."

Tohdoh started to pull back while the Gekka release their smoke screens. "Feite, come in we are retreating…"

"I won't kill him you bastard!" Feite let out a chaotic yell while the Voulge charged forward. The blade flew forward slamming into the thick armor of the Club. Rai's eyes widen while the Club's cockpit dented inward. His arm snapped while pain surged up and down his right side. He let out a pained yell while the Voulge's left arm flew forward and punched the other side of the chest. "Stop it…Feite….Stop…" Rai yelled out while the Voulge detached the shield blade and began to punch the Club with both hands. "Die, Die, I'll kill you instead!" She let out a small laugh while the Club sparked wildly. Her eyes were vibrant while her face was caught in a state of extreme euphoria. She laughed like a madman while the Club stopped moving.

A loud beep filled the cockpit while the Voulge fell lifeless on top of the severely damaged Club. The machine was completely trashed its limbs were mangled from the brutal and chaotic attack from Feite. Rai sat in the cockpit his body broken and blood soaking his flight suit. He gasped for air while he stared at the Voulge's unlit eye. He coughed out blood while cursing Feite's name. _'I became overconfident….Rolo looks like I can't be your brother…like I promised…" _His eyes slowly become dull while his Geass vanishes from his iris. Rai takes his last breath while his body falls lifeless at the controls.

"Recover the Voulge its filler has run out again." Tohdoh looked in disgust while he couldn't believe the nature of Feite's unrelenting attack. "Bring Feite back to the transport."

Cecile let out a loud scream while her eyes stare at the vitals for Rai. Euphemia stared in shock while Lloyd walked over and attempted to comfort his assistant. "The Black Knights….they killed Rai…" Euphemia turned over and while the Lancelot's signal immediately became lost. "Suzaku!" Lloyd started at the data while he typed on the keyboard leaving Cecile in her state of shock. "My Lancelot has been disabled!" Euphemia without question turned her back to Lloyd and rushed for the unoccupied Portman Aquatic Knightmare frame that was loaded nearby. "Princess Euphemia, where are you going? A missile strike is going to hit the Lancelot!" Lloyd turned over and yelled. "What do you mean Missile Strike?" The Irregular carrier's missile port opens while its weapon systems retractable weapons deploy. "Tell them to stop! Now!" The commander hesitated while he pressed his ear mounted communicator. "Kasha, call off you strike now, the princess is in the strike zone!"

Kasha let out a loud laugh while the missiles flew out of the carrier's several missile bays. The rain of fire flew across the island towards the location of Suzaku, and the other Black Knights.

In the skies in the distance the Avalon flies overhead. Its weapon batteries rotate while in the distance the Black Knights try to shoot down the short range missiles. Schneizel sits in the command chair while Azalea stood at the fire control systems. "Avalon beginning intervention." Schneizel stared over at his former lover, and grinned. "Very well, after we've dealt with the weapons I want that area beneath us vaporized!" Azalea turned to look over her shoulder, and let out a soft nod. "Automated targeting system connected to the Gawain, preparing to fire the Hadron Cannon."

The underbelly hanger opens revealing the Gawain to the black Knights below. Azalea frowned while she closed her eyes and pressed the fire switch. _"Feite, you better not be down there…" _The red hue from the Hadron cannon charged while from the underbelly of the ship the massive cannons unleashed a large blast at the ground below. A large cloud of sand and smoke filled the air while the sensors were being jammed. "Did we get them?" Schneizel looked over at the Navigator while she shook her head. "There are particles being dispersed by the Black Knights, I can't get anything on sensors." Azalea let out a sigh of relief while she kept to herself. Her heart was racing, she hope that Feite was far away from this point of impact.

Inside the brig of the Submarine, Feite sat inside a padded room staring at her hands with tears staining her cheeks. She heard the voice, yelling for her to stop. The painful voice of Rai flooded her mind while her eyes flickered between a Geassed and normal state. Her hands trembled while fear and sorrow mixed together in the back of her mind. "I killed him…."She repeated the same words before completely breaking down.

Tohdoh slammed his hand against the wall while shaking his head. "What happened to her out there?" Senba looked over while staring into the room at Feite as she had completely broken down from her ordeal. "This is why young people shouldn't be forced to fight in battles. It would seem Feite knew the pilot…the one that she killed mercilessly." Senba shook his head and look another glance inside. Feite had stopped crying, but she looked completely different from her confident self. "Any word from Zero?" Tohdoh shook his head and crossed his arms. "I haven't received any word from him, or Kallen. Something has gone terribly wrong."


	17. Chapter 17

Stage Twenty "Purging Akishima"

It had been several days since the incident at Shikinejima and the islands that surrounded them. The Black Knights had grown stronger with Zero's return with the addition of the Gawain Knightmare Frame. The machine towered over most of the Burai, and even the Gekka much like the Voulge. The tandem cockpit was amazing, and as soon as Zero brought it into the hanger Rakshata had already started to analyze the data.

There was a lot going around in the world with news of the current Kyushu incident involving rogue Chinese Federation, and a former member of Japan's prewar government. Many were either supporting Suzaku or the Black Knights for their prevention of an open war between Britannia and China. It also wasn't a good week for anyone at the Student Council. The news of Rai's death at Shikinejima hit everyone hard except for Kallen, Lelouch, and Feite.

It was a bright sunny day, and only a few people were present at the ceremony for Rai. He didn't have any family, or any relatives. Amongst the people attending was the student council minus Lelouch. Feite and Kallen were both present while Shirley, Milly, and Nina were almost in tears. Shirley looked over at the casket while it was lowered into the earth. It saddened her deeply while the memories of Rai at the school flood through her mind as well as everyone else.

Suzaku stood with an annoyed expression on his face, he knew Feite was responsible for the death of Rai. His hand shook with hatred while he wanted to turn around and arrest her immediately. He couldn't do anything for the moment due to Cornelia's orders, and the standing ones from the Empire. Feite was given a free pass, and he didn't like it at all. _'Feite, why did you kill Rai? Why did you show no mercy to him?" _

The others that were at the funeral were Colonel Kasha, the man kept his gaze on Feite for the majority of the services. He was studying her every gesture, expression during the services. It served him well as his experience gave him a quick answer. _'That girl is very bold to show up at the funeral of a man she killed. Such a heartless little vixen she is.' _

"Suzaku, are you alright?" Cecile looked over at Suzaku while he stood with an aura of agitation around him. Suzaku's anger lessened a bit after hearing Cecile's voice. He exhaled and turned over to her. "Yes, it's just I lost a true friend. Rai was always confident, and I'm just mad that I couldn't say goodbye. I almost blame myself that I wasn't there to stop…" Cecile shook her head while staring at the soldiers while they started to bury the casket. "No, Suzaku don't beat yourself up over the matter. We just need to keep Rai's memory alive."

"This is an utter disaster don't you see it dear sister?" Schneizel stared at the looping data of the Voulge at Narita compared to Shikinejima. Cornelia poured herself a glass of water while letting out a sigh. "The irregulars caused the problem that cost me a competent soldier. I'm unsure that having Kururugi operating alone is sufficient. Rai Creswell was a capable sniper, and despite his low combat record he was astonishing to see." Schneizel let out a mocking laugh. "I never knew you to be attracted to the young ones." Cornelia scoffed while taking a sip from her glass. "You still have a snake's tongue brother; also I've heard that you've been courting Azalea again. Is once not enough, that you have to try a second time?" Schneizel let out a sigh while staring at the local news. "Be it once or twice, or even three I will chase Azalea until she falls into my arms again. Think about the benefits, the empire gets their weapons, and I get the woman who bests me at everything I do." Cornelia looked over her shoulder doubting her elder brother's words. "Your words do make sense…"

At the end of the funeral, Feite walked down the hilltop with her head hung low. She was acting or at least partially. She still felt remorse about the battle, and it made her sick to her stomach. _'How will this affect my standing in the Knights? Will they think of me as a beast? Or will they see me as a murderer?' _ Her eyes turned up to spot Suzaku standing on the pathway. His eyes held a cold and hateful gaze. "Suzaku…I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know that…"

Suzaku's threw his arm out restraining himself from full on punching Feite square in the face. Her eyes were wide while his face was filled with resentment. "Don't give me that crap, Feite you know what happened to Rai. I know everything; I know your secret life." Feite shrugged her shoulders, and took a few steps away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about Suzaku. You're acting like an ass…" Suzaku quickly grabbed Feite by the wrist, and pulled her back to him. "Don't lie to me Feite, I already know you're a member of the Order of Black Knights." Feite stared over at him with a malevolent glint in her eyes alerting Suzaku even more. "Is this the true face of the girl I once knew?" Feite pulled her arm back, and let out a slight nod. "The girl you saw back in the day was weak, and didn't know the word betrayal. Ten years can change a person Suzaku, and despite all you can do I will continue to fight against Britannia." She turned her back to him and started walking off. "Feite…"

He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the wrist. Feite's foot slipped while she and Suzaku toppled to the ground. Suzaku sat on top of Feite, his hand firmly gripping her breast in hone hand while the other beside her head. "Feite, listen to reason….leave revenge behind it'll only cause you to fall deeper into darkness." Feite looked up at Suzaku and grabbed his wrist. "Don't lecture me when you're copping a feel. I will do what I wish, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me. Judging how you know this knowledge, the Empire is fearful of Avalon and the repercussions if I were to mysteriously die by assassination. Since you were selected to be Tohdoh's executioner are you the one that will…." Suzaku removed his hand and clenched his fist. He wanted to punish her, but Feite had completely changed the image of her held within his mind. "Be quiet…From here on Feite, you and I are enemies. I will talk to you at school, but on the battlefield, you and I have unfinished business. I will avenge the life you snuffed out." He climbed off of her and dusted off his pants. He held his hand over to Feite which she replied by smacking his hand away. "I don't need your help, and I firmly agree. I'll be the one the stab you straight through the heart." She got back onto her feet, and stormed off towards the street.

In a hallway Azalea walked beside Schneizel, Cornelia, and their advisors. Guilford and Dalton took the rear while Dalton's eyes were fixated on Azalea. He was smitten by the sheer beauty of the Avalon women yet again. He secretly wished to have his son marry Feite, but Azalea would be more of a catch as she was more experienced and older. Guilford looked between the two, and let out a sigh. "Tone it down Dalton; you could burn a hole in her if you continue to stare so intently." Dalton shrugged his shoulders, and laughed. "Ease up Guilford, for a second it seems that you're not attracted to women." Guilford clenched his fist while Cornelia turned over her shoulder. "Quiet down you two."

Azalea looked over for a second and shook her head. "Lord Schneizel, why did you special order Glaive units to be stationed in Area Eleven?" Schneizel rubbed his chin and let out a soft smile. "To simply show the Order that Britannia has new machines to deploy. The Glaive will give us some time before Lloyd Asplund can refine the Lancelot into a cheaper format." Cornelia looked at the small data pad in her hand and looked up at Azalea. "Are you serious that this Glaive outperforms the Gloucester three to one in all fields? It doesn't even have Landspinner." Azalea pushed up her glasses and smiled. "The electro-active polymer system is going to revolutionize the field in Knightmare Frame engineering. Not only is the speed increased, the leaping, and over-all mobility of any Knightmare outfitted with the system will be superior. For instance, you could run circles around the current frames of both European Union, and the Chinese Federation."

Schneizel crossed his arms, and sighed. "The only exception is this system is difficult to replicate on a mass production scale am I correct?" Azalea groaned slightly while continuing down the hallway. "As of right now, there are approximately twenty Glaive units that are battle ready. Fifteen have been sent to both Lady Cornelia and you my Lord." Cornelia scrolled down on the data pad and growled. "Kasha has been given the other five? Wasn't one destroyed at Shikinejima?" Azalea rubbed her temple and sighed. "Yes, but you have to take into consideration that the data retrieved was informative. I'm pained that the Irregulars were even given five to play around as they saw fit. Lady Cornelia, do you wish to see them? I've managed to make a few customizations to fit your preferences from the Gloucester. I've taken the liberty of scanning your combat data as well you two. I've prepared at least three machines that I would humbly as of you to pilot."

The large doorway leading into a hanger opens showing a purple and white Glaive with a plumed helmet, cape, and advanced lancer weapon in its right hand. The two units behind also shared the similar color scheme, while holding similar equipment. "These are the Glaive G Type, the ones the Irregulars have are the S type which is Sutherland." Cornelia walked over to the lead machine and let out a smile. She waved her hand as if dismissing Azalea. "A Gloucester Type, so in other words a commander unit. You've outdone yourself Azalea; perhaps I've been neglecting your genius for far too long." Schneizel let out a mocking laugh, "Already in love with a machine Cornelia?" Cornelia's eyes narrow while she glares over her shoulder. "In truth, I've dreamed of seeing a unit worthy of my talent. Also, I've planned something that should draw the eyes of the Black Knights." Schneizel rubbed his chin, and let out a faint grin. "You mean the Irregular's attack on the group stationed in Akishima. I know a great deal about that operation."

A few days later, in the mobile command base, Diethard started at a data screen showing recent deployment of Britannian forces in the past week. He also keeps eye on a nearby news channel on the upper right of the deployment display. "What is Britannia planning? Huh?" He maximized the display on the monitor while it showed footage of explosions and fire going off in what looks to be Akishima.

"_This is Catherine De'Arc reporting live from the Akishima battle zone. The 345__th__ Irregular Legionnaire assault force is currently engaged with a well armed revolutionary group that has started its retreat into the Akishima Ghetto. We do not know the numbers, as the Irregular Forces have blocked all video equipment from broadcasting outside the perimeter established by their Commander, Colonel Kasha."_

Diethard turned over his shoulder to spot Tohdoh staring at the monitor. "Shocking information isn't it Tohdoh?" Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded a few times. "Has Zero been contacted about this information? We should consider offering aid to the group in Akishima." Diethard pulled up his data pad, and sighed. "It all depends on his orders, but with the mixed reaction from the Kyushu incident deploying in Akishima may be well worth our advantage. It would seem a great deal of Akishima residents are partial to our organization." Tohdoh grinned slightly while walking over to the nearby phone. "I'll contact Ogi, and organize a meeting with Zero."

Inside an empty classroom, Feite sat behind a desk scribbling the last answers onto her scan sheet. It was shocking that today would be the last day of her enrollment at Ashford. The final exam, which only meant a meager ten percent of her final grade, was meaningless. Despite joining the Black Knights, Feite retrained one of the highest grade point averages in the record books. She could have slept in, but sadly she was persistent enough to go to the examination.

It was a depressing sight sitting alone in the classroom while the proctor read a novel with his feet resting on top of a teacher's desk. Feite turned to the empty seat next to her, the one where Shirley would always ask for help in exchange for the wakeup call nearly every day of the week. It caused a small smile to form on Feite's face while she took a deep breath. "I'm finished."

"It's really shocking to hear that Feite's graduating earlier than expected. I thought she was going to at least finish the semester with all of us." Rivalz leaned against the wall while Lelouch sat on the nearby bench. His was deeply involved in reading a small notebook of various notes about recent and future activities. "Yes, it is rather abrupt, but she'll still be around campus." Rivalz sighed deeply while stretching out his arms. "But it won't be the same; Shirley is probably bummed about this as well." Lelouch closed the book, and let out a small sigh. "Nina is probably overjoyed about this news. She won't have much competition with her research." Lelouch closed the book and got up to his feet. "I see, well I'm going to head out for a while. I need to purchase some things from the store." Rivalz turned over and grinned. "I'll give you a ride…" Lelouch shook his head and waved his hand over his shoulder. "No need Rivalz, I need the exercise." Rivalz sighed deeply while shaking his head. "Exercise?"

"This is amazing…the results are outstanding, you definitely a brilliant young lady." The superintendant stared at the recently graded results of Feite's final examination. Feite sat casually in a chair in the corner of the spacious office staring deeply at a magazine. "It was expected of me to do so grandpa, I've been holding back so much all these years. I should have finished last year if I put effort into schoolwork and not socializing." The superintendant closed the manila folder, and folded his hands over one another. "If you did that, you wouldn't have many friends. You were quite hated by the others when you came here all those years ago. It took Milly a long time to get everyone to accept you and you're odd personality." Feite closed the magazine, and leaned forward pressing her shoes against the expensive looking carpet. "Those were chaotic days…and grandpa…" The superintendant let out a smile while pulling out a keycard from his pocket. "I've already made arrangements for your apartment. We'll keep it a secret from your mother, and sisters. By the way did you decide which college to go for?" Feite got out from the chair and crossed over to grab the keycard. "No idea, all of the institutions are on the mainland which I'm not allowed to set foot on. So I'll probably find work somewhere." The superintendant sighed, while turning to a family portrait. "I see, so will you start packing today, or…" Feite shrugged her shoulders while glancing at both sides of the card. "I'll start today, but I won't leave for a while."

The large door leading out of the superintendant's office only to spot Milly leaning against the wall. She held a catlike grin on her face while quickly her hands pulled a small confetti popper. The multicolored paper shot out while she cheered for Feite's success on the final exam. "So what are you going to do now since you're no longer a student at Ashford?" Feite continued walking and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Milly, but guess what grandpa got me?" She flashed the apartment key to Milly only for her to let out a loud gasp. "The penthouse suite at the Wilshire? No way is grandpa letting you use that!" Feite grinned while mimicking an aristocrat by placing her hand over her mouth and laughing. "Yes, but you can visit anytime you want my dear cousin." Milly let out a small pout and slouched her shoulders. "I guess, but Feite what will you do? You can do reporting, you're good enough to be an anchor woman." Feite shook her head and smiled. "No, that's something you always wanted to do. Wait it was weather women right? You always have a penchant for calling out weird jobs when we played house when we were little." Milly's frown turned into a smile while she giggled at the small image of their past together. "Do you need me to help you pack?" Feite looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "I'm good, thanks for the offer Milly."

"Governor General, we have just received news from the Ashford Academy. Feite Avalon has officially graduated and is going to be leaving the campus." Cornelia turns over while balancing various orders for the military garrison. Her eyes were filled with a hint of happiness while she signs her name at the bottom of the orders. "That is good news, send flowers and a thank you note."

"Princess, I don't think it is wise to continue this façade." Guilford placed his book on the nearby table and gave his princess a concerned look. "Feite is a terrorist and we can't simply play by the Avalon's rules." Cornelia turned to the picture on her desk, and shook her head. "Feite has chosen her path, and we need to hold to the emperor's orders. As much as I'd like to throw her in prison, I want to see how far she goes. Feite is a skilled warrior, and I would rather see her die by my own hand or yours Guilford." She elegantly dipped the pen into the vial of ink, and flipped to the next page. Her eyes went wide while she let out an annoyed yell. Guilford got up to his feet in a hurry, nearly making his glasses fall off. "What is it my lady?"

"Damn that Kasha, he's acquisitioned more than I allotted him. He fooled me once again…" Cornelia slammed her hand on the table while exhaling softly. Guilford stared at the document, and stared at the amount of munitions displayed on the page. "These munitions are for destroying a fortress, why would Kasha want to…" He paused while Cornelia looked over. "Kasha is going to wipe Akishima off the map. He wants to see if Zero will go to their aid."

In a small meeting room onboard the mobile headquarters, Zero tugged on his wrist while looking over at Tohdoh, and Kallen. "So, what are your thoughts of the matter? I'm all for helping the Akishima group and allowing them to join our organization. They did have a large amount of supporters, and skilled personnel." Tohdoh gave a firm nod while staring down at the map. "We've heard of several rumors that the Britannian Irregulars have amassed an obscene amount of munitions for an attack on Akishima. It would seem that they are going to suppress the rebellion there by burning it off the face of the world." Zero let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "We can't allow that to happen, but we can't send everyone to their aid. This could be a trap, so I'll only be sending a few Knights to Akishima. Tohdoh, do you have anyone you'd recommend?" Kallen looked over at Tohdoh while he rubbed his temple. "I'd recommend Feite, Haruka, and Soran. They are the best pilots, with the exception of my own four swords, and Kozuki Kallen." Zero nodded while Kallen took a step forward. "We can't just send three people to Akishima, that would be a…." Zero's hand rose up silencing Kallen while he turned over to Tohdoh. "We'll send a support team to assist them. Akishima is not that far from the settlement. We could send reinforcements if necessary." Kallen clenched his fist while turning her head to the side. "Very well, but should we contact her?"

Feite packed up several of her personal belongings into a few boxes that had been set aside for her. She took a seat on the bed she had slept in for the past few years, and glanced around. There were a lot of memories in this room; a place that had become a haven allowing Feite to blossom into who she was today. A smile appeared across her face while her phone started to ring. _'Who could it be this time?' _She pulled the mobile from her pocket, and stared at the display.

Without a second thought she flipped up the phone, and spoke into the receiver. "This is Feite, did something happen that I'm not aware of yet?"

Lelouch sat in a private room on board the mobile headquarters spinning a pen through his fingers. He turned over to C.C. and smiled briefly. "As a matter of fact, turn on the television, and go to channel six."

Feite crossed over to the small television on the nearby dresser. It was too old to pack, and would probably be given to the next tenant of this dorm. She pressed the side mounted power switch bringing life to the aged television. The static filled image cleared while Feite changed the channel. The local news was broadcasting a mass exodus of Irregular military vehicles. "What is going on?"

Lelouch sighed while turning around in his chair. "Those military vehicles are heading to Akishima, and they intend to quell the resistance group there. Tohdoh has recommended that you lead the mission there, and take two others with you as pilots."

"Recommended? That would be quite an undertaking; does this mean I'm being transferred to another squad?" Feite let out a devious smile while staring at the Black Knight uniform that was partially revealed in an unzipped duffle bag.

Lelouch leaned back in the chair, and switched to his blue tooth receiver. "Yes, as a matter of fact for this mission you are the 1st Autonomous Task Force. I want you to get to the underground route six in a few hours. Diethard has assembled all the equipment you will need for the mission."

"Autonomous? That is unlike you Lelouch; you usually like to keep me on a short leash. Don't worry; I'll be at the coordinates." Feite shut off the phone, and took a glance at the uniform tucked away in the bag. She sighed to herself while zipping up the duffle bag, and sliding it over her shoulder.

The new graduate of Ashford took a last glance at her former room before walking out and shutting off the lights. In the hallways, a few of the girls wave, and offer their thanks for Feite's guidance in the dormitories for the past few years. Feite walked gallantly down the hallways, with a smile covering her face. She tried her best to hold back the emotions and stand up strong for the other underclassmen.

In front of the dormitory, the student council stood beside each other with the exception of Suzaku, Kallen, and Lelouch. "Congratulations, just because you graduated today, doesn't make you free from the student council." Rivalz let out a small laugh while Milly leaned over him. "Yes, and don't forget about us! Also, I'll take good care of Lulu until you two officially tie the knot." Shirley's face turned red while she let out a loud gasp. "What? Lelouch and Feite are…" Rivalz smacked his forehead while everyone let out a lighthearted chuckle. Feite's face shot red once more while she nearly fell back from the hit from Milly's words. "I'm in no way marrying that idiot!"

Nunally let out a small giggle, and smiled over in her direction. "Congratulations, I'm just sad that big brother couldn't make it to see you off." She paused while putting a finger against her lips. "Suzaku, and Kallen as well, I'm sure they would like to say goodbye." Feite exhaled while moving her hands to the sides of her hips. "It's not like I'm going to be leaving the country. I'll visit from time to time, so wait for me. I might even come to the school festival. So give me a good service okay?"

With the goodbyes said, Feite walked out of the gates with a smile on her face and the farewells of her closest friends. Everyone except for Nina wished for Feite's future successes, and eventual return to the campus. Feite turned around, and waved for a final time before entering the waiting vehicle at the front of the school's gates. The vehicle's back window opened while Feite poked her head out and waved until she couldn't see the faces of her prized friends anymore. She could only hold back the tears for so long while the happy emotions of times past overflow causing the youthful girl to empty her tear ducts. _'Farewell, my second family…I'll be sure to make this world different. I'll make my own star shine yet again in this corrupted world.'_

"So we managed to get more Gekka for our mission?" Haruka Kinjo, the youngest member of the Japanese Liberation Front that survived to join the black knights stood in front of the optimized Gekka. The units were painted in a black and gold color scheme akin to the Gawain, and Voulge. Rakshata let out a small laugh while walking up to the two extra machines. "These aren't normal Gekka; these are completely made by Longinus." Haruka turned around with her eyes wide. "Longinus? What is that?" Rakshata exhaled some smoke while pulling the pipe away from her lips. "Longinus is the company has built both the Voulge, and Guren Nishiki. So in other words, these are Gekka Mark Tasogare."

Tohdoh walked up in the distance, and let out a small sigh. "Do I expect my Gekka to receive similar parts that these two units have?" He crossed his hands over his chest while Haruka turned over and immediately saluted. "Sir, you may have my unit if you wish." Tohdoh turned to her and shook his head. "You deserve that unit, and I have grown fond of my machine." Haruka let out a disappointed frown while Rakshata shrugged her shoulders.

"A machine doesn't matter; it's the skill of the pilot that makes it grand." Soran Caligari, a young man who joined the Black Knights due to his prior experience with the European Union walks into the tunnel tugging on the collar of his pilot suit. His reddish brown hair blows in the small breeze from the entrance while he stares over at the military leader with a great deal of respect.

"An experienced swordsman with a dull blade cannot slay his enemy. That is the way of the Japanese. A European couldn't understand the reasons, but I respect your words." Tohdoh gave a firm not to Soran while he walked up to the second Gekka. "So where's the leader of our little first autonomous Task Force?" Rakshata looked out of the corner of her eye, and shrugged her shoulders. "Feite loves to make a grand entrance…"

Inside an abandoned subway management office, Lelouch stood with his Zero helmet removed. It sat on the nearby table while Feite walked out of the connected room dressed in her pilot suit. Her hair was tied back into a firm ponytail while she stopped at Lelouch's side. "Are you still uneasy about the mission?" Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded. "I'm not sure if the information was accurate, but it does seem this is our chance to wipe out the leader of the Irregulars that ruined our plans at Shikinejima." Feite walked over to Lelouch and stared deep into his eyes. "You're not worried about that…you're worried about my well being aren't you?" Lelouch turned his head away, and gripped his helmet. "Why would I be worried? You were the woman who claimed to be my knight all those years ago or am I mistaken?" Feite gave him a devious smile, and shrugged her shoulders. "I also said we were destined to be together, but…"

"Zero? Are you in here?" Kallen's voice filled the area while the doorknob started to turn. Lelouch's eyes widen while he quickly grips Feite by the waist and pulls her into his chest. His head leans inward while his lips press heavily onto Feite's. Feite's eyes widen in shock while her arms slowly fall limp at her sides. Her cheeks start to flush while her eyes begin to close.

"There you are…" The door opened completely while Kallen's eyes widen at the sight of Zero and Feite embracing each other. Her cheeks immediately flushed while she turned her back the pair. "I'm sorry for interrupting…I didn't know. We all assumed that C.C…." Lelouch pulled his lips away from Feite, and pulled his mask back onto his face. "Kallen, what did you have to report?" She hesitated for a moment while shaking her head. "It was a simple report from Diethard; all the equipment is loaded and ready for Akishima. That is all…I'll take my leave, and let you two be alone." Kallen quickly took a few steps out of the room, and closed the door behind her. _"Feite and Zero are lovers?" _

"Feite, you will return to my side after this right?" Zero sat down in the old computer chair while examining a chess piece in his hand. Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "You need to stop worrying Lelouch; you conveyed your love to me with that kiss. So it's my job to return to you…" Zero nearly fell back in the chair while he quickly turned over to Feite. "That kiss was to prevent Kallen from finding out my true identity. Surely you know…" Feite waved her hand and blew a kiss over to him. "Then, I will be expecting a real one from you later." Her watch let out a small beep while she turned for the door. Zero got out of the chair, and nodded. "Make sure you come back…"

"So you're the infamous pilot of the Voulge, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Soran held his hand out while a friendly smile covered his face. "I could say the same for you. You're quite famous Caligari. I'm shocked that you left the EU to join our small group." Soran shrugged his shoulders, and exhaled softly. "Well, when I heard a beauty was the pilot of the Voulge I had to come over, and throw my body into the fire." He let out a small laugh only to have a small tap from Haruka hit him in the back of the head. "I'm Haruka Kinjo; it's a pleasure to be transferred into your unit." Feite let out a small nod, and reached into her side pocket. She pulled out a small computing device, and stared at the real time data streaming to it. "So, what's that little gizmo?" Soran looked over Feite's shoulder while the data was moving faster than his eye could read it. "You can read all that gibberish?" Haruka's curiosity too the best of her while she too looked over.

"When were you going to tell me C.C.?" Zero looked out at the window while the tram the trio stood on started to move down the worn subway rails towards Akishima. "Tell you what Lelouch?" He pulled off his helmet, and let out a frown. "Don't lie to me anymore C.C. You know more about than you're letting on." C.C. crossed her arms, and smiled. "Foolish boy, I thought you'd find out by yourself. Feite is changing because of the way Rai's and your Geass tampered with her synapses. In short you could say that…" Lelouch stared at the tram as it finally disappeared down the tunnel. "I see, don't tell anyone else of this C.C."

"Judging by the unit placement of the irregular army, they are going to simply artillery strike first, and followed by a blitz up the middle." Feite stood in front of an outdated map of Akishima. "We'll place units here, and here. You're a dedicated long range sniper are you not Haruka?" Haruka's eyes widen while she let out a nod. "How did you…" Feite smiled, and turned back to the battle map. "I try to know my allies, so when I'm given the chance to work with them I can use their talents to suit the needs." Soran let out a small whistle, and placed his hands on the map. "So what will you have me do? Battle Forecaster…" Feite continued to mark various points on the map with a permanent ink marker. "The support unit sent by Zero will hand out various supplies to the Akishima resistance group; this includes anti-Knightmare missiles, and mines. Your expertise is explosives am I right Soran?" Soran let out a humble laugh while nodding. "There isn't any type of explosive that I don't know how to use." Feite moved her hand on the map pointing to other locations marking them with a vowel. "I want you to place explosives right here. With that said this is the defensive plan that we will use. Akishima will live to see a new Japan." She paused while looking over at the others that were staring at the battle plan. "Does everyone get the plan? We'll meet with the Akishima resistance fighters in a few hours, so get your sleep now. We're going to be fighting a war over there."

The hours slowly passed while the detachment forces reached the end of the abandoned subway tunnel. The transport vehicle rolled out of the tunnel while Feite slowly wakes up from a slight nudge from Haruka. "We've arrived…" Feite let out a small yawn while slowly rising up to her feet. The soft night breeze brushed against her face while Akishima was completely different from what she expected. "Amazing isn't it Akishima's group has also gotten support from Kyoto." The small amount of butterflies that formed in Feite's stomach faded away while she nodded.

In the distance, a G1 command carrier was resting firmly covered with camouflage while a few Burai guard the vicinity. The Akishima group was grossly underestimated by Lelouch, their military power was high, but this made Feite think of how dedicated of a leader lead this specific group. "So, do you know who leads the Akishima Resistance? It's nice to see a G1, but if you don't have a commander there it's useless." Haruka crossed her arms, and nodded. "Yes, without a strong leader a group can fall apart. We should find the support team, and…" Soran let out a small sigh from his spot on the vehicle's open Knightmare Frame bay. "Take a look over on the right side."

"I said I want to meet your leader! Zero sent us here dammit." Tamaki yelled frantically while he nearly lost control of himself against one of the Akishima members. "Do you expect me to believe that you're the Black Knights? You only brought a trio of Knightmare frames, and a bundle of weapons and explosives." Tamaki looked over his shoulder and sighed. "We're busy in Tokyo, there's a lot of stuff going on at the same time. So we had to send…" He stuck his chest out and grinned. "Our elite unit here to support you." The member gave a dull stare to Tamaki while he noticed Feite leap down off the transport truck. "Tamaki, I'll take it from here."

The member's eyes widen while his hand started to twitch. His eyes widen while he couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be…" He looked over his shoulder, and yelled. "Kazuya, she's here! The Shikinejima Angel of Death.."

Feite paused while her brow raised slightly, "Excuse me? Angel of Death?"

In the distance, a young man in his early twenties with a fresh amount of stubble on his face walks up. His bandana was tied around his dreadlocked black hair while he approached the group forming behind Feite. "Sorry about Daisuke there, he's been following you for a while. You're quite famous around here Feite Avalon. I'm surprised that your name fits your beauty." Feite let out an annoyed sigh and held out the battle plan. "Although I'm quite partial to flattery, we need to discuss the battle plan, and I need you absolute confidence." Kazuya let out a small nod while waving over to the entire group. "Let's discuss it over here…."

"So, why did Zero send you here Tamaki?" Tamaki glared over at Haruka while sighing to himself. "I don't know, just when I thought we were best buds, he sends me away." Haruka let out a small laugh while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Best buddies? I heard about that, but Zero doesn't seem to be your best friend." Soran walked behind Haruka and placed his palm on her slender shoulder. "Well obviously that's a lie, the only person who I think Zero is involved with is that green haired woman named C.C. and your vixen of a commander over there." Tamaki's glanced over at Feite disappeared into a tent. "Involved? Hell I already knew that, Zero pretty much has two beauties with him. You could say I'm jealous." Tamaki let out another uneasy laugh while Haruka lowered her shoulders causing Soran's hand to fall off. "I personally think, Feite doesn't have anything to do with Zero. She has the mentality of a soldier, and follows orders well. I believe that is why Zero trusted her with a mission like this." Soran frowned for a moment while staring at his hand. "I would have to agree to that, there is no indication that they're involved. What kind of sick person sends his lover to a front line?"

Inside the command tent, a small table was set up with a map of the city. It had been updated with various new routes, and destroyed building locations. A few other tables were nearby outfitted with regular and specialized equipment. Feite let out a small smile while she stopped at the map table. She placed her hands on the edge while Kazuya took the other side. "So, let's hear your plan." Feite took in a deep breath, and smiled. "Gladly…" She moved her hand to the nearby miniatures of triangles, circles, and Xs. "The circles are the estimated positions of the irregular forces. The commander is Kasha Faust, and he is probably one of the most predictable people I've ever had the chance to study." She pulled out a small disk and tossed it over to Kazuya. "That is the data concerning his unit's movements. He likes to deploy units in a three pronged assault."

Kazuya caught the disk while Feite moved the pieces into position. His eyes widen at the detail that Feite put into the small plan. "So, you're expecting us to perform a blitzkrieg? How strong are the numbers? Strategy is one thing, and battlefield predicting is another. You're talented, but I'm a little hesitant to commit." Feite motioned over to the disk, and let out a grin. "An unspecified number of infantry, rumored to be in the hundreds, with a compliment of nearly forty Knightmare Frames divided into ten units of four each. A trio of G1 command carriers, and possibly a reserve unit. That is all we have on their troop placement." Kazuya placed the disk into a nearby computer, and he quickly started to access the data. "This is…"

"An unmanned Aerial Reconnaissance Vehicle. We specialize in a lot of advanced technology." Feite let out a small grin while the computer started to display the incoming troops that were at least a day or so away from the city. "But sadly, we're going to need for a majority of your forces to go into hiding, and we'll probably have to use the G1 you have as a decoy target." Kazuya's eyes widen while he slammed his hands on the table. "That took so many lives to capture; we can't just use it as a decoy." Feite rubbed her temple while giving Kazuya a stern gaze. "If you want to live long enough to see Japan liberated, you need to sacrifice things….I guarantee that you will not regret this." Kazuya stared into Feite's eyes and seemed to feel the fire burning behind them. Her directness froze his own soul, but his mind was slowly starting to see the truth in the plan. "Very well, we'll use it as a decoy, but I don't want it used as a duck in a shooting gallery." Feite tapped an area a ways away from the city where it served to be a prime area to stage a cutoff point. "Thank you, for the hiding unit's aspect of this mission. I want you to send a group of your Knightmare here with whatever fast moving vehicles you have. When the Britannian forces move into position, we will wipe them out." Kazuya moved a few strands of hair from his eyes, and sighed deeply. "Zero, really must be luck with a strategist that also is a combatant…." Feite continued to scan the map while looking up once more. "It works to some extent, but I'm not impervious to being outmatched."

Kasha sat inside his comfortable chair while he stared at the agitated Cornelia yelling at him. "My dear princess, you need to relax." He stared at his finger nails while blowing on them briefly. "You brought more than I allotted you to have. Even as the Irregular forces commander, you are allotted what the Governor-General of the occupied territory allows. Your actions are going to cause a lot more trouble than it's worth." Cornelia slammed her hand onto her desk while Kasha simply ignored her words. "Please Cornelia, have some faith, as if you care about the Elevens. You're sounding like Euphemia and her pathetic Knight…" Kasha let out a small laugh while he shut off communications with her. "Let's hurry up, and get prepared."

During the midnight hours, Lelouch sat in his dimly lit bedroom staring out the window. His eyes held a mild hint of agitation while C.C. sat behind him. "So, when will this large pizza be made?" Lelouch turned over with a hint of confusion in his brow. "What do you mean by that?" He paused for a second before sighing to himself. "You're talking about the festival tomorrow aren't you?" C.C. held the large plush to her chest while nodding. She let out a devious grin followed with a mocking laugh. "Your mind is focused on her still isn't it?" Lelouch crossed to the desk, and stared at the student council picture sitting on his desk. "Shut up, I'm not worried one bit. It's just the preparation with the festival. I shouldn't have sent Feite away….she'll be discovered if I don't make up an excuse." C.C. leaned forward and shook her head. "Why don't you use your Geass?" Lelouch rubbed his temple, and took a seat at the desk. "It would be too troublesome; I've already used it on Suzaku, and Shirley. Kallen understands the situation, but she's not going to be present. Feite on the other hand has no alibi for being absent." C.C. got off the bed, and crossed over to the wall. "I thought she graduated, so school maters mean nothing am I correct?" Lelouch rested his chin into his palm while closing his eyes. "I had an exhausting day, I'm going to bed."

At a small campfire outside a crashed shopping center building, Soran leaned over while poking at the fire in front with a stick. "So are you feeling anxious?" He turned over to catch Haruka taking a bite from a nutrition bar. There was obvious anxiety forming in her face, a brooding feeling that something may happen when daybreak comes. She turned over with a false sense of confidence spread over her face, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine, how are you handing it?" Soran turned to the embers fleeing from the cracking fire. "Not well, I'm an impatient person. I personally would love to hear the explosion of an anti KM mine right now to relieve the stress." Haruka unraveled more of the wrapper while Tamaki glared over at the two. "You guys should get some sleep; it's almost a few hours from the operation." He let out a small yawn while moving a hat over his eyes. "It's hard to sleep when you're not the one being deployed on the front Tamaki." Tamaki let out a groan, and waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever, I'll be waiting for the words when you need a resupply." He let out a yawn while slowly drifting back into a sleeplike state. Haruka shook her head, and let out an annoyed groan. "You hear me? Man you're such a mellow guy…." She quickly chewed up the rest of her meal, and crossed her arms. A small pout covered her face while Soran simply shrugged his shoulders. "You guys argue way too much…."

Feite leaned against a nearby tree while the Voulge stood upright behind her. The fading starlit sky was slowly showing the upcoming sun on the horizon. Her watch let out a small countdown while it beeped several times. "It's almost time…" She turned her gaze to the small table set up at her feet. A small kettle was set up along with a steamy cup of soup. Feite closed her eyes while taking in the delicious aroma of the soup. She pictured the lush green fields of the homeland, while rising the cup to her lips and briefly blowing the top. _'Will I return? Or will I fade into obscurity?' _She opened her eyes showing the venomous stare of a hardened veteran. _'The rust should have been removed at Shikinejima, now my soul should be tempered to battle.'_ Her off-hand moved to her chest where the scar from the heart surgery still resided. The incision was almost nonexistent due to the advanced medicine and anti-scar cream.

"So this is where you are…" Kazuya walked across a few piles of rocks while nearly tripping on his way to Feite's side. He tucked his hands into his jacket while staring off in the distance. "My forces have successfully hidden themselves in the area in question. Are you sure this plan will work?" Feite let out a small chuckle, and turned over to Kazuya. "You really have no faith in me when I'm not wearing my mask." Kazuya's eyes widen while he took a step back. "You can't possibly be….Zero's a man, his voice…" Feite shook her head while her face completely fooled the Japanese resistance leader. "A voice changer and it is easy to hide my womanly features with constricting bands." Kazuya gave her an uneasy glare while nodding a few times. "Why would you show your face here? To us?" Feite moved her hand over her left eye mimicking Lelouch when he used his Geass. Her mimicking of his mannerisms was spot on, she knew him too well. "Perhaps, I'm here to test your resolve, and judge how well you respond to orders. You are very perceptive of them, and that already has me smiling."

In the distance, a young member of the black knights glares over at Feite with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. He knew that she was lying, but why would she do it at a time like this? _'I need to tell Diethard of this, Feite is either acting to make them fight harder, or simply fracture the battle plan.' _He pulled out the small mobile communicator, and quickly shut off the audio recorder. _'Or better yet knowing her personality, her ego is probably overinflated….' _He flicked the switch on and repeated his thoughts into the recording. _"On an ending note, I think Feite is using Zero as a symbol instead of a person. This is probably what you've been speaking of Diethard.' _

Tohdoh walked through the long corridors of the redesigned oil tanker turned resistance base. He crossed by the central control room into the small tactical display center. On the table was the uplink from the unmanned reconnaissance vehicle whose stealth features avoided it from being detected by Britannia's superior factsphere detectors. "Any news from the battlefield?" His stern gaze turned over to Diethard who had just received the transmission from one of his own in the support unit. "Feite is following orders to the teeth, she just revealed that she is Zero to the Akishima resistance group, and they have followed her plan." Tohdoh stared down at the tactical table, and his eyes widen at the strategy. "This strategy is going to…" Diethard let out a small nod. "I'm not a strategic genius, but this plan seems to outclass any battlefield strategy I've seen from Britannia." Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded. "It's almost perfect, at every angle there is a countermeasure. A mine guards all the key points forcing the enemy to move into a choke point." Diethard pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket, and pulled a single one out. He placed it lightly into his mouth and pressed his lips on the filter. "It's safe to say we're glad that she's on our side."

The sound of artillery fire fills the morning ambience of Akishima followed by several explosions along the outskirts of the city. The battle had started with the advance forces of the Britannian military engaging the automated emplacements of the Akishima group. Feite sat on top of the shoulder of the Voulge while a thick cape had been shrouded around its frame. The light breeze brushes against it while she holds a pair of binoculars. "He started earlier than I had anticipated." Her eyes scanned the distance for the artillery to spot the Sutherland A-Types. A smile flashed on her face while she spoke firmly into the radio.

The concealed Gekka stood inside a building wielding a long range rifle. Several capacitors were attached to the weapon while Haruka sat inside the cockpit. The lights from the monitors illuminated the cockpit while beads of sweat had already started to fall down her cheeks. "Particle Ratio at One hundred percent detaching capacitors." Haruka pushed a button while the wires connecting the rifle to the capacitors detach one by one. A sound of a pressured hose being released fills the nearby area while the Black Knight support unit stands in wait.

Feite's voice filled the cockpit while a sound only window was open on the main console. "You only have twelve shots with the rifle before it needs to be recharged. So you'll take out as many key targets as possible." Haruka wiped the sweat off her forehead while the ground shook from the many salvos of fire. "Roger that, I'll start shooting give me the first target."

Meanwhile, Lelouch walked down the stairwell where the student council had gathered for the festival. He let out a tiresome yawn and stretched his arms out. "Did we have to start so early?" Milly let out a small laugh while holding a megaphone in her offhand. "Yes, we need to make this the best festival ever." Shirley clenched her fist and nodded with furious determination held within her eyes. "Come on Lelouch get into the mood, Suzaku and Rivalz have already started preparations." Lelouch sighed to himself while rubbing his forehead. "You mean the preparation with the pizza?" Milly held the megaphone to her lips and spoke. "YES, we need to make it a world record!" Lelouch took a step back while his ears ringed from the unexpected noise. "Why did you have to use that so close?" Milly shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "No reason." She let out a small pout while turning towards the doorway. "Oh Kallen you made it."

Kallen waved her hand while holding a small note in her hand. She weakly nodded at Shirley and Lelouch. "Um…president, I just got a message from Feite when I was walking to school this morning." Lelouch's eyes widen while the beautiful red head waved the note held tightly in her hand. "A note? Let me read it." Milly crossed over while retrieving the note from Kallen. She unfolded the note that was written on a cutesy rabbit and star print paper.

"Good morning Lelouch…" Kallen weakly turned away mimicking her shy, weak school girl persona perfectly. Lelouch let out a fake smile and nodded over. "Morning, so what's Feite doing that she can't join us at the festival?"

Milly sighed to herself while folding the note and tucking it away into her pocket. "She's ditching us in our hour of need! Who will run the kissing booth with Feite gone?" Her hand flew out pointing over to Kallen and Shirley. Both of their faces turned bright red while they promptly refused. Lelouch let out a small laugh while shaking his head. _'Feite made arrangements already, quite interesting.' _He glanced down at his watch and started to the doorway. "I'm going to help out Suzaku, and Rivalz. I'll see you at the main booth." Milly waved while Kallen and Shirley argued with her. "Bye Lelouch.."

A large stream of bluish light shot out from the concealed position tearing a hole through a skeleton of a building causing it to collapse. The dust cloud masked the position of Haruka's Gekka while the beam continued forward across the plains.

"What is going on with the heat detector?" A commander yelled over at his subordinate while the bluish beam had slammed into the side of their G1 Command vehicle. The bridge of the craft erupted into a series of flickers and electrical sparks. "What just hit us?" The commander yelled while he buckled from the aftershock of the attack. The young officer turned over while the warning sirens sound. "We seemed to have been hit by a high yield laser or particle weapon. It melted through our three layers of armor and disabled the tread control system. We're dead in the water sir." The commander growled and threw his arm out. "Deploy all the Sutherland now!"

Kasha slammed his hand on the table while his eyes were enraged. "How do they possess such advanced technology? Are the Europeans helping them out?" A weapon officer turned around and shook her head. "Colonel, our radio frequency is being crashed." She typed on her keyboard while the electronic chatter from the UAV fills her headset. "Change our signal? What the hell is making that sound?" Another turns over from her console, and displays it on the monitor. "We're being targeted by that thing in the sky! They are using European UAVs." Kasha sighed while the reports continued to flood in with the mixture of both Chinese and European electronic warfare systems. He slammed his hand on the table while throwing his hand out. "Order the second wave to move in now! I want that city leveled!"

Within the streets of the city not a single Britannian soldier was given a defensible position. Each movement provoked infantry or anti-tank fire from concealed units. Feite watched in awe while the explosions filled the area, and with the battle barely lasting an hour, the upper hand belonged to the Akishima resistance. "Tamaki, good work with the UAV pull them back to the command vehicle. We've cracked their radio signal already."

Tamaki sat within the bowels of the large command vehicle while its radar dish on the top sent the return message to the UAV. "Roger that." He let out a small cheer while tapping the console with his hand. "I love the feeling of winning." A young girl looked over at him and shook her head. "You're so weird Tamaki." Tamaki shot her an evil glare while yelling. "I'm not weird! Can't a guy express his happiness in peace without being judged?"

Feite lowered the radio while leaping into the open cockpit of the Voulge. The chest binder slid down over her chest and locked her into place. The seat moved in along with the cockpit sealing up and the armored pieces expelling pressurized air. The Voulge's eyes let out a dim flash while the camera on its helmet let out a series of flashes. "This is Feite, Soran commence the detonation of Minefield A through B. Fire Team Six, move through the Minefield A and B after they've detonated around those garrisoned units, and take out anything you see."

Soran let out a small smile at Feite's image while pressing the detonation switch. "Much obliged my lady." His eyes focused on the chain reaction of bombs and mines exploding in rapid succession. The buildings nearby collapsed on top of the garrisoned Britannian infantry while the streets gave away causing the Sutherland to fall into the sinkholes.

"Damn it how are we losing so…" A lead Sutherland leaped over the sinkhole only to hear the proximity alarm go off inside his Knightmare. "Another one!?" His eyes widen while he turns over to spot the Voulge dashing madly at him. Its feet dig into the ground while it runs in a straight line with both combat knives in hand. Its cloak moves in sequence of its movement making it seem as if it were a ghost. The pilot responds by shooting his rifle, but it was much too late.

The bullets rip through the cape while the superior Knightmare frame took the shots, and plunged its pair of knives into the Knightmare. The first plunged into the energy filler while the other ran through the cockpit killing the pilot. Feite pulled the knives out while the Knightmare exploded in front of her eyes. The flames reflected onto her eyes while she stared at it for a moment before having to move onto the next target.

"The enemy is becoming more persistent with their rush into the city." The Voulge leaned against a building while bullets flew overhead into the buildings at the Knightmare's backside. Feite stowed the knives away and pulled out the shotgun attached to the skirt armor. She jerked at the controls causing the machine to respond by cocking the weapon. The Knightmare's eye flashed while it crouched down.

"Don't worry, I have your back!" Soran's Gekka rolled through the streets with Landspinner whirling loudly on the damaged roadways. His machine evades and circles around the group of Sutherland moving towards Feite's position. The Gekka's visor eye let out a bright flash while it pulled out a strange Knightmare sword that lacked a blade. In its place was a pair of emitters one at the tip and the other at the hilt. Soran took a deep breath while he activated the weapon. A thick beam of energy formed into the blade filling the empty space along the sword's core.

"Unidentified weapon detected!" The lead Sutherland turned gripping its lance and thrusting it over to the charging Gekka Tasogare. Soran glared forward while his Gekka simply kneeled down with the lance scrapping the shoulder and ripping off its cloak. The blade hurled forward and without any resistance the beam cut through the metal frame as if it were paper. "A thermal energy weapon? How the hell is that even…" The second machine buckled as the blade sliced across its armor in a diagonal fashion. The pair of damaged machines sparks wildly at Soran's feet with they burst into flames. "This weapon is abnormal, a true particle weapon….you are a scary woman Rakshata."

Rakshata stood inside a dimly lit hanger aboard the Black Knight Tanker, and let out a smile after seeing the actions taken by Soran on a nearby video screen. "The Kusanagi is capable of slashing through heavy armor in seconds. Those designs were indeed remarkable, I'm glad she gave them to me." She turned over to a dark object in the distance, and placed her tobacco pipe into the corner of her lips. _'A generator that is so volatile, yet you perfected it when others have failed.' _ A technician walks in wearing a radiation suit while holding a cylinder case in his arms. "Rakshata you should put on your suit, this is going to be dangerous if you don't wear it."

"So you decided to use the Kusanagi, on those Sutherland?" Feite let out a small chuckle while walking up to Soran's machine. The two stood next to each other for a moment while Soran's face flashed on her console. "We had to test it anyway, and it works surprisingly well." Feite turned her attention to the map displayed on her console, and tapped her finger. "The enemy is being more reckless than I had anticipated; our attacks have fractured a majority of their forces."

"Deploy the second squad…make sure not to get the Glaive unit massacred." The voice of Kasha filled the cockpits of Michelle Sturm, the ace pilot who was defeated by Feite at Shikinejima. A scar rested on her cheek, a memento from the battle against the Black Rose. Michelle's bloodshot eyes started at the monitor while her machine came to a standing posture. The transport binders on the machines limbs depressurize and quickly unlock. A nearby weapon container opens showing a simple rifle, and a shoulder mounted missile launcher. The Glaive walked over and quickly gathered its equipment while a pair of Glaive walk up behind Michelle. "Let's do this, and get our citizenship back." Michelle let out a sinister smile while rubbing the side of her cheek. "Very well, let's wipe out all the stupid elevens."

With the false sense of victory in mind the resistance forces started to lessen their grip on the Britannian Legionnaire unit. The one sided victory started to cascade from stalemate into an unstoppable force. The military force that was held to outside the city was now battling inside. Several structures collapse while tracer rounds fly from Knightmare, and Infantry level battles.

The targeting sensor flies over Michelle's eyes while she spots the blue beam fly out from Haruka's concealed location. Her Glaive rushes forward and quickly fires several bursts from its handheld weapon. Haruka's eyes widen while her Gekka turned over, and quickly the struts in the back of the building were shattered causing the building to collapse on top of her. "Damn it!" She quickly makes a dash towards the exit while from the side the agile Glaive tackled her Gekka to the ground. Haruka's yell filled the radio band while Michelle glared down at the modified machine. "Die, you pathetic eleven!" The weapon flew downward only to have a Burai tackle the Glaive backward. The shoulder unit of the Burai shattered against the Glaive causing the entire machine to spark wildly. Tamaki leaned over the controls with a small amount of blood running down his forehead. "As if I'd let you kill one of our own!" He turned over to Haruka's unit and grinned. "Haruka, get your head into the game you rookie!" Haruka's eyes were wide while she quickly regained her senses. "Yes sir!"

Michelle's machine slid across the pavement with its feet grinding up the concrete. The Glaive quickly lifted up its rifle and fired a salvo at Tamaki's machine. Acting as a shield Tamaki took the blows from the rifle. Tamaki growls while he looked over his shoulder at Haruka's Gekka. The machine pulled out a small pistol, and fired several blasts at the Britannian Glaive.

The shots flew by the Glaive while one managed to pierce the armor creating a steaming hole from the accelerated linear round. "Damn it, this is getting annoying!" Michelle dodged the incoming fire and fired a grenade that was stored underneath the rifle's barrel. The grenade flew forward while Tamaki's eyes widen. His hand jerks the eject control, and the Burai quickly jettisons the cockpit block. The grenade slammed into the frame creating a large explosion and shock wave. Haruka fell backward letting out a small yell while her Gekka's arm was torn off. The limb slides onto the ground with its linear pistol in hand. "Tamaki….are you alright?" Haruka jerked at the controls barely getting her Gekka to its feet. A warning siren fills the cockpit indicating the severe damage to several internal and external systems.

Tamaki climbed out of the cockpit and limped over to a group of Knights with the command vehicle. "I'm fine; just get the hell out of here. We're losing; the Britannians new machines are too powerful."

Haruka looked over at her radar and spotted the Glaive in the distance. It detached its magazine and was reloading its weapon while a building offered it cover. "It's the same model as the one face in Shikinejima, we can take it out." Her Gekka quickly rolled backward while in the distance the once smiling resistance members were losing their resolve. Tamaki sat in one of the many chairs while bandages were wrapped over his forehead. "Haruka, we have to pull back and re-organize."

Feite loaded another magazine into the shotgun, and cocked it back before firing around a corner. "Tamaki regroup forces three through six at point alpha. Soran and I will hold this pavilion, tell Kazuya to deploy now!" The Voulge and Gekka hold their position while the Britannians under their renewed strength push deeper and deeper towards the pavilion where Feite and Soran held their ground.

"What about you? That's suicide to hold that position, even with the extended battery…." Tamaki's words were cut off while Feite yelled back at him. "Tell them to deploy Tamaki. If you don't we're as good as dead here. Trust in me, we'll pull this off!" He lowered his head and slammed his hand into the console. "Understood, hold your ground and don't die damn it." Tamaki turned to the member at his side, and nodded. "Fire the flare!" The command vehicle and Haruka's damaged Gekka moved towards the retreat path while it fired a smoke flare into the sky. The flare exploded into a plume of red smoke signaling Kazuya and the hidden forces to deploy.

"Soran, are you ready?" Feite glanced over at Soran's Gekka. It was covered with Knightmare hydraulic fluids while its armor was burned showing its original gray coat. Soran wiped the sweat forming on his brow and let out a faint smile. "I'm always ready…" Feite took a deep breath while pushing the throttle forward, and running down the corridor.

"They're rushing at us? A final desperation attack?" The Sutherland fire their weapons over at the Voulge only for the bullets to slam into the particle shield. Feite looked over at the power gauge as it began to enter the red zone. The targeting system reflects in her eyes while her finger tugs on the trigger. The Voulge fires several shots at point blank range tearing the Sutherland to pieces. Feite was breathing rapidly while her heart was starting to beat irregularly. _"This feeling….I'm starting to get light headed…" _

"Feite watch out!" Soran leaps forward and throws his rifle into the path of an incoming rocket. His machine buckles from the shockwave while a salvo of fire pelts into his machine. Feite looks over while Soran's machine guards her own from the fire. The Gekka's armor was thick, but it couldn't take the punishment from concentrated fire. "We can only hold out for a few moments longer…" Feite closed her eyes and caught her breath. "It seems that Kazuya didn't get the message, seems Zero misplaced his trust with the Akishima group." Her eyes shot open while the Voulge threw its empty shotgun to the side. "With that power we have left…." Soran let out a small nod while his machine drew its blade. "Go out with a bang!"

Lelouch's eyes widen while he wakes up from a nap he had taken underneath a tree. He looks up at the sky while the sound from firecrackers woke him up. He takes a moment to dust off his uniform while turning towards the sky. _'I must have fallen asleep.' _He turns down to his pocket, and pulls out his phone. "Who could be calling at a time like…?" Lelouch stared at the text message, and his eyes widen. _"We've lost contact with Feite, and the entire advance unit. Akishima's resistance group backstabbed them…"_ His hand clasped onto the cell phone while his eyes showed extreme hatred.

"Lelouch? That's where you've been. Come on, we need to get to work." Shirley stood a few feet from him hunched over and out of breath. "You were taking a nap again weren't you?" Lelouch turned his face away from Shirley, and tried to calm himself. He wanted to punch the nearby tree as hard as he could. His chest felt empty while it would seem that he feared the worse. "Maybe I was, Shirley I'll be there in a second. Can you wait a moment? Let me make a phone call."

"_I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is outside the calling area. Please try back in…"_

Lelouch closed his phone and shook the phone in his hand. _"Damn it, why did I have to send her? Why did I even let her take the mission?" _He turned over to catch the glimpse from Shirley. "Lelouch are you alright? You look like you're sad about something." He shook his head in a bad attempt to keep up his calm and collected persona. "I just lost something valuable in a betting match, nothing for you to worry about."Shirley let out a soft nod while shrugging her shoulders. "Lelouch you better watch out, or you'll probably get someone hurt by your gambling addiction…" Lelouch looked over at her backside with a pair of hurt eyes. "Yes, I should keep it within control."


	18. Chapter 18

Stage Twenty One "Devil's Eulogy."

The sound of heavy artillery slams into the area nearby ripping off the Voulge's right arm and half the armor on its leg. A surge of electricity flows alongside the frame of the advance Knightmare while its polymer muscle system started to fracture. Feite jerked at the controls while the computerized voice continued to repeat damage over the internal speaker."They're getting desperate, shelling us where were running on Empty." She let out a smug smile while the Voulge sluggishly moved towards an emplacement.

"That machine is a beast, it should already be out of power, how is it still moving?" An infantry soldier yelled over the radio while the artillery was reloaded. The coordinates were conveyed over a loudspeaker while the converted Sutherland knelt down once more. Its massive finger moved towards the trigger while it slowly tugged against it. A large plume of black smoke flew out from the rear of the artillery cannon while its shell moved towards its target.

Soran's computer flashed red while the automated ejection module activated. His hands move desperately while trying to disable it but it was far too late. The ejection plugs exploded sending the backside of the customized Gekka with its pilot backwards. "Damn it, Feite!" His eyes widen while from above the artillery shell splits apart releasing small bomblets. His hand moved outstretched while fire rained down on the Voulge below.

The heat gauge shot up while the Voulge was completely on fire from the incendiary bombs. Feite jerked around in the cockpit with the sweltering heat surging around her. Her face was drenched with sweat while her breath became heavy. _'I will….I will not…" _Her vision started to blur, fading in and out while the Voulge's cockpit went black. Feite's body fell forward with her arms falling limp at the controls.

The Voulge collapsed to the ground with charred fragments of its armor and internal components hitting the ground around it. The fires from the chemical based weapon were still blazing on the fragmented coat of the once prominent machine. The vents on the remaining shoulder unit and what was left of the head discharged coolant rapidly cooling the machine as best it could. The Voulge creaked while it collapsed to the ground.

Kasha stared at the video screen while he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Looks like we played them perfectly." The officer seated next to Kasha turned over with a blank look spread across her face. "Sir, the eleven we persuaded to betray the Black Knights is waiting for his payment." Kasha's eyebrow quickly shot up while he let out a sinister chuckle. "Payment? Very well, tell him he'll get his payment in full…order the men to massacre every eleven including those backstabbing devils." The officer let out a nod while relaying the message to all the ground forces.

Kazuya let out a small laugh while around him the clicks of safety being turned off filled the area. "Huh?" He turned around while the Britannian soldiers surrounding him had their weapons primed on him and his aides. "Hey, what's going on? We're allies right?"

The lieutenant let out a small laugh while he tugged on the trigger of his rifle. A burst of bullets flew into the crowd of the former Akishima rebels killing several in an instant. Kazuya's eyes widen while the blood of his second in command splattered on his face. "This can't be…we made a….deal." His hand moves towards his abdomen touching the fresh wound from a bullet. His eyes lose their luster and his body falls lifeless to the earth. "Begin cleansing of the area, I want all those damned elevens dead!"

Over the course of several hours, the massacre of Akishima was finished, and the prize still stood several feet from the main G1 containing Kasha. His eyes stare down at the burned Voulge while he rubbed his stubble covered chin. "It's time to see if the beautiful butterfly is piloting that machine." He threw his hand out and grinned. "Retrieve the pilot, and try to keep her alive."

A solider leaped onto the Knightmare's leg, and climbed up to its backside. He looked around for a moment at the backside of the machine. It was different from the other frames, as its cockpit was built into the main body instead of the cubic looking shell on a Sutherland. His gloved hand felt around until meeting a fragmented panel. The metal was peeled back from the shelling showing the handle and several buttons.

"I guess this is it." He pulled the metal off, and gripped the handle. With a gentle tug and twist of his wrist the cockpit discharged pressure, and the cockpit shot open. The seat pulled back with the unconscious Feite hunched over. The soldier's eyes widen while he rubs them to double check. He couldn't believe his eyes staring at the innocent looking face of Feite. "Sir, you won't believe it, but there's a Britannian Piloting this machine!"

Kasha's laugh filled the radio band while mimicking a move on a chessboard with his hand. "I already knew that you dope, now bring that girl to the brig, and have that god awful machine put into the bay. I know our scientists would love to take that machine apart."

Hours after the conflict several groups of the press had gathered to report the battle to the people of the Empire. One of those was a young brunette who held her microphone with both hands.

"_As you can see we are currently seeing the smoke stacks rising from Akishima. The entire city is being leveled as we speak for the development of another settlement like Tokyo. The Akishima resistance group that had long since been a thorn in Britannia's backside has been suppressed. Rumors have been spreading that a Black Knight Member has been captured." _

Lelouch clenched the remote in his hand while he eyed the television report. The pressure of his hand started to make a crack form in the middle of the plastic device. His eye trembled while C.C. stared at the reporter while the volume slowly turned up. "Captured?" He stood up in the chair while the image displayed on the monitor.

"_The captured member of the black knights has been confirmed, but the military doesn't seem to want to bring the identity of the individual to the public eye. This is extremely odd, as this person deserves to be known by the public. This is a questionable decision, but we will try to uncover more as time goes on." _

In the dark brig of the G1 command vessel, a gloved hand knocks Feite to the ground. Her bruised face quickly glared up at the sadistic expression spread across Kasha's face. "This is amazing, our assumptions, and data were all right for a change." Feite growled while she returned a similar look to her captor. "Shove it down your throat you irregular bastard." Kasha took a step back while he placed a finger to his lips. "Can you say that again?" He let out a small scoff while throwing his hand forward and gripping Feite by the collar. "You are below me worm. Last I checked you were under honorary status, and you're an exile. So don't talk to me as if we're equal." With his other hand he threw it straight across Feite smacking her once more.

Feite fell to the ground once more and spat out a small amount of blood from her mouth. Her body was far too drained to try to even escape. She could barely pick herself up, so the best option would to wait and see what would unfold from this scenario. "I can speak to you freely because I'm no longer bound by your pathetic laws on social status." Kasha walked over to Feite, and slammed the hell of his foot to her stomach. "Laws? Social Status? Hah, you're just a terrorist, and I should put a bullet in your head now. Sadly, I was given strict orders to keep you alive, but there were none about how far from death I can beat you to." Kasha removed a baton from his belt, and extended it before slamming it down.

In the student council building Milly stared blankly at Feite's empty seat. "This is most peculiar; we really didn't have a position for Feite, except for running documents, and helping out with bake-offs." Shirley looked up from a stack of papers, and sighed deeply. "Milly we're running behind already, you should really stop worrying about Feite. I'm sure she's doing fine." Milly let out a small pout while tapping her shoulder with a rolled stack of papers. "I know, it's just odd having her not at school anymore. I wonder what she's doing." She looked over at the corner of the room at Nina who was staring at a news feed. "Nina whatcha looking at?" Milly strolled over, and stared down at the news.

Nina shyly looked over and pushed her glasses up. "Its about Akishima, it seems some of the elevens that were opposed to Euphemia's plan were defeated. It's nice to see some news like this." She let out a relieved sigh while Milly glared at the secondary text. "It also seems that a member of the black knights was captured. This is amazing stuff…." The door creaked open while Lelouch walked in with a tube like package over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was late, I had to help out a friend." Milly looked over with a grin on her face. "Stop lying Lelouch, I bet you were helping Feite with her apartment. How is she doing? I can't get a hold of her mobile." Lelouch turned his head to the side while letting out a disappointed gaze. Shirley managed to catch this, but Lelouch changed his expression once more. "Maybe I was…well I got the posters you wanted." Milly tapped her shoulder with the stack of papers once more, and sighed. "Good, well if you see her again, tell her to answer her phone."

Shirley looked over at Lelouch while she pressed the tip of a pen to her lips. _'Is Lelouch really him? It can't be…I must be hallucinating…there is no way…' _Her mind was focused on the piece of paper that was ripped from her journal several weeks back. She shook her head and smiled at Lelouch while he passed by her. "How are you doing today Lelouch?" Lelouch paused and waved softly. "I'm doing well…."

In the cell Feite sat with her arms bound against the wall. Her head was hung low with several bruises and welts across her face. Her fingers twitch a bit while she lets out a pained groan. _'It's colder in here for…' _Feite looked down to notice her flight suit had been removed, leaving her in her undergarments, and a tank top. Her eyes narrow glaring down at the doorway in front of her. _'That bastard will pay if he….' _She positioned her legs into a proper sitting posture while still examining the shadow of a guard from the door's view port. 

"Hey, is anyone out there?" Feite shouted at the top of her lungs with hopes of a single guard or two outside the cell. There was a few seconds of silence before the sound of a fist against the door filled the cell. "Be quiet until we get back to the settlement you traitor." The voice of a young sounding male echoed across the walls making a devilish smirks flash on her face. "I'm lonely in here…maybe you can give me a hand it's so cold in here since you took off my clothes."

The guard gulped for a moment while he slowly tried to peek at the small slit in the doorway. His hand gripped the rifle sling tighter than normal. Despite her face being so bruised, her beauty was still very much alluring. Her voice alone caused the young man to redden at the cheeks. "You Black Knights are so annoying…" He held his head up high while swiping the cardkey through the reader. The door let out a loud beep while the automated sliding door opened.

"Oh, you are such a gentlemen…" Feite looked up with a less than genuine smile on her face. She pressed her chest out while moving her legs in somewhat of a provocative manner. "It's so cold in here, I'm about to freeze…" The guard glared over at her and let out a mocking laugh. "I'm not a fool, you tramp so don't even try…." Feite turned her head away, and let out a small pout. "That is so cruel, or are you simply ill equipped for a woman of my caliber?" The guard's eyes narrow while he walked over and grabbed her by the collar. He jerked Feite towards him causing a small amount of pain to surge through her shoulder joints. "What did you say? I'm more than equipped to mess with a girl like you. I'd break you in so many ways; you wouldn't have your sanity anymore." Feite turned her head aside, and let out a small giggle. "Break my sanity? I've never heard that before, you must be quite popular….and I guess you were wrong about being a fool."

The guard's eyes widen while Feite threw her knee forward slamming heavily into the guard's groin. "You little…" He dropped to his knees while Feite pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around the guards head. "You are so easy to manipulate." She rotated her hips with only a crack exiting from the guard while his body fell limp to the ground. Her eyes scanned the guard's body while her toes moved to the guard's belt. She jerked at the belt for a moment managing to pull out the baton from its holster. Feite let out an uneasy sigh while trying to grip the baton with her feet. _'This is going to take some luck….' _

Feite gripped the baton in between her toes, and pressed the extend button. A small current coursed along the exposed portion of the baton while her eyes were focused on the binding on her right wrist. _'Here goes nothing; hopefully it will short the lock.'_ She kicked her foot into the air while twisting her ankle to a certain degree before releasing the baton. The device flew forward and tapped against the metallic cuff sending a shock through the cuff and Feite's body. Her teeth clenched against one another while the current coursed through her body. It was a small shock, but her right arm quickly fell to her side. _'It worked….now this will be a little easier.' _

Minutes later, Feite tugged on the guard's uniform while shaking her head. It wasn't the first time she wore the uniform of the enemy, and probably not the last. It was loose, but the body armor alone would mask it albeit slightly. _'Now it's time to get the hell out of this place…' _Feite gripped the electro-baton while taking a deep breath.

In the wilderness along the path of the G-1 the Black Knights Supply unit was tracking the escorts, and the fortress itself. Soran with his arm in a sling flipped a switch inside the cockpit of a damaged Burai. "This is no good even with seven mines; we can't stage a rescue with what we have." He opened and closed the fist on his wounded arm while glaring at the escorts.

"We need to get her back; if we leave her there she's as good as dead. Britannia isn't quite lenient when it's their own." Haruka's voice filled the com-link while she herself was walking through the foliage several meters ahead. "If we want to do something, there's a bridge up ahead. We can get there before them, but we'll need your expertise in rigging those mines to blow the bridge out." Haruka looked up at the old concrete bridge, and sighed deeply.

Soran rubbed his hand across his stubble covered chin. "That sounds like a plan; it'll take me a few minutes to meet up with you and Tamaki. Are the others aware of this gamble?" He turned the Burai towards a clearing and started to move as best he could without alerting the escorts below.

Tamaki kicked the console in front of him while rubbing his nose. "Gamble? We're talking about one of our friends; if I was captured I bet Feite would go in guns blazing to get us out. Zero would probably kill us if we didn't try to get her freed."

"Ogi, did we get in contact with Tamaki and the support team yet?" Zero walked into the command center of the Tokyo Dockside base. Ogi shook his head and let out a disheartened sigh. "We heard the news report; do you think they captured one of us?" Zero crossed over to the map display, and brought up Akishima. "That is possible, if they did capture us they would bring that prisoner back to Tokyo." His gloved hand moved alongside a roadway from Akishima to the nearby highway. "They have to cross through dense foliage since the previous war destroyed most of the highways in the area. The only route large enough for a G1 vehicle to cross is this bridge." Tohdoh looked over from the wall, and nodded. "But, it depends if they have enough explosives to take out the bridge. If they manage to do that, how long would it stall them?"

Lelouch placed both hands on the side of the table, and took a deep breath. "Only for a few hours, Britannia knows that route is dangerous, but they might become blind since they massacred the entire Akishima resistance group." Ogi turned around with his eyes wide. "I thought they allied themselves with the Legionnaire Unit." Lelouch shook his head, and glared down at the map. "The leader of the Legionnaire hates Elevens, and he found a loop-hole enabling him to capture one of us, and eliminate the resistance group completely."

Feite walked through the corridors of the G1 with her presence being unnoticed by a few of the other patrolling guards. Many of them also held bruises on their faces from Kasha's unrelenting hate of his underlings. Sadly most of them were too fearful to act against their abusive commander. _'This is easier than I had anticipated, but it won't last much longer.'_ She looked over her shoulder at the general location of the brig._ 'They'll find out that I killed one of their own and stole this uniform.' _

She crossed through the corridors, and her eyes widen after hearing a familiar voice. "I can't believe how easy it was to kill all those cursed Elevens. Elderly, women or children they were all fun to see run like wild dogs." Feite's eyes slowly started to narrow while the grip tightens on the baton. Michelle Sturm, the ace pilot from Shikinejima that was easily dispatched by Feite crossed by her talking to a fellow pilot.

"Hey, you why do you have that baton extended?" Michelle looked over her shoulder at Feite with a pair of menacing eyes. Her partner also looked down at Feite with a look of confusion in his face.

Feite looked down with her fringe casting a shadow over her green hues. "Did you really enjoy killing women and children?" Her tone was filled with extreme hatred causing Michelle to smile over. "As a matter of fact I did they were our enemies, if we let them live they'll grow up, and breed more terrorists. Why the hell are you questioning me? What is your name?" The partner held up his hands and grabbed Michelle by the shoulder. "Michelle, calm down…" Feite looked up and glared Michelle in the eyes. "Feite Avalon…" She threw her arm forward slamming the baton across Michelle's face. The partner turned over only for Feite to focus on him. Her movements were quick sending a chop to the man's neck, and finishing him off with a slam of the baton. "You two are so pathetic….I should kill you for all those people you massacred…." She looked over down the hallway, and rushed down a separate hallway.

Mere moments down the hallway, the alarms sounded while Kasha's voice echoed through the hallways. _"We have a white mouse running about the ship, everyone be on guard, and try not to get killed. You are to kill the prisoner on sight; her last known coordinates were on Level B"_

Feite rolled her eyes at Kasha's poor sense of description while she ran through the corridor towards the hanger bay where the Voulge was most likely stored. The soldiers patrolling the hallway rush past Feite without giving her a glance. She let out a relieved sigh while continuing to hustle through the deck.

The G1 carrier moved into the bridge's view, but suddenly its treads stop moving and the escorts take a defensive posture. "What the hell is going on? Why did they stop?" Soran looked through his binoculars at the bridge, and back at the G1. Haruka lied in a nearby bush holding a scoped rifle. "I have no idea; something must be going on inside that thing." Soran ran his hand through his hair, and smiled at Haruka. "I have a feeling our blonde commander is making an escape." Haruka chuckled while turning over to her partner. "Shall we cause a distraction?" Soran flipped the detonator while he grinned. "You know me too well…"

Kasha glared at the main monitor while slamming his fist against the armrest of his chair. "Damn it why haven't they found her? She's just a girl, and you are trained soldiers!" He rubbed his temple while letting out a sigh. "Have the men surround the G1, if she wants to escape she'll have to use one of the many exits. Guard them…don't let her get near any of the exits." The operator turned around, "What about the Knightmare hanger? Wouldn't that be a place to guard?" Kasha growled over at his underling, and slammed his fist down. "Listen to my orders you wretch. All of our Knightmare's are locked down with bio-metrics. I doubt she'll be able to even get one of them working before we find out."

"Sir, an intense heat source incoming!" Kasha looked over while one of the escorts near the back of the G1 explodes after a rocket slammed into its light armor. "A surprise attack? Did the black knights have more soldiers here that we didn't defeat?" He threw his hand out while letting out a chaotic laugh. "Burn the trees down, I want those terrorists dead!"

The G1 buckled while Feite lightly pressed her body against one of the walls. She looked around while letting out a faint smile. _'They didn't listen to my orders…' _She rushed forward to the main hanger bay and opened the thick doorway. A light breeze brushed against her skin while standing in a maintenance bay, the Voulge was stored. "Looks like they didn't remove anything from you…" Her eyes motioned over to the Glaive units standing across from it. "All I need is filler, while their confused I can manage to get it running again." Without wasting any more time Feite ran along the catwalk towards the nearest computer.

The computer flashed brightly while Feite typed quickly at its keys. "Everything is getting automated; whatever happened to the good old manual way." A nearby mechanical lift moved up behind the Voulge's filler unit, and unlatched the armor. A light amount of pressure shot out from the compartment expelling the half burned, and severely damaged energy filler. Feite let out a small laugh at the part while it was luckily removed without much trouble. "Hurry up; I don't have much time left." The door of the hanger bay opened while a pair of pilots rushed inside.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Feite let out a small laugh while she waved her hand to the pilots. "Sorry, I'm not the type to stay locked up in a cell for long. Bye-bye boys." She turned her back and run across the catwalk. The pilots ran over in chase, but quickly stop while she effortlessly climbed into the cockpit and sealed the canopy.

The chest brace latched onto Feite while the cockpit slides forward. Her hands grip the controls while the main computer started to boot up. The bio-metric laser scanned across her eyes while the computerized voice spoke out. "Specify access code…" Feite closed her eyes and took a deep breath before glaring at the main monitor. "Aeternum Vale…"

"Input accepted welcome back…" The Voulge started up with its monitor displaying its heavy damage. A few of the nearby side panels were filled with static. "Damage at nearly forty five percent, suggest immediate repairs." Feite shook her head while pressing on the foot pedals causing the Knightmare to take its first step after being bathed in fire hours ago.

The catwalk warped from the sudden movement while sparks flew from the binding system. The Voulge's single eye flashed to life while it turned towards the pilots trying to board their own Knightmare. Feite placed her finger against the trigger and shook her head. "I don't think so…" The single Vulcan shot across the upper catwalk causing the pilots to dive for cover. "What weapons do I have left?" She looked at the side monitor while letting out a pained sigh. "They took everything except for the bullets." Feite looked across the hanger, and smirked at the wall mounted weapons. "Looks like I'll have to suffice with the Glaive equipment."

"What is going on?" Kasha jerked in her chair while the operator turned to him. "The hanger bay, the captured Knightmare is moving again!" Kasha growled while he threw his hand out. "I want reinforcements here now!" The operator pressed several buttons on her console and shook her head. "We're being jammed!" Kasha's eyes widen while from the front of the view window the hatch sealing the hanger bay was blown off. "Damn it!"

The Voulge took a step out of the G1 while the small arms fire from the escorts bounce off its remaining armor and revealed skeleton. Feite jerked at the controls turning the Voulge around. Its ominous single eye stared at the bridge. "Feite, glad you managed to escape without our help." The single Burai leaped out of the foliage and rolled over to the Voulge's backside. Its rifle discharged several shots at the nearby escort vehicles. They explode one by one while Feite glared up at the bridge. "Sayonara…Kasha."

Kasha's eyes were wide while he was completely stunned along with most of the bridge crew. "This can't be, damn those black knights!"

Feite raised the captured rifle, and pulled the trigger sending a barrage of fire into the small bridge. The glass shattered while the armor was ripped to pieces before exploding in a violent plume of smoke and debris. "Feite, we need to get out of here…." Soran's voice came clearly through the radio while Feite was breathing heavily. She thought that killing Kasha would remove some of the pain off her shoulders, but in fact it didn't even make a difference. Her eyes were shuddering at the flaming wreckage of the bridge while Soran jerked the Voulge with the Burai. "Feite! We're blowing the bridge, so hurry up." The Voulge stood still for a moment before turning towards the bridge. "Very well…

In a small clearing, the Voulge came to a stop beside what was left of the Akishima support group. Tamaki and a few others managed to get out with only a handful of the people that left with Feite. Feite wiped her forehead while letting out a deep sigh. She pulled the release switch opening the canopy allowing the chair to pull backward. The chest restraint moves forward while the fresh cool air from the outside pours into the cockpit.

Feite sat for a moment with her arms hanging at her sides in a relaxed manner. It was a moment of relaxation that was well needed. Her body was on the verge of total exhaustion, the only emotion that was pressing her body to move further was slowly dying down. _'I feel so tired….it's safe to rest for awhile…'_ She whispered while her head fell forward falling into a deep slumber.

Tamaki cross over the grassy clearing with hands tucked firmly in his pockets. He glanced up at the open cockpit, and smiled over at Feite while she slept. "What should we do about her? She's wounded, but I think she'll do fine." Tamaki turned over to catch Haruka walking towards him with two cups of coffee in hand. He let out a soft nod while grabbing hold of one of the cups. "Well, I'm glad we managed to get Feite back to us safely, but we lost a lot of good people." Tamaki stared at his reflection in the coffee, and stared at the evening sky. "I know, but Feite is kind of like Zero you know…" Tamaki looked over with a confused look on his face. "How so?" Haruka shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip from her mug. "Her charisma and attitude she never gave up. I'm starting to see why she was a founding member."

"I don't think Feite would like you talking while she's fast asleep." Soran walked up behind the pair with a smile on his face. He tucked his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket while shivering slightly. Tamaki took a sip while shaking his head in disagreement. "She's been through hell and back. We're pretty much complimenting her." Soran glared up at Feite while she slept in the uniform of a Britannian foot soldier. He shook his head while pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "That girl is exactly as I was told….a real life Minerva. I'm shocked that she can sleep at a time like this." Haruka covered her mouth while she let out a small laugh. "Leaving the job to us adults I figure." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. "You're not much older than Feite is last I checked." Haruka's face turned red while she pouted over. "Don't ruin the moment Tamaki!"

"So anyway did we manage to get into contact with the others?" Soran tapped the pack against his palm before removing a single cigarette. Tamaki crouched down and sat on the firm grass beneath him. "Yeah, Ogi was pretty happy. Everyone was concerned about the reports..." Haruka took a seat on a nearby rock and placed her mug beside her foot. "What do you mean reports?" Tamaki glanced up at Feite again, and sighed. "Something about the news report being censored by the governor general. I don't know what Ogi was saying if you ask me. He's probably overjoyed that we're safe." Soran lit his cigarette and took a drag. "I'm hope you're telling the truth, I don't want to fight like that again."

In the dimly lit room inside Cornelia's office, she stood in front of the window. A glass of wine was held in her off hand while Nonette smiled from a nearby chair. "Are you happy, or angry that Feite escaped Kasha's dirty claws?" Cornelia took a sip while her expression turned into an agitated one. "Neither, but I can only offer my thanks to her. Feite wiped his existence of the face of the planet." Nonette let out a small giggle while tilting her wine glass. "Is that why you ordered the news to censor her name? This façade is getting rather boring…I almost want to test her skills myself." Cornelia glared out the corner of her eye, and scoffed at her close friend. "That is not if I fight her first…"

The sound of yelling fills the hanger containing the Lancelot while Azalea stands beside a frantic and annoyed Suzaku. "What the hell is wrong with you? Feite is a criminal and yet you…" Azalea lowered the data pad, and her grave stare caused Suzaku to stop instantly. "My little sister is her own person Suzaku, she is not a puppet, and that is the only trait that I admire about her. It's unfortunate that she is our enemy, but she is my flesh and blood. I will not have you belittle her in my presence." Suzaku clenched his fist while Azalea quickly slapped him across the face. His eyes widen while he looked back over at Azalea. "You are exactly like her…a venomous snake ready to bite..." Suzaku was briefly interrupted by the sound of the bay door opening. The cool night breeze entered the hanger while Lloyd entered from the opening doors. "So this is where you two where, Azalea are you having a fun time studying my float system?" Azalea let out a fake smile, and nodded. "Yes, Suzaku was most informative about the system's specs. I learned a great deal about this and I hope to create a similar version for the Glaive series." Lloyd bowed and let out a small laugh. "This is odd, you usually are really hostile. Are you feverish?" Azalea turned her head to the side, and pushed her glasses up. "No, I've matured since we last spoke with each other."

Feite woke up to the touch of a heavy blanket. She slowly opened her eyes while immediately feeling the bruises from the battle, and the late Colonel Kasha's interrogation techniques. _'Where am I?' _She paused for a moment looking around only to figure out that she was in the back of the moving ambulance on the highway back to the Tokyo Settlement.

Across from her Haruka sat wearing a paramedic uniform along with a few others familiar faces. "How are you feeling? We managed to get some of the swelling down." She let out a wholehearted smile at Feite while she sat in a temporary state of confusion. "I'm fine…but what is with the disguise?" Haruka let out a smile while looking at the driver. "It's a long story, we ran into a member from Kyoto, and it was decided we use the ambulance to get back into the settlement. It works since you look like you were in a traffic collision."

Feite laid her head back into the pillow of the gurney, and smiled. "I guess that's a decent back story, but I need to tell you something Haruka…" Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "There is nothing left to say, just get some rest." Feite turned her gaze away while her expression turned sour. "I failed so miserably, I even got captured…" Haruka let out a sigh, and firmly shook her head. "Don't worry about it I said. Did we leave the confident Feite back in Akishima? Or are you perhaps an evil twin?" Feite let out a faint smile while turning her head to the side. "That is such a bad joke…have we gotten into contact with Zero, and the others?" Haruka let out a nod while the ambulance moved along the freeway towards the shimmering lights of the settlement.


	19. Chapter 19

Stage Twenty-Two "Blood Stained Hands"

A loud and painful groan filled the bath while Feite lowered herself underneath the warm waters. Her bruises were still tender while her face showed more pain than she let on. She laid her head back to the side of the tub while looking up at the ceiling.

Being in Akishima made Feite a little detached from the whole political world making some of the commotion heard in the streets outlandish upon her return. There had been several news reports as of late detailing the special administration zone of Japan that was recently announced by Euphemia. Feite's eyes narrowed while she glared up at the circular light in the center of the bathroom. She rubbed a wash rag over her arms and let out an annoyed sigh. _'Euphemia, you are much too naïve. There will never be peace between the conqueror and the conquered.'_

After soaking in the bath for what would seem like hours, Feite walked out into the living room dressed in a bath robe. She walked over to the nearby coffee table and turned on the television. There was another news broadcast about the special admin zone that made a smug smile flash on Feite's face. Her smile quickly faded while the door bell sounded throughout the large apartment. _'Who could that be?' _An irritated gaze promptly flashed on her face while pacing over to the door in an angry manner.

"Who is it?" Feite howled while she was fuming over the uncalled for interruption. A familiar voice promptly replied causing her face to soften. "It's me Lelouch; I want to speak with you." Feite looked down at what she was wearing, and tightened the bathrobe over her chest. "Sure…" A light amount of red was on her face while pressing the door switch.

The door slides open with Lelouch standing there with a box held in his hands. A small tie was wrapped around it while the box itself was from Feite's favorite bakery a walks away from the school campus. "I…" Lelouch's eyes widen while he took a step back while his own face turned a different shade of red. His shocked reaction almost made him drop the cake onto the floor. Feite let out a smile while moving her hand over her mouth. A soft chuckled exited her lips while Lelouch crossed into the building, and glared up at her. "Why don't you put on some clothes? I'm glad I decided to ring the bell instead of using the key." He tried his best to keep his gaze away from Feite while his hormones seemed to want the opposite. "Clothes you say? I'm wearing some already…it's just not enough for a nobleman like yourself is it?" Lelouch held his head high while placing the box onto the table, and pulling the string.

The box unfolded into an elaborately designed strawberry layered cake with a mouth watering amount of frosting. "Enough playing around, if you're well enough to joke around you…." Lelouch turned his head away with a smug smile growing on his face. He rested his elbows on the table, and lightly lowered his chin onto the top of his hands. Feite looked over her shoulder, and sighed. "You are quite traditional….let me get dressed, and I'll serve the cake for the two of us." Lelouch let out a small nod while his eyes shifted towards the television. _'Euphemia, what is your reasoning behind this? Do you wish to follow the path that is opposite of my own?' _

Lelouch shook his head while pushing off the countertop, and walking around into the kitchen. He ran his hand alongside the island while letting out a soft laugh. _'If I allow Euphemia to go about this, the Japanese will become content, but what will I have left?' _ He opened the nearby cupboard and pulled out a pair of plates. _'Will I live a life of solitude? Will I still have to be confined to live a lie?' _

"Lelouch?" Feite's voice filled the apartment while she crossed over towards the kitchen. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts, and a small white tee shirt. "Oh, here you are…" She paused while shaking her head in a disappointed way. "I thought I said I'd serve the cake…" Without waiting for Lelouch to respond, Feite elegantly took the dishes away from him, and lightly placed them onto the kitchen island. Lelouch eyed Feite while she started to slice the cake into two pieces. _'No, I wouldn't be living a lie anymore. Zero will be no more, and I'd be able to live with Feite….' _

Lelouch took a step forward, and lightly grabbed Feite by the arm. "Feite, I want to ask you something." Feite's eyes widen while she put the knife down and turned over her a shocked manner. "Lelouch, you scared me, what do you want to say?" He took a deep breath while turning his head to the side. "If Euphemia were to establish the Special Zone of Japan, and the Order was disbanded what would you do…?" Feite turned her head away and glared down at the knife. "I wouldn't give up my fight to destroy Britannia Lelouch. Are you thinking of stopping Lelouch?" Lelouch turned his head away and tugged at his collar. "I was thinking of doing so, but you seem disappointed. Euphemia invited Zero, and the black knights to join the ceremony. Euphemia has a dream, and we could use her to cripple Britannia in another way." Feite let out a sigh, and shook her head. "Lelouch, there is no such thing as a Utopia. Euphemia lives in the clouds too much…" He glared down at Feite while walking past her and towards the living room in the interconnected room. "I see, so you'd be against it….It was Suzaku's way that I was thinking of, but I frankly do realize that would make everything we've done in the past few months amount to nothing."

Feite ran her finger over the piece of cake and lightly placed it into her mouth. She closed her eyes while a small smile flashed on her face. It was a refreshing taste something that gave a moment of clarity before slowly becoming engulfed in reality of current events. "So what do you propose to do to Euphemia? I don't think you would be sick enough to kill your own sister." Lelouch took a bite of the cake, and shook his head. "There will probably be a large amount of guards there, and I probably will be placed through a metal detector. I doubt they'd let anyone accompany me short of C.C. in the Gawain. So I think I will have everyone on standby in the forested area nearby the arena." Feite let out a soft sigh while picking up her fork. "You could use a ceramic needle gun. I hear they're impervious to being detected. Also clean up after firing is nonexistent, the needle shatters eliminating all evidence short of fragments. I however will attend the ceremony as a guest."

"Guest?" Lelouch let out a mocking laugh while slightly covering the smirk on his face. "I thought you didn't have many friends outside of the school? I would believe that you were already blacklisted by the Empire." Feite let out a deep sigh, and shook her head. "I was, but Euphemia is naïve enough to allow me to view the ceremony. Cornelia and the others have yet to make an action in response to my being a member of the Knights. So it should be easy to do so…" Lelouch rubbed his chin and let out a small nod. "Yes, that seems to be true. Feite, I'm not going to tell anyone else that you're going to be there. So be careful, and just observe."

Several hours later, Feite stepped out of a black vehicle in front of the Governor General's office. _'Be careful and just observe? Who do you think I am Lelouch? A robot?"_ There was a slight amount of apprehension in Feite's face, as this was the headquarters of her enemy. This was a gambit that could turn sour or even play to the favor of Lelouch's grand plan.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Guilford stood on the steps staring down at Feite who wore a white sundress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I'm here to talk with Euphemia before her big day. Surely I don't need Cornelia's authorization for such a meeting." Guildford took a step back with his hand nearly reaching for the gun on his belt. He was nearly sweating while he simply shook his head. "I see…let me see if the Princess is ready for your company. Follow me." He waved his hand before turning back and leading Feite into the building.

"Oh Feite?" Euphemia yelled from the lobby alerting a few soldiers including Guilford who stood in utter shock at the casual attitude from the younger princess. "Lady Euphemia…" Feite held up her hand and waved over at Euphemia. "Hi, sorry I took so long to get here my sister had to get a car prepared for me." Euphemia crossed over and waved her hand. "It's been so long since you last contacted me. So shall we proceed with the tea I promised you over the phone?" Feite let out a soft nod while giving a smug look to Guilford. "Yes, princess I would love that…" She crossed over to Euphemia, and whispered under her breath. _'I'm only here as a guest, don't get so irate Guilford.' _Guilford stiffened up while bowing cordially to the princess. "If you need anything please feel free to ask Lady Euphemia." Euphemia let out a small nod, and waved over to the uneasy Guilford. "I doubt anything will happen. But thank you Guilford."

"That is a cute dress you're wearing. Where did you get it?" Euphemia looked over with a glint of jealousy in her eyes. Feite looked down at her dress and sighed. "I got it at the mall a while before the semester started…So Euphemia are you nervous with the ceremony tomorrow?" Euphemia let out a soft nod while looking down the hallway. "Yes, but with Suzaku there I'm going to be a little at ease." She paused for a moment while opening the nearby doorway. "Why are you so curious? I thought you really didn't like political things." Feite put a finger over her lips and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess, but it's interesting you know. I just want to have a front row seat." She crossed into the room where Suzaku sat at a table sipping a cup of tea. His eyes narrowed while meeting Feite's. "Feite…" He hid his scowl the best he could while standing up from his seat. "Lady Euphemia…"

Euphemia looked over with a smile and closed the door behind her. "Oh Suzaku, Feite is going to be joining us for some tea." Feite glared over at Suzaku with a nonchalant look on her face. She was already quite used to it, but it was obvious Suzaku was still angry with her decision. "It's been a long time Suzaku, how is everyone at Ashford?" Suzaku returned to his seat, and crossed his leg over the other. "Fine, so what brings you here Feite? Shouldn't you be taking entrance exams for university?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and crossed to the small circular table. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to view an important piece of history. If Euphemia's plan happens, it will unite the elevens or I mean Japanese to us Britannians. I came here to ask if Euphemia bring me with you two to the ceremony." Euphemia let out a small laugh and took a seat at the table. "I don't mind at all…" Suzaku shook his head, and lightly touched Euphemia's hand. "Euphie, I don't think…" Feite leered over at Suzaku while leaning forward. "What harm can I do Suzaku?" Euphemia's clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yes, it will be a wonderful day. It will be nice to have a friend there with me."

"If Euphie says its okay, I can't go against her. So enough talking about the ceremony." Suzaku poured Euphemia and Feite a glass before placing the pot back onto its warmer. Euphemia opened the nearby sugar jar, and put two spoonfuls into both hers and Feite's cups. "Do you take two spoons still Feite?" Feite let out a soft nod and picked up her cup. "Yes, you know me all too well."

In a separate room, Cornelia stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "So Feite came here by herself? She's extremely brave to come here by herself, and without a weapon." She let out a light chuckle while looking over at Guilford who stood beside her. "Yes, but I don't think she's here to perform an assassination." Nonette placed a book back on to the shelf while looking over at the two. "If Feite wanted to perform an assassination, she would have been finished by now. Cornelia, you know this more than anyone else. Feite isn't a cold blooded murderer." Cornelia rubbed her temple while nodding a few times. "I guess that is true, but we should be extra careful if she is going to be at the ceremony. Since I have to attend to some other business, I'll have Dalton be there for extra support." Nonette scoffed while she moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Extra support, his eyes will be on everyone other than Feite. Suzaku on the other hand is probably an even match for her." Cornelia raised her eyebrow as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. "Kururugi? Is he even capable of keeping up with her?" Nonette shrugged her shoulders, and let out a mild laugh. "I don't know, but we should find out if anything happens."

"So will you'll meet us before the ceremony right?" Euphemia stood up with Suzaku standing behind her. Her hands were resting in front of her lap while Feite crossed over to the doorway. She waved her hand over her shoulder, and sighed. "Yes, I will see you then." Before exiting the room, Feite placed her palm against the frame of the door. Her offhand gripped the knob while she tilted her head downward. "Euphemia, I hope that your plan works…It seems the world will be examining you from all angles." Euphemia paused while turning over to Suzaku with confusion in her face. "Yes…thank you Feite...I'll see you then." Suzaku leered over with his hand already balled up into a fist. He turned his head to the side and shook the look off before Euphemia could spot it. _'Feite, if you or Zero does anything to her. I will kill you for sure be it in public or in a Knightmare.' _

Feite walked down the hallway with her eyes closed while she collected her thoughts. Her heart was pounding with the feeling of Lelouch leaving her behind with revenge left unfinished. _'I will wait to see what happens tomorrow Lelouch. If you don't do what I believe should be done, I'll have to do what will turn me into a devil.'_

From a window above, Nonette stared down at Feite while she crossed over to the car waiting in front. She held a glass of wine in her offhand while both arms were crossed over her chest. "Looks like Feite is leaving now…you can go check on Euphie if you want." Cornelia looked up in a shock while it quickly faded into a scowl. "Shut up, Nonette must you keep acting like a child. Euphemia can take care of herself, It's just precautions must be maintained with her announcement." Nonette raised her eyebrow while sipping from her glass. "Announcement? Did she really do what I'm thinking about?" Cornelia nodded. "Yes, Euphemia formally denounced her right to the throne. The mainland will be sending a reply a little after the Japanese ceremony." Nonette shook her head, and rubbed her temple. "That was a stupid thing for her to do…"

The sun had long since set over the horizon with the settlement's lights flashing in night sky. Feite stood on the rooftop of the luxurious apartment building with C.C. standing a few feet behind her. "Lelouch has some conflicting emotions after what you said to him earlier. I'm sure that he will take those to heart at tomorrow's meeting." Feite shrugged her shoulders while letting the wind blow through her hair. She opened her eyes revealing the unforgiving expression on her face. Her narrowed eyes mimicked a hawk as it eyed its prey from afar. "I hope he does, since Lelouch wears a mask to hide his identity, yet I have to rely on misinformation. If he doesn't do so, I can no longer live a normal life." C.C. crossed over to the edge while slowly looking over. "I see, but I doubt a person like you would lie down and die after doing such." Feite shook her head, and started over to the door labeled rooftop access. "Is this what is feels to lose ones humanity C.C.?" C.C. turned over while Feite stopped halfway to the doorway and look up into the night sky. "You're not at that point yet, but yes it is something akin to what you're feeling." Feite clenched her fist, and shook her head. "I don't want to feel this way…" C.C. let out a faint smile, and shook her head. "Then you should call to him before he makes a mistake. You should reveal your feelings before they can't be fulfilled." She glared over at Feite who continued to walk away caught in a dreadful silence.

The next morning the festivities were already underway for the Special Administration Zone of Japan. The press had everything set up with only a few members actually allowed into the arena where a majority of the ceremony would take place. The crowds were filling in by the thousands with more waiting on the outside to view this piece of history.

"Are you sure that you didn't want to wear a gown like mine?" Euphemia stared over at Feite while she wore a simple black and white business suit. There was a hint of jealousy while even in the suit, Feite still radiated with a form of elegance. "I'm fine with this alone Euphie, aren't you nervous? To think you're asking about my outfit when you are about to make history." Euphemia's face turned red while she turned it to the side. "I um, am a little nervous, but with you cheering me I feel a lot of relief." Feite crossed her arms over her chest while eyeing the elaborate dressing room. "Suzaku is also here to support you. He cares a lot for you, its obvious Euphie do you have any feelings for him?" Euphemia held her head up and tried her best to hide the innermost feelings for the man who was her knight. "I…" Feite shook her head while letting out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I already know the answer…." She held out her arm and checked her watch. "It's almost Showtime, are you ready Euphemia?"

Across Area Eleven, in every busy street corner of the crippled Nation everyone had their eyes on the news feet. Even in the busy streets of Tokyo, Britannian and Japanese alike paused to watch the opening ceremony.

"_**This is the site where the memorial ceremony for the establishment of the Specially Administration Zone of Japan is being held. The site is filled with Elevens, no sorry I mean Japanese People. A large number of Japanese People who couldn't get in have gathered outside the venue." **_

The reporter stood elegantly in front of the camera while touching her earpiece while the message from the anchorman plays over the loudspeaker. _**"Leslie, has Zero made his appearance yet?"**_

The field reporter Leslie shook her head while turning up to the empty blue sky above her. _**"No, it seems that, even now, he hasn't contacted anyone."**_

Across the world, the rulers of both the European Union and Chinese Federation chuckle at the fact of Zero arriving or not. In the back of the guests of honor seats, a G1 carrier rested with the Japanese and Britannian Flags flying side by side. In the Observation deck of this large craft, Feite stood with an armed guard standing behind her. "Is this good enough for you to view things?" The guard spoke in a cordial tone while Feite gave a simple nod. "Yes, I would have hoped to be able to sit by my close friend, but I guess with the time constraints I couldn't be fit out in the crowd."The guard let out a small bow before walking over to the doorway. "If you require any refreshment, please feel free to call for me." Feite let out a faked smile while leering down at the crowd of foolish people. _'Lelouch, what is taking you so long…making a grand entrance?' _A small smile flashed on Feite's face while her eyes quickly focused on the Gawain as it hovered elegantly towards the main podium. _'Just as I thought you over-dramatic man…'_

The look of shock was displayed across the members of the Kyoto group while they witnessed the Gawain lowering with Zero standing gallantly beside the head of the towering Knightmare frame. Kirihara gave Zero a grave look as he too was gifted with knowing Lelouch's true identity. A look of worry was stretched across his face as the true identity of Zero would cause the Special Zone to collapse. Acting in unison with each other the Knightmare Frames turn their sights onto the Gawain.

Lelouch looked over at the large formation and let out a sigh. "So they made more of the new model for this situation…they came prepared." He turned his gaze over at Euphemia who rose from seat, and shouted her greeting. "Welcome Zero! Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Without returning a greeting Lelouch responded with the mechanized echo of the helmet amplifying his voice. "Euphemia Li Britannia, I have something to discuss with you after I land." Euphemia paused for a moment with shock in her eyes. "With me?" Zero looked over at the security forces, and nodded. "Alone if possible."

In the forest several miles away from the Specially administrated Zone's ceremony, the Black Knights were mobilized in a circle surrounding the stadium. The Guren and Voulge both were kneeled beside each other with its stealth jamming system being powered by a nearby generator. Inside the cockpit of the Voulge, Haruka sat with the large manual in her hands. "Say, how can Feite pilot this machine so gracefully, yet I can barely even get this to use the jammer correctly?"

Kallen crossed her arms over her chest, and let out a small laugh. "Because Feite was around that machine as if it were her own child. I'm shocked that you're even allowed to use it."

The exhausted yell from Tamaki filled the nearby radio while he sat inside the cockpit of a generic Burai. "Hey how long are we going to sit here and wait? I'm getting cramped."

"Zero told us to wait here, don't you trust him?" Kallen leered over at the machine to her right.

Ogi glared down at the view feed with the same uneasiness held within his eyes. "Everything was done to confirm Britannia's real intentions."

"Vice commander, we were told to wait her because we know their intentions already. Our entire force is already surrounding the facility, waiting to ambush at any moment." Tohdoh glared over at his monitor while Ogi quickly denounced Tohdoh's assumption. "Rakshata and Diethard are deployed, as is Feite in that stadium. Zero is most likely intending to make Euphemia…"

Euphemia looked over at Zero while he walked quickly through the corridors of the G1 carrier. The sound of his boots tapping against the cold metal below echoed through the hallway until Zero paused in front of the doorway leading into the observation deck. Euphemia let out a smile while shaking her head. "We should have our meeting in the briefing room; I have a guest in the observation deck." Zero let out a small chuckle, and outstretched his hand to the terminal nearby. "Euphemia, I'm already aware of your little guest." The door opened revealing an entirely pitch dark room illuminated only by the emergency lights. Euphemia's eyes widen while Feite leaned against a nearby console. She stared at her fingernails while slowly turning over to the pair. "Took you long enough, the camera, and every other thing here is disabled." Zero walked inside, and motioned for Euphemia to enter. "Feite, the rumors were true you are…"

Feite let out a soft nod while the door shut behind Euphemia. Zero crossed over to Feite's side and pulled off his helmet. "Yes, Feite has been with me since the beginning Euphemia. The entire reason why she was your guest was to join in on our meeting." Lelouch stared down at Euphemia while a stern look was on her face. "I'm sorry Euphemia, but I despise Britannia after what it did to both Lelouch and I." Feite gave Euphemia a blind stare while Lelouch pulled out a concealed weapon from his cloak. "This is a ceramic needle gun, Feite recommended it and it has worked thus far." Euphemia glared over at the two, and turned back to focus on Lelouch. "You won't soot at me, right?" Lelouch removed his finger from the trigger, and held the gun out. "Yes, I won't fire at you. Euphie you will be the one firing at me." Euphemia let out a small gasp while Feite took a step forward. "What are you talking about Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned to the two and let out a faint smile underneath his balaclava. "This ceremony is being broadcast all over the world, what would you think would happen if word got out that a Britannian Princess fired a shot at Zero?" Euphemia retained her calm while Feite simply rubbed her head in disgust. "A revolt would occur…" Lelouch moved the helmet in front of his face and tugged the balaclava down. "Yes. Zero would become a martyr if he was tricked into being shot. Especially when Feite is the witness. Your popularity would hit rock bottom."

Euphemia stepped forward and shook her head in disagreement. A look of confusion was spreading across her brow while Feite simply examined the two. "What nonsense are you saying? Together we'll turn Japan…" Lelouch quickly interrupted her and leered over. "Aren't you just unilaterally forcing your opinions down on others? Isn't it the same as Clovis did? All the pieces are in place, and Zero will hover between life and death before recovering miraculously. People act more towards miracles other than reasoning." Feite took a few steps away turning her back towards the two. A calm look was appearing her brow after realizing Lelouch's plan. _'So this is what he intended to do, very clever Lelouch. I just hope you have the fortitude to do so.' _

"Once the people realize that you staged this execution on my life, the people will…" Lelouch stopped while his hand moved over his right eye, and a large pain shot through his body causing him to collapse to one knee. Feite turned around and her eyes widen at Euphemia's quick reaction to Lelouch's pain. She bit her lip in jealously while Lelouch quickly smacked Euphemia away. "Stop feeling pity for me! I won't accept sympathy from you! I will gain my own power! I'm willing to taint myself to get it. Euphemia Li Britannia!" His Geass flared up while Euphemia got up from her knocked down position. "I've already relinquished that name." She took a step towards Lelouch while Feite turned her head to the side. "I think it won't be long before the mainland announces it. I have given up my succession to the throne as well." Lelouch's eyes were filled with shock while Feite slowly raised her eyebrow. "Eh?"

Minutes, later Feite sat in the commander's chair with her chin resting on her open palm. Her eyes stared at both Euphemia and Lelouch with anxiety building up inside her chest. Euphemia spoke of many ideals that slowly started to change the thoughts flowing through Feite's subconscious. _'Perhaps we should join up with Euphemia…'_

Lelouch shook his head while extending his hand to Euphemia. "You are such an idiot, but in the end you still are my sister Euphie." Euphemia let out a small chuckle while she moved hers to shake Lelouch's. "You win...Lets plan how we can make this specially administrated zone survive. Ah, but I don't intend to become your subordinate." Euphemia shook her head while a smile flashed on her face. "Lelouch do you really think I'd shoot you if you disobeyed my orders?" Lelouch took a step to the side, and chuckled. "No, you're mistaken. No one can ignore an order from me. I could say 'shoot me' or 'relieve Suzaku from duty' it's the same no matter what order." Euphemia shook her head in disbelief while Feite's eyes narrowed at Lelouch. "You're always telling jokes…" Lelouch moved a strand of hair out from his eyes and laughed. "It's the truth…For example if I say 'Kill the Japanese' it doesn't matter that you think."

Feite's eyes widen while she felt a pain echo in the back of her mind. Euphemia let out a pained yell while she held her head and stumbled backwards. "Lelouch what have you done you idiot!" Lelouch stared in shock while Feite rushed over to Euphemia and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Euphie fight it! You can beat it so please ignore the order!" Euphemia shook her head while tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to kill them…" Feite stared deeply into Euphemia's eyes but her voice was dulled up inside of her head. Euphemia was losing to Lelouch's Geass, and quickly the passionate Euphemia vanished in an instant.

Lelouch's hand moved over his left eye which was a blood red with his Geass stuck in a permanent state. _'It can't be…I've become like Mao. I can't turn off my Geass…' _He quickly ran over and stared Euphemia in the eyes. "Euphie forget what I…" Euphemia jerked forward pushed Feite backwards into Lelouch making the needle gun fall on the floor. She grabbed the weapon, and without listening to both Feite and Lelouch rushed out of the doorway. "Euphie!" Feite's eyes trembled while she got up first and gave chase. _'Lelouch, you had to joke around…' _

Euphemia ran out from the G1 and towards the central podium where all the Japanese that had gathered turned over. "Excuse me to all those that call themselves Japanese! Can you all die?"

The crowd quickly started up into uproar while Lelouch and Feite run out of the G1 to notice Suzaku, and the guards all unconscious.

Euphemia panned through the crowd with a chaotic tone in her voice. "I would hope you'd all commit suicide, but that is impossible right? So then can all soldiers please annihilate them?" Lelouch replaced the mask on his face, and charged over at her. "Euphie!" The guards quickly stop Lelouch while Feite rushed from behind him. "Get out of my way!" Feite rushed by the side with her fist plunging into a guard on her way to Euphemia. "Euphemia stop this now!" A guard turned away from Zero and grabbed his pole-arm weapon. Feite's eyes widen while time seemed to stop as the needle gun fired its first projectile. The crowd quickly turned over as one man in the front row fell out of his seat with a wound in his chest.

"Euphie stop this now!" Dalton rushed over while throwing his arm out. "Turn off the microphone! Cut the transmission! Princess please…" Euphemia turned around with a scowl in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but please don't interrupt me!" Her finger tugged on the trigger while Dalton's eyes widen while he falls to the side. Feite stopped mid-run with her eyes trembling at Euphemia's actions. "Everyone can you please start killing the Japanese it's an order!"

Feite stood in place while the Knightmare frames started to unleash their bullets onto the crowd. Her heart sank deep into her stomach while the people frantically screamed for their lives to be spared. She shook her head for a moment while witnessing the brutality that she had done at Shikinejima displayed by another person.

Without wasting another minute, Feite dashed off down the podium towards the exit across the way. Lelouch turned over to her shaking from his state of shock while a trail of bullets flew behind Feite killing a few Japanese survivors who followed after her. "Feite!" His screams were muffled by the gunfire while he gave chase.

"Die you filthy Elevens!" A solider aimed his assault rifle at a group of children only to feel the pressure of a kick to his abdomen. Feite had managed to perform the attack before a single bullet was fired. The soldier hunched over dropping his weapon while Feite simply pulled the combat knife from the soldier's vest and plunged it deep into his chest. The soldier coughed out blood while his eyes stare deep into Feite's. "You're Britannian…why are you…" Feite twisted the knife while watching the solider die in her own hands. "I'm a soldier of justice that is why!"Feite turned over to the children and pointed down the hallway. "Run away!"

"Feite!" Zero ran up to Feite with the muffled sound of heavy breathing coming from underneath the helmet. "We need to get out of here…tell the others to begin their attack." Feite looked over with a pair of sorrowful eyes and shook her head. "Go on ahead Zero, you're the leader and it's my job to protect you." Feite picked up the rifle, while bullets flew by overhead. Zero looked over while Feite fired off a few rounds. "Lelouch if you die here, our revolution will end! Euphemia will kill everyone!" Zero nodded while he ran down the corridor with Feite following shortly after.

Outside the stadium venue, the Gawain was already ready to pick up Lelouch. C.C. stared down at Feite while she tossed the rifle aside and nodded at the towering Knightmare. "Lelouch, I will deal with Euphemia…please don't worry about me." Lelouch climbed up the arm of the Knightmare frame, and let out a small nod before entering. "Don't be foolish Feite…"

C.C. looked back while grinning slightly. "I can't believe you went that far." Lelouch pulled off his mask and tossed it over his shoulder. "It wasn't me…I didn't use my Geass…" The look of shock was still displayed heavily on Lelouch's face while C.C. noticed his left eye. "No, I didn't intend to use my Geass. I made the contract knowing it. I knew how dangerous this power could be. I even endangered Feite…she witnessed everything and I've placed a burden on her shoulders." C.C. looked down while Feite stood in front of the Japanese citizens. She waved her hand while they all ran from the venue. "I see…so will she really kill her?" Lelouch looked down and nodded. "Feite will follow the path that I foolishly made."

Feite stared over at the wall while she checked the bullets left in the rifle. She shook her head and placed the magazine back inside. Her eyes glared at the stadium, the shooting from inside had already stopped. The several thousand that were inside were already massacred with only a handful of those that were far from the center survived. _'To think I can stop a Knightmare Frame with only this rifle…' _

The outside wall of the stadium exploded while Knightmare Frames poured out from the cloud of dust. The Sutherland poured out with Feite using an overturned car as a makeshift cover. She aimed over at the first machine while taking in a deep breath. _'If I hit the camera….I have a chance…" _

Lelouch's voice broadcasted from the Gawain to the ground below, and the Black Knights waiting in ambush around the venue. _"To all the members of the black knights! Euphemia has become our enemy! The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is nothing but a despicable trap used to lure us in! The various Mobile Humanoid Combat Armored Knight Units will break into the Ceremonial Venue! We will exterminate the Britannians and rescue the Japanese! Euphemia must be found and killed!"_

From the concealed areas around the venue the various teams of Knightmare frames sprouted from their cover. In front of the front were the Guren and the Voulge. Both were well ahead of the others cutting Britannian frames to pieces while rage burned heavily in the air. Haruka looked at the E-Sensor while scanning the various people around the area. "Where is Feite? She was guarding Zero last I checked." Kallen looked around while pulling the Guren's arm from a melted Sutherlands head. "I have no idea! We need to hurry up and finish this!"

The large caliber bullets rain from above while Feite drops the rifle, and runs away from the car. It exploded causing her to be thrown to the ground in violent fashion. She rolled while the Sutherland rolled up to her while firing the anti-infantry machine gun at the Japanese around it. "Ha-ha, to think a Britannian was attending this meeting. You chose the wrong place to be! Cause I have a free pass to kill everyone I see!" Feite pushed herself up to her feet while the Sutherlands arm moved forward and grabbed her off the ground. The metal arm clenched around her body pulling her into the air.

"I'm going to crush you slowly! So be prepared for pain!" The pilot let out a sinister laugh over the PA while a bullet flew from the distance slamming into the machines shoulder. The arm holding Feite fell to the ground releasing her from its deadly grip. "Like hell am I going to let you crush her!" Tamaki growled heavily while he shot out his slash harken. The wire projectile moved forward and severed the other arm off the Knightmare Frame. The pilot frantically yelled while Guren rolled up and threw its large arm forward. Kallen took a deep breath while looking out the corner of her eye at Feite in the view monitor. "I'm sorry Feite, but please be out of the range of the radiation." The radiant Surger activated while the Sutherland started to bubble from the increased heat.

Feite took refuge behind the severed arm of the Sutherland while it exploded from Kallen's brutal attack. Her eyes widen while she hunches over and vomits at her side. Her eyes were wide as the adrenaline was pumping too much for her body to handle. _'I was too close?' _She took a few deep breaths and wiped her mouth. _'No, I can't give up and leave the efforts to everyone else…' _Feite pushed off the arm she used for cover, and rushed towards the location where Euphemia supposedly was. She stumbled over while the Voulge came into view. The machine came to a skidding stop while its canopy hatch shot open while its knees dug into the ground below. "Feite, your machine!"

Haruka grabbed onto the edge of the open cockpit while the towering Knightmare came to a stop. She motioned over while Tamaki's machine came to a stop nearby. Feite wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve while running over to her machine. She tugged at the side of her jacket, and discarded it to the ground below. "Thank you…"

Feite's vision was blurring while running to her Knightmare. Her foot kicked off the ground while she landed on the kneecap of the Voulge. She quickly ran up the bent limp and climbed up into the cockpit. "Tamaki, we need to get over there, and support Ogi." Tamaki let out a scowl while the cockpit of his machine opened. "We're going to switch, you're better in this than I am."

The Voulge's cockpit slowly came to life while the breastplate attached to the backseat locking Feite securely in the pilot seat. Her arms gripped the controls while glaring off into the explosions in the distance. "This is where it ends...Lelouch's plan has become the ultimate chance for Japan's freedom." The Voulge's eyes let out a bright flash while its vents discharged a massive amount of heat. The shield blade moved forward locking into place with the weapon gleaming in the sunlight. Feite pulled her hair back out of her eyes, and glared forward with a serious look in her eyes. "This is the 1st Autonomous Task Force Leader Feite Avalon, we will follow Zero's plan and hunt down all Britannian Forces in the area. Leave no-one alive. Give no quarter to any surrendering soldier."

The Voulge rushed forward with its feet digging into the ground. Its limbs moved loosely at its sides while its agility was far more than the Burai behind it. Feite's eyes moved rapidly across the screen while the laser designators inside the cockpit barely could keep track of her eye movement. She glared up at the Gawain while approaching the Gloucester at the lead of various Sutherlands.

"Kill them all, leave no Japanese standing." Euphemia's voice echoed from the lead machine while a Sutherland to her side turned over and fired its rifle. "Enemy approaching, it's the black knights!" The soldier's eyes widened while the Voulge simply leaped to the side and lunged forward. Its right arm slashed forward cutting the Sutherland in half. The blade passed through the chest of the Sutherland slicing through the console, and crushing the pilot before ripping out of the other side.

"Are you Japanese?" Euphemia turned over with a confused look while the other Sutherland aim their weapons over at the Voulge. "Princess she just killed Lieutenant Marks." Euphemia shook her head, and sighed. "He attacked without asking if the pilot was Japanese or not."

Feite growled while opening the close proximity PA speaker. "Euphemia, will you not stop your massacre?"

Euphemia's eyes widen while she lightly tapped her cheeks. "Feite? Good you can help me kill the Japanese! You could have your honor restored."

Feite slammed her hand against the side of the cockpit while shaking her head. "I will not allow you to kill another Japanese person even if I rip your cold lifeless body from that Gloucester!" The Voulge took a step forward while the squad surrounding Euphemia start to fire. Feite growled while the bullets pelted against the thick armor of the Voulge, before its particle shield activated. "Like we'd let you kill our princess you traitor!"

The Voulge took a step back while throwing its left arm out. The magnetic grappler harken flew forward and latched onto the cockpit of the first Sutherland. Feite jerked on the controls while pulling back with the Knightmare's left arm. A large amount of electricity surged along the grappler and into the enemy Sutherland. The Knightmare went limp while the Voulge pulled the machine towards it. The wire retracted into the forearm while the fingertips of the Voulge dug into the front of the cockpit ejection module. The pilot's frantic yell echoed inside of Feite's cockpit, she shook her head while holding the machine as a shield.

"Euphemia will you not stop?" Feite stared over at the Sutherland in her main camera while the bullets from his own comrades were laying the Knightmare to waste. The pilot's yells slowly came to a stop while Feite threw the Sutherland to the building in construction nearby. The Sutherland exploded while the other two continued to fire.

"No, Feite I will kill all the Japanese even if you won't help me!" Euphemia looked over down the range at a small child crying beside its dead mother. She let out a small laugh while aiming down at the child. "Even if it's a child, you're still Japanese…" The Gloucester raised its arm while the Voulge charged forward. Feite pulled out the monomolecular cutter and threw it at the second to last Sutherland. The knife dug into the armor killing both the pilot and piercing the energy filler in a single attack. The shield blade moved forward while cutting the Gloucester's forearm in half. The limb shattered against the blade with the rifle equipped arm falling to the ground. The Gloucester took a step back while its arm sparked.

"I told you, I won't let you kill another." The shield blade moved forward and slashed downward through the Gloucester's shoulder. Feite jerked on the controls while sparks flew from the entire Gloucester. The weapon quickly cleaved across the chest of the Knightmare while its upper torso fell to the ground, while its legs still stood stationary.

"Feite, stop it! I will deal with Euphemia!" Lelouch's voice filled Feite's cockpit, but she simply shook her head while the Voulge's cockpit shot open. The Gawain hovered above while Lelouch spotted Feite leaving the cockpit. "What are you doing stop! I Zero order you to leave Euphemia to me!" C.C. shook her head while firing at the last Sutherland down range. "Feite has made her choice…."

Feite leaped out of the cockpit landing feet first on the cracked pavement. Her dress shoes let out a dull tap while she lands in a crouched position. She took a step forward with the embers from the Knightmare's she destroyed brushing against her. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and hatred. _'Lelouch I am sorry, but I will kill Euphemia in front of everyone. Not in the anonymous view of my nightmare, but with my own two hands.' _

Euphemia climbed out the cockpit while looking around nearby. "Oh, what to do my Knightmare is destroyed! Ah!" She stared over at the nearby rifle that had been discarded by one of her soldiers who lie crushed by the debris of one of the nearby Sutherland. She turned around and aimed the rifle at Feite who appeared through the smoke. "Feite? Did you reconsider my offer? That is most gracious of you sister! With you helping me we can kill all the Japanese quickly! Here take this pistol…"

Feite shook her head while the wind started to pick up loosening the ribbon that held her hair back. Her blonde locks tussled in the wind while she walked over to Euphemia. "I'm sorry...the specially administered zone of Japan was a failure. I failed in keeping Lelouch from using his Geass on you." Euphemia raised an eyebrow while in the sky the Gawain lowered to the ground. "Lelouch? Geass? You are speaking nonsense Feite, I must hurry and kill the Japanese to please be kind enough to leave me be if you will not help me."

Suzaku flew forward through the battlefield with his eyes wide. "Where are you Euphemia?" He looked around only to spot the Gawain below. "There she is…" He zoomed in catching a glimpse of Euphemia walking away from Feite. "I'm glad that you're safe…." He let out a sigh while turning his head over at the Guren while it fired up at him. "Damn pests…." His face scowled over at the approaching Kallen while he moved quickly to the opposite side of the field.

Lelouch looked over at the Lancelot, and threw his arm out. "C.C. use the Hadron cannon!" C.C. let out a smile and aimed the cannon over at the Lancelot. The shoulder mounted weapons let out a red flashed while the cannon blazed through the sky towards the Lancelot. The beam clashed against the Lancelot's particle shield, but quickly the energy based shield shattered. The heat from the blast caused the Lancelot to blister as it moved out of the beams path. "I can't block the attack…I need to get Euphemia out of…" His eye moved over to the ground where Euphemia walked.

"Euphemia, I wouldn't have minded becoming your sister." Feite let out a faint smile while shaking her head. "Our children would have played so well together Lelouch and I…and you with Suzaku…" Euphemia paused while looking over her shoulder, "Me and Suzaku? But he is Japanese, why would I choose him to become my husband?" Feite closed her eyes and shook her head. She reached behind her back and pulled out a pistol. "Allow me to release the sadness that your soul feels now Euphemia. Your eyes may not shed a tear now, but your soul is crying out…" Euphemia's eyes widened while Feite pulled the trigger. The gun fell out of her hands while all strength left her body. A wound started to bleed out from her abdomen while Feite lowered her shooting arm. Her eyes started to water while tears started to fall from them.

Suzaku's eyes trembled while he let out a chaotic yell. The Lancelot charged forward once again with the Hadron cannon missing the agile machine. His hand pulled the trigger while bullets flew into the ground where Feite stood. Feite threw her arm up, but it was too late as one of the bullets fractured against the remains of a Knightmare as her side kicking up shrapnel into her face. The Lancelot brushed by grabbing Euphemia before blasting off towards the Avalon hovering in the sky above.

Feite's hand moved to the right side of her face while blood soaked the entire right side of her face. Lelouch's eyes widen while he turned over at the fleeing Suzaku. "Feite!" The cockpit of the Gawain opened up while Lelouch with his helmet on rushed over to the wounded Feite. Kallen's eyes widen while she zoomed in on Feite. Her hand shook while it moved over her mouth. "No….Feite…her…"

Lelouch rushed over to Feite, and grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes widen at the damage concealed underneath her right eye. "Feite, are you alright?" Feite whimpered while the pain surged through her body. Her left eye glared weakly at Zero. "My eyes…Lelouch…I can't feel...or see anything…." Lelouch rubbed his hands alongside Feite's shoulders while embracing her. "Feite…you lost your eye because of my Geass…." Feite's hand moved up to the side of the helmet, and she shook her head. "The mistake is mine Lelouch….I can't believe this…"

Kallen leaped out of the Guren and rushed over with a medical kit in her hand. "Hang in there Feite; I radioed Tamaki to bring the doctor here." She kneeled down and placed the medical kit to the side. Zero looked over at Kallen and quickly grabbed a compress. "We need to stop the bleeding, Feite hold this to your eye." Feite moved her hand away from her eye showing the cut that started from the center of her forehead to the side of her cheek. "I already know Zero, so don't tell me how it's not that bad."

Onboard the Avalon, Suzaku stood in the elevator holding Euphemia is his arms. The gunshot wound from Feite was fatal while her blood had stained his own attire. The doctors look over at him in shock while they quickly take her on the nearby gurney. "There is no time, we need to hurry and get her to the medical bay. Lord Kururugi, please hold this and follow us." Suzaku held a small bag while the doctors started to run down the hallway. He paused a moment, and rushed after them.

Moments later, inside the command center Diethard smiled at the image of Feite shooting Euphemia looping on a nearby monitor. "So, you were recording a lot of information. Are you sure that Zero will approve of this? Feite after-all will become a hunted woman now." Diethard looked over and nodded. "Yes, but Zero's plan was ultimately successful, and with this everyone will rally under our flag." Rakshata placed the pipe in between her lips, and sighed. "Didn't Feite get injured by the Lancelot as it flew past her?" Diethard ran his hand through the stubble that had grown on his chin. "Yes, she's being treated by the doctor."

On the medical bed, Feite laid while the Japanese doctor removed the shrapnel from her right side. The sound of the metal clicking against the edge of the plate filled the small medical room while Feite's bloody right eye stared up at the doctor. "Is my eye useless?" The doctor shook his head while starting to perform the stitching. "You were lucky…the shrapnel stopped short of your eyeball, and the optic nerve. Sadly, you won't have the use of your eye for a month..." Feite closed her left eye and sighed deeply. "I guess that is good news, where is Zero and the others?" The doctor looked over at the television nearby. "He's making an announcement."

The door leading into the medical room opens while the doctor and nurse walk out. "About Cornelia…" The soldier let out a small nod while turning towards the medical room, and Suzaku who sat silently beside the medical capsule. "We'll contact her…will lady Euphemia survive the trip back to the government office?" The doctor shook his head, and turned down the hallway. "I'm afraid not, the shooter knew where to deal a mortal blow. I'll contact Lord Schneizel about the matter…"

Suzaku stared down at Euphemia's sigil in his hands while barely holding himself from crying. "Suzaku…" Euphemia's muffled voice echoed from inside the capsule. Her weak eyes stared over at him while Cecile opened the capsule, and lead Lloyd out of the room. Suzaku looked down at his princess with gloom growing in his brow. "Euphemia, I hope that you'd tell me…why did you issue that order?"Euphemia weakly replied while her body lay stationary in the bed. "Order? What are you talking about…? More importantly, Suzaku you're Japanese…right?" The red ring formed around Euphemia's eyes while she looked up at him. He let out a small nod while Euphemia started to shake her head. "No… I can't...No I can't think of that…can't..." She closed her eyes while slowly the effect of the Geass faded. "Suzaku…can I ask you something? The ceremony…" Euphemia opened her eyes while smiling at Suzaku. "How is Japan doing?" Suzaku let out a gasp while looking up at her with a shocked look. "Euphie...you don't remember?"

Meanwhile at the venue, Feite walked out of back of a truck with a bandage wrapped over the right side of her face. Her hair was stained a slight bit of crimson while crossing over to Zero, and the cheering crowd. Zero flicked his cape, and held both his arms out. "Japanese people, to all the people who were oppressed by Britannia! I have always been waiting. Constantly correcting the mistakes of Britannia from the shadows. Hoping that someday they would change themselves. However our hopes were betrayed! By this act of Brutality called a 'massacre'"

Euphemia coughed while looking up at Suzaku. "Are all the Japanese thankful?"

The crowd cheers for Zero's speech while denouncing Euphemia's actions during the ceremony.

"We can't forgive Euphemia!"

"Despicable Bitch!"

"Witch"

"Liar"

The crowds' discontent and support for Zero grew while Feite walked up behind Zero, and stopped by Kaguya. "You are the one that shot Euphemia are you not?" Feite looked down at the small Japanese girl, and let out a small not. "Yes, that would be me Kaguya Sumeragi." Kaguya's eyes widen while she covered her mouth. "You know who I am?" Feite moved her hand over the bandaged portion of her face. "You are related to Suzaku, I remember you from back then." Kaguya looked down while shaking her head. "I don't remember that, but I was shocked that you were the one that pulled the trigger…." Feite shook her head while staring at the cheering crowd. "Euphemia was going to wipe out everyone, attacking unarmed people is a crime despite what Britannia believes."

"That's right!" Zero's speech continued despite Kaguya and Feite having a conversation of their own. "Euphemia truly is the representation of the kindness of Britannia! She is just a murderer operating behind the façade of building a country! I shall announce here and now on, we will regain our independence from Britannia! However that doesn't mean the revival of the previous Japan. I won't make the foolish mistake of repeating history. What we are going to create is a brand new Japan. She must have a wide embrace, ready to accept anyone regardless of race, past, and ideals. A place where the strong won't oppress the weak. A country with dignity, her name is…" Zero held both arms to the sky and threw them outward. "The United States of Japan."


	20. Chapter 20

Stage Twenty-Three "Minerva's Blessing"

It had been hours since the massacre and the announcement of the United States of Japan. Several groups of civilians that had lost friends and family at the hand of Euphemia joined hands with the Black Knights while armaments and ammunition were gathering at the venue and the captured Britannian Knightmare Frames and Command vehicles. The members of the black knights were quickly becoming larger with groups from the nearby area coming in to pledge their allegiance.

The day was ending with the sky colored a bittersweet red while the sun sank into the horizon. Feite sat on the rooftop of a standing building used as a temporary headquarters with her fringe cascading in front of her eyes. A dull look was held within her left eye while she held out her hand. "Is this punishment Suzaku? You should have killed me and the score would have been even." Her hand moved over to her heart while letting out a soft sigh. "What do you want to see me about Lelouch?"

Zero stood behind her with his cape fluttering in the wind. "Feite, how is your wound doing? Are you able to pilot the Voulge properly without your right eye?" He crossed over to the edge and stopped beside her. His gloved hand reached over to her with palm open. Feite looked down at him and moved her hand to his quickly clasping against it. "I should be well enough to pilot…it's just that I can't play around anymore Lelouch."

"I know that, we're venturing into uncharted territory now. I'm not sure if we'll have a chance in winning, but with these numbers it's possible." Zero placed his hand against the side of his helmet while slowly removing it. His bright red left eye caught Feite's gaze while she took a few steps back. "Your eye…don't tell me…" Lelouch turned his head to the side while he held his hand over it refusing to stare Feite directly in the eye. "Yes, my Geass has become out of control like Mao's. So Feite I…" Feite walked over to Lelouch and gripped his wrist and pulled his arm away. Her eye stared into his Geass sigil filled eye while she chuckled slightly. "You used Geass on me already Lelouch, so even if you accidentally ordered me to. I wouldn't be affected." Lelouch closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Feite, why did you not let me kill Euphemia? It was my responsibility to correct my mistake…"

Feite shook her head while pulling back from Lelouch. She turned her back to him, and smiled. "Maybe it was because I felt responsible. I could have stopped you from playing around with your Geass. If only I had known that you'd lose control of it like Mao did. I wanted to save you the sorrow of having to rectify the mistaken you've done." Her smile started to fade while she turned her head to the side. "Do you hate me for killing Euphie?" Lelouch turned over to the rooftop doorway and replaced the mask on his face. "No, as a matter of fact you've probably turned all of Britannia against you." His hand moved to caress Feite's cheek while Kallen pushed the door open. "Zero, we've received word that reinforcements are pouring in from all over the area." Zero let out a firm nod and walked over towards her. "Good, inform everyone that we will be moving out shortly. I suspect many other groups will join us along the way. Feite, please come with me I have to speak with you privately."

Cornelia sat inside her office with a napkin held inside her clenched fist. Her eyes were trembling while tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. A camera man pointed his camera at the Governor General while the other reporters from the local networks lie in a state of sympathy. Guilford looked over at his lady, and shook his head. "My Lady, do you wish to continue with this statement?" Cornelia closed her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Yes, please stare the broadcast."

On every monitor across Area Eleven, Cornelia appeared seated behind her desk with her face holding a malevolent look while her hands were folded over the other. _**"Attention all citizens of Area Eleven, with great sorrow I'm to inform you that your vice –governor general, and princess Euphemia Li Britannia was killed by a fatal gunshot wound sustained by Black Knight Member, Feite Alva Avalon." **_

The footage of Cornelia is quickly replaced with the footage of Feite shooting Euphemia in the vicinity of the venue near Mt. Fuji's Sakuradite facility. The loud crash from a glass of water filled the student council room while Nina's hands were resting at the sides of her face. Her eyes trembled while tears rolled down the sides of her face. "This can't be…" Milly stood in utter shock while a small stack of papers fell out of her hand and hit the floor. "Feite can't possibly have…"

"Sayoko…this can't be true right? Feite couldn't hurt anyone…" Nunally sat while a look of utter shock was displayed on her face. Sayoko entered the room with a tray of tea placed on it. She looked over at the television and closed her eyes. "It surely must be a mistake; did your brother say anything about it?" Nunally shook her head while reaching to the mobile phone lay out on the desktop. "No, but I'll give him a call…"

Nina crossed through the hallway with her hand supporting her towards the way to the elevator leading into the schools lower storage area. A look of madness was spread across her face while she mumbled under her breath. "That whore will die…I'll blow her up using that! Yes!" She stopped in front of the doorway and quickly imputed the code.

The elevator opened while Nina stumbled inside while she quickly pressed the close button. The large doors quickly slammed shut while the elevator started moving downward into the abyss of a storage room below the school building.

Azalea sat behind a desk while looking out of the window at the beautiful bay through the window behind her desk. She had returned to Britannia with Schneizel after deliberating heavily with the Chinese Government. It was a boring turn of events with Azalea being showcased around being hand in hand with the second prince of Britannia.

In the background a news report was coming live from Area Eleven playing the recorded rerun of Cornelia's speech filled the room with her emotionally distraught voice echoing in the large office. "The United States of Japan, quite an iconic name…catchy as well." She picked up the remote off the table and shut off the television. Her hawk-like gaze turned to the man standing at the nearby bar. "Feite you truly despise Britannia much more than I. Let's see if you can win against insurmountable odds."

Kallen sat at one of many tables set up in the staging area she stared over at a knife held in her hand while looking up at the G1 transport behind her. _'I need to become stronger, I need to strive to keep up with you…I can't let you keep Zero to yourself.' _She blinked slightly while Soran walked up wearing a simple pilot suit for his Knightmare. "So, what are you thinking about Kallen?" He took a seat across from her while she shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking about Feite, is it wise to have her still lead without the use of her right eye?" Soran let out smile and shook his head. He pressed onto the table's base and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know her well enough, but from when I fought with her in Akishima that girl is extremely stubborn. She'd fight with a stick if it meant protecting Zero." Kallen let out a small laugh while slowly turning up at the bridge of the carrier behind her. "I knew that already…but Soran do you think Zero and Feite have a relationship with each other? Something more than a protector and leader?"

Soran nearly fell backwards while swinging his arms forward to tilt his chair back to the ground. He took in several deep breaths while catching his breath. "Something else, what you mean lovers? Kallen do you have the hots for Zero?" Kallen's cheeks turned a hint of red while she turned away. "Not at all…it's just Zero has been with Feite for a few hours already, and it's almost time for the operation." Soran tapped his fingers on the table, and grinned. "Don't think about it too hard. Anyway I'm going to help tune up the Gekka."

Feite sat on the edge of a small edge of a cot while looking up at Lelouch while he stood by the window staring out at the volunteers. "I never thought it would come to this Feite. I actually formed an army strong enough to fracture Britannia." He turned over with a faint smile on his face while his eyes met Feite's. Lelouch walked over to her and lightly ran his hand alongside her cheek. "Your smile always inspires me to do my best…Feite; I think it would be right for me to finally tell you something." Feite's cheeks blushed while Lelouch lightly moved his hand behind her head and lowered his face to hers. Her eyes closed while her lips puckered up while Lelouch's met against hers. Her heart started to pound heavily while an intense heat burned across her skin.

Feite opened her eye and turned her head shyly to the side. "Lelouch, I…" He quickly shushed her and lowered her to the cot. "Feite…I realized something when you were injured…I've been too stubborn to realize it…" Feite turned her head to the side while embarrassment filled her face preventing her to even look up at Lelouch. "You were right; we are destined to be together…" Lelouch unbuttoned his collar while leaning down to kiss Feite once more.

Outside the room C.C. stood guard while Rakshata walked down the corridor. "C.C., where is Feite I was told she was speaking with Zero." She paused for a moment while C.C. shook her head. "Zero is currently resting with her, what is it Rakshata?" Rakshata let out a small gasp and placed the tobacco pipe into her lips. "Oh-ho, well C.C. tell Feite that the Voulge has had its entire filler system replaced with the experimental power source..." C.C. looked over with a curious smile and crossed her arms over her chest. "Experimental power source?" Rakshata sighed while nodding a few times. "Yes, something that effectively gives the Voulge a boost in power. It took forever to get the designs right, but tell Feite that the Voulge has received its final upgrades." C.C. let out a small nod while Rakshata turned around and walked off down the hallway. "I hope Zero doesn't get exhausted from Feite….we'll need him for the battle to come." She laughed while disappearing down the hallway only to have C.C. return with a blank look. "Final Upgrade? I wonder what it is."

An hour later, Feite go up from the bed and looked over at Lelouch who lay beside her. She gave him a loving smile, and moved in kissing his cheek lightly. She stared at him for a moment while he was still sleeping gathering what energy he could before the mission would be underway. "I have to get ready Lelouch…I'll see you later." Feite stepped out of the cot, and quickly started to put on her clothes. She crossed over to the door while it opened slowly. C.C. walked into the room and smiled. "Did you two have enough time to express yourselves?" Feite took a step back while turning her face away. "It's none of your business C.C…." C.C let out a small grin before shrugging her shoulders, and sat in a chair beside the doorway. "I guess you're right…"

Feite crossed down the hallway tugging on her uniform jacket and quickly popped the collar while coming across Kallen. She leaned against the wall while slowly turning up to Feite with a suspicious set of eyes. "So, what did you do with Zero in there?" Feite let out a smile and placed both arms behind her head. "Since when are you the jealous type Kallen? What we did has nothing that concerns you." Kallen looked at Feite's unwashed hair and turned her head to the side. "So, you are really Zero's lover… I always thought you and Lelouch were…" Feite moved her hand through her hair, and let out a sigh. "Lelouch and I? That would be fun if I were just a high school student." Kallen let out a small nod while kicking off the wall slightly. She took a step forward, and turned to get a look over her shoulder. "There were good memories at Ashford Academy…I hope everyone will be safe, when we march into the settlement with weapons blazing." Feite nodded while staring down the hallway with Kallen beside her. "Well make the world safe for future generations."

A shower filled the interior of the mobile headquarters vehicle. Feite's tattered uniform rest in a basket while her pilot suit was hanging from the towel rack. Kallen leaned against the wall wearing her red and silver suit while looking at a picture of her deceased brother, and her imprisoned mother. Her fiery eyes glanced at the photo with stalwart determination. _'I will make Japan into what you wanted…I'll set you free from that prison.' _

Kallen paused momentarily while the shower quickly shut off and Feite walked out naked beside her. A towel was draped over her head while her hair seemed to be strategically placed over her breasts. "Feite…" Kallen's face turned red while turning away in embarrassment. She held her hands up while Feite turned over with a confused look on her face. "It's just us in here Kallen…I made the bath for you. I'm not in the mood to soak in the water." Kallen nodded slightly while Feite tugged the towel off her head, and wrapped it around her midsection. "Okay…" Her voice was a tad uneasy while Kallen started to unzip her pilot suit. Feite looked out the corner of her eye and whistled. "How bold Kallen…I wonder who would come in if I were to scream…" Kallen let out a loud gasp while turning around with half her pilot suit down. "I can see your…" Feite pointed at Kallen's chest while she quickly growled and turned away. "Shut up, you're a girl too man you are so much like Milly it's sickening." Feite shrugged her shoulders, and laughed. "I guess so…"

Lelouch stood in a darkened room with the Zero mask resting on the desktop. A small amount of light could be seen from the shutters while C.C. entered the room. Lelouch turned around with his Geass eye still glowing. He moved his hand over his eye as to shield it from C.C. but she laughed. "Lelouch, your Geass doesn't affect me. So you don't need to be on guard." Lelouch slowly moved his hand away, and turned to the window moving the blinds out of the way with his fingers. "C.C. did Feite say anything before she left while I was asleep?" C.C. crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "No, but Rakshata came in and said that the Voulge received an upgrade to its generator. She also wanted to know if you were too exhausted from Feite to properly lead everyone into battle." Lelouch's eyes widen while he turned his back to C.C. and flipped his cape. "Preposterous, I may be horrible at athletics, but I'm not easily exhausted at doing what we did. Anyway…" His eyes widen while a ring came from his pocket. "Huh?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. Without much hesitation Lelouch answered the phone and held it to his ear. "Nunally?"

Nunally sat at a dining table with her hands holding the household phone to her ear. "Brother? I want to talk to sister Euphie."

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock while Nunally continued to speak. "Brother, me, and her, the three of us can go to the festival together. Milly said that, the school festival was interrupted; she wanted to organize another one. That's why I wonder what we should do then…"

"Nunally, did you hear about the news?" Lelouch walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

"No brother, the radio terminated halfway through its broadcast. Did something happen?"

Lelouch slowly moved his phone away from his ear, and spoke firmly into the receiver. "No, it's nothing…Sorry I'll be back tomorrow….we'll discuss it then."

Feite walked across the cracked granite and into the large assortment of captured Sutherland, Burai, and shockingly a captured Glaive. The armor was being painted in a quick fashion with the shoulders bearing the symbol of the black knights. She let out a whistle while crossing over to the large truck whose large tendril like cords were pumping coolant into the Voulge's abdomen. "What's going on? Don't tell me she installed it already…" She hustled over while Rakshata held a data pad in her hand while shouting out orders to her subordinates.

Rakshata paused and slowly looked over as if something told her that Feite was standing several feet away. "Feite, we managed to get the generator to work. The problem is that it only has an operational time of nearly twenty hours before it needs to be recharged. This Cold Fusion reaction is extremely complicated, and is hard to replicate without a proper lab. If only we were at the Longinus Facility we could increase the power ratio from barely fifty percent to its full potential." Feite crossed her arms over her chest while eyeing her machine once more. "Fifty Percent is all I need; I can outlast any Knightmare frame in Britannia's arsenal with this C.F. Drive." Rakshata let out a small pout while letting out a deep sigh. "I guess so, but I would really like to study your drive a bit more. I'm a bit jealous that my rival's sister designed such a unique energy source."Feite reached her hand out to touch the cold metal armor of her machine. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "It's time to get things rolling!"

Rakshata threw her arm out while signaling for her engineers to move away from the Voulge while the cords attached to its abdomen start to detach. A small hiss exits the cords while Feite walked to the back of the towering frame and climbed up the cockpit access ladder. The cockpit closed around Feite while she took her seat, and activated the advanced machine. Instead of a red flash from its eyes a bluish hue took form while the Voulge took its first step out of the maintenance bed. "The reaction is going according to my theory; the reactor is working at fifteen percent…" Feite let out a small groan while typing on the small keypad on her right side.

Zero stood in the bridge of the G1 command carrier with his finger tapping against the side of his helmet. "Status report…" The operator turned around with her eyes wide. "Everyone is prepared to make the push to Tokyo. All Knightmare have been loaded up into the supplemental carriers while jeeps and trucks are ready for our ground personnel." Zero turned over to C.C. and nodded over at the crew on the bridge. "Everyone we make our push to the Tokyo Settlement immediately!"

"So, who would have thought that the downgraded Voulge was so fluid?" Soran sat behind the controls of one of the captured Glaive. Several weapons were attached to the hard points most of them being projectile based weaponry. The pistol weapons were mounted on its hips while a combat knife was held in what could be seen as the Knightmare's mouth. The monomolecular cutter weapons were disguised as elongated knee cap armor while a large Gatling cannon was attached to its back.

"I'm glad to see that you made a recovery Soran. You seem to be bringing a lot of firepower." Feite let out a smile while she approached the weaponry containers. The Voulge kneeled down and attached its shield blade, and started to load its weaponry to the Knightmare's hard-points. "So, where is Haruka at?" Soran scratched his forehead while let out a playful grin. "She's going to be a bit late. Haruka had a letter to give to Tamaki." Feite glared forward while the Voulge took a step forward. "We're moving out, Haruka can join up with Tohdoh's unit."

"We are getting riots all across the nation with reports of uprisings growing higher with each passing minute. The Black Knights are rumored to already be on its way to Tokyo, and with it absorbing the militant groups on the way here. We need to ask for reinforcements from the mainland, we can't hold off a force of ten thousand with our garrison." An officer sat inside the briefing room with Gilford sitting at the head with his hands crossed. "We can't do anything without Lady Cornelia's approval." The officer growled while restraining himself from slamming his fist on the table top. "The Governor General is in mourning now, shouldn't you her knight take action now and set up a defensive strategy? If we keep our forces scattered in the area surrounding the settlement we'll lose to this revolution." Guildford let out a deep sigh while rubbing his forehead. "We must wait for Cornelia, that is all I can say."

Hours after the announcement lines of fierce fighting turn the night sky red with tracer rounds and explosions filling the ghettos around the Tokyo Settlement. Feite and Soran were both well ahead of Zero's Carrier leaving a path of carnage and devastation in their wake. The Voulge stood in the embers of one such battle with its sword plunged deeply into a Sutherland. The pilot sat in the cockpit with blood flowing from his mouth. "Who the hell are you?" Feite's voice filled the cockpit of the Sutherland while her face appeared on the cracked monitor. "I am Feite Avalon, the killer of your beloved Euphemia say hello to her in the bowels of hell." The pilot's eyes widen while the cockpit starts to explode around him. The sword flipped back into the shield locking into place while Feite felt the euphoric sensation of battle starting to grow inside her body. _'This feeling, this clarity…I'll pave the path to victory with this machine and my talent.' _

Soran looked over at Feite with an odd look on his face while following the leader through the devastation. The Britannian units were scattered with a majority of its honorary soldiers leaving in favor of the Black Knights. "Let's keep it moving, don't forget to be thankful that we're paving the way Tohdoh!"

Tohdoh stood at the communications terminal and let out a small scoff. "Very well, you have our thanks. Don't act foolish out there, paving a path is one thing, we'll need you to support us when we get to the settlement." He lowered the receiver and turned over to Nagisa, and the other members of the four swords. "Are we prepared yet?" His eyes turn over to Haruka who had only recently rejoined her old friends from the JLF. "Yes sir, the Gekka have received a final tune up personally from Rakshata." Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Haruka, why didn't you join up with Feite and Soran you're part of the 1st Autonomous Force am I right?" Haruka let out a small nod and saluted. "I opted to stay behind and support you Tohdoh. The Tasogare that was recovered from Akishima was repaired and I will be using that to help out."

"They've already breached the Atsugi line? Rumors have been following in that there is only a handful Knightmare at the head of the formation." The officer looked over with his eyes wide at the monitor. "It had just been identified; Feite Avalon is leading the frontal assault on our forces!" Guilford clenched his fist while sweat fell down the side of his face. "Tell our men to keep holding out till Cornelia gives us the order."

A solider runs through the hallways and enters the command center with fatigue weighing heavily on his face. "Lord Guilford!" Guilford stood up in sort of a state of shock. His eyes widen while the solider was covered with small burns and dirt. "What happened?" The soldier shook his head while walking into the room. "The entire experimental series Glaive units were destroyed! Someone sabotaged the entire hanger bay; we've lost all of them in the explosion!"

An officer stood up with anger in his face. "First the Atsugi line and now this! Our chances of holding the settlement drops even lower without the use of the Glaive. Now that reinforcements have been delayed…" Another turns over with a sour look in his face. "We should abandon this area…"

"Don't Panic!" Cornelia's fierce and determined voice filled the room while she stood at the doorway. Her fearsome eyes glared over at Guilford while the emotion of loss slowly vanished. "I already have the Glaston Knights on standby; we also don't need Avalon's new weapon to win this battle. Deploy all of our forces to the edge of the settlement. As long as we eliminate the Order of the Black Knights and Zero, the rebellion will be suppressed!"

Zero stared at the battle and got out of his chair. He flipped up his cape while walking forward with confidence emanating off him. "It's our victory once we bring down Cornelia! All troops, position yourself based on the combat deployment map, and the paths created for you by Feite's autonomous unit." He crossed towards the exit where C.C. leaned against the wall. "Leave the front-lines to Tohdoh, and let Feite do what she wishes. Diethard you have this place." Diethard let out a small nod while the door to the bridge opened.

Kaguya stood at the doorway causing Zero to take a step back in surprise. "Sumeragi…" The small girl let out an overjoyed gasp while leaning forward. "Thank goodness! I made it in time. How mean! You intended to leave me aside and head off into battle. I've been a fan of yours ever since your debut!" Sumeragi moved around with her smile and expression growing with every second. "I was thinking of finally getting a chance to have a good talk with you…" Her eyes widen while holding her hand up above her head. "Hey, you're surprisingly tall!" Sumeragi shook her head and turned to the side. "But its fine, I'll catch up with you soon."

Diethard turned over with a gasp. "Kaguya-sama, isn't everyone from the six major families staying at Fuji?" Kaguya shook her head and leaned to the side. "I chased after you, in order to see how my husband fights!" Zero looked down with a mocking look. "Husband?" Kaguya nodded while looking up. "Yes, you need a wife after you win this battle right? Since you can't reveal your identity, I think that you would need someone to compensate for that." Zero glared down at her and let out a small laugh. "Do you think we can win this battle?" Kaguya nodded with an unshakable amount of charisma. "Yes, because I'm the goddess of victory." Zero let out a small nod while walking beside Kaguya. "That is a nice gesture, but my soul is already being led by a demon." C.C. let out a small laugh while she looked out the corner of her eye. _'My my Lelouch talking about Feite or I?' _Zero continued down the hallway waving his hand over his shoulder. "As things are now I don't think I can get along with gods."

Feite sat inside the cockpit with her hand gently hovering over the thick bandage over her right eye. Her hand shook slightly while pulling out a small metal case from her pocket. She opened the top revealing a small amount of pain pills. Her off-hand gripped a single pill and popped it into her mouth. It was bitter tasting while Feite swallowed the pill without the aid of water. The computer let out a small beep while the Gawain flew by overhead hovering slightly in front of the First Autonomous squad. "I wonder what you're going to say…I doubt Cornelia would accept an ultimatum…"

A window opened up on the side panel and slowly Soran's face appeared. "So what do you think he'll say to the Britannians?" Feite shrugged her shoulders while sitting back in the seat. Her eye was still aching from the surgery, while she closed her eye and sighed. "Probably ask her to surrender, as I see it now it'll take too long for Britannia to send reinforcements from the mainland. Also, we won't be seeing any Glaive units…" Soran leaned forward with a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean by that? My machine is a Glaive…" Feite nodded a few times before letting out a sly smile. "We have connections inside the settlement. Since I have access to Avalon's shipping documentation, I found out there were at least thirty combat ready Glaive machines in the settlement. So far it would seem that fifteen were deployed to Cornelia, while five were given to the Irregulars. Subtracting the ones that were destroyed with the one you're piloting we have at least three or four left. We might be seeing one, but I highly doubt it. The irregulars pulled out of Area Eleven shortly after Kasha was declared killed in action."

Soran let out a loud whistle while moving his arms behind his head. "That is very Zero like of you to calculate the situation." Feite shook her head while re-opening her good eye. She let out a small chuckle while staring at the settlement. "Do you think they evacuated the citizens? I don't look forward in fighting in populated streets." Soran shrugged his shoulders while running a final check on the captured machine's systems. "I know, but considering the overconfidence of Cornelia I bet it was just a stay indoors order." Feite glared up while, Zero's ultimatum played through the cockpit speakers of the Voulge.

"Listen up Britannia, I am Zero. A rebel against those with power. I'll wait until midnight, surrender and submit to my army. This is my ultimatum…let me reiterate. I will wait until midnight, surrender and submit to my army."

Cornelia sat at the controls of her Gloucester while glaring at the Gawain in the distance. "Its pointless Zero, the settlement is a fortress which you cannot enter. Even with Feite by your side. I highly doubt you'd be able to defeat me." She turned to her side monitor and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry to say Cornelia, but Feite is mine for this battle. You can have Zero and his army...." Nonette's voice echoed through Cornelia's cockpit while an angered look flashed across her face. "I will get revenge for what Feite did…Euphemia didn't deserve that type of death." There was a slight pause before Nonette continued. "Well then we will both fight her at once. I would rather not kill her, but if it suits you Cornelia I will allow it. Even though as the Knight of Nine I can do whatever I want to…"

Nonette lowered her mobile phone while looking up at her Knightmare, _Dagonet._ The pure white machine stood in place with a float system of its own attached to its backside. It bore similar design to that of the Lancelot while the entire frame looked slender with a pair of swords resting at its sides. She paused while the warm wind brushed through her hair. Her eyes turn to the flaming wreckage of the building that housed the Glaive prototypes. "What a waste….those machines were state of the art…" Nonette let out a sigh while walking over to her Dagonet.

The clock quickly flashed midnight while Feite gripped the controls and readied the Voulge to perform a boost-jump. Her eye widens while the settlement's support blocks started to purge themselves from each other. "This is impossible; he had access to the settlement's structure systems!"

Cornelia's eyes widen while a scowl covered her face while the computer beeped loudly with signal lost flashing for every unit around her. The footing for her Gloucester started to give way while others simply fell to their dooms exploding on the fractured support blocks.

Lelouch let out a sinister smile while his hand rested on his chin. His eyes glare at the diagram of the settlement displayed on his monitor. "A layered foundation that can be broken up in order to counter earthquakes. There's nothing weaker than that when all the floor parts are crumbled. Setting up the battle formation around the outer edge to intercept the Order of the Black Knights has brought about your downfall…"

Feite shook her head while those around her were caught in the awe of Zero's planning and help from the inside of the settlement. Soran appeared yet again on Feite's monitor and grinned. "That was most anti-climatic; shall we head in and take the victory?" Feite turned her head to the side and pushed a button while letting out a nod. "Yeah…engage Britannia now!" The Voulge's legs dug into the ground while it quickly leaped from the earth and high into the air.

"Feite and the Autonomous squad are attacking head on." Tohdoh looked up at Feite and Soran's units leading the charge with the Burai Kai following behind them. He let out a small smile while looking over at Nagisa's machine. "What's the status of the enemy aerial forces?" Nagisa flashed on his monitor while examining the data at the same time. "The organizations allied with us have already started fighting in the areas to the left and right in order to split them up. Feite seems to be easily taking those in front of us. All that is left is the area around the Izu Island chain, Sado, and Awaji." Tohdoh let out a nod while throwing his arm forward. His Gekka mimics the movement while throwing its arm forward. "All right let's do this, Charge!"

The roar of land spinner fills the air while Tohdoh and the holy swords lead the way for the others. The Tasogare followed closely behind Tohdoh while he relayed the second batch of orders. "Team Three will head towards the press agencies. Team Six will head towards the public safety Department. The Special Forces Teams will try to suppress the airspace in the forward and lower regions. The rest will join Feite and engage in a frontal assault. Gather information about the remaining capabilities of the enemy."

"All units retreat, head back to the Governor's Building!" Cornelia's eyes stared down at the wreck of a Sutherland at her feet. "You, why is your machine moving erratically. If you can't move I'll carry the cockpit block…" The injured pilot inside shook his head while looking at Cornelia's face. "No need princess you get yourself to the Governor General's building, I'll be fine."

"To think I'd run into you this early!" Feite's voice filled the area while the sword flew forward from the shield locking into place while the Voulge leaped over to Cornelia's position. Cornelia's eyes widen while she quickly reacted moving the injured pilot's Sutherland to meet Feite's sword. "Feite, how dare you!" Feite growled while she quickly hacked the Sutherland in half with no hesitation for its pilot trapped inside. The blade flew forward while Cornelia jumped backward. The Voulge landed on its feet while the explosion brushed along its armor. Feite looked up ahead while a warning flash came from her right side. "What the?" She turned over barely pulling the Voulge back in time nearly avoiding being slashed by the Gloucester's blade. "Princess leave this traitor to me!" Guilford glared over at the Voulge while Feite breathed heavily from the maneuver. "Traitor? I would call myself a patriot…" The Voulge and Gloucester charged at one another with the shield sword slamming into the MVS blade.

Cornelia looked at the sparking coming from Guilford's Gloucester while she sternly glared at the Voulge. "Are you telling me to forsake my subordinate and run away?" Guilford's stressed voice filled her intercom. "Princess you must escape it's for Euphemia's sake too." Cornelia's eyes widen while Guilford continued to speak. "I was chosen to be the princess's protector. I am your Knight Cornelia; it is my duty to make sure you are unharmed." Cornelia quickly collected herself while turning for the Governor General's building. "This is an order. Come back alive, my knight, Guilford." Guilford glared over at Feite with a grin on his face. "Yes, your highness!"

Feite let out a disinterested gaze while the shield sword slammed against Guilford's MVS blade. The vibrations from both weapons sent pressure to the controls. Feite's arm jerked while she clenched her teeth and let out a chaotic chuckle. "Is this the power of a Britannian Knight?" Guilford's eyes widen while the Voulge pushed forward sending his machine off its feet and onto its back. The Gloucester skidded on the fractured ground while the Voulge stood several feet away. "The Gloucester is easy to knock off balance….I wonder how I know these things…Oh yeah my family made that model." Guilford glared up at Feite while getting back up and charging. "You speak as if I'm a novice!"

Tohdoh rolled up while slashing heavily at Guilford's machine. "Feite, I'll handle this man. You are to continue to chase after Cornelia." Feite looked over while pulling her machine to a stop. "What do you mean? I can take him out easily Tohdoh." Tohdoh shook his head while parrying a blow from Guilford's machine. "Zero has faith in you to do what is right. Let me have this battle, you will probably take the glory for the war." Tohdoh knocked Guilford's blade backwards and lunged forward. Feite let out a light sigh while the Voulge leaped backwards towards Cornelia's machine. "Very well Tohdoh, I'll leave the knight to you."

The Voulge ran across the debris laden outer area of the Tokyo settlement. The damage was immense while a few of the surviving members of Cornelia's army were easily destroyed during their retreat. Feite's eyes panned the battlefield searching for Cornelia's machine, but nothing was coming on her sensors. "Damn it, it seems she was more skilled than I let on."

Soran slashed a Sutherland in half with its monomolecular cutter while its head popped up with its eyes letting out a cold electrical flash. "Huh?" From the sky a machine dove down with its own blade clashing against Soran's. The feminine laugh of Nonette filled the airspace while the Dagonet pushed the Glaive backwards. Soran jerked in the cockpit while he stared at the unknown machine. "A new model? Wait a minute that logo!" His eyes widen while spotting the Royal Insignia. "Damn it, you're a Rounds aren't you?"

The Glaive's legs dug into the earth while the Dagonet came to a sudden halt. Nonette let out a less than amused sigh while appearing on Soran's main monitor. "You were pretty smart to stop my blade with such a maneuver, as expected of an elite pilot. I am the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, tell me where Feite Avalon is and I will spare your pitiful life." Soran scoffed while pushing the Dagonet backwards. The air enabled Knightmare simply pulled backwards while the Glaive held its combat knife in a taunting gesture. "Like I'd do that…I'll kill you before you can touch her." Nonette blew on her nails while letting out a sigh. "I guess it'd turn to this. However you do seem to possess a good heart." Her eye widened while the Dagonet flew forward.

A large series of sparks filled the battlefield while Soran and Nonette's battle started to appear on the main communication lines. "A Knight of the Rounds?" Lelouch's eyes widen while C.C. simply stared at the footage displayed from Soran's machine. "It would seem that only one of them is here. Judging by the audio confirmation from Soran, it's the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram." Lelouch growled while slamming his hand into the console. "Damn it, I wasn't expecting a Rounds to be in Tokyo. Where is Feite at?" C.C. let out a confused expression while turning to him. "She's pursuing Cornelia…" Lelouch pressed a switch on his console. "Feite, I need you to reroute, and help Soran defeat that Knight of the Rounds!"

A G1 carrier sparks wildly while its bridge was sliced off by the Voulge. Feite glared over her shoulder while Lelouch's words echo inside the cockpit. _'Nonette is here…quite a nostalgic reunion we have here this morning…'_ She took in a deep breath while pulling back before the entire G1 exploded from the heavy damage. A few Burai brush past the Voulge and continue towards the remaining portion of the settlement. "This is Feite; I'll take care of the Rounds member."

"What the hell are you?" Soran leaped backwards while a slash from Nonette cleaved the armor off his Knightmare's shoulder. The blade continued downward cleaving the delicate machinery underneath before the limb fell to the ground below. "You are a novice, I was wrong in thinking that you were capable of even touching my Dagonet." Soran skidded against the ground while gripping the knife tightly while sparks flew through the cockpit. "Damn it, the difference in the strength is too much…" His machine rushed forward in a desperation attack. The remaining arm pulled backwards while Nonette simply stood in a mocking manner. "This is no way you can win…"

The monomolecular knife flew forward with the weapon clashing against the first of Nonette's two blades. The weapon continued forward and pierced into the left shoulder the small serrated edges alongside the knife's blade rotate quickly while it shreds thought the thick armor. "At least I can take out one of your…" Soran's eyes widen while Nonette slashed the right arm of her Knightmare down. The blade held within its slender hand flew downward with tremendous force. _'Damn it." _Soran cursed to himself while pulling backwards and avoiding the blow.

"Let us help you out." A few Burai from a different faction roll forward while Soran's unit came to a turbulent stop. Its knife stabbed into the ground in order to prevent it from being pushed back further. "Don't do it, that pilot is more skilled than you!" There was nothing but silence on the radio while the Dagonet pulled backwards and threw out its left arm. A slash harken flew forward spiraling in a circle before sundering the legs off the first Burai. A frown appeared on Nonette's face while sighing deeply. "Is there no one able to match my strength other than Feite?" The slash harken flew back into the forearm while without much effort Nonette turned around and without looking cut the second Burai in half. She slashed the blade downward spilling the machine fluid off the edge. "Are you going to kneel there or continue to fight me?"

Soran's eyes were trembling while he gripped the controls tightly. His heart was beating while hearing the voice from the Knight of Nine echo in the cockpit. "I am merely readying myself…I'm going to push this machine to its limit!" The Glaive's chest exhausted a large amount of heat while its eyes flashed heavily. The machine pushed off its back foot and charged forward at a much faster pace. The pressuring caused Soran to grunt slightly while Nonette's eyes widen. "You disabled the limiter? You're quite a fool." She shot out the slash harken once more with its rocket anchors twisting the wired weapon in an erratic path. "I don't think so." Soran twisted the Glaive's controls while leaping over the harken and slashing it off. He pressed the trigger sending a barrage of bullets from the head mounted Vulcan cannon. Nonette leaped backwards and returned to air with a satisfied look on her face. "My, this is quite exhilarating, but it's my duty as a knight to end your life."

The Dagonet replaced one of its swords while pulling out a Varis rifle from its skirt armor. Nonette let out an annoyed sigh while the sights flashed over her eye. "Farewell brave Black Knight." She pulled the trigger sending a single shot towards Soran's machine. Soran jerked at the controls while grunting from the added pressure of the limit release. The Glaive's left leg was ripped off by the Varis shot sending the machine crashing to the ground. "I would have rather my first shot kill you, but…" Soran's Glaive creaked while it pushed itself up with its only arm. Several sparks surge over his Knightmare while he growled. _'I'm sorry…Feite'_ He shook his head while looking down at the static filled controls. Nonette re-aimed while pulling the trigger yet again, a single shot flew forward piercing the downed Glaive twisting its chest armor open before exploding. The fractured limbs flew everywhere while a smoke stack appeared from what remained of Soran's Knightmare.

A loud frenzied yell filled the area while Nonette looked over and let out a smile. The Voulge stood at the fringe of the battle with the flames of Soran's Knightmare reflecting on the black armor of the Voulge. Feite had her head hunched over while a shadow covered her eyes. "You killed Soran….you killed my subordinate when his machine was disabled." Nonette appeared on her monitor and let out a mocking laugh. "Yes, you should have trained him better at using the Glaive. It would seem that you're only talent is being a solider not a leader. Since that's why you follow Zero right?" Feite looked up while her eyes retained the demonic look from battles long since past. "I follow my heart, and that is all I need! Now prepare yourself Nonette!" The Voulge charged forward moving at a faster pace than that of the Glaive.

"Faster?" Nonette's eyes widen while the speed of the Voulge caught her off guard. She pushed on the throttle moving her Dagonet out of the range of Feite's shield sword. She quickly raised the rifle and fired off a barrage of shots. "You're an expert at using that machine; its modifications are on par with my Dagonet. Sadly, the only thing that separates us is that I taught you every maneuver you know!" The Voulge using its acrobatic like movement twisted and flipped over the incoming shots. Feite landed on the ground with the large feet of her Knightmare digging into the remains of the purged platforms. "You failed to say one thing Nonette...you trained me to become a Knight of the Rounds!" The shield sword retracted its blade while Feite fired a pair of shots from the integrated pistol.

"This is amazing…" Diethard stared at the battle between Feite, and Nonette with a bright smile on his face. "I can't believe that Feite is taking on a Rounds with so much fire and tenacity. She is worthy of the position Zero gave to her." Kaguya looked over with a pout on her face, "But that woman is too unrefined for Zero, don't you think I'd be a better bride for him?" She pushed on her cheeks while Diethard turned over his shoulder. "You're still thinking of that milady? It is just speculation that Feite and Zero are involved with one another." Kaguya pulled out a fan from her sleeve, and gently fanned herself. "Zero himself isn't Japanese, it's natural for him to be attracted to a beautiful Britannian girl, but I have one thing she doesn't." She pressed her chest out and grinned behind the cover of the fan. "My exotic Nadesico like look." Diethard let out a small laugh while turning back to the battlefield.

"Why won't you listen to me and just turn sides?" Nonette slammed both blades onto the shield covered right arm of the Voulge. Feite growled under her breath while pushing the Dagonet back. She took a slash at the abdomen, but Nonette quickly dodged. "I'm not a traitor; I will be with Zero until the end. Be it my eye, my body or my soul. I will tread the path I have chosen. Even if I must chop off my blood stained wings and become mortal." Nonette's laugh filled the area while the Voulge barely parries the attacks on its right side. "Still talking like you are an immortal. Why can't you see your right side?" Nonette threw the slash harken forward and threw her second sword. Feite's left eye focused while she tried to maneuver herself. _'I can't see it.' _She slashed the MVS sword in half while the Harken pierced into the middle of the shield blade. "I don't need both my eyes to defeat you Nonette!" Nonette's eyes widen while Feite's face was displayed on the monitor. She pulled her second MVS sword out and charged forward. "I see so you were wounded…it's a shame."

"A shame? You don't realize that I've already won Nonette!" The Voulge jerked its right arm and extended the blade once more. The weapon cut into the harken's wire releasing the Voulge from the tether from the Dagonet causing both Knightmare to stumble backwards from the release in pressure. "You're taking too much time to recover!" The Dagonet flew high into the air and dove downward holding its arm out for a slash.

Nonette and Feite both growled heavily while their weapons clashed against one another yet again. The two towering Knightmare frames stand in a deadlock while the upgraded MVS blade starts to crack through the Voulge's shield blade. _'Damn it, the blade is going to...' _Feite threw the left arm forward and shot the magnetic harken at the chest of the Dagonet. The magnetic clamp latched onto the armor making Nonette give her former pupil a confused look. "What are you plotting Feite? The second your blade breaks I win." Feite shook her head while pressing a switch on the main controls. "If I short your filler you have no power!" A large jolt of electricity shot through the connecting wire and into the Dagonet. The Dagonet's body stiffened while Nonette let out a mocking laugh. "Are you shocked? That attack won't work me. This Dagonet has been fitted to counter your black-out harken."

"I see, so you've been getting help from Lloyd!" Feite looked out the corner of her eye while the shield blade shattered. The Voulge shook while Nonette pulled the MVS sword back up for a follow thought slice. Feite pulled the controls backward while pressing heavily on the pedals. The Voulge leaped backwards while throwing its damaged shield blade at the Dagonet. Nonette shook her head while cutting the shield in half while hovering in midair. "Feite, now that I've gotten rid of that useless weapon. Pull out the weapon you specialize in, and fight with me unhindered."

Feite looked down at the console while the Voulge quickly pulled out its M2 Cutter from its skirt mounted scabbard. The serrated blade started to heat up while it rotated alongside the weapon's core. "Very well Nonette, I was never good with swords." Nonette charged forward holding the weapon backwards while slashing heavily against Feite's M2 Cutter. "You are skilled in any weapon that is why you've become a dangerous person. I can't let you continue to blossom into another Marianne the Flash." Nonette pushed over at the Voulge only to spot the warning symbol flash on her monitors. _'Impossible, even the Dagonet can't match its muscle pack system?' _

"There are a ton of things I've perfected Nonette!" The Voulge's eyes let out an ominous flash while it pushed the Dagonet back. A large crack formed alongside the edge of the MVS sword, as Nonette regained control of her Knightmare. She brushed her hand across her forehead and let out a small smile. _'You're able to make me sweat, I was wrong in thinking you were still a novice.' _Feite exhaled while slowly calming herself down. A single drop of sweat rolls down her forehead while her eyes move around trying to figure out her opponent's next move.

"It's time to end this Feite…" Nonette let out a smile while bringing the Dagonet to a midair hover. She slashed the blade once before readying it for a forward charge. The float system lets out a loud roar while the secondary boosters ignite propelling the machine forward. "An all out charge, something isn't right with your strategy Nonette." Feite threw the Voulge's arm out shooting the magnetic harken at the remains of a Sutherland that was half destroyed by the purge system. The clamp attached to the batter top half of the cockpit block and was quickly retracted. "Improvising?" Nonette looked over while the Voulge dispersed a thick cloud of black smoke. Her sensors went dark while the fact spheres opened on the Dagonet's shoulders. "Damn it…where are…" Nonette slammed the Dagonet's legs back into the ground and shut off the Float system. Her eyes scan the cloud while her sensors let out a red flash. "There you are!"

Nonette's eyes widen while she slashes the cockpit block of a Sutherland. "A decoy?" She turned around slowly, but it was much too late. The Voulge appeared at the backside of the Dagonet while it turned over. The M2 cutter shimmered brightly in the dim cloud while it slashed heavily through the right arm. The Dagonet's right arm fell to the ground while a follow through slash cut through the chest armor with the blade entering the cockpit. Nonette held her arms over her face while shrapnel flies into her body. She jerks from the pressure and coughs out blood on the half exposed cockpit. The Dagonet sparked wildly while it fell backwards into the debris below. Its float system's wings fractured under the pressure while the Voulge stood stationary several meters away. "You still managed to dodge the full attack." Feite was exhausted with sweat now fully running down her face. Her pilot suit was already turning into an oven with the internal temperature of the cockpit rising despite the climate control.

"I barely dodged that attack…" Nonette weakly spoke into the communicator and flipped a switch activating the damaged float system. The Dagonet creaked heavily while pieces of its chest armor fell to the ground. "Are you going to fight more Nonette?" Feite pointed the M2 cutter at her former teacher preparing to finish what she started almost an hour ago. The Dagonet shook its head mimicking its pilot's gestures while rising slowly into the air. "No, you've bested my Dagonet. You truly do hold true to your nickname, Minerva." Feite lowered the weapon sliding it slowly back into its scabbard while eyeing Nonette's Knightmare flying off toward the governor general's building. "Nonette, I'm going to change the world. Live until you can see it."

Lelouch stared down at the Voulge while it started to rush off towards the governor general's office. "Feite actually defeated the Knight of Nine…." He closed his eyes while the smile on his face vanishes into a cold and tactical look. "Now that Feite has cleared the obstacle, the remaining members of the Special Forces team with Team Zero will go in first and take control of the school area. We'll make one of those buildings our headquarters. Ogi, you'll be in command there." Feite looked over at the Gawain while holding the side of her head. _'Are we going after Nunally now?'_

Kallen let out a gasp while turning over to the Voulge running beside her Guren. "Feite, are you serious we are going to the school?" Feite shrugged her shoulders while staring up ahead. "I'm confused by this as well Kallen, but we do need a headquarters." Kallen looked over at Feite's sweat covered face and sighed. "You really did have a hard time taking out that member of the rounds didn't you." Feite looked off into the distance, and let out a small nod. "The pilot was a tough person, I expected that much….you could say I took it out with one eye closed." Kallen let out a small groan and shook her head. "That isn't a good joke Feite." Feite shrugged her shoulders while smiling. "At least I'm trying to lessen the mood here. Soran would have wanted that at the very least." Kallen looked down while nodding. "Was there no ejection?" Feite rubbed her temple while shaking her head. "No, the Glaive series lacks an ejection system since its frame isn't remotely like any of the other Knightmare frames. Soran died protecting what he believed in. We need to use his death as a catalyst to bring Japan out from the shadow of Britannia."

Across the Pacific Ocean, the Avalon hovered slowly through the clouds. Suzaku walked through the corridors entering the hanger where the Lancelot stood. Lloyd walked out from behind the slender legs of the Knightmare while sighing. "You intend to go, right? To the Tokyo Settlement. However…" Lloyd let out a smile while cheering. "Congratulations. The special envoy was established in order to carry out our research. We have already finished what we were supposed to do." He held his hand out while placing his other firmly against his hip. "We haven't gotten at orders from the Governor General to sortie either. That is why you'll be violating orders if you launch now." Suzaku walked forward with a look of malice in his eyes. "Suzaku, I don't know what your feelings are but…" Cecile held her hands over her mouth while Suzaku simply grabbed Lloyd by the collar and punched him across the face. His glasses flew off his head, and crashed against the flooring. "Zero and Feite are in Tokyo! I will defeat both of them with my own two hands. Don't hinder me, I will do it!" Suzaku pulled out the emblem Euphemia gave him and pinned it to the lapel of his pilot suit.

"It can't be that's the…" A few engineers look over while the Glaston knights ready their Knightmare to sortie. The Dagonet smoked while it crashed to the ground its float system exploded while the Knightmare came to a skidding stop on the staging plaza. "The Knight of Nine was defeated?" The cockpit hatch flew open while Nonette climbed out holding her wounded arm. A few engineers rush over while she glared up at the Governor General's Building. _'I failed you Cornelia…Feite is more than a shadow of the two of us. She's her own being, the true visage of the late Empress." _

"Are you alright Lady Nonette?" An engineer held his hand out to her while she accepted his aide. "I'm fine, how are the preparations going?" The Glaston Knights roll forward as if the loss of the Dagonet didn't affect them at all. "The Glaston Knights have been deployed, and will hold this building." Nonette looked over weakly at Cornelia while she walked forward. "I suspect Feite gave you those wounds?" Nonette let out a small chuckle and nodded. "If she keeps fighting that way, there is a slim chance we'll hold out if we get attacked by that Knightmare." Cornelia clenched her fist, and grinned. "That is if she makes it here, I don't think Zero would sacrifice the Black Armor in a frontal assault."

The Voulge walked in front of various Burai of the special operations squadron. The Guren walked behind them while the Ashford academy grew larger on the horizon. "They are pulling most of their forces to the Generals office. That is where I should be at Zero." Feite's eye shuddered at the thought of having to show her face to not only her cousin, but her fellow classmates.

"No, you will continue on this course, I need you here. Cornelia expects us to charge in. I have another plan for such a decision." Kallen looked up at the Gawain and the Special Forces as they entered the campus grounds. "Zero, what will we do with the students?" Lelouch grabbed hold of his mask while smiling. "Nothing will happen; this facility will serve as a headquarters nothing more. We will treat them with respect, and no one will be harmed."

The Voulge entered the grounds while it quickly fell to its knees, and hunched over with the cockpit shooting open. Feite climbed out of the cockpit holding a handgun in her hand. The cool wind brushed across her skin while she climbed down to foot level. She stared over at the student council building while other members of the order run past her. "Secure the area, and don't harm any of the students."

Kallen rushed over wearing her visor, and jacket over her shoulders. "Feite, why aren't you wearing your visor?" Feite gave a blank stare to Kallen while she shrugged her shoulders. "I have already made myself a traitor to Britannia. I'm sure the others will understand my methods. You at least still can fool them. That is if you wish to do that Kallen." Kallen reached for her visor while Zero walked up behind them. "We should go, Feite Avalon you are from this school correct? Lead me into that building." He lifted his hand up and pointed at the student council building. "I want that location as the hub of our headquarters." Feite gave him a weak glance before nodding. "As you wish…Lets go." She held up her hand and motioned for the others to follow her.

Inside the meeting room, Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly all stare at the video feed from the news. The screen turns to static while the logo of the Order of the Black Knights flashes on screen. "This is no good; all the news stations have been taken over." Rivalz presses a few buttons only to catch the same thing on all the local channels. "What are we going to do Rivalz?" Shirley held Nunally's wheelchair while her hand touched Shirley's. "I'm scared, where is my brother at…" Milly looked over with a smile. "I'm sure Lelouch is safe…"

The door shot open while Tamaki entered with two others. He aimed his gun over at Rivalz while shouting like a madman. "Raise your hands! This school is no under the command of us, the Order of the Black Knights." Rivalz took a step forward placing him in the line of fire from Tamaki's weapon. He threw his arms out in a protective gesture while holding a determined expression. "Put your guns away." Tamaki raised his eye brow while scoffing. "Huh? What are you saying at a time like this?" Milly looked down at Rivalz while whispering slowly into his ear. "Rivalz…" He quickly cut her off, and shook his head. "Let me act cool for once. I'll protect everyone!" Tamaki shook his head and gripped his rifle. "Ah, I see."

"Stop this foolishness Tamaki, Zero told us to not harm any of the students." Tamaki's eyes widen while he holds his rifle back while spotting Feite at the doorway. Her dull eye stared over at him while Zero and Kallen both walked in after her. Milly turned around while Nunally let out a gasp. "That voice it's…" Feite looked down at Nunally, and over at Milly. "Yes, it's been a long time hasn't it." Milly's hand moved over to her mouth while Feite turned her head to the side. "What happened to your eye Feite? Are you…" Feite let out a smirk while shaking her head. "I'm fine, now I want you all to be calm. We will not hurt any of you. All we, the Order of the Black Knights want is to use this school as our base of operations." Milly stared up at her cousin while crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess we will not be able to refuse." Feite looked over at Zero while he took a step forward. "I guarantee your safety that no harm will come to any student. As long as you obey our commands that is."

"Feite, why did you become involved in the Black Knights!" Shirley glared over while Nunally looked up at her with a shocked look. Feite let out a small scoff while moving a strand of hair out from her eyes. "You have no idea how much pain I've been put through at this pathetic school. Ever since I was forced here, I made a few friends, but that alone will not mend a shattered spirit." Shirley threw her hand out while tears swelled up in her eyes. "Is that what our friendship was? Something that is able to be thrown away?" Feite let out a nod while she gritted her teeth, and moved her hand over her eye. "No it's something I treasure, but the injustice of Britannia must end…." She stumbled to the side, only to catch herself against the wall. "We would hate to throw away such friendships. All of that is what made us…us." Kallen took a step forward while removing her mask causing everyone to gasp.

"Kallen, even you are…" Milly let out a soft nod while glancing up at Zero. "So I have your word that we will not be harmed? Not a finger on us or anyone else inside this school?" Feite took a few deep breaths while she popped another pill into her mouth. Her right hand fell limp to her side while she nodded. "Yes, as of right now…the boys' and girls' dormitories have been secured with none of them able to leave." Shirley's eyes were trembling while she grabbed the side of her head. "It was you, the two of you what did you do to me? Why are you…" Feite looked over at Kallen while she stood in shock over Shirley's weird question. "Shirley…I."

A member rushed into the room, and hunched over to catch his breath. "Zero, the Lancelot is here, and it's coming to us!" Zero let out a smile underneath his mask while looking over at Feite. "Good, he came." Feite shook her head while staring at Kallen. "I can't pilot while in this much pain…Kallen you should go and fight against him." Zero looked over at Kallen, and nodded. "Very well, I'll try my best to stop him." Feite stumbled over to the nearby chair and took a seat. Milly held her hand out and took a step only for Tamaki to yell at her. "Don't go near her you…" Feite looked up while shaking her head. "Tamaki, don't bother…my cousin is very stubborn." Tamaki's eyes widen while he looked over. "Cousin? You're related to this girl??

"Anyway, Feite are you capable of handling this area with Ogi? I would like for the Voulge to defend this area from a surprise attack if it is to occur. Rakshata has brought the necessary equipment to resupply your machine. I'm going to greet the Lancelot with Kallen." Zero flipped his cape while walking off towards the exit. "Also, Tamaki please restrain yourself around the students." Tamaki let out a sigh and pouted. "Whatever man I'll try."

Suzaku growled while he hacked through the outer defensive lines. "Damn it, where the hell are you Zero?" He glared over a the mobile cannon and flew towards it. The engines flare while the MVS blade slices through the half of the mobile cannon and tearing off its support legs. Yoshida grips the controls while the cockpit sparks around him. _'Damn it, I won't be able to….'_ The mobile cannon explodes while the Lancelot easily dispatches the remaining guard around him.

_Flashback_

Inside the medical bay of the Avalon, Suzaku stands beside V.V. while they discuss Euphemia's death. "Geass?" V.V let out a small nod while looking up with a sly smirk on his face. "Yes, that's right. Zero has an extraordinary power. Why did Her Highness Euphemia's personality suddenly change? Why did Zero have Feite Avalon shoot her openly? Or why did Feite Avalon join the Order of the Black Knights in the first place? Also, what were you, someone who obeys rules, doing at Shikinejima?"

~End~

Villetta leaps out from the debris while thinking of Lelouch's power deeply inside her head. _'A power that is capable of manipulating people and making them lose their will. Everything falls in place now that I know about it. Most likely, due to its side effect, an eleven and I actually…' _She bites her lip while running up the nearby wall of debris on her way to the school building in the distance. _'That student Lelouch Lamperouge is truly the devil.'_

The Lancelot glides across the scarred landscape while the school building grows larger in the distance. "Huh?" Suzaku looks up ahead and quickly slashes a knife that was thrown from a nearby rooftop. The knife spirals around like a boomerang, and returns to the hand of the Guren. "Suzaku! Since we've encountered each other in combat…I'm sorry, but you have to die here." Suzaku growled while he threw his hand out. "You're an idiot, you and all the Japanese are being fooled by that man." Kallen scowled while she gripped the controls tightly. "The way you say that pisses me off! What the heck do you know about Zero?" Suzaku growled while he shot his slash harkens below the Guren. "Then tell me who Zero really is!"

Kallen threw the large arm backwards and activated the radiant Surger just as it impacted against the Lancelot. Both Knightmare frames start to cause the building they both were on to shake and collapse. Kallen shoots the slash harken while Suzaku hovers away with the use of the float system. Kallen kicks off the opposite building and fires the radiant Surger once more against Suzaku's Lancelot. "Now tell me where Zero is?" Kallen growled while the Guren started to freefall. She slammed her hands on the controls sending the large arm clawing into the damaged skyscraper. "Don't act so arrogant just because you can fly!" Suzaku slashed downward only for the Radiant Surger to push the Guren backwards and onto the street level. "Damn you Kallen! I will end this now!" The Lancelot charged forward and slashed its sword only for the Guren to slide underneath and grip the left arm in its large clawed hand. "I caught you…" She pushed the trigger sending the surging radiation through the Lancelot's arm. Suzaku quickly jettisons the arm while pulling out the Varis rifle. In a split second he fires directly at the Guren's main weapon destroying the large clawed arm in a single shot. Kallen lets out a scream while the shockwave enters the cockpit.

Suzaku hovered backwards while aiming the rifle yet again at the damaged Guren. "Now talk, tell me where is Zero?" Kallen looked downward while a smile flashed on her face. "I hate persistent men."Suzaku shook his head while tightening the hold on the trigger. "Then, I'm sorry Kallen." She bit her lip while Zero's voice filled the nearby area. "Wait, Kururugi Suzaku. It's naïve for me to feel attached to you. How about we have a one on one duel to sever all ties." Suzaku growled while nodding. "Yes, I do…"

Cornelia walked through the throne room of the General's office while adjusting the cape at her backside. "Tell Lord Cray to retreat, and have him form a defensive line in the railway tunnels." The nearby officer let out a salute, and rushed off. "Lady Cornelia." Cornelia turned around to see Guilford displayed on a nearby monitor. The battle seemed to have died down with both sides refueling for the final onslaught. "We are in formation. What about the defense line of the government office?" Cornelia let out a small nod. "Leave it as it is, it'll be disadvantageous to be Order of the Black Knights for this war to be dragged out." Guilford let out a nod while the transmission cut off.

"And, how are things on brother's side?" Cornelia gazed at the few Glaston knights that stood in front of her. "The pacific fleet will arrive in seventy-five hours." A second knight let out another nod. "Yes, and within area eleven, the aerial fleets from Sado and Torishima have already taken off." Cornelia's eyes narrowed while contemplating the reinforcement's time. "So in other words in about thirty-five minutes…Leak that information to the Order of the Black Knights." The knights all let out a gasp while she turns to the side. "After leaking it out, you guys will defend the front of the government office together with Guilford."

Feite sat on a small crate beside the downed Voulge with a cup of tea in her hands. The pain in her brow had long since vanished but there was something else building in the back of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she stared at the empty space of sky. _'He's coming…Lelouch do you think Suzaku will join us?' _She chuckled slightly while looking over her shoulder. "What do you want Rakshata?" Rakshata leaned forward with her hands tucked in her pockets. "The Voulge has been patched up from the minor damage in the engagement with the Dagonet. You are really something to take out a Rounds without sustaining damage."

Feite's eye narrowed while she lightly placed the tea on the side of the crate. "I just hope that my victory against that Knight is enough to bolster our attack." Her eyes slowly lose their ferocity after hearing her phone ring. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, and removed the phone.

"Feite, this is Lelouch…I'm having quite a problem with Suzaku. He is much more skilled than ever, I would like for you to lure him into the trap." Lelouch dodged Suzaku's attacks with the help of C.C. and the advanced flight system of the Gawain. C.C. studied Suzaku's every movement while looking over her shoulder. "How long will it take Feite to get here?" Lelouch flipped the phone shut and grinned. "I'll let you guess…" C.C. shook her head while bringing the Gawain towards the forested area at the outskirts of the school. "Zero, why are you brining the battle this way? DO you not want to fight me?"Suzaku growled heavily while firing several shots from the Varis. The shots streamed across the sky only to slam into a nearby building. "As a matter of fact, I have another opponent for you Suzaku." Suzaku's eyes widen while his face contorted. "Good, I would rather kill her first."

Feite stared at her phone while Rakshata looked over with a look of confusion. "I guess I'll be the one luring Suzaku into you're Gefjun Disturber." She tucked it away into her jacket, and zipped her flight suit all the way up."I see, so that's why you were placed on standby. Don't destroy the Lancelot all the way; I need to study it in a complete form." Feite crossed over to the Voulge, and let out a mocking laugh. "The Lancelot is vastly inferior to what you've already seen inside the Voulge, but I'll leave the core for you at the least." Rakshata placed her hands against her hips and sighed. "I already knew that, but I'm curious how Lloyd made that unit…" Feite paused at the leg of her machine, and placed her hand against the side. "It's time to pay you back for scarring my face you pathetic excuse of a human being."

The systems came to life one after the other while the Voulge got back up to its feet. The cockpit sealed shut while Feite cracked her neck. Her face showed a mixed look of fatigue and pain while gripping the controls. "Ogi, this is Feite, I'm going out to sortie." Feite turned over towards the location of the Gawain, and without much of a whisper from Ogi the Knightmare rushed off.

Ogi stood in the command center with a look of concern on his face. _'Is she well enough to continue to fight?' _He rubbed his temple while turning over to the large display built into the wall. "Ogi…" A man rushed over from the other room, and stopped short of Ogi. "Ogi, we found a suspicious person wandering around the campus." Ogi looked over with his eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

In another room, Villetta was held by the arms by a pair of guards. Her eyes glared at the doorway while they opened showing Ogi. Ogi looked over at her catching her gaze and looking away slightly. "That woman is a supporter under my direct command. Lead her into another room. I'll listen to her report."

"Is Feite too busy killing people for you Zero? Is she your trained assassin?" Suzaku slashed at the Gawain only to miss by several feet. Lelouch let out a mocking laugh while typing on the nearby keyboard. "Suzaku, you are much too naïve, if Feite were a hired assassin do you think you'd be breathing still? Feite did what any patriot would do for Britannia. She stopped a massacre, a massacre that killed…" Suzaku shook his head while charging once more. "Don't even say anything you bastard! You don't deserve to say her name!" A warning light fills the cockpit of the Lancelot while a bluish tracer round surged through the sky between the two Knightmare.

Suzaku turned away from the Gawain and glared down at the Knightmare standing at the street level. His teeth clenched while diving downward. "Feite, I thought you'd simply run and hide behind your family's name!" The Voulge ejected the round from its Anti-Knightmare rifle, and tossed the weapon aside. "Why would I hide behind my name? I choose my own path Suzaku, and that meant joining the Black Knights, and eventually killing a close friend." Suzaku's eyes started to tremble while pulling out the MVS sword. "How dare you call Euphie your friend? You need to be punished for what you did." Feite's eye narrowed while she shook her head. "Punished? You are much too dull Suzaku, that is why I never paid much attention to you. So please spare me from the cries of your lose beloved Euphemia."

"You won't dodge this!" The Lancelot slashed heavily at the Voulge with MVS blade held tightly. The weapon moved quickly only to meet the grinding edge of the M2 cutter. Feite stretched her fingers out on the controls while shaking her head. "Suzaku, you do know that you're not on the same level as me inside a Knightmare." Her eye widened while she pushed the Lancelot backward. The blade cleaved the entire MVS blade in half while Suzaku quickly regained momentum, and flew into the sky. "Same level? You are just a pawn, and I'll cut you down just like any other." The Lancelot reached behind its back and pulled out its rifle. "My machine has something that you don't…the ability to fly!" The Lancelot glided left to the right while firing several pot shots at the ground based Voulge.

"Childs play…" Feite simply adjusted her feet on the pedals while her single eye tracked the incoming fire. The Voulge responded quickly while it flipped backwards dodging the shots from the Lancelot. The Knightmare's feet came crashing to the ground while Feite fired a barrage from the head mounted machine cannon. Suzaku flew higher into the sky, and flew side to side nearly avoiding being hit by Feite' attack. "Flight is meaningless if you can't use its full potential." The Voulge jumped into the air and shot out its magnetic harken. "Damn it, I can't let that…" Suzaku's eyes widen while the clamp attached to the Lancelot's left leg. "It's over Suzaku!" Suzaku threw the Varis at the Voulge and quickly pulled out the second MVS blade. Feite's eyes widen while the electricity transferred along the harken and into the Lancelot. Suzaku yelled out in a large amount of pain while the Voulge simply dangled while transferring the electricity. "I'm not going to let it end this way!" He gripped the controls while slicing the magnetic wire off his Knightmare. The Voulge fell backwards letting Suzaku dive in and deal a defining blow. "You talk way too much Feite, now die!"

Feite grinned while a compartment opened near the Knightmare's chest. A grenade shot forward and exploded releasing a bright white light into the Lancelot's cameras. Suzaku shielded his eyes while the Lancelot missed the Voulge completely. The Black Knightmare fell into the trees crushing them under its weight. Feite jerked from the shock of the impact while Suzaku's frantic yells filled the proximity communicator. "Heh, I have a lot more toys to counter your combat style Suzaku. How do you like being blinded?" Suzaku rubbed his eyes and glared down at the Voulge. "Cheap move, I won't let you do that to me once more." The Lancelot charged forward only to see the Voulge pull out a linear pistol from its skirt armor. "Stop it or, I'll kill these students."

Suzaku paused while his eyes shuddered at Feite's cruel words. "Despicable! You intend to hold them hostage? This was supposed to be a One-on-one!"

The Gawain hovered nearby while Lelouch stared at the Lancelot with a great deal of disgust. "You are the one that turned down chance after chance to become my ally."

A drop of sweat fell down Feite's cheek while she zoomed in on Milly looking through the window. She blinked while removing her hand off the trigger for the linear pistol. _'I'm sorry Lelouch, but I won't kill my Cousin or friends just to delay Suzaku.'_

Lelouch zoomed down at Sayoko while she stood laying in wait for Suzaku to enter the Gefjun Disturber net. "I'll make you forget those boring aesthetics you hold so dear!"

Suzaku growled while charging in with thrusters blazing. Feite glanced at the Lancelot and fired a blast at the remaining arm of the Lancelot. The armor peeled off while the Knightmare plowed into the Voulge sending it backwards. "I don't think so; I'll protect everyone even if it means that I would have to kill the two of you." Feite's head jerked back and forth while the Voulge was pushed backwards tearing up the dirt and trees around it.

Both Knightmare entered the Gefjun Disturber's field, and almost instantly a wave of energy engulfed both machines. The Lancelot sparked while the Voulge simply regained its footing. Suzaku hunched over while jerking at the controls. "How do you like this turn of events Suzaku?" The Voulge moved its left arm up again and aimed at the Lancelot. Suzaku's eyes shook at the Voulge's movement in the Gefjun field. "How is your Knightmare still moving?" He jerked on the controls yet again, but there was no response. Feite let out a small laugh while lowering the weapon yet again. "My machine doesn't need to rely on Yggdrasil Drive, so the Gefjun Disturber is useless. Suzaku, I should kill you, but someone wants to study your machine."

"Yes, it's shocking to see in the field, but Feite is correct Suzaku. Now that she has successfully distracted you, I'll leave this to my subordinates." The Gawain hovered up into the sky while the Voulge stepped out of the Gefjun Disturber's field. Suzaku clenched his teeth together while yelling at the top of his lungs. "Damn it, Zero are you going to constantly bluff and betray people?"

Lelouch let out a smile and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "I have no time for a hypocritical game. Farewell Kururugi Suzaku." The Gawain floated higher into the sky and flew off towards the Governor General's office. Suzaku slammed his fist down against the console while glaring over at Feite while she exited the Voulge and stood on its shoulder. "Suzaku, I'll give you an option now. Exit the Lancelot, and we'll let you go."

Rakshata looked over at her computer while a red flash appeared on it. "Huh? We're receiving a message from…" She looked over at Feite while letting out a faint smile. "Feite, you have a message from Azalea." Feite closed her eye allowing the cool night breeze to brush across her face. Her hand moved to the headset mounted on her ear, and slowly pressed it. "Azalea? What does she want?" Rakshata shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "No idea, it's bouncing off a few satellites. So the location is scrambled." Feite shook her head while climbing back into the cockpit. "What do you want Azalea?"

Azalea sat at her desk with her hands folded over her mouth. Her hair was disheveled while staring at the audio communication system. "Feite, I can't talk much, I'm bouncing my signal off so many satellites its' ridiculous. I'm sending you something from the Longinus Facility. Its' on autopilot, so it'll take awhile to trace in on the Voulge's beacon." On a mini-window, the flight path was displayed showing the Ashford Academy, and the current position of the Voulge. "I'm sending you and Rakshata the data for the Sarissa and the transport helicopter."

Feite looked up at the sky while staring at the data running down her screen. "Azalea why are you sending us this now? We're just about to win over here."

Azalea shook her head while sighing deeply. "Schneizel is leading the reinforcements across the Pacific Ocean. If the Black Knights can't finish the job in Tokyo, I want you, Rakshata, and the remaining commanding members of the Knights to evacuate Area Eleven, and fly to the designated coordinates in Chinese Federation Territory."

Rakshata let out a small nod and crossed her arms. "I see, so this is basically a contingency plan." She smiled briefly while staring at her small laptop. "I guess it's workable…." Feite leaned back in the seat while resting her head against the supporter. "Azalea, has the government suspected that you were supporting me?"

Azalea took a sip from a cup of coffee, and sighed. "I doubt it, Britannia is confused with the Zero incident in Area Eleven, and most agencies are pointing fingers at each-other. Well, I'm running out of time for the moment so I'll try to contact you in a few hours. Good luck…"

Rakshata threw her arm out while shouting. "I want the pilot out of the Lancelot on the double. I need a cutter here now!"

In the sky above the Tokyo settlement, an Aerodyne equipped helicopter flies across the skies towards Ashford. The cockpit was empty with the autopilot controlling the entire craft. On each wing pylon were a few missiles and rocket pods. Attached to the fuselage of the large transport helicopter was what looked to be a float system.

Suzaku breathed heavily inside the cockpit while staring at the side monitors of his machine. His eyes narrow at the sight of the helicopter as it started to come in for a landing. "A combat transport? Damn it….I need to figure out a way to…."

Across the Voulge's computer several lines of data started to flood the monitors. Each program and system on board was being quickly overridden by the A.I. _"System update confirmed, Link up with Sarissa has been confirmed…."_ The A.I. voice filled the cockpit while the float system from the back of the helicopter detached and activated. _"Pilot Input will be disabled until program has been fully loaded."_ Feite's eyes widened while she pulled out the side keyboard and started to type. "_Keyboard input is not available on this time. Sarissa Software is now installed proceeding to link up with Aerial Parts."_ Her hand lightly applied pressure to the keyboard while she exhaled. "Damn it Azalea if I'm attacked now the Voulge is useless."

Rakshata let out a small whistle while watching the fully automated update system. "Wow, I've been bested yet again. Hey, load up the helicopter with the data on the Lancelot we've collected so far. Also tell Ogi that we've retrieved another transport."She stared over at the Lancelot while sighing. "You really spent too much time on that armor pudding earl."

Meanwhile, The Gawain hovered above the Governor General's office overlooking the entire battle taking place. The Black Knights were being suppressed while in the distance aerial reinforcements were closing in for a last ditch bombing run. Lelouch looked down at C.C. while grinning. "Has the filler been replaced with the backup?" C.C. let out a small nod while the power indicator rose back to full. "Yes, but we should reload another in case this battle last longer. The Hadron cannon uses a lot of energy."

Lelouch ran his hand across his chin and sighed to himself. "We'll need to take out their air forces before we take out Cornelia…." He let out a smile while gripping the controls and charging the Hadron Cannon. The reddish beam shot out in a long stream from the Gawain while it rotated three hundred and sixty degrees. Within seconds the sky was covered with flaming orbs of Britannia bomber and early reinforcements. The shrapnel fell to the earth while the Black Knights appeared to have another chance at victory. "Tohdoh, I will be invading from the aerial region of the Government office."

Tohdoh hacked a Sutherland in half while looking up at the battlefield up head. Several Burai were getting annihilated by the defenses while the remainder was pinned down. "Hmm? I think that it's too dangerous to depend so much on the capabilities of your machine."

Lelouch lowered the Gawain to the rooftop of the building while grinning. "I know, I'm just creating a distraction." The Gawain landed in a garden causing Lelouch's eyes to widen. "This place looks familiar." C.C. nodded while looking over her shoulder. "Yes, like the Aries Imperial Villa." Lelouch beamed an evil glare downwards while growling. "How do you know that?" C.C. let out a small smile while turning her gaze forward. "I'll tell you why, someday. Wait for that day."

"Welcome, Zero!" Cornelia stood at the end of the garden inside her customized Glaive. The armor was partially burned while it held the curved and platinum collared lance in hand. "As I thought, you'd come her upon hearing about the aerial bombing." A sinister looking smile appeared on her face while the Glaive lowered its weapon in preparation for charging. "Welcome to the banquet, I wonder if you like dancing."

"Feite is it possible that we gain your support on the front lines. We're having trouble with the defenses here." Tohdoh hid behind a large piece of debris while firing the forearm mounted cannon around the corner. Several explosions fill the lower level while the Britannian defenses were overwhelming the volunteer units. "Don't just rush in wait for everyone to get into position!"

Feite closed her eye, and let out a deep sigh. "I'll be there in a second Tohdoh. I'm reconfiguring the Voulge." The monitor flashes blue while the data flies down and the power level rises. _"Voulge LNG-00X Sarissa Activation…retinal scan in progress."_ The biometric system re-activated while scanning Feite's eye. _"Pilot ID 001 Feite Avalon confirmed….welcome aboard ma'am." _Feite rolled her eye while nodding. "Engaging float system, Voulge Sarissa activation completed."

The float unit's wings deployed while a light blue light shimmered off them. The Voulge slowly started to rise up into the smoke filled sky while Feite's hand jerked on the controls. _'It's just like riding a bicycle….' _Feite let out a deep sigh, and blasted off towards the Governor General's building. She was pushed back slightly while the Voulge entered a spin while steadily approaching the target.

"A fast unit is approaching from the south…." A Glaston Knight looked up into the sky while firing his rocket launcher at the Burai that were trying to breach the last line of defenses. "It's not one of ours…have the AA teams take that machine out! Cornelia told us to not let anyone breach out front line." The AA guns on the building quickly turn and fire several streams of anti-aircraft fire into the sky. The large plumes of shrapnel fill the sky while the Voulge continued ahead. "Anti-Aircraft fire? Is that all you have?" Feite pushed the throttle forward while a sonic boom exited from the Voulge's position. The extra pressure felt like daggers while the aerial Knightmare frame twisted through the anti-aircraft fire almost as if she were predicting the shots.

"It's dodging all our weapons at that speed? What the hell is piloting that?" The Glaston Knight leader raised his rifle while the Voulge dived from its altitude. Feite's eye shuddered while the reticule flashed red over her left eye. "Since I can't humiliate you by shooting off your limbs might as well just go for the death blows." The Voulge weaved through the combined fire of bullets while firing its linear rifle at the incoming missiles.

Tohdoh looked up with a grin, and pushed out from his cover. "Everyone we need to push them back or we'll fail!" He looked up at the Voulge while it spiraled and fired on the Anti-Aircraft turrets on the building. "Feite is giving us the distraction we need! Push forward!"

Guilford turned upward with a scowl on his face while Governor General's building started to fracture from the Voulge's attacks on its defense turrets. "Damn it, we need to take that machine out! Concentrate all fire on that machine! If we take that out, we can stop their final push!"

Feite spiraled around a rocket and threw out its right arm. The rifle shimmered in the moonlight while it fired a single shot at the defense line below her. The accelerated shell flew downward piercing through a Gloucester knocking it backwards while it exploded in the defense group. A few of the Gloucester managed to take small damage while the Voulge continued to fire a second volley of shots. Guilford detached the arm of his Gloucester while the monitors inside his machine fill with minor static.

Sweat poured down Guilford's face while staring at the Voulge. Its rifle was angled more towards its left side while firing. The movements despite being face paced were constantly moving in a direction where the right side seemed to be the weakest. He lifted up the Anti-Knightmare rifle nearby and aimed at the Voulge. "I may have found a way to disable you!" He pulled the trigger while the back of the rifle discharged sending the high velocity round forward.

The cockpit flashed while Feite turned her head over completely. "My right side?" The Voulge turned towards its right and sluggishly moved the right arm to defend. The shell impacted against her Knightmare sending a shockwave of pressure through the cockpit. The right armor shattered against the explosive while the shrapnel itself tore the entire limb off. Feite's pained yell filled the radio band while the Voulge fell backwards with smoke billowing from what was left of its right arm.

Tohdoh jerked back on the controls while the Voulge fell backwards. He shook his eyes while lines of fire shot at the Voulge tearing its armor off piece by piece. "Feite!"

Feite jerked at the controls while dodging what fire she could. The cockpit flashed red while the damage reports ran down a side monitor. "This is Feite I've sustained damage and I'm not…." Feite's eyes widen while another rocket flew up at the Voulge. She jerked the controls moving to the left only to have another rocket strike the Knightmare.

C.C. felt a small pain in her head while turning over into the distance. The Gawain's cockpit shook while Cornelia inside the Glaive was more than a match for the Gawain. "Lelouch, Feite has been…" Lelouch looked over while barely being able to dodge Cornelia's onslaught. "What do you mean by that?" He pushed the nearby communication switch and yelled into the receiver. "Tohdoh, where is Feite?"

Tohdoh once again was pinned down by the fire from the Glaston Knights while he growled heavily. "The Voulge is taking too much damage. It was fool hearted to send her out here with the wound she sustained."

Lelouch clenched his teeth while Feite appeared on his monitor. His eyes widen at the sight of Feite while blood ran down the side of her mouth. "Lelouch…I've been shot down…" She smiled at him while coughing slowly. "I can still fight, but I can't take on all the Glaston Knights by myself. I think we may have…" The screen turned to static while Lelouch growled heavily. "Feite! Feite come in!"

The Glaive slammed its foot into the side of the Gawain knocking it backwards while Cornelia simply laughed at the report from the defense line. "Why are you so hesitant Zero? Did you just receive the news that Feite was shot down by my knight Guilford?" Lelouch growled while typing on the fold out keyboard. "This is impossible; the Glaive should be outclassed going on the Gawain's specs alone…"

A pile of smoke exited from the side of a collapsed building while the Voulge sparked in a kneeled down position. Its float system was battered while most of the Knightmare's armor was bullet ridden. The cockpit was indented from the bullets while Feite wrapped the bandages from the first aid kit across her right arm. A small hue of red stained the white cloth while she laid her head back against the support. "I lost communications. I need to head back to Ashford." Feite reached over to main console and pulled open the nearby panel. She quickly started to play around with the cut wires and damage circuitry.

The Voulge's eyes flashed on briefly before the Knightmare came to a standing posture. The joints creaked heavily while more of the thickened armor fell to the ground. Feite reached behind what remained of the skirt armor and removed the M2 Cutter. "I only have access to this weapon. I'll have to make use of it…" The Voulge sparked while it came to a hover and blasted off towards the rear of the Governor General's office. Feite looked to her side and removed her cell phone. She manipulated the keys with her thumb and dialed Lelouch.

Cornelia easily overwhelmed the Gawain while leaping onto the Knightmare's chest, and readying the killing blow with its lance. "It looks like I have your life in my hands. You lost everything, now join the devil in hell!" Cornelia let out a malicious laugh while her eyes shot open and a lance plowed through the side of her cockpit. Her head arched backwards while blood started to stain her left arm. The cockpit sparked wildly while Dalton's voice filled the cockpit. "Princess, this is Dalton." Her eyes glared at his Gloucester while replying weakly. "Why…" Dalton stared forward with his eyes under the command of Lelouch's Geass. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. In order to deliver you to Zero…" His eyes return to normal while they widen at the sight of Cornelia's Glaive falling to the ground below. "What is this?" The Gawain turned over to Dalton's machine and charged its Hadron cannons. "Dalton, Thank you but your part is now over." A light burst of fire engulfs Dalton's machine scorching the metal and causing its filler to explode. Explosions filled the cockpit while Dalton yells out a pained yell before the entire Knightmare blew apart.

Lelouch leaped out of the cockpit while quickly removing his phone from his pocket. "Feite? Are you alright? I'm busy at the moment, where are you?"

Feite stared weakly at the monitor as it displayed the destroyed garden at the roof of the building. She zoomed in on the Gawain while sighing deeply. "I'm right above you…"

Lelouch looked upward and shook his head at the heavily damaged Knightmare. "Very well, you'll escort me then. I'll end communications for the moment." He let out a small grin while Cornelia coughed out a small amount of blood. "I see…so that is the reason why Feite followed…you are Zero." Lelouch walked up to her with his hand masking his left eye. "Hatred against the Britannian Royal Family. Dalton's analysis was right…" Cornelia stared weakly up at Lelouch while blood ran down the side of her cheek. "Are you doing this for Nunally's sake?" Lelouch nodded while glaring evilly at his sister while she lies in her own blood. "Yes…I shall destroy the current world, and bring about a new Era for her." Cornelia growled while looking over at Feite's machine as it landed nearby. "Is that why you're using Feite? To kill others for something so stupid? You killed Clovis, and had Feite shoot Euphie!"

Feite looked down at Cornelia and turned her head away. _'I can't believe Lelouch managed to defeat Cornelia so easily….' _She turned over to the Gawain and activated short-band communication. "C.C. do you see the right arm over there?" C.C. appeared on the monitor with static filling the screen. "Yes, do you wish for me to purge it from the Knightmare?" Feite shook her head while letting out a mild scoff. "I would love for you to do that."

Lelouch shook his head while walking closer to Cornelia. "You as well my sister, you did that even though you admired my mother, Queen Marianne, the flash of Lighting." Cornelia sat up while holding her wounded arm. "Looks like this conversation is pointless." Lelouch smiled while removing his hand from his left eye and glared down at Cornelia. "I see, I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, seek an answer from you." Lelouch's Geass flickered while quickly overpowering Cornelia's will. "Yes?"

"Elder Sister, were you the one that killed my mother?"

"No…"

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know…"

Lelouch's eyes widened while he gasped from Cornelia's shocking words. A scowl overcame his face while he glared down with more intensity. "Elder, Sister you were the guard commander back then right?" Cornelia let out a small nod, while Lelouch continued to probe her for information. "Why were the guards withdrawn?" She coughed slightly and quickly covered her mouth. "Because I was ordered by Queen Marianne." Lelouch gasped and took a step back. "By Mother?" His eyes trembled while he started to question that sorrowful day. _'How can this be? In that case, Mother knew that there would be an assault that day? No, that is not the case. If she knew we would have run away.' _

Feite stared down weakly at Lelouch while looking at the static image of C.C. "Lelouch isn't getting much from Cornelia…is his Geass working on her?" The Gawain moved the burned arm of Cornelia's Knightmare to the empty right shoulder of the Voulge. The receptor quickly linked to the joint and attached. Several indicator lights flash on while the fingers on the new limb move. "It's working Feite, it's just the answers isn't what Lelouch was looking for. So far only you have developed immunity." Feite stared over at C.C. with an odd stare. "What do you mean by that? I'm turning into a creature like you?" C.C. shook her head and smiled. "You are turning into something else. Now I wonder why you were selected to be Lelouch's. You were born special…"

"Why do you talk as if you're familiar with who I am?" Feite growled at the top of her lungs while clenching her fist.

"I will tell you at another time, you feel it don't you…" C.C. looked down at Lelouch while her eyes widen. "Hey come back…" Feite turned over quickly in the direction of the academy while an intense pain filled her head.

Lelouch turned towards the Gawain, and replaced the mask on his head. "Yes, I know the guards will be…"

C.C. shook her head while extending the Gawain's hand to retrieve Lelouch. "No, your sister has been taken away!"

Lelouch shook his head while glaring at the Gawain. "I'm not in the mood to listen to jokes at the moment. We should take Cornelia hostage, and head back to the base…" Feite's hand moved to her chest while her eye was wide open. She took in several deep breaths, and spoke weakly. "Lelouch, you should listen to C.C. isn't Nunally your reason for living?" Lelouch looked over with confusion on his face. _'Not entirely…Feite…" _He stared at her machine while C.C. shouted frantically. "They're heading off to Kaminejima!"

"A heat sensor?" Feite turned over and blasted off into the sky while the ground in the distance gave way to a large bulbous Knightmare. "What the hell is that thing?"

The familiar voice of the pilot shouts heavily from within the spherical machine. "All Hail Britannia!" Feite zoomed in at the top and spotted the pilot. "Jeremiah Gottwald? That guy survived the Radiant Surger?" Lelouch glared at Jeremiah while letting out a small laugh. "You mean Orange-kun?" Feite gripped the M2 cutter while holding her hand on the throttle. "We need to retreat that thing looks dangerous Zero."

Jeremiah's body shook after hearing Zero's words. His hands rise up and his fist clench. "O-o-o-oh please!" He clapped his hands together as if praying. "Can you die?" Lelouch removed his mask upon entering the Gawain's cockpit and glared at Jeremiah's machine. "Capture Cornelia!" C.C. let out a nod, but Jeremiah quickly pushed forward tackling the Gawain backwards. "Feite get…." Lelouch glared over while the Voulge blasted after them. "I don't care about Cornelia!"

Jeremiah looked around while lowering back into the cockpit. The triple seal hatch moved downward while the cockpit flashed a bright red around him. "I see you!" Jeremiah knocked the Gawain off its hull and charged over at the Voulge. "I won't let you even touch me!" The Voulge blasted into the air, and plunged its knife forward.

Inside the bellows of the Governor General's office, a researcher looked up with his eyes wide. "The Siegfried's hull can't be penetrated by a weapon of that caliber. We created a monster…" Another stands up from under the debris of the rooftop. "Only his emotions are out of control, we can at least reason with him if the time comes. We need to wait and see if that happens!"

The M2 cutter sparked heavily on the electro-active armor of the Siegfried and slowly started to die into the thick metal. "Damn it, even my M2 cutter is useless!" The machine rotated quickly and shot out a harken from a concealed port. "You're foolish, this Feite quickly pulled back and twirled out of the way.

"Feite, we need to take out that machine together." Lelouch growled heavily while C.C. fired the Hadron Cannon. The large blast missed the Siegfried by a mile as it quickly dodged it. "It's nimble…" Lelouch flipped his mobile, and dialed Ogi's phone. "Ogi…."

"Zero thank goodness." Minami held the phone to his ear while Ogi lie in the background being treated by a pair of doctors.

"Minami? What happened to Ogi?" The Gawain hovered backwards while the Voulge engaged the Siegfried. The M2 Cutter grinded across the hull leaving nothing more than a scratch in the armor. Feite growled while looking over at C.C. "Fire the Hadron when I have it distracted!" C.C. growled, "I Know, just give me a line to shoot at."

Minami moved his hand over his ear and turned over her shoulder at the wounded Ogi. "He was shot; he has lost consciousness and is undergoing treatment. In addition the culprit is still…"

"I understand. You'll suffice then. Can you go and find what the girl in the wheelchair is doing?"

Minami gasped while a small amount of shock was displayed across his face. "Well, before that Ogi is…"

Lelouch growled into the receiver while Feite and C.C. swirl around the Siegfried dealing little to no damage to the towering fortress of a Knightmare. "I'll think of a replacement for him later! Right now the girl in the wheelchair comes first!"

"Replacement?"

"Hurry up and confirm it!"

Minami stared over at Ogi while speaking quickly into the phone. "The students that we held hostage have all vanished. During the confusion fight after Ogi got shot."

Feite growled while the Voulge sparked heavily against Jeremiah's attack. The indicator flashed red while the heat started to rise in the cockpit. "Damn it, I can't keep this up. We need to find a reason to stop this thing now. What the hell are you two doing help me out here?" Feite growled while solely engaging the Siegfried. The Gawain fired a single burst from its Hadron cannon's while Lelouch tightened the grip on his cell phone. "Damn it I can't get a hold of Nunally or Sayoko." C.C. turned over her shoulder and sighed. "Lelouch, I'm your accomplice…as is Feite. We're your allies." Lelouch glared over at the Voulge then down at C.C. "You want me to believe that? First you and now Feite is acting odd. It's nothing but nonsense from a woman who won't explain her own existence." C.C.'s gaze intensified while speaking in a stern voice. "I'll be troubled if you die. Feite can't make a contact with me, it's the truth."

Feite flew ahead of the Gawain while clenching her teeth. "Stop acting like a jerk Lelouch, and help out. Well find Nunally when we defeat this damned machine!" The sensor came to life while it spotted a formation of Burai in the debris ahead. "Lelouch, team three is up ahead. We can use their equipment to take out that beast."

Lelouch exhaled while throwing his arm out. "Very well, team three, it's the enemy aerial machine chasing me and the Feite…Concentrate fire and take it out." The Voulge and Gawain both flew over the formation of Burai while they fire a salvo of missiles at the large craft.

Jeremiah let out a small laugh while the Siegfried responds to his nervous system. The Siegfried twists and turns through the incoming missiles. The large giga fortress starts to rotate quickly with it Vernier sending it into a twisting motion. The entire craft plows into the earth cutting the entire group of Burai in its path apart. "Zero!" The Siegfried continues forward and shoots out one of its conical harkens. The large harken flew forward at the Gawain only for the Voulge to kick the weapon away. The limb sparks heavily and rips off at the knee. Feite let out a mild yell while Lelouch appeared on her monitor. "Feite, we're heading towards 12th street. Follow us and don't do anything else stupid."

The Gawain blasted backwards with the Voulge moving quickly to its side. Feite looked at the rear monitor while gritting her teeth. _'What is Lelouch planning?' _The Gawain's Hadron cannon sparked while firing at the Siegfried. Jeremiah lets out a small laugh while dodging the blast. "You missed; you're facing me, Jeremiah Gottwald!" Lelouch shook his head while letting out a laugh of his own. "You are mistaken Orange-kun, I've already hit." The building at the rear of the Siegfried topples over on top of the towering Giga Fortress. "How dare you attack me from the back?" Lelouch glared down at the machine and sighed. "Crumble to piece you outdated piece of junk."

The Voulge and Gawain hovered for a moment over the large cloud of smoke while Feite exhaled softly. "I doubt that destroyed it, but we bought us some time." Lelouch let out a nod while the Gawain blasted off towards Kaminejima. "Yes, Feite we have no time to confirm the machine hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Feite stayed in position for the moment before letting out a nod and following after Lelouch.

Back at the academy, a Burai deactivates the torch that was burning at the Lancelot's cockpit. Suzaku looks over with a hint of relief in his eyes while leaning forward. "Man its tough!" Tamaki groaned at the feet of the Lancelot with his rifle resting on his shoulder. "Guess we should have borrowed the Voulge's M2 Cutter for this!"

"Tamaki, what should we do with this kids? We found them wandering around." An armed man approached Tamaki with, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz in tow. "Should we lock these students in the gymnasium with the others?" Suzaku listened though the cockpit with the voices muffled from the layer of armor. "Students?"

"Contact Zero!" Shirley looked over with a trusting look within her eyes. "Zero will definitely protect us. It'll be weird if he doesn't; everything up until now has been…"

Tamaki growled while removing the rifle off his shoulder and aiming it at the group. "Shut up, I'm the one that knows Zero the best. He wouldn't hesitate at a time like this."

"Stop this!" The cockpit of the Lancelot opened and the chair pulled out. Tamaki aimed the rifle over at Suzaku while he stood up. "You're willing to come out for some Britannian Bastards? What we want is that White armor of yours. Traitors shall die here." Tamaki reached for the trigger, only to have Arthur leap on him and hiss. His small claws dig into Tamaki's skin causing him to fire several rounds into the air. "Damn it, enough finish all of them off."

A large amount of spotlights fill the sky while the Avalon flew by overhead. "Good Evening!" Lloyd's voice filled the air while a modified Lancelot Club flew out from above. "Retreat for now!" Tamaki growled while running away with a few others.

Rakshata turned over to the Avalon with eyes wide. "Damn it, the Pudding earl actually came to the frontlines?" She threw her hand out, "Get the data onboard the helicopter now, we can't waste any more time! "

The Club landed on the ground and deployed its particle shield. Cecile stared down at the Black Knights while they scrambled to take out her machine. "How is it, Cecile? What's the status of the Club?" Cecile glanced at the controls and nodded. "Looks like it can be used in actual combat. The Club's settings are hard to get used to thought. I'm not sure how Rai was able to pilot using these." She aimed over at the Gefjun disturber emitters and quickly shot them apart.

The Lancelot's systems come back to life while the Gefjun Disturber's effect wears off. "It recovered..." Suzaku re-enters the cockpit to spot Cecile on the main monitor. "Open your filler; I'll recharge your energy." Suzaku looked over at the Club and let out a sorrowful gaze. "Yes, but Cecile why are you here…?" Cecile loaded the filler cartridge into the Lancelot while smiling. "Why is that Lloyd?"

Lloyd ran his hand through his head and sighed. "We just came here to take things back. The Lancelot and various other things. I can't continue my research using just the Club."

Cecile moved a Sutherland arm over to the limbless left side of the Lancelot. The automated linking system quickly attached the limb. "Its' just a Sutherland part, but is it working properly?" Suzaku let out a small nod, "Yes, it's completed the connection check." Cecile turned over at the regrouping members of the Black Knights. "Then leave this area to us. You go after Zero." Suzaku smiled while gripping the controls yet again. "Thank you, I'll leave Ashford Academy and everyone here, to you guys."

Lloyd looked down while letting out a mild laugh. "I know. My fiancée is here after all." The Lancelot floated upward only for a message to flash across the screen. "Royal Private?" Suzaku looked over at the message, and flew directly over to the Governor General's office. "Kururugi?" Suzaku's eyes widen while Cornelia's voice exited his speaker. "Lady Cornelia…"

The assault on the Governor Generals office was failing with Tohdoh standing at the front of the battle. He growled heavily while leaning forward in the cockpit. "They are persistent. As expected from Cornelia's elite."

"Tohdoh?"

Tohdoh looked over at his radio with an odd look on his face. "I'll leave the rest of the battle to you. Diethard will take over the Injured Ogi's duties." His eyes widen at Zero's words while replying in a shocked tone. "Leave it to me? What do you mean by leave it to me?"

Over the waters separating the island of Kaminejima the Gawain flew beside the battered Voulge. Lelouch sat back in the co-pilots seat with his cheek resting on his open palm. "There is something I must do. I'll be terminating any further communications for here on out." Tohdoh growled while replying. "Did you find, Feite we lost communications with her. Can you send her over to us? We're taking on a lot of fire." Lelouch looked over at the Voulge, and shook his head. "Feite's machine is in no condition to sortie. I've ordered her to escort me on my mission. I'm ending communications now."

"Is it wise to leave them to their own devices Lelouch?" Feite looked over her shoulder while Lelouch appeared on her monitor. "We will only be at Kaminejima for only a moment. You can turn back and support them if you care that much." Feite shook her head while moving her hand over her heart. "No, I should be here at your side. Tohdoh and the others can manage Cornelia's elite."

On the rooftop of the Governor General's office Cornelia leaned against the cracked pillar with a few bandages wrapped on her body. "Lady Cornelia, I should bring you to the infirmary…" She held up her hand dismissing the medic while Suzaku walked up. "You came…T-the combat situation….favors our army. Listen up…hide the fact I'm injured. They'll lose what's left of their morale…Nonette was defeated by Feite, and they couldn't take the fact that I too was defeated by Zero." Cornelia took in a few deep breaths while Suzaku kneeled down beside her. The medic lowered his radio and spoke lightly into the receiver. "Cornelia is fine, she managed to fend off Zero, but her machine is damaged." Cornelia looked over at the medic, and gave him a minor thank you with her eyes. "However….only you…Kaminejima, Zero is…over there. Also…no good I can't remember." Suzaku glanced at Cornelia and whispered. "Geass…" Cornelia weakly turned over while moving her hand up. "You are Euphie's Knight, right? Go and clear Euphemia's stained reputation. I herby grant you…even though it's a simplified ceremony; I've knighted you as a Knight of Britannia." She crossed her hand over Suzaku's shoulder, and lowered her arm to her side. "You are now a Knight in name and reality. Go forth Kururugi…" Suzaku let out a soft nod and saluted. "Yes, your highness." He got back up and rushed back to the Lancelot in the distance.

"Milady, are you sure you don't wish to leave for the infirmary?" The Medic moved back to her side and started to re-treat her wounds. Cornelia let out a weak laugh, and groaned in a large amount of pain. "No, leave me here. Go and help out the other…" The Medic shook his head, "The others are taking care of them, I'm here to support you milady. Now please be quiet and let me patch you up."

All across the settlement the Black Knights were in disarray after Zero's disappearance on the battlefield. The Britannian forces were rallying and pushing off their defense point tearing apart the Black Knight forces in their path. Kallen looked over with shock in her eyes while speaking to herself. "Zero…what would I do…"

"Kallen." Ogi's voice filled the cockpit of the Guren alerting Kallen to respond.

"Ogi are you alright?"

Ogi let out a pained nod while speaking into the phone. "Yes…Kallen more importantly…chase after Zero and Feite. There must be a reason behind their actions. Go and help them…Zero and Naoto's dream." Kallen shook her head while a replacement arm was attached to her machine. "How can I find them?" Ogi coughed while holding onto the strength to speak. "You should be able to see him soon…you're in the area…" Kallen looked up while the sensor tracked the Lancelot flying by overhead. "That bastard must have a reason for leaving this place." Ogi gritted his teeth while the medic tried his best to keep the pain away. "Kallen, get the launch mechanism from Rakshata..."

"Cecile, we just need to last until the last bit of the students are on board."

Cecile let out a small nod while evading the fire from the Burai below. The sensor moved quickly to an opening hatch in the ground. "Why is there a heat generation this big coming from there?" The hatch opened completely with the elevator containing the Ganymede came into view.

Rakshata looked at the machine from the helicopters computer, and sighed. "What's with that ancient thing?"

Milly looked over at the Ganymede with a shocked look while noticing Nina sitting in the cockpit. "Nina!"

Lloyd stared at the data while throwing his arm forward. "Oh crap, Cease all firing! Get the order of the black knights to stop as well!"

Rakshata looked over with a confused look. "Huh?"

"Cease all firing; we must not shoot that thing! Rakshata that thing has…"

"Listen to him, everyone stop firing…I already know Lloyd. I just scanned that machine." Rakshata lowered her hand while it slides off the keyboard. _'This is terrible; this is exactly what Feite told me about why she chose to use Cold to generate energy…' _

"Nina, you've completed it?" Nina sat in the open cockpit holding a remote detonator in her hands. "It's not completely checked through. I don't know if I can make it explode. But I…" Milly rushed over with concern in her voice. "What do you mean by explode?" The Club hovered nearby and held its arm out. "Stand back its dangerous."

Lloyd stared down with fear growing in his brow. "If it goes according to her theory. The entire Tokyo settlement might be caught up in the explosion."

"How is that even possible?" Tamaki growled while Rakshata flashed on his screen. "Listen to him, there's Sakuradite being used in that. It's extremely explosive…."

Nina sat up in the cockpit with her small body shaking from the pressure of those around her. "Where is Feite?" She held up the detonator with her hands shaking. "Please tell me where she is, so I can get Princess Euphemia's revenge!

Feite shivered in the cockpit while rubbing her right arm. "Something seems to be out of place, why would they bring Nunally to a place out this far?"

"It's managed to drag the three of us away. Nunally is the center of Lelouch's battle. She is the reason why Lelouch is doing this. You should know this more than anyone." C.C. glared over at the Voulge while Feite sighed to herself. "I knew that, but Lelouch who do you think would take her? I doubt any of the Royal Consorts could have managed to sneak her out. Do you think we had a traitor in the Black Knights?" Lelouch shook his head while the island grew larger. "No, something strange is at work here, and we'll find it out."

Inside a strange area, V.V. stood behind Nunally with Rolo standing behind him. _'You are a really perceptive woman Feite Avalon. I guess that is why the Emperor wishes to let you live. I wonder why he wants this girl to live as well…' _V.V. turned over to Rolo, and moved his hand in a dismissive way. "Rolo, please leave this area, I'll meet you at the location." Rolo looked down at Nunally while flipping his knife back. "Very well V.V. I'll be at the institute." V.V. crossed is arms over his chest, and tapped his foot in anticipation of their arrival.

Moments later, in the view of the morning sunlight the Gawain landed in front of the large cave while the Voulge landed at the side. It extended its arm to brace itself due to its missing leg. Feite let out a small pout while staring at the opening. "A cave? Are you sure this is a real enemy? And not some deranged pirate?" Lelouch growled while flashing on the monitor. "Feite I will have none of your joking at a time like this. We will explore that cave in a moment." Feite let out a nod and opened the cockpit. The hatch creaked open while she lowered herself to the ground using the access wire.

Lelouch looked over at Feite as she reached the ground and turned his attention back to C.C. "Is this really the place? Does this place have any connections to you?" C.C. stared at the cave while Feite pulled out a flashlight. "I don't know this place…" Lelouch scoffed while Feite started forward. "Hmph, so that means there are other places like this? Is the one that took Nunally a Geass user?" C.C. shrugged her shoulders while Feite's voice filled the cockpit. "I'm pretty sure that it's a possibility. We had to deal with Mao, and then I had the run in with Rai before I had to kill him." Lelouch rubbed his temple and let out a tense sigh. "I see…

Feite's eyes widen while an odd feeling engulfs her body. A strong feeling of pain surges through her head while she drops the flashlight and grabs the sides. "My head it's…" C.C. looked down at Feite with her eyes wide. "Feite, what's wrong?" C.C. flipped several switches, but it was too late. Both Lelouch and C.C were caught in the odd power emanating from the cave.

"Calm down, both of you this is a trap to ward of intruders. The one who activates it…" C.C.'s eyes widen while everyone was overcome by the trap.

Feite stood in a field of flowers while staring at a perfect copy aged seven years younger. She was dressed in a pink summer dress while Feite still wore her flight suit. "Why is it that papa always considered Callia and Azalea his favorites?" Feite looked over at her younger self and shook her head. "I have no idea what you mean….father treated me just like the others." The younger self shook her head while a huge pain shot through Feite's head. "Papa did treat us differently. To him we were considered a weapon."

Feite's eyes widen while the flowers burned away by a bluish flame before changing into the interior of a laboratory. "Feite, what is this…?" Lelouch walked up behind Feite while she held her head down low. "This is a memory I thought I had forgotten forever. You'll find out soon enough. This is probably why I became so different from everyone else."

At the doorway of the laboratory, a six year old Feite stared into the room from a crack in the door. Inside the room, Feite's parents were engaged in a heated argument. "How dare you do such a thing to me? To our own daughter, she isn't a beast to experiment on!" Elsa yelled frantically while slapping Aidan across the face. His glasses flew off his face landing a few feet away on the ground. "Her life expectancy was one year! If I didn't give her the genetic therapy she would have died!" Several tears fell down her face while she threw her hand out. "The Code R cells have already fused into her DNA, and by now have started to cure the mutations Feite had when she was born!"

"The Code R cells are deadly to humans, you are an idiot Aidan. Those cells may make Feite stronger and more perceptive, but she will die! You didn't think of the side-effects did you?" Elsa clenched her fist while Aidan took a seat at his desk. His hands grabbed the sides of his head while he sighed. "The side-effects are curable Feite is within the four percent that could accept the treatment. There is only a twenty-five percent chance of her having heart failure in ten years." Elsa shook her head while pulling out a handgun from her jacket. "Aidan, you fool…."

Lelouch's eyes widen while Elsa pulled the trigger several times followed by Aidan falling to the ground covered in his own blood. "Feite this is…" Feite looked over at her father, and nodded. "My father didn't die of heart disease, my mother shot him after finding out I was given Code R cells when I was in the womb, and the two years after I was born." Lelouch crossed over to Feite and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Feite was infused with the artificial copy of cells from a witch such as me." C.C. walked towards the two while the laboratory quickly vanished showing a pure white room. "That would mean…" C.C. shook her head and laughed. "Feite didn't receive my cells; there are a few others that possibly were harvested. Sadly, that is all I know." Feite turned over to the two, and glared at them. "I thought I would never have to bring myself to remember this…my body, everything could be a result of those cells." Lelouch shook his head and grabbed Feite by the shoulders. "No, you are what make yourself Feite. Both you and Nunnally are my raison d'être."

Feite's eye opened while the inside of the temple was visible to her. Her eyes narrowed while she quickly leaped out of the way of a conical harken. A large cloud of smoke and dust filled the ground masking if Feite dodged or was crushed by the large weapon. "Feite!" Lelouch pulled the Gawain backwards while the Conical harken slammed into the area where Feite once stood. "Now that I've killed the pilot of that other machine, I Jeremiah Gottwald will make you repent Zero!" Lelouch growled while the Gawain increased speed and evaded Jeremiah's incoming attacks. "I will make you pay for what you just did you persistent bastard!"

Feite let out a small grunt while blood ran down her forehead soaking into the bandages over her eye. Her hand moved up while letting out a pained groan. "I need to get back to the Voulge…" Her arm reached out and pushed off the wall getting back to her feet. Feite took a step with her left leg and fell down to the ground. Her eye widened while pain surged through her leg. A piece of shrapnel had entered her leg from the surprise attack from the Siegfried immobilizing her from joining in or running. "Damn it, I can't get to the Voulge in time." She turned over, and stared at the inner sanctum of the cave. _'I at least can limp to get to you…Nunally.' _

The Conical harkens sweep around the Gawain slamming heavily into its Hadron cannon's and the pre-existing damage from Cornelia. Several sparks flew across the large Knightmare while Jeremiah continued to attack without mercy. "We can only fire the Hadron Cannon once." Another hit from the Siegfried sent the Gawain falling to the ocean below. Jeremiah let out a bright smile while charging after the falling machine. "My wonderful revenge!" C.C. gripped the controls, and quickly stabilized the machine. "I don't think so…" The Hadron cannon charged and fired at the ocean below. The concentrated blast of heated particles flash boils the water below causing it to shoot up into the sky.

The Gawain pulled backwards through the veil of mist while C.C. glared up at the shadow of the Siegfried. "Leave him to me. You go to where Nunally, and Feite are." Lelouch's eyes widen while he leaned over at C.C. "But the energy fill is almost out of…" She let out an uneasy smile while tightening her grip. "I'll be fine…or rather I'm a tad anxious." C.C. turned over her shoulder and smiled. "Lelouch you must win. Against your own past and against the results of your own actions." She climbed out of the seat and leaned into Lelouch kissing him on the cheek. Lelouch's eyes widen while he lets out a small nod. The cockpit opened while the hand rose to the cockpit. "Now, please get out…"Lelouch paused for a moment while leaping out onto the Gawain's palm. "C.C. don't die…" She scoffed over at him while closing the cockpit. "Who are you talking to?" Lelouch replaced the mask over his face and chuckled. "I see…"

Feite limped to the main platform and stared up at the symbol on the wall. She stopped short of the symbol, and lowered herself. She let out an exhausted grunt while pulling herself into a seated posture. _'This is as far as I can go…the rest is all up to you…Lelouch.' _Feite's eye glanced at the figure approaching from the cave entrance. The cape flew while the ocean breeze entered the cavern. She let out a faint smile while cocking back the handgun in her hands. "Zero…you made it where is C.C.?"

Lelouch gasped while he ran over to Feite and kneeled down to her. "Are you okay?" His eyes moved down and spotted her left leg. Feite weakly smiled at him while coughing. "I'm fine; my leg is wounded now so I can't continue forward. I can at the very least defend this side of the…" Her eye narrowed while she quickly raised the gun and fired a shot. "What?" Lelouch turned around only to see Suzaku bleed from a wound on his cheek before firing a shot at Feite. He slowly turned while blood splattered from Feite's shoulder. She quickly dropped the weapon and grabbed her shoulder. "You dare shoot at me Feite? You can't aim properly without your right eye." Suzaku wiped the blood off his cheek, and walked forward pointing his gun at Lelouch.

"Feite…" Lelouch stared out the corner of his eye while turning over to Suzaku. "A woman like Euphemia who kills Japanese mercilessly to you is worth more than…." Suzaku continued forward while looking over at Feite writhe in pain from not only the wound from Tokyo, but Jeremiah and now the bullet wound in her shoulder. "It's convenient the power called Geass." Lelouch's eyes tremble from underneath the mask as Feite weakly stared at Suzaku. "You bastard…" He turned over to her and sighed. "Zero you hide within the shadows and all the responsibility is thrown onto others. Feite this bastard has tricked you…Zero is arrogant and despicable. That is his true self, you need to understand that." Feite coughed out a small amount of blood and snickered. "I find your blind dedication to Euphemia deplorable. She murdered your own people, such a cold hearted…" Suzaku growled and aimed the weapon at her. "You have no right to speak that way about Euphie!"

Suzaku stared out the corner of his eye spotting Kallen hiding in the shadows. "Kallen, I know you're there. Come out…don't you want to know Zero's true identity?" Kallen stepped out aiming her own weapon at Suzaku's back. "Why should it concern me?" Suzaku nodded while re-aiming at Zero. "You have the right to witness the truth as well." Suzaku fired the handgun while Feite's eyes widen. She shook her head while the bullet slammed into the top of the mask. _'No, please no….' _She reached her hand over while Lelouch stood stationary the helmet on his head cracked and split showing his true face.

Kallen's eyes widen while Suzaku lowered his gun immediately before narrowing his gaze at him. "Are you happy now Suzaku?" Feite covered her mouth while slowly pushing herself to her feet. "Lelouch is Zero, and I will serve him until my dying breath." Suzaku shook his head and threw his arm out. "Feite, you are under his power. Don't throw your life away for him." Feite shook her head while glaring down at Suzaku. "I'm not under his power, as lame as it sounds I make my own destiny." Kallen looked over at Lelouch, and ultimately fell to her knees. "Lelouch is Zero….that is why Feite is…" Lelouch stared over at Suzaku, and her while smiling over at Feite. "Yes, I am Zero. I lead the Order of the Black Knights, against the Holy Britannian Empire. Feite was the first member of my army, and perhaps the strongest. We together will take over the world."

"You made use of us Japanese?" Kallen's tear stained face glanced over at Lelouch while Feite let out a pained smile. "Yes, in order to exact our revenge we needed a beginning. Think of it, that Japan will be liberated if Lelouch and I are successful." Suzaku glared over at the two, and growled. "You both are twisted beyond saving." He turned away from Lelouch avoiding eye contact as if he were ashamed. "I should have arrested you earlier." Lelouch smiled over at him while Feite pressed hard against the wall propping herself up with her right leg. "So you knew all along? That is nice of you Suzaku." Suzaku shook his head while growling. "I didn't do it because I was your friend; I knew it because I thought you were a different person. Sadly, you always lied. You lied to both me and Euphemia. Even Nunnally has been lied to."

"That's right Nunnally has been kidnapped! Suzaku can we have a truce for now? I hope that we both can save Nunnally. There's nothing that we can't do together." Lelouch stared over at Suzaku hoping for him to calm down, but he was sadly mistaken. Suzaku's eyes filled with rage while lifting the gun up once more. "No, you should have cooperated with Euphie. If you had cooperated with Euphie, the world…" Lelouch shook his head, "That is all in the past. They are already over. No matter how much you regret it, the past will always be the past." Suzaku shook his head while shaking the gun in his hands. He tried to restrain himself while his grip tightened on the firearm. "You or Feite don't deserve to be in a world together. All you two will do is destroy everything. Your wishes shouldn't be granted all they will do is cause pain and suffering."

Lelouch chuckled while placing a small mine on his chest. "Go ahead and fire. I have liquid Sakuradite with me. It'll explode if my heart stops beating. Trust me it'll detonate, Feite has a knack for making weapons that work." Feite shook her head while her vision was blurring from the blood loss. "Suzaku, if we die no-one will be able to save Nunally….come to your senses."

Suzaku clenched his teeth while growling, "No, I had enough of the two of you. The two of you don't even belong in this world. I will save Nunally." Lelouch's eyes trembled while he growled at the top of his lungs and aimed his gun at Suzaku. "Suzaku!" Suzaku followed suit while both started down each other. "Lelouch!" Feite kicked off the wall and charged in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes widen while Feite stood in front of him. She buckled for a moment while holding her hand to her side. Her legs gave away while she collapsed to her knees. "Suzaku….you will not lay a finger on…" Suzaku growled while charging forward. "I won't listen to the words of a disabled opponent!" Feite's eye widened while Suzaku passed her and leaped into the air entering to a spin kick. Lelouch regained his composure only to feel the kick from Suzaku across his face. His body fell backwards while the liquid Sakuradite bomb detached from his shirt. The bomb hit the ground several times while Suzaku aimed at Lelouch. "Zero, I will put an end to you…" He looked over his shoulder while Kallen ran for the exit. Lelouch glared over at Kallen while Feite sat there with blood flowing from her two gunshot wounds. "Feite…speak to me! Feite!" Suzaku flipped the gun around and knocked Lelouch out with the handle of the weapon. "She's dead Lelouch! An eye for an eye…"

Feite fell forward her face slamming into the cold stone while warm blood started to flow out around her. Her eye slowly started to close while now she was too weak to even say a word. _'Will I die here…Suzaku…I will….not…let you…' _Suzaku picked up Lelouch and started off towards the exit. He paused for a moment and turned around. "You chose your own path Feite; I will send someone to retrieve your corpse. You at least deserve a decent burial." Feite held her hand out while coughing out blood onto the stone. "Su….Su--Suzaku!" She yelled his name while he simply ignored her and continued on down the hallway.

Outside, Kallen hid in the debris while Suzaku re-entered the Lancelot with Lelouch in hand. He took a moment to look back at the cave then over at the overturned Voulge at the side. "Let this mark, your end. You could have been such a better person if you didn't let revenge take over." Suzaku shook his head and activated the Lancelot and took to the air. He zoomed in on Kallen hiding in the debris and sighed. "What will you do now Kallen, you have lost…return to being who you were…"

Kallen looked over at the Lancelot while her eyes widened. "He left Feite to die inside…" She rushed over to the nearby Guren, and climbed up into the cockpit. She tosses several containers inside before pulling out a medical kit. "Please be alive still….Feite please." Kallen rushed over into the cave to spot Feite crawling from the platform with a trail of blood marking her path.

"Ka…ka-ka-llen…?" Feite looked up with a dull eye, her vision had vanished due to the blood loss, and her pale face showed signs of the end. Kallen shook her head while tears sparkled as she ran over to her ally. "Feite hang in there I'll try to stop the bleeding." Feite coughed while shaking her head. "Le…Le…" Kallen flipped Feite over to her back without much resistance. "Stop talking, I'm going to save you!" She quickly opened the medical kit, and started to perform the basics of first aid on the main gunshot wound.

After an hour of treating Feite's wounds, Kallen sat beside a small fire while Feite lied on a sleeping back with an IV needle in her forearm. A blood pack was dripping into her while she was unconscious. Kallen looked over at Feite briefly and turned back to the coffee in her hands. "You dove in front of him, you protected him….despite being wounded you tired to sacrifice your own life…Now it's my job to protect you until we can rescue Lelouch."

Kallen sat on the rock while her eyes started to become heavy with fatigue. She took a moment to stare over at Feite who was still breathing from underneath the cover of the blanket. "Please hang in there….the others should be coming to get us."

Meanwhile, the reinforcements poured in from the mainland while the Black Knights were completely overwhelmed. The last remaining Knightmare frames fought to the death while others were simply ordered to surrender. Tohdoh stood beside of few of his subordinates while looking off into the distance. "Damn it Zero, we have failed because of you…" Nagisa turned her face away while growling at the top of her lungs. "That bastard, I hope I never see his face again." Senba crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "At least before we lost communication Haruka, and Urabe…had managed to escape with a few of the surviving members. So we shouldn't lose hope yet."

In the sky flying towards Kaminejima Rakshata, her crew, Diethard and a few surviving members rest in the craft Azalea had landed remotely nearly six hours ago. The optical camouflage covering the aerodyne based craft kept it off Britannian factsphere and radar. Rakshata looked over at the others; the moral had hit the floor with some of them contemplating surrender. "My, how many did we lose?" Diethard shook his head while looking at the ground. "Too many, a lot of us were captured due to Tohdoh's orders. We may have a chance, but we need to re-gain power." Rakshata sighed and rubbed her temple. "We should follow Azalea's contingency plan, and head to China. A man named Xingke has accepted to take a few of us in." Diethard looked up with an odd stare. "Then why are we flying towards Kaminejima?" Rakshata turned her head back to piloting. "We're retrieving Kallen."

The night sky fell upon the island of Kaminejima while the waves tussled against the shoreline. A body flushed up to the sands completely soaked in sea water. C.C. let out a weak moan while gripping the sand with her hands. Her head ached while the pressure of the ocean had done a number to her body. If she were any lesser of a being she would have died bringing down the Siegfried. Her eyes open and stare up ahead at the cavern. _'Lelouch, you're not here…I can sense it.' _

C.C. got up to her feet, and limped across the beach towards the cavern and the view of Kallen sleeping against a log. The fire had gone out while both Kallen and Feite were fast asleep. C.C. stared over at Feite and shook her head. _'You must have not given enough fight to keep Lelouch safe. We need to retrieve him from Britannia…surely Suzaku is delivering him to that despicable man of an emperor.'_ Kallen opened her eyes slowly and glared over at C.C. with a half dazed look. "Huh? Who is there?" C.C. turned over to Kallen with a disinterested look. "It's C.C. where is Lelouch?" Kallen mumbled for a moment before shaking her head. "Lelouch was…" She turned away with guilt weighting heavily on her. "I could have helped him, but I…" C.C. looked off across the ocean, and sighed. "I guess we'll have to rebuild. I don't think Britannia will give us a chance to rescue him if he's in the mainland." Kallen got up to her feet and dusted off her pilot suit. "Rescue him? What do you mean by that?" A cool wind brushed across the beach while C.C. shielded her face from her flowing hair. "We'll have a chance again to stage a rebellion…we just need to wait for Britannia to forget about us."

In the distance, a flicker appears in the sky while the Aerodyne piloted by Rakshata appeared over the horizon. "This is odd…" Diethard walked up into the co-pilot seat and looked down at the sensor. "Three life signs? Does it mean that Zero is down there?" Rakshata shook her head, "I don't know, we're going to land." Diethard crossed his arms while looking over at the others. "Load up; we may be getting lured into a trap." A few of the remaining soldiers reload their rifles while the Aerodyne came in for a landing. "Oh, look at this…"

Kallen turned over while the transport appeared over the horizon kicking up and pushing sand over the encampment. "Rakshata? What happened in Tokyo, why are you…" Her eyes lose hope while there was a moment of silence. "We failed, Tohdoh, and Ogi were both captured. We couldn't get to them fast enough. Where is Zero?"

Kallen shook her head while turning to Feite. "Zero was captured by Kururugi Suzaku; also he fatally wounded Feite she needs to get to a hospital or she'll…" C.C. shook her head while staring down at the comatose Feite. "She'll live; her will is the strongest I've seen anyone have. A lesser human would have died from the amount of damage her body sustained. We should head to the coordinates Azalea gave us."

Diethard glared over at Feite while a few of the members rushed over with a field gurney, "Why did you let Zero get captured? We're you Team Zero Kallen? What did you…." Kallen glared over at Diethard and grabbed him by the collar. "We were caught off guard by Kururugi. That bastard went in with intents to kill; he left Feite for dead inside that cavern. She took two bullets let alone the other injuries to her body in an attempt to protect him." Diethard pushed Kallen back while adjusting his collar. "So that means our rebellion is over?" C.C. shook her head, "No, I believe Britannia will do something else. All we have to do is wait and see. Now, we should leave. Surely Kururugi notified the reinforcements that we were here."

_Three weeks later, Chinese Federation Capitol City Luoyang_

At the side of a bed inside a luxurious estate in the noble sector of Luoyang, Feite stood on the veranda overlooking the city. The cool wind blew through her lengthy hair while a few bandages were wrapped over her arms, and chest. A small scar was visible over her right eye while staring at the city with agitation in her eyes.

"_In current news, the Avalon Foundation has issued a statement regarding the involvement of their youngest Feite Avalon in her participation in the Black Knights." _

In the background, C.C. watched the news feed from Britannia while letting out a small grin. Elsa stood at a podium with a stalwart look stretched on her face.

"_It is unfortunate that Feite was involved in such despicable group, and we as a corporation and family are eternally ashamed. We are also thankful that newly appointed Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku for ending the life of Feite before she could tarnish the name of Avalon. There also have been allegations circulating that we have been dealing arms to the Black Knights. This is entirely false, and should be stricken from all documents. We have a long standing friendship with the Britannian Military and will continue to make breakthroughs for the good of the Empire. That is all." _

Feite walked into the room with an apathetic look on her face. She crossed to the edge of the couch and let out a mocking laugh. "My mother has quite a tongue on her. The Britannians are foolish enough to fall for such a statement. Also Suzaku becoming a Knight of the round is laughable…" She clenched her fist while letting out a chaotic laugh. "I will get revenge against him for what he did to both me and Lelouch. In due time Lelouch, I will return to you with the others in tow."

To Be Continued in R2.

--------Comments------

I hope you liked the fic thus far, Be prepared for an Epologue that will bridge the gap, and perhaps fill in some lose ends.


	21. Chapter 21

Stage 24 "Remnant Wings"

It had been four months since the end of the Black Rebellion and the group that managed to take refuge in Luoyang had separated for the time being. Without a proper source of income to fund the reconstruction of the Black Knights it fell upon Feite to rise and utilize the Longinus Facility located deep in the heart of India to her advantage.

Inside the elaborate Luoyang Villa, Feite sat at a table overlooking an expansive pool and garden. A large breakfast was spread out on the table while she wore a loose fitting gown. Her face was fuller while her body was slightly larger than it was four months ago. Her stomach had grown causing suspicion in the ranks of the Black Knight as to who the father was. "Kallen, why aren't you eating?" Feite looked over while swallowing the last bits of a hearty helping of stacked pancakes. There was a small amount of whipped cream against the side of her mouth while Kallen let out a small laugh. "I've started to gain a few pounds recently and…." She threw her hands up while Feite returned with a piercing gaze. "It's just that I um…" Feite placed her fork down and sighed, "I don't blame you Kallen, I would love to lose some weight, but this little one needs to be born healthy."

Kallen's smile quickly faded while looking up to the sky. "I've heard that our spies in Area Eleven have come up a lot in the past months." Feite let out a small nod before taking a drink of orange juice. "With the high scale construction occurring in Japan, it's becoming easier to slip our personnel inside. Most of our surviving members that returned have become honorary Britannians…" Kallen wiped her lips with a cloth napkin and gently eyed Feite. "I see…did we find any information about the whereabouts of Lelouch…or I mean Zero yet?" She shook her head, and placed a napkin over her plate. "Nothing has come from any of our informants." Kallen's gaze turned into sorrow while turning away from Feite. "Why aren't you sad Feite? Isn't Lelouch the Father?"

Feite took a sip from the nearby cup of juice and nodded. "Yes, but I know that somewhere I will see Lelouch. I have gone through hell and back in order to return The Order of the Black Knights to what it originally was." Her hand shook at the cup of juice while she lowered her head. "I just have to be strong until…" Kallen stared over while tears ran down Feite's cheeks. "Feite…" She shook her head while wiping the tears off her face. "I'm sorry my emotions are getting the best of me again." Feite pushed the chair back and got up to her feet. "Feite it's okay, I'm your friend. I'm here for you." Kallen stood up with her hand clenched several inches from her heart. Feite smiled while turning up to the sky, "I know that Kallen; anyway I'm growing tired from the meal. I believe a nap is in order."

"Are you able to keep going in such a condition?" C.C. leaned against the wall while Feite passed by her. Feite rubbed her temple while grabbing hold of a nearby chair. "I need to make this world as beautiful for my child before I can let it view the world." She turned towards an antique statue in the center of the room. C.C. shook her head while grinning heavily. "Childbirth is difficult, you shouldn't take it lightly. If something were to happen to you, whatever we regained of the Black Knights would be destroyed." Feite moved her hand to her chest and nodded. "Even if my heart breaks every day we have no information concerning Lelouch. Are we even certain if he is alive?" C.C crossed over to the nearby table and removed an apple. "I'm certain that the Emperor is planning something to lure the two of us out. Until that moment comes, we need to protect what Lelouch created."

Meanwhile in an elaborate garden in mainland Britannia, Milly stood in front of a headstone holding a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes trembled slightly while reading the name.

'_Feite A. Avalon'_

'_March 24, 1999 – October 24__, __2017'_

A few footsteps could be heard while Azalea walked over holding a single carnation in her hands. "I thought you had exams this week Milly." She let out a faint smile while Milly turned around with a sad look on her face. "Azalea why did Feite give her life for a person who didn't even care if she lived or died?" Azalea placed the flower against the headstone and shook her head. "I don't know Milly, Feite chose her own path, and unfortunately it caused her to meet her untimely end." Milly shook her head while wiping a few tears that had started to fall. "I should have paid more attention, everyone misses her….she was irreplaceable."

Azalea glanced at her with a sympathetic look, and sighed. "It hurts me the most, as Feite was a symbol of spiritual strength. She was my inspiration of making the world a better place. As much as I want to hate Kururugi Suzaku for ending Feite's life, I am grateful he ended her life before she could tarnish her name further." Milly looked over her shoulder, "Azalea, will you please ask grandfather to regain his senses? He hasn't left the apartment Feite lived in for the past four months." Azalea looked up at the sky while trying to hold back her tears. "He is still taking it harder than anyone else. Feite was his favorite, ever since she was terminally ill and fought for all those years. I'll see if I can do anything."

"Thank you, that will remove some of the burden left on my shoulders. School has become hectic in the past few weeks; I'm not sure how Feite passed all the graduation exams." Milly paused while letting out a mild laugh. Azalea nodded while taking a few steps from the headstone. "She possessed several traits that made her a candidate to be one of the world's premier minds. Not many women are born with beauty, intelligence, and a good sense of morality." Milly ran her hand alongside the headstone and lowered her head. "Feite, I'll bring the kindness you gave the Student Council during your time with me. So please wait and I'll make everyone forget that you were ever involved with the black Knights." Azalea raised an eyebrow while looking down at Milly. _'Milly, you are much too naïve still…Feite would be happy to hear those supportive words.'_

The afternoon sun was high into the sky while Feite tossed and turned in her bed. Her eyes shot open while she quickly sat up with sweat running down her face. Her hand grabbed hold of her chest while the image of Suzaku walking away with Lelouch flashed in front of her eyes. An empty look exited her eyes while she blankly stared down at her hands.

"Lady Feite are you okay?" Sayoko bowed her head while entering the room. She looked over at Feite while she stayed perfectly still. "I'm fine…Sayoko." Her voice was full of despair while tears fell down her cheeks. "Is there something you have ever regretted?" Sayoko looked over with a comforting gaze, and nodded. "Everyone has feelings like that Feite, if you fall down; it's up to you to find a way to stand back up. I'm sure you will find your way…." Feite looked up while it was obvious her heart was already shattered. Her emotions were running rampant while her stoic façade had long since shattered. "I miss him Sayoko….I want him to be next to me. I want him to say everything will be alright."

C.C. stared from the doorway and shook her head. _'I need to find Lelouch before Feite completely loses herself to despair…' _She kicked off the wall, and started down the hallway. She passed by a few of the lesser member of the knights and stopped besides Urabe. "Urabe, I need the information about our spies in Area Eleven, I need to get in touch with them." Urabe looked over with his eyebrow raised high. "Why do you need to contact Haruka? Are we going to act?" C.C. shook her head while turning over at Feite's room at the top of the stairwell. "No, I'm going to need the support of her in order to gain information about someone in the underground." Urabe crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed. "I don't know why you'd want to get someone from the underworld, but I'll give you Haruka's radio number." C.C. let out a small nod, and continued down the hallway.

In the dead of night, Suzaku woke up drenched in sweat while his hand moved to his forehead. "The same nightmares for a few days now…are you haunting my dreams Feite? Because I left you to die alone?" He pulled the covers of him and crossed over to the open window. _'The world has become more stable, but Lelouch still exists in this world. The Emperor has corrected the flaws that made him start the black rebellion…a cost that makes your existence vanish within his heart.'_

Suzaku closed his eyes while the cool breeze brushed across his skin. He turned down to the framed picture resting on the nearby nightstand. "If only we could return to the days where you were free of Lelouch's grasp. I would stop you from performing…." He paused while pulling out a handgun off the nightstand. The picture fell off and shattered against the floor while the laser sight was pinpointed on V.V. "Did I scare you Kururugi?" Suzaku lowered the gun, and exhaled softly. "Why are you here V.V.?" V.V. crossed over to the open balcony doors and laughed. "You still believe she is dead don't you."

He turned over with his eyes wide. "Feite is dead; I left her with mortal wounds! She would have bled out within an hour." V.V. held up his finger, and smiled. "Her body was never recovered, that is suspicious enough Lord Kururugi. She could very well be wearing the mantle of Zero as we speak preparing to destroy the peace we brought to Area Eleven." Suzaku shook his head while placing the gun back onto the nightstand. His hands gripped the sides of his head while letting out a small groan. "You're lying; Feite is dead…there is no chance she could live from those wounds." V.V. snickered while tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. "If I were to get proof would you believe me Lord Kururugi? After-all you gained the title of Knight of Six by defeating Feite Avalon and turning Zero over to the Emperor." Suzaku growled at the top of his lungs and threw his hand at the wall. A loud slam filled the bedroom while V.V. jumped at the unexpected reaction. "Leave me alone!"

Inside a fitting room, Lelouch's Zero uniform sat on a mannequin. A new and recently polished helmet sat on top. Feite stood inside the room while staring at the reflection on her face on the mask. "What am I going to do? I may as well take upon the guise of Zero if you are not found Lelouch." Her hands moved up to the helmet, and pulled it off the mannequin. _'is it possible for me to become the symbol you created?' _ Feite rotated the helmet around before placing it over her head.

"Feite…" Kallen stepped into the room and paused while Feite turned around. "Kallen..." She let out a faint grin while leaning on the nearby wall. "So this is where you ran off to. The mask doesn't suit you." Feite let out a small nod while removing the mask off her face. "I guess so, but Kallen if needed should we continue our rebellion I may have to wear this mask in Lelouch's place." Kallen chuckled and quickly moved her hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?" Feite glared over at her while Kallen sighed. "We'd have to tailor the outfit to fit your body. The image of a pregnant zero just came to mind." Feite's face turned red while she growled in annoyance. "I wouldn't be pregnant anymore when I decide to wear this! If I could run right now…" She took a few steps over while Kallen ran to the opposite side of the room. "Can you catch me?" Feite leaned over a nearby chair while holding her stomach. "You are a devil Kallen."

"Hey excuse me breaking in on your fun, but Kaguya has arrived with someone that wants to speak with you." Urabe caught his breath while looking over his shoulder. Kallen paused while Feite took a deep breath. "Who is it?" Urabe let out a small grin, "Someone that seems to have acknowledged you are the current leader of the Black Knights." Feite shook her head while walking over to the doorway. "I'm not the current leader, I'm the benefactor…" Urabe bowed while a grin formed over his face. "You saved me from being captured, as I see it you're the leader." Kallen let out a small nod while extending her hand out. "Let's not make Kaguya and her guest wait."

The door leading into the study opened while a tall gallant looking Chinese man stood beside a short thirteen year old girl. "Don't be scared Empress, I am here to watch over you." Tianzi shook her head while looking up at the second floor of the expansive study. "This place is nearly as wide as the palace, are you sure a Britannian owns this estate Xingke?" Xingke let out a small nod while following the Empress's eyes. "Yes, a powerful Britannian owns this facility one that has been allowed to have an audience on the outside walls of the palace."

"I'm not that powerful…" Feite walked down the spiral staircase slowly using the railing as a support. Xingke and Tianzi look up to see Feite descending the stares. Xingke's eyes widen while Tianzi turns over. _"She's really beautiful Xingke…"_ Xingke let out a small nod while Feite reached the bottom floor his eyes narrow at her pregnant silhouette. "It's a pleasure to meet you Empress Tianzi." Feite bowed her head while the small girl waved her hand. "You don't need to be formal, if you're Kaguya's friend you don't need to." Xingke crossed his arms over his chest while Feite got back to a standing posture. "Good, because in my current state it's hard to even tie my shoes. I'm sure Kaguya has told you of why I've occupied this old mansion." Tianzi let out a small nod while turning up to Xingke. "The Empress is well aware of your intentions with the Black Knights. We simply want you to keep your presence here a secret, and not drag China to enter a war with Britannia. We are already on shaken ground with them after the event that took place several months ago." Feite let out a small nod and extended her hand to the large table in the center of the room. "Shall we be seated? I wouldn't want to keep you standing when you are guests in my care."

Xingke walked Tianzi to the table, and allowed her to sit before taking a seat of his own. "If you don't mind my asking, are you truly the Feite Avalon that killed Euphemia Li Britannia?" His eyes stared into Feite's eyes finding his answers almost instantly. Her eyes were filled with experiences of sorrow, and happiness. "Yes, I am Feite Avalon it's a pleasure to meet you…" Xingke bowed his head while holding his arm over his chest. "I am Li Xingke, I was shocked at first, but may I ask who the father of your child is?" Feite let out a humble laugh while Tianzi had her eyes fixed on Feite's eyes. "I would like to know that as well…is the father Zero?" Feite let out a mild chuckle while moving her hand to mask her laugh. "No, the father was killed during the Black Rebellion…" Her laugh faded while making a genuine sorrowful expression. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories forgive me." Xingke lowered his head while Feite simply shook her head. "Don't worry Li Xingke. I will be able to live on with the last gift he gave me."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking one more question. Why have you not moved a majority of your personnel to Horai Island? I believe we've granted you a sizable allocation on that artificial island." Xingke crossed his arms over his chest while glaring over at Feite. "My personnel consists of a handful of people Xingke, we only have twelve Knightmare capable pilots, and no more than seven others involved in information duties." Feite stared over at Tianzi and let out a smile. She shyly returned a nod while Xingke shook his head. "I will tell you this; the High Eunuchs want you out of China. They are also very annoyed that a woman like you is the current leader of the Black Knights." Feite raised an eyebrow and let out an interested laugh. "Really, they are afraid of women? Or just one like myself?" Xingke shook his head while holding his hand out. "Tianzi, our time we were allotted to leave the palace is about to expire, we should return." He paused allowing Tianzi to get out of the chair and walk to his side. "I want to stay out more, Feite you are exactly what Kaguya said you were. A woman I hope to grow up and become." Feite shook her head and smiled. "I'm honored to be a role model for you. It was a pleasure to meet you Li Xingke, and you Empress Tianzi. "

The doors closed leading out of the study closed while Feite rubbed her forehead. _'They want me to leave China…does that mean I'd have to try my hand at swaying the Europeans?' _She shook her head while Kallen descended the staircase. "So, can we trust that Li Xingke?" Feite looked over her shoulder, and nodded. "My sister speaks highly of that man. He is honorable, and dedicated to the Tianzi. The Eunuchs are manipulating her to benefit their own lives. The people are living in a deplorable state at the moment, the country as a whole is reaching a breaking point."

Kallen reached the first floor and walked over to the table. "What do you mean by that?" Feite rested her forehead against her open palm. Her eyes glared down at the tabletop while groaning. "The people are what the government should be watching out for. Without the people, those that govern them are nothing…that is why revolution stirs heavily in corrupt portions of the world. Xingke a man of military background knows that rule very well. The people are what run the country, not a group of corrupt officials." Kallen looked over at the window, and sighed. "Do you think the Eunuchs will try something to make us head to Horai?" Feite crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "They fear something, but I wonder why now they are telling me to leave?"

Meanwhile onboard one of the three artificial islands called Horai, Rakshata disembarks a helicopter after a lengthy trip from India. She stretched her arms out while glancing over at the open hanger in the distance. A smile appeared on her face while tucking her pipe into her lips. "The ocean air is so refreshing to feel on my skin." She looked over her shoulder while the Helicopter opened its large storage bay. "Unload the machine; we need to get the test arm installed."

A small Knightmare bed moved down the transport helicopter's ramp into the bright view of the sun. A repaired Guren moved down the bed with most of its damage repaired from the Black Rebellion. Its right arm was removed and covered with a thick tarp while the bed locked onto a transport truck. "Move it to hanger B, and hurry up and get the supplemental parts unloaded!" She pulled a box of matches from her pocket and removed one to light her pipe.

Rakshata blew the smoke out from the side of her mouth while staring off at the crashing waves at the sides of the island. She let out a faint grin while walking towards the hanger in the distance. "It's time to get started on repairing this machine…." The bay door opened showing the Voulge standing with its armor still battered from its run with the mysterious Siegfried Giga Fortress. "My my this is going to be more of a hassle than repairing the Guren." She tapped her pipe against her palm while the hot ash fell to the ground.

Several Months later

At the newly constructed airport deep within the Tokyo Concession a familiar face stepped through the terminal with a handful of other students from mainland Britannia. "My it's nice to be back in Area eleven isn't it brother?" Lelouch stood dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a hooded zip-up jacket while turning over to Rolo. "Yes, but we'll be able to return to our studies…" Lelouch shook his head and lightly tapped his temple. "Come Rolo, we just returned from a brief vacation, I don't want to think of Ms. Villetta's remedial classes." He took a few steps forward while Rolo glared up. "Why is that Lelouch? I guess that's why I'm the more successful twin." Rolo let out a brief smile while looking over his shoulder at the terminal.

"Everyone, get into proper lines we're going to retrieve our luggage before returning to the campus." Villetta Nu stood at the head of the large crowd of students while placing her hands into her track jacket. "Has everyone disembarked yet?" She glanced through the crowd noticing Lelouch standing beside Rolo and nodded. "Very well, let's go."

"Wait a minute we're missing a person." Rolo moved his hand through his hair and threw his hand at the doorway. "Ara!" Shirley toppled out of the terminal with her purse in hand. Her eyes were wide while she tripped and hit the ground.

"What a clumbsy girl." Villetta placed her against her face while shaking it in disappointment. "We're going on ahead, Rolo will you and Lelouch be kind to meet us at the Luggage pickup?" Rolo let out a cool sigh while shrugging. "I guess so Villetta, but you know how Lelouch and I like to listen to directions." Villetta scowled over at Rolo while nodding slightly. _'Luckily, I can tell the differences between the two, but why did they send a person who looks exactly like Lelouch to assist me?' _

"My, my Shirley a little time lag messing with you?" Rolo leaned over Shirley while holding his hand to her. Shirley rubbed her bottom while looking up at him. Her cheeks blushed slightly while she grabbed hold of his hand. "Thank you Lelouch." Rolo's eyes widen while he sighed to himself. "I'm Rolo, my eyes are a different color okay?" He pointed to his eyes while Lelouch leaned against a nearby telephone booth. "Rolo if you're finished we should go meet up with Villetta." Shirley let out a pout and dusted off her jacket while Rolo's smile made her feel uneasy. "I'm sorry…thanks Rolo."

Inside the partially closed off mansion, Feite walked through the walls holding a small child in her hand. Her heels click against the polished floor while wearing a pair of slacks, and a form fitting jacket. An ascot was tied around her neck while the blanket wrapped bundle slept easily against her chest. "My, it's already been three months since you were born Arcadia." Feite adjusted her arm slightly while smiling at her baby. "You are such a gentle child…" She turned over to the hallway where Sayoko stood.

"Sayoko, have the preparations been made?" Feite stared over with a dominating look while Sayokoo nodded. "Yes, ma'am most of the personnel have moved over to Horai. Will we be leaving any time soon?" She shook her head while turning over to the window. "I need a few more minutes to say goodbye." Sayoko let out a soft nod while holding her hands over her lap. "Very Well Feite, I will make preparations for your departure." Feite nodded while Sayoko disappeared down the stairwell. Her eyes turned back to the window and stared at the expansive driveway of the estate. "Arcadia, this building is your first home. We'll have to say goodbye to it for the time being, we'll return when we destroy the world."

"Destroy the world? Those were Lelouch's words if I'm not mistaken." C.C. walked down the hallway wearing a white woman's suit. Her jacket was unbuttoned while her petite frame came into view.

"C.C. when did you decide to come out of the shadows?" Feite turned around while leaning against the nearby wall.

C.C. stared over at the child, and smiled briefly. "There have been some improvements in our search for Lelouch. It's become difficult to some extent." Feite let out a sigh while closing her eyes. "What kind of difficulty? Did you find him?" C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded. "Yes, and from what I hear a twin is attending Ashford Academy with him. A Rolo Lamperouge…" Feite's eyes shot open while her body seemed to jerk causing Arcadia to cry. "That is impossible, Lelouch doesn't…." She adjusted her arm while bobbing Arcadia. "It's okay….mommy just got angry." C.C. chuckled while Arcadia seemed to fall asleep almost quickly within a few minutes. "I know; it's difficult to explain. Also, Lelouch is being watched by a group in order to prevent him reverting to Zero." Feite scoffed while kicking off the wall and staring off down the hallway. "Revert to Zero? I'm starting to see a little, but can you elaborate more?" C.C. tucked her hands away into her pockets. "The Emperor appears to have altered Lelouch's memories; he probably doesn't know he was Zero, or even a prince of Britannia. That is why Nunally has been replaced by the so called twin."

Feite bit her lip while trying to hide the agitation forming in her brow. "So, how will we approach Lelouch?" C.C. grinned while pulling a coin from her pocket. "Lelouch is still the same person, and loves the challenge of games." She flipped the coin in her hand and quickly caught it. "Babel Tower Casino? Are you sure that he'll go there?" C.C. shrugged her shoulders, and turned to the nearby statue. "There is a rumor circulating at the Casino of a boy who hustles his opponents in games of chess. I believe we should send Kallen to become employed at this establishment to confirm this rumor." Feite let out a sigh while C.C. opened the door leading out to the balcony. "Then I guess we should make preparations of returning to Area Eleven."

The bright sunlight shined through the balcony while Feite stepped out staring at the rear of the estate. "What's this?" C.C. crossed her arms while Feite spotted the Black Knightmare frame. The backpack of the large frame resembled the Sarissa while the armor itself was molded after a Samurai's armor. The Kabuto shimmered in the light while the Voulge's face came into view. "Rakshata did a few modifications to your Voulge. She thought instead of looking like a Britannian model, it should resemble something like the other machines. This is the Kusanagi...your new Knightmare frame."

Feite's eyes were wide while looking at the sleeker limbs and the pair of katana like swords on the hip armor of the machine. "It's not even Christmas yet, and you've brought me a worthwhile gift C.C." C.C. smiled while Sayoko walked up behind them. "Shall we head out now Milady?" Feite's moth was wide while nodding over at the two. "Yes, Sayoko can you please take care of Arcadia until we arrive at Horai?" C.C. let out a mocking laugh while Feite handed her child over. "Anxious to test out the machine? Your skills may have degraded since your pregnancy." Feite tugged on her gloves while nodding. "My skills only get better C.C. I'll see you at Horai."

Feite leaped up the back of the Knightmare, and entered the dark cockpit. The cockpit sealed while the familiar activation system started up. The breastplate locked her to the seat while her arms grip the controls. A large group of monitors flashed around her forming into a half sphere around her body. Her eyes widen while bringing up a view from the camera at her rear. Feite zoomed in on Arcadia while taking in a deep breath. _'I'm coming for you Lelouch!"_

The legs of the Kusanagi bent downward while the flight pack moved open while deploying its float system. The semi-translucent color of the wings caused particles to form near the back of the machine while it kicked off into the sky. A small amount of wind blew through C.C.'s hair while Sayoko shielded Arcadia from the gust. "It would seem that Lelouch's Knight has returned to duty." Sayoko smiled while Arcadia moved her small hand to Sayoko's finger. She turned to the small child and nodded. "It would seem so…shall we head over C.C.-san?"

Cue ~Flow – Colors~

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Final Corner, hey everyone it's been a long time since I started the fic, and was shocked at how popular it has become. I hope you like the direction I'm going, and I have high hopes of turning Season Two into something worthwhile….

Also, I've changed Rolo's character a great deal to match the version of him in "Knightmare of Nunally." I found Rolo's weak characteristic was rather boring and decided to make him more of a decent character that can be likable. Basically new-Rolo is a replacement for Rai as I killed him off a little prematurely.

I also was very shocked at one of you guessed right in the reviews. It brought a smile to my face knowing that someone had suspicions of what was about to happen. It took me awhile to find a decent name for the baby, and I eventually went to Arcadia. It sounds like it could be used as a noble's name, and it seemed to fit with Avalon, Lamperouge, and Vi Britannia. I'm going to find it funny to write Lelouch's reaction to Feite when she shows him little Arcadia.

In the end I decided that the Voulge should get totaled, and revamped into something a little more familiar with the Guren, and Gekka series. So instead of looking at the Voulge's original inspiration point, Full Metal Panic, I decided to take a few things from Gundam 00. The Kusanagi, basically borrows a look from the Masurao of 00 combined with the sturdy skeletal design of the Arbalest from FMP. I hope to show you the power of the Kusanagi in the future.

Until we meet again in R2, See ya!


End file.
